Red Leather and Blue Eyes
by radar7189
Summary: Tamsin CENTRIC fic. Tamsin's PAST-backstory and road to redemption. Tamsin meets Cara Mason (Legend of the Seeker) in one of her earlier lives in the first half of story with slow burn Valkubus and "between the scenes" for LG season 4 . VALKUBUS heavy (fluff & smut, too) in last half of story, which is my version of LG season 5. Chapt 45 ends in the PRESENT & 46 is set in FUTURE.
1. Find Your Wings

_**I do not own the rights to any of the following extremely well thought out, characters.**_

When Tamsin had first decided to leave the clubhouse to "find her wings", she knew there was a place that she needed to be, but she couldn't have told anyone where it was. She didn't know herself. It was like having a word on the tip of your tongue, but you just can't vocalize it. She felt that pull since she had left Massimo's lair, when he kidnapped her. That's when her memories of Kenzi, Bo, and the rest of the Happy Sunshine Gang in her previous life started to come back to her, too.

She sat on the front porch after leaving Kenzi a note. She had to leave a note. It wasn't something she would have ever done before, but this lifetime was different. If she hadn't left it Kenzi would have freaked out when she realized she was gone. She sat there, racking her brain hoping to jog something concrete from her mind, instead of these random, confusing flashes.

The order that the memories returned after her rebirth was a fickle thing. It was usually random sensory triggers from the lives before. Sometimes it felt like deja'vu. Sometimes there wouldn't be any warning at all and then the memories would come.

But the one constant. The survival instincts and the Valkyrie combat training always came back first. Almost instantly. They were ingrained in every fiber of a Valkyrie's being. All of that time spent training, living off the land. Of course, it had to be that way. Ordinarily, a Valkyrie would be reborn in the middle of a battlefield where they had fallen. There was usually no one to look over them, to care for them. A lost babe in the woods is all they were. She winced at the many times she had come awake in that exact situation. The loneliness and fear, it was almost as painful as the death. Almost.

But then, a smile came across her face as she thought of how it was different this time, how Kenzi had been there. Kenzi and all her weird little quirks. How ironic that Bo had described Kenzi's importance to her, once. It made no sense to her at the time. But now, she knew exactly what she had meant. It hadn't even been that long since she had left the clubhouse and yet, she already missed her… and Bo.

Her smile faded, when that frustrated feeling washed over her. When her thoughts again went to Bo. When she finally shook thoughts of Bo off, her mind was blank. Then, it finally clicked. She knew where to start.

She had gone to her favorite spot in the woods and just stood there. Feeling the breeze against her skin and hair, hearing the rustle of the leaves, and the smells in the air. She closed her eyes as she rolled her shoulders and extended her wings, her face darkening.

Standing there in her true Valkyrie form, she suppressed every thought going through her mind, except that phantom idea that was drawing her forth. It was a process they had learned early on in their Valkyrie training in order to collect the souls that they were to take to Vahalla. She felt the distant familiarity of energy surging in the air around her, a rush through her body and when she felt air blow through her hair, she knew to open her eyes.

She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She was still in the woods, but it was different than where she had been. The types of trees surrounding her were not the same and she could hear rushing water. It smelt different. But it felt familiar, comfortable even. She still had no idea why. Her memories where still only fragments, washing over her little by little.

As she walked around trying to get an idea of where to go next, her mind started to go to the day she and Bo had been walking through the woods, similar to these. They were tracking Kenzi, when that little bitch Inari had taken her. Just like every other time, in this life and the last, she had thought about that moment when she let Bo feed from her. Valkyries didn't just let Fae feed off of them, they weren't anyone's food. But that wasn't the exact moment that filled her mind as she walked. It was the shiver that was going through her body as she remembered the moment Bo's lips had brushed against hers. She had involuntarily closed her eyes at the sensation. Bo… then she almost tripped over a rock. As she was cursing at herself for, yet again, letting Bo distract her, she managed to grab a larger rock nearby to keep from falling completely. A sharp rock in the knee, that would have hurt, she thought to herself. But as she went to push herself off, she felt a surge of energy radiating from the point of contact with her hand. From that point on, she was on auto pilot as she wandered into the nearby cave.


	2. Memory Lane Comes in A Box

_**I do not own the rights to any of the following extremely well thought out, characters.**_

She looked around, feeling as if she had been here before. The room of the cave had thick green moss on its floor. She could feel it softly give as she walked towards the back, in the direction of the passageways that were drawing her in. She walked to the first one she came to, pulling out her flashlight, and casting it towards the darkness. There were spider webs, but she just knew that this wasn't were she needed to go.

She simply flicked the flashlight down the second passageway, as she walked slowly by. Her attention was already focused on the remaining passageway. It had been hard to see when she had first walked into the cave. The light from the outside didn't reach this area and the entry was hidden by shadows and an outcropping of rocks.

The same cobwebs hung from the walls, connecting to the ceiling and floor. She shone her flashlight into the darkness. Unlike the other two passageways that had continued past the beam of her flashlight, this passageway curved out of sight a short distance away. She unfolded her walking stick and clipped her flashlight into the holster at its handle to aid in knocking down the cobwebs. She put her hand against the wall for a moment and was about to start in, when her fingertips brushed against something out of place in the rock. She wiped away the webs and dirt and saw a carving, in an old language, the word MASON. This had to be the right place.

She finally came to a steel door. It seemed odd at first, until she cleaned it off. She recognized the Valkyrie symbols. She ran her hand along the carvings. It was the same type of door she had seen many times training as a young Valkyrie. It was enchanted and if she was meant to open it, it would simply open. She ran her fingers down the edge until she came to the latch. It unlocked with a click. She pushed the door open and walked in without hesitation. She found a torch just inside the doorway and lit it. As she walked along the wall she lit every torch she had come to until the entire room was lit. She was glad to see that the air was getting out somehow, pulling the smoke from the torches with it. So, she went back and closed the door.

Her eyes moved around the walls. Upon first inspection, the shadows had hidden the ledges lower in the walls. She shone her flashlight in and saw several chests. She recognized the type of chest, too. They were also enchanted. They would keep the contents safe and preserved over time. Chests such as these were a necessity when you lived many lifetimes. She pulled the first one down and opened it. It contained down filled pillows and several types of blankets. Two were thick cotton, two older woolen ones, and further towards the bottom there were animal hides. She had only brought a sleeping bag with her, so these were a welcome sight. She moved on to the next chest. It contained leather binders filled with papers. Most of the papers were very old ones from the looks of the edges. She pulled a stack of binders out and sat them atop the chest filled with bedding. Glancing the bottom of the chest she saw books, old ones that she was certain Trick would love to add to his library. She decided to save the books for later, as she turned her attention back to the binders.

The first document she came to was a very old land deed for a large piece of land. It was drafted in the year 1014. 'Un-fucking-believable...' She thought. She wondered if she would ever get used to knowing that her soul was so old, surely she would. Her name was on the deed as the sole owner. She wasn't even surprised. As soon as she had seen the carving at the entry to the passageway, she had known that everything in this cave belonged to her. The memories attached to it, however, were still not in her possession. There was a map attached to the deed. It wasn't even a decade old. Her old self must have visited this cave and kept the maps somewhat updated as she flipped through the other maps. On the first map, a cave was circled. This cave, by the looks of the landmarks she saw as she walked in. She was now standing on her own land. That felt very strange. She had been told that in her previous life she was nomadic, she lived in her truck after all, and yet in her hand as she flipped through more deeds, she realized she owned a great deal of land.

She decided to save that revelation for later and picked up the next binder. Inside were addresses and account numbers to safety deposit boxes and bank accounts...She glanced over the amounts and the list of contents.

"Kenz isn't gonna believe this!' She excitedly thought, and she immediately reached into her backpack for the satellite phone. Hale had given it to her before she left to call Kenzi, in the event of an emergency. The clubhouse was in serious need of repair and Kenzi would be ecstatic that this bitch right here, was rich! But before even opening it up, she realized if she called, she'd have to explain what she was doing, why she was doing it, and then hear Kenz try and convince her to come back. She wasn't ready to do that yet. Tamsin shook her head and decided that the note she left would have to do, for now. She put the phone back in her pack. Hale promised to let her know if anything happened that required her to return.

With a sigh, she returned her attention back to the other binders. She sat a few things aside to read later, before putting the rest back inside the chest and closing the lid. She pulled down the next chest and smiled to herself when she opened it. Her armor. She traced her fingers along the intricate designs. She didn't need to look any further inside the chest. She remembered each and every curve, each component. While she relished the first times she wore this armor, she wasn't in as much of a hurry to remember the individual causes to each of the deep scratches, or to remember the lives she took wearing it. That was something she could do without ever remembering, they haunted her dreams. That was enough. She looked at it once more and closed the lid.

She pulled down the next chest. It was filled with weapons of the past, from many eras. She was rather pleased to see the bow and quiver of arrows. It didn't even register that some of the arrows weren't the type that Valkyries usually used. She wasn't sure how long she would stay here, but the thought of fresh caught game actually excited her. She recognized the first dagger she had ever received. Still sharp. It had the same design as her armor. The wings etched in the handle. The chest did an excellent job of preserving the finishes. They appeared to have been just oiled, polished, and put away. She set the dagger, bow and quiver aside and closed the lid.

She pulled down the last chest. When she opened it, she immediately smelled leather. One of her favorite scents. There was a hint of jasmine. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Both scents were a deep source of comfort. Smiling to herself, she pulled out the dark grey leather top and pants with laces down the sides.

She only vaguely remembered when she began wearing this kind of armor. If you could call it armor. It was reserved for only the Valkyries with exemplary skill and was more like a second skin. There was no use for heavy armor if the target couldn't be hit and the nature of the leather enable more agile movements.

Tamsin knew she had risen through the ranks throughout her many lifetimes. That knowledge was an integral part of her Valkyrie training that always came back early in her rebirth. A sense of pride came with that knowledge. It was the death that was associated with it that caused nightmares. In her brain's youth, it felt as if she only watched the acts, not actually perpetrated them. This time around, it wasn't something she relished to remember at all. She shook her head slightly as she set her grey leathers aside. She pulled out its remaining pieces, placing them on top of the rest.

When she looked back in to the chest, she stopped, frozen. She saw red leather. In waking moments and her dreams, she had seen flashes of red leather ever since Massiomo's. But red leather was never a Valkyrie armor color. Unless of course, it was covered in blood. She grimaced at the thought.

With shaky hands she reached in and pulled out the bundle of red leather. 'Why was she so shaky?' She asked herself. She sat atop one of the other chests, placing the bundle atop another. She slowly began pulling it apart. There was a well worn, yet excellently preserved leather top. She held it up close to her. It seemed about her size, if her breasts were bigger. She rolled her eyes at that. She caught the stronger scent of jasmine, so she pulled it to her nose and smelled the leather. It amazed her that the chest preserved even the scents so well. The mix of Jasmine and leather that she inhaled into her nose forced her to close her eyes. She saw a flash of this shirt from behind, with blonde hair cascading down the back, in her mind's eye.

She let her finger brush along the leather lacing. She didn't miss lacing up her clothing! She pulled the shirt to her nose and inhaled once more, drinking in the smell of jasmine, leather, and another scent that she couldn't place. She hoped the sensory input would trigger more information. Then she set the shirt and the neck piece aside.

She held the belt in her hands. The silver buckles were an embellishment you wouldn't see on the Valkyrie grey leathers, along with the strange holsters on the belt. She looked over everything so far and realized there was no place, at all, to sheath a sword or dagger. She noticed a worn pattern on the back of the shirt. The quiver must have rested there, with the bow strapped to it. A thought went through her mind as she reached back and ran her fingers across the feathers on the arrows, settling on one. She drew it out confirming her suspicion. There was a "C" on the arrowhead, akin to the "T" she always etched on her own arrowheads. She laid it with the rest and pulled out the pants, realizing they were about 2 inches too short for her. These were definitely not hers. Although, when she saw the boots, she realized the length of the pants didn't mean much. The boots would have easily covered the lack of length. She pulled out the grey leather boots and the red pair.

Underneath them was a box. A box she didn't recognize as anything Valkyrie. It had rich dark wood with intricate carvings covering the outside. She traced her fingers along the symbols and old world letters as she translated them out loud.

"Cara." Maybe the red leather belonged to a Cara? If so, why was it amongst her things? She questioned herself.

Before sitting down, she caught sight of the last things in the chest. A red leather pair of gloves and two matching, worn leather books. Upon opening one, it appeared to be a journal. She recognized her own handwriting and another handwriting that did not belong to her.

As much as she wanted to read the journals contents, she was more drawn back to the box. She opened the lid and saw a note written by her own hand on top. "Do not touch the contents until you know what they are". Hmmm. Lifting the note up, she saw 2 rods clad in red leather with a golden chain coming from the hilt. 'What odd weapons.' She thought, no doubt as to what went in the holsters on the belt.

The warning on the note only made her curious. What could it hurt to touch it? It's a rod covered in leather! She reached a finger down and almost dropped the box when she felt what could only be described as the worst case of static electricity ever, times infinity, accompanied by a strange hum. The shock was accompanied by a memory of full red lips and green eyes. She cursed Kenzi's influence on her under her breath. She knew in her other lifetimes she had not been as curious as she was this time. She stared at the rods a little longer, willing herself to see the woman these belonged to. When nothing further came, she laid everything back into the chest, with the exception of the red leather shirt and the journals. She felt the need to have it close. Besides, it was quite chilly in the room even with all of the torches. She had a jacket tucked inside her pack, but this looked so comfortable. She slid the red leather shirt onto her arms taking in the comforting scents coming from it.

She rolled out her sleeping bag and used some blankets as an overlay. Placing the pillows on one end, she found a couple of bottles of vodka wrapped in one of the hides and said, out loud, "Thanks old me!" as she placed it near her bedding. She settled down with the journal. Before opening it, she took a very long pull of the vodka. "WOW, that's smooth!" She said out loud in a deeper than usual voice as her throat stung from the alcohol. This new body still had not acclimated to the effects of alcohol.

She wanted to read the journal, but something inside of her was hesitant. She shook it off and looked at the first page. Flipping through the pages, she realized it looked like a VERY old version of text messaging. It consisted of messages back and forth between her own hand and another. She flipped open the matching journal and realized that they were almost identical. The only differences between the two was the location of the wear on the cover, and one appeared to have been folded at some point. The most curious difference was the way that each of the handwriting styles appeared to be put to paper in alternating ways on each journal. Where her handwriting was in a brownish red ink on one, it seemed to be burnt into the paper on the other. The opposite was true of the other hand. This must be enchanted as a way to communicate, but it was not one she had ever seen in her early Valkyrie training. She picked one and settled down to read. She read and drank throughout the night. At some point, she drifted off to sleep, but not before muttering the name Cara, absentmindedly pulling the red leather tighter around herself, in the haze.


	3. Mistress Cara

_**I do encourage any LG fans reading to search for pics and videos of Cara Mason. ( search EnZKWUA-NOk On YouTube is a very good start)She is a gorgeous amazing character and knowing her mannerisms, as I am sure you know Tamsin's, will only add to the experience. Happy reading!**_

_**_**I do not own the rights to any of the following extremely well thought out, characters.**_**_

Tamsin awoke slowly, the fog of unconsciousness lingering in her vision and her mind. Primal instincts forced her to take in her surroundings. She knew she wasn't alone. She could feel a presence. She could feel her other senses begin to awaken. In a moment of realization and confusion, she realized she was upright... but how? Since she had just awoken from darkness, being upright didn't seem possible, then she felt the sting at her wrists and the ache in her arms. She realized her arms were bound above her head. She was dangling from the ceiling. The tips of her toes, she discovered later, were inches off the ground. Her hands automatically began gripping the ropes that bound her wrists. Her vision was still blurred, which only caused her other senses to heighten, allowing her to drawn in more of her surroundings.

Before she could even attempt to reconstruct the circumstances which put her here, she saw a figure in red quickly moving towards her. There was a flash of movement before she felt the backside of a hand across her right cheek and instantaneous blinding pain. Tamsin pushed through it by starting to laugh. She focused on the sharpness of the pain, as she had always been taught. Doing so allowed her to fully awaken, her senses now on edge. Her eyes gaining focus as they met piercing green eyes and noticed the forming smirk and raising eyebrow, only before she received a backhand to the other cheek.

Tamsin slowly opened her eyes as she brought her head back around to glare into the green eyes. Tamsin licked the blood from the corner of her mouth and continued to swipe her tongue across her bottom lip. The fog of unconsciousness lifted.

She then remembered the women clad in red leather in the woods. She saw the warriors she fought alongside, dropping all around her... Her thoughts could go no further as she felt the soft caress of a leather clad hand on her cheek. The woman's head was slightly lowered so as to give her eyes a predatory look. Even though their eyes were now locked, she could still see in the background the woman's other arm moving towards her. There was a blinding pain in her side, accompanied by a ringing sound, that she recognized but couldn't place. Tamsin grit her teeth, her jaw clenching, hoping that the only visible sign of the pain she was feeling would be the muscles tightening on the outside of her jaw.

As the pain began intensifying, the woman's chin dropped slightly as her tongued peaked out on her lower lip, the corners of her mouth rising into a smile. Tamsin had seen expressions like that many times before in the throes of passion. This bitch was getting off on this.

They kept their eyes locked onto one another. Gauging one another's reactions. Tamsin could feel her resolve faltering right before the intensity began to subside. In that same instant, the woman inhaled audibly before licking her lips and closing her eyes, tilting her head backwards towards the ceiling long enough for Tamsin to consider the lines of her neck as she saw her swallow before she came back down. Her head was now slightly cocked to the side, as she once again focused her eyes back onto Tamsins.

After an intense stare down, the woman leaned in and whispered near her ear..."How did you resist for so long?" Before she pulled away, she stopped maybe a foot from Tamsin's face as she felt the tip of a finger swipe over the corner of her lip. She then backed away, maintaining eye contact while inhaling, waiting for some type of answer.

A devious smile bloomed on her face as she said, "I was hoping you wouldn't answer easily." She lifted her bare finger coated in the blood from Tamsin's lip to her tongue, peaking out. She licked her own fingertip before sliding it into her mouth and sucking, before pulling her finger out and finishing by slowly sliding her tongue along her lips. She was still smiling, still staring intently, at Tamsin.

As the woman began to back away, Tamsin finally looked away from her mesmerizing face and slowly moved her eyes down the woman's body. Stopping, she noticed the woman removing her other glove and placing her hand back on Tamsin's cheek. The warmth of her skin and the salt from her own sweat stung. Her eyes returned to the other woman's as she felt her hand slowly move from her cheek to her chin, down her neck, and up across the aching muscles in her arms. As she searched the green eyes, she felt another hand on her ribs.

She felt a finger pushing down into a very tender spot on her shoulder when the woman said, "It's a shame really, that we had to take the arrows out to strip you." As she pushed into what must be an arrow wound, she continued to gauge Tamsin's reaction, finally removing her finger with a satisfied smile after Tamsin let out a grunt.

She continued to lightly caress Tamsin's skin. Applying more pressure to what Tamsin knew must be visible wounds. To distract herself from the pain, she closed her eyes and continued trying to take in her surroundings. The smell of jasmine was heavy in the air. While Tamsin could not be considered modest, she realized quickly that she could feel the air on her bare skin. She didn't even try to look down to verify. Every ache and pain in her muscles and joints were coming to life under the gentle pressure continuing to move around her body.

The woman pulled back then as she spoke again. Tamsin's eyes snapped back to hers. She could see curiosity and what felt like reverence in her eyes as she spoke.

"Your body took so much punishment and yet, you fought as if you were uninjured." Her hands still moving over Tamsin's body. Tamsin could feel the wounds as her fingertips grazed by them. It was as if she was awakening each one. Yet, Tamsin didn't make a sound, not even a wince.

"Many of my sisters fell at your hand, even under the punishment of the Agiel... How were you able to resist so long? Your brothers in arms were all long dead or fleeing and yet you still fought". Tamsin watched as the woman moved her hands away and pulled the red leather clad rod from its sheath, accompanied by that ringing noise again. It was almost like a hum. A moment of recognition flashed through her mind as pieces of the previous battle began fitting together in her mind.

During the battle, every time she was touched with that rod she felt an indescribable pain. As if on cue, she felt stings all over her body as more pieces fit together. The arising stings were the phantoms of each time a rod like this had touched her skin. She remembered seeing the warriors falling after only receiving one strike from this rod and yet now she knew she had been struck multiple times during the battle. Tamsin realized that the woman in front of her was not contemplating how she survived her injuries for so long, but how she withstood so many strikes from this rod. Tamsin focused back on the eyes in front of her. The woman was observing her reactions, looking for her answer. But as far as Tamsin could tell, she had not given away any of her own thoughts. The woman stepped closer to Tamsin and once again put her hand on her cheek.

As her lips hovered over Tamsin's, she breathlessly whispered, "You will call me Mistress Cara." She felt her lips brush against hers and then immediately felt the rod on her abdomen, pain radiating from its touch. Tamsin focused on the feeling of the lips upon her own, to push away the radiating pain and forced out a smirk against them. Mistress Cara felt her smirk and pulled back expecting it to be a wince of pain. She looked at the woman in front of her in astonishment as Tamsin finally spoke.

"You're going to have to try a little harder than that to get me off, hot stuff." She chuckled.

At hearing this, a warm sensation pulsed through Cara's body. She knew the strength required to push down the pain and she was slightly aroused at the strength she felt from the woman in front of her. Before anything else could be said, two other women walked into the room. Cara smirked as well and turned to speak to them. Tamsin tried to listen, but only heard bits and pieces. She continued to put the pieces together in her mind, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation.

Tamsin sighed to herself, _'It could be worse, right?'_ She glanced at the women in front of her. _'I'm surrounded by beautiful women.'_ And from the battle, she knew they were warriors, so it could definitely be worse. She could be strung up in front of a bunch of lowly, ugly, smelly, ogres or trolls...again. The good thing about having so many life cycles is knowing that there was always an escape. She tried focusing again on what the women were talking about.

"So, you have a new pet?" Said one. As Cara glanced back at Tamsin, she said, "I think she's exactly the challenge I need. Breaking her will be enjoyable."

Tamsin recoiled internally at the words _"pet"_ and _"breaking"_. She was no one's pet and she'd die before anyone broke her.


	4. Not an Easy Prisioner

_**I do not own the rights to any of the following extremely well thought out, characters.**_

One woman said, "She took down 6 of our sisters, alone, before you knocked her out. You know full well that she would be mine, if you had not pushed me out of the way to strike her first." The woman glanced at Tamsin with a pout complimenting her scowl. Tamsin chuckled to her herself. She knew she was desirable.

Cara laughed and said, "Well,that is the difference between you and I. NO one stands between me and what I want...I have work to do. So, if there is nothing else?" She said, glancing at the other women, almost daring them to speak. Silently, the other women left closing the door behind them. Cara stood at the door, observing Tamsin.

Tamsin allowed her eyes to take in the woman before her. She was definitely beautiful. She was slightly shorter than herself, her blonde hair was in a braid coiled at the back of her crown of her head, the end trailing down her back. She was clad in tight, red leather from neck to toe, very much like the dark grey Tamsin usually wore. She could see that she had very full, ample breasts. She could see from the tightness of the leather that she was very toned. She cursed at herself as she realized she was so aroused. But she'd be damn if an intense battle didn't always make her horny. She breathed in, then out and continued her assessment of the other woman. She had on red leather boots that laced all of the way up, just below her knees. Two of those Agiel's hanging at her side from the belt, fastened with a silver buckle. Just then, she realized how much she was missing her own grey leathers, her second skin, as she felt a breeze come across the room onto her bare skin.

Cara saw the woman's eyes traveling up and down her body and considered immediately punishing her pet for her insolence. Instead, another idea came to her. She seemed to get more reaction out of the woman hanging before her from erotic touches. When interrogating prisioners, Cara did not object to the use of arousal, if it benefitted her with the information she desired.

Never letting her eyes leave the woman in front of her, she loosened the buckle to her neck piece. After removing, it she laid it on a nearby chair. While there were no other signs in the woman's face, she saw the hanging woman's pupils pulse at the sight. Cara knew how her leathers fit her body. She herself enjoyed admiring how the leathers pushed the breasts of the other women in her sisterhood together. Cara's ample cleavage was bared when the neckpiece was removed. Tamsin felt her own arousal again.

Continuing to watch the woman, Cara walked forward and laid her Agiel on a table next to Tamsin. Cara proceeded to remove the buckle on her weapon belt. She turned and placed it with the neck piece. She moved closer and picked up the Agiel. Tamsin noticed a flash of something wash over Cara when she wrapped her hands around the handle, accompanied by that hum. The flash, only present during a blink of the eye, was gone as fast as it came. As she contemplated the flash of reaction, Cara spoke.

"Are you familiar with the Agiel?" Raising it further into Tamsins view.

"It looks like a little leather clad stick to me. Not very exciting." Tamsin said with a sarcastic tone.

As the last word came out her mouth, Cara thrust the Agiel against Tamsin's thigh. With the sudden, unexpected attack, Tamsin was unable to mask the gasp that was forced from her throat, but quickly compensated.

"Kinky." She smirked, as her head and eyes lazily rose up and locked with Cara's. A seductive laugh came out of Cara. Her curiosity piqued, yet again. This woman had the tolerance, pride, and control of a Mord'Sith. But she couldn't be, could she?

She was certain now that getting answers from this woman would not be as easy as simply torturing it out of her. Cara considered her tactics and then spoke again. She moved closer and touched the woman with her hands as she ghosted her lips along her side.

"I believe, that since we are going to be spending so much time together, you should be bathed. The battle is still on your skin..." Looking into Tamsins eyes again, she continued. "And trust me when I say, it is not a good thing."

Cara had spoken to someone outside the door. Women, with much shorter braids and servants gowns were bringing in water for the basin in the room. Two other women clad in red were warily. They loosened the rope to take Tamsin down. An attempt to escape had crossed Tamsins mind, but even if her bonds were not still attached through the ring above her, she did not believe she had built up enough energy to do so. The agiel, while very painful, was manageable but she had no idea how many forces she would have to over power and after previous tries she knew she was still too weak to use her doubt.

As if Cara could read her mind, she said, "You will be free from your bonds. But make no mistake, as much as I'd love to play with you, I will not hesitate to kill you if you attempt to escape."

With that, she tapped the agiel on one of Tamsin's many injuries. Pain radiated through Tamsin's body. Cara laid her Agiel next to the far end of the basin as the women removed the small strip of cloth that was covering each of Tamsins sensitive areas. Tamsin felt exposed, but not embarrassed. Cara unapologetically and openly admired the woman's naked figure. Even with all of the discolored injuries and the worn look of battle, she was stunning.

The servant girls guided Tamsin into the basin and began to wash and scrub every inch of her skin. When one woman touched her hair, Tamsin reflexively jerked away before forcing herself to relax and allow it. Cara's eyes never left the woman and noticed the reflex curiously. Tamsin looked up to see that the women in red leather were undressing Cara, undoing the laces on her leathers, and removing them from her body. Tamsin could not help but enjoy the sight as she stepped forward into the basin with Tamsin, her bare legs sliding through the water alongside Tamsins. After the two women finished bathing Tamsin, they kept their eyes on the floor.

"Is there anything else we can do to please you, Mistress?" A servant asked. Cara shook her head and had them return to their rooms, until they were needed again.

Cara then put one hand under the water and slowly slid it along Tamsins leg as the women in red continued to bathe her. She looked to see if there was a reaction from them, but saw none. Tamsin kept quiet while taking in the evidence of hierarchy through their submittal.

After they finished bathing Cara, one of the red clad women behind Cara said, "Is there anything else we can do to please you, Mistress?"

Cara never allowed her gaze to leave Tamsin as she replied, "Go back to your post."

The two women hesitated only slightly as they glanced at Tamsin before taking their posts at the back of the room. Tamsin decided they stayed nearby in case she tried to escape or at the very least, their presence was meant to deter even the thought. She internally shrugged. She was intrigued by the woman in front of her. She might as well stay a little while, she internally reasoned. The bath felt amazing, after all.

Cara spoke, "I've allowed you to know my name, what do I call you?"

To which Tamsin replied, "Master is acceptable."

Cara had already expected an unnecessary response and already had her hand on the Agiel. She plunged the tip into the water, sending pulses of pain throughout every inch of Tamsin's skin. Cara held it there and as Tamsin was fighting back the pain in her mind, she focused her eyes on Cara. She saw that same flash pass through Cara's features again, which she had seen before. She recognized now that it was her body's momentary recognition of pain as Cara too, sat in the same water with the same painful pulses coursing through her own body. Tamsin waited for it to cease but realized Cara was waiting for the answer to her question.

After a few more stubborn moments, Tamsin steeled herself and said, "Tamsin, my name is Tamsin."

"Good girl... It's not a difficult concept. When I ask you a question, you will answer it truthfully, or I will make you. Stubbornness will only lengthen the amount of time you will experience pain. It will not stay my desire for an answer...do you understand now?" Cara said, removing the tip of the Agiel and placing it back on the table.

As she placed her hand back near the Agiel, Tamsin noted this and simply said, "Yes..." And as Cara wrapped her fingers around the agiel again, Tamsin added "Mistress?" Accompanied with a short, sarcastic laugh.

Cara released her fingers from the handle and with a satisfied smile slid forward in the bath, both hands sliding up Tamsins legs, and Cara said again, "Good girl! Just as there is punishment for disobedience, there is reward for obedience." At that, she slid between Tamsins legs, her knee pushing hard against Tamsin's center.

She reached a hand out to Tamsin's cheek and pulled her forward, meeting her lips with her own. The pain from her injuries and the Agiel in the water morphed into pleasure, so she reciprocated the kiss. Cara rose further up on her knees and put her other hand behind Tamsin's head and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Out of instinct, Tamsin moved her hand up to Cara's breast. She had wanted to do so since Cara's neck piece had been removed.

Cara relished in the touch for a few seconds, she too wanted to feel Tamsin's hands on her body, but she quickly slid back and back handed Tamsin, "Did I tell you, that you could touch me?"

The sting on her cheek only caused Tamsin to smirk and reply, " I don't remember you saying that I couldn't." Tamsin lunged forward and captured Cara's lips on her own, plunging her tongue inside with her body against Cara's.

Cara grabbed her Agiel and slammed it into Tamsin's side. Tamsin continued kissing Cara, her hands touching her body as much as possible, using the pain in her side to push her tongue deeper into Cara's mouth. She glanced behind Cara to see that the 2 women in red were watching, but had not moved at all, towards them. She felt Cara's hand on her back, her nails digging into the skin and tearing downward. The pain still radiating on her side from the Agiel, it pushed her further into Cara as she quickly guided her hand down to Cara's center and plunged 2 fingers inside her. Cara quietly moaned into Tamsin's mouth as Tamsin violently plunged in and out of her.

She was possessed by the pain that Cara was inflicting upon her, the arousal that had been building. Cara internally tried to fight her release by sliding the Agiel down Tamsin's side until it was in contact with water as well. The added pulses of pain only pushed Tamsin harder and she quickened her pace, adding another finger as she pumped Cara's pussy. Their kiss was just as ferocious as Cara bit down on Tamsin's lip when she added the 3rd finger. The taste of blood in their mouths and the pain radiating through the water only amplified their frenzied movements to a primal pace. Their bodies began moving together, the water thrashing out of the basin as Cara's hips moved in time with Tamsin's thrusts.

When Cara felt her release about to burst forward, she thrust the Agiel down onto Tamsin's clit. The shock and the pain on her already throbbing clit took every ounce of Tamsin's control from her. Without the ability to stop it, she threw her head back and screamed as she came. At the same moment, Cara suppressed her own screams in her throat as she she too, came.


	5. A Valkyrie and A Mord'Sith

**Nothing but rough smut here, look away if that isn't your thing.**

**_**I do not own the rights to any of the following extremely well thought out, characters.**_**

As Cara came down, she couldn't believe she had allowed this woman to take her that way. As pleasurable as it was, she was keenly aware of the women standing behind her, judging her lapse in control. Cara thought quickly about how to turn this around.

She fought the urge to take Tamsin forcefully, but instead she pushed Tamsin away from her and stood saying, "Well, that was invigorating." As she grinned, her right nostril slightly flared while tilting her head and waving her hand behind her.

She continued, "How easy it is to force someone to give in to their primal side, and you are apparently no exception." She winked at Tamsin with a silent chuckle in her throat.

One woman in red stepped outside for a moment and returned with 2 other red clad women and 2 women, from before, with short braids in their hair and white servants gowns. The 4 approached as the 2 in red pulled Tamsin out of the tub, while the other 2 women began drying Tamsin off. The 2 that had been guarding them, began to dry Cara off and moved back to the back of the room. Cara walked over to the bed as Tamsin was brought over and laid down.

There were cuffs on each corner, which Cara began buckling to Tamsin. Then, there was the familiar "Is there anything else we can do to please you, Mistress?" To which Cara replied, "Leave us."

In the quiet that followed, each woman was going over what had just happened as they tried to outwardly steel themselves, Like two dominate predators sizing one another up. Eyes finally began wandering over the naked bodies.

Cara was more than intrigued by this woman. Her tolerance, desire, and control rivaled her own, yet, she still did not get the sense that this woman knew anything about the Mord'Sith. She saw no fear in her at all. There was something different about her, but she had no ideas what it was. She had never encountered a woman like her and was at a loss on how to proceed with her training.

Tamsin had so many thoughts running through her head, as well. She tried to veer her mind from what had just occured, but it was steadily beginning to consume all of her thoughts.

Each of their thoughts were interrupted when their eyes finally met again. There was a soothing silence as they each stared at one another.

Cara finally spoke as she laid her agiel on the bedside table. "Ordinarily, I would proceed by acquainting you with my Agiel, explaining what I expect, but I am starting to believe that you will only like it if I do and that will not help me with my goal. So, I want you to tell me about yourself, Tamsin. I will reward you for being good..."

As she paused, she began brushing her fingertips along Tamsin's skin. Starting at her collarbone, and moving around her body beginning to map out each and every inch of Tamsin's skin as well as her reactions. "And if you resist, well, let's just say, you won't enjoy what I take away."

She bent down and took Tamsin's nipple into her mouth. Tamsin immediately felt the heat from Cara's lips radiate from her nipple down to her core. Feeling the all too familiar pinch in her center.

Cara backed away as her hand continued to caress Tamsin's breast and asked Tamsin, "How do you resist the agiel?"

Tamsin could feel Cara's breath rushing across her nipple and replied, "Pain is only a breath away from pleasure and I do love pleasure." Cara heard a smirk in her voice and glanced up at Tamsin's face to see that she was indeed looking down at her with a smirk.

Cara smiled a devious smile against Tamsin's chest and started to suck on her nipple again. Her eyes never leaving Tamsin's. She moved her hand over to Tamsin's other nipple and began pinching it as she raised her head again to speak, her hot breath cooled the wetness left on her nipple. "Do you know what I am?"

Tamsin hesitated to answer because after speaking, Cara had resumed mapping her body with her lips. Moving around to several sensitive points she had located previously, she began sucking on them. Tamsin finally regained her composure and answered, her voice filled with sarcasm and lust. "The Madame... I mean Mistress of a brothel?"

"Well, that's not really a good answer, nor does it tell me anything except that you are a glutton for punishment." Cara said and sat up to her knees removing all contact from Tamsin and began moving her hands on her own body.

Tamsin struggled against her bonds as she watched Cara's eyes glaze slightly as her hand dipped between her legs, Cara wouldn't even look at Tamsin. To add to the lust she had seen in Tamsin's eyes, Cara allowed a whimper to come through her lips as she dipped her fingers into herself. She withdrew them and placed one finger on Tamsin's lips and slid it inside her mouth. Tamsin closed her eyes as she tasted Cara on that finger. She felt her desire rise as Cara quickly removed her finger and took them into her own mouth. Sucking and licking her own fingers while finally making eye contact with Tamsin.

Tamsin was watching her intently, licking her own lips to get every taste of Cara that she could.

Cara smirked and asked again, "Do you know what I am?"

Tamsin quickly replied, "You are beautiful, and desirable, and I would like to taste some more of you."

"Well that's better, somewhat." Cara laughed. "I can see the confusion hidden behind your wit, so I will enlighten you. I am a Mord'Sith."

She watched Tamsin looking for some sign of recognition that she understood, but there was none. Cara did not know how she did not know of the Mord'Sith, but she was sure now from her response and demeanor that she had never been trained by one.

She continued while slowly starting to caress Tamsin's thigh, "We are feared warriors because we feel no pain. We are relentless, and... Vicious." At the last word,she lunged forward, biting down hard on Tamsin's neck. Her tongue swirled over the bite for a moment before she moved her hand towards Tamsin's center, but avoided contact.

She sat back up as she felt Tamsin arch slightly, trying to guide her back towards where she wanted to be touched.

"We appear to feel no pain because we were trained from childhood with the Agiel. The Agiel is the only weapon we need in battle, it has been enchanted to inflict the pain you have already felt. To most people, a few seconds placed to the neck..." She moved to place a lingering kiss on Tamsin's neck, near where she had just bitten and then whispering in Tamsin's ear, "...or the heart," As her fingers continued to get closer to Tamsin's center she drug her tongue down towards the center of Tamsin's chest, nipping along the way and placed a kiss above her heart. She continued as she sat back up "will kill them painfully and within seconds, but when we first met. You..." She placed a finger on Tamsin's chest pushing her rising body back down to the bed, "Only flinched."

She sat up again, "This is the Agiel that was used to train me." She held it in front of Tamsin and gently placed it where her fingers had been near Tamsin's thigh.

Gently and barely touching only caused a dull sting akin to burn of a good spanking and as Cara assumed, Tamsin enjoyed it. She removed the agiel and followed the trail she had just traced with kisses. Tamsin pulled again on her bonds and involuntarily moved her hips. Cara saw Tamsin's wetness glistening and smiled before looking up again.

"When we finally submit to our master, we are given our Agiel to wield in battle, however, it gives pain to the wielder as well." She turned it around and placed the handle in Tamsin's bound hand. Tamsin winced as she grasped her fingers around the handle, feeling the pain shoot up through her arm.

She was about to release it when Cara abruptly moved towards her hand, and fell back on her knees. She lowered slightly, allowing the agiel to touch her clit. Tamsin saw Cara wince slightly before moving herself so that the Agiel was rubbing along the length of Cara's pussy. Tamsin felt the pain radiating up her arm, but was mesmerized by Cara's movements. Cara's arousal quickly climbed when she suddenly thrust downward onto the Agiel taking it fully inside her as her orgasm exploded, dripping her juices onto the hand that was now tightly clutching the Agiel.

Cara moved back to her previous position near Tamsin's waist with a satisfied smirk on her face and removed the Agiel from Tamsin's hand. She licked and sucked her own juices off of Tamsin's hand. Tamsin watched her every move.

"As I said, there is reward for good behavior." Cara repeated, and leant over, brutally kissing Tamsin. Quickly, she entered her mouth with her tongue allowing Tamsins tongue to taste Cara's juices. Pulling away slightly, she whispered into Tamsin's lips, "I do agree, pain is only a breath away from pleasure." She sat back again, placing her hand closer to Tamsin's center.

She grazed a finger across Tamsin's clit and circled it before receding to the crease of her thigh watching as Tamsin struggled again and continued to speak.

"Ordinarily, no one other than a Mord'Sith can wield an Agiel because of the pain it causes and yet you just have. Which begs the question, if you are not a Mord'Sith, what are you? And Tamsin..." She paused, placing her finger on Tamsin's lips, "Think of your answer carefully because I believe you will enjoy the reward when you answer truthfully."

Tamsin had originally intended on a sarcastic reply, but Cara's last words sunk in. She was aching for a release, so she answered as truthfully as she could.

"Also since childhood, I was trained to be a warrior..." She hesitated on continuing because she had never just come right out and announced what she was, but there was something about this woman that made her respect her. She felt like an equal even if the woman 'thought' that she was going to break her. _'What the hell,'_ she thought, _'What could it hurt? Its not like it's a secret.'_

"I am a Valkyrie. To us, pain is sometimes necessary, but always temporary and we learn to manage and control it. To push through it, to achieve our objectives."

Cara had heard of Valkyries before, but had never seen one. It explained a great deal and verified what her instincts had already been guiding her to. It also raised a few problems. Valkyries are said to be more than human, so could they be broken? Cara now uneasily had the feeling she was being humored because Tamsin was aroused and wanted a release, but she instinctively knew that Tamsin could kill her, as well, if the opportunity arose...

She still had one last question, but it was time to reward and Cara was all too happy to do so... Without a word, she leant down and caressed her lips with her own. Before moving to put her center directly above Tamsin's lips, she could see the excitement forming in her eyes.

"I will give you your release. If you can make me cum." Tamsin smirked as Cara settled down onto her mouth. "Challenge accepted." Tamsin said, before thrusting her tongue against Cara's clit.

Cara closed her eyes and grasped onto the headboard when she felt her tongue enter her. A moan escaped before she could stop it. She began grinding into Tamsin's mouth forcing her tongue deeper.

She felt Tamsins nose nuzzle against her clit and the rest was a blur of bliss as she continued grinding against her. She was successful in prolonging her orgasm, but finally succumbed to it, cumming in Tamsin's mouth. She felt her tongue darting around licking up every drop.

That made her smile and lick her lips, because she too had been craving a taste of Tamsin. She moved a hand to release one of Tamsin's bonds around her wrist and Tamsin immediately moved her hands to thrust her fingers inside of Cara. Tamsin ached to hear Cara scream. She was all too familiar with the control it took to push down the vocality and after being forced to submit, so far, she wanted to turn the tables, even if she was still bound.

Cara was caught off guard, but wanted more, so she released Tamsin's other hand and it too immediately went to Cara's body. She felt a swift blow on her ass, while Tamsin bit her clit and shoved 3 fingers deep inside her... She couldn't contain the moans and once they started they wouldn't stop.

Tamsin continued to smack her ass and in between squeezing and kneading it, she would reach up and pinch and caress her nipple, only to go back to her ass... All the while, her fingers thrust in and out, curling to hit her rough spot, her tongue working furious circles around her clit, peppered with stabs of her tongue against it. Cara was writhing and grinding on Tamsin. She couldn't remember feeling so aroused, so wet and she wanted her release, but she didn't want it to stop...

When she felt her toes curl and her eyes roll, she knew she could no longer control it and she fell into the delicious ecstasy. She felt herself say Tamsin's name in a whisper as a strangled scream came out of her throat. Beautiful release...

Tamsin continued to kiss and lick her as she came down, her hands wandering all over her body. It was an exquisite feeling, the utter release of control felt exhilarating as she shuddered and quickly climbed to another peak, before collapsing at the release. She moved from Tamsin's mouth and heard her say, "Delicious." with an electric, satisfied smile.

Cara was unable to speak and was unwilling to admit to her lack of control, so she chose to immediately focus on taking back the control. She slid down Tamsin's body stopping to passionately kiss her, deepening the kiss as she felt Tamsin's hands moving all over her body. She began kissing away from her mouth, sucking and biting in all of the areas she had noted earlier.

When she got to the center of her chest, she looked up and locked eyes with Tamsin, as she began caressing her nipples. She saw Tamsin fighting the urge to close her eyes as she moved her mouth over to her already hardened nipple.

Cara used her tongue to circle and flick at it until Tamsin finally succumbed and closed her eyes with a growl that vibrated through her chest. Cara rewarded that concession by moving a hand closer to her center, circling. She continued her trail of kisses to her mound and began nipping at the flesh. As she continued to tease, she moved her hands back up to play with both nipples while she circled towards Tamsin's clit with her tongue. She felt Tamsin's hand on her braid, wrapping it around her hand while the other clamped on top of a hand playing with her nipple. Her hips began arching as she pulled Cara's mouth into her for more friction.

As the control was Cara's, she stopped moving all together until Tamsin submitted and released her braid. Cara restarted her ministrations and rewarded her submittal with the contact and friction she desired on her clit. Rolling her tongue around in circles, then diving in to nip and bite, backing off to blow across it and then diving back in.

Cara began to hum, the vibrations Tamsin felt caused her to buck her hips higher and her growls came quicker. She moved her fingers to her opening, but only caressed it, sliding the tip of her finger in, then moving her hand back to her thigh. Tamsin made an audible whine, but said nothing and made no attempt to force her to continue, that was enough evidence for Cara to know that Tamsin was submitting to her control, so Cara dipped her finger inside.

Tamsin groaned and bucked upwards, Cara put her arm across her hip bones and reached her fingers down to pull her open further for her tongue to flick at her clit as she slid her finger in and out. Tamsin was so wet and tight. Cara couldn't wait anymore and added 2 more fingers causing Tamsin to moan out loud, with every thrust Tamsin would moan and Cara allowed herself to moan as well, causing vibrations against Tamsin's core. She continued to thrust harder, faster, and deeper, her tongue pushing down on Tamsin's clit, while her other hand pushed down hard on the top of her pubic bone. Cara heard Tamsin inaudibly whisper, and then louder she heard her say her name.

She heard the words that pushed her into a frenzy, "Mistress Cara, oh my God, yesssss..." Cara became possessed. Her free hand shot up to Tamsin's nipple as she drove Tamsin to the edge. She continued to pound into her until Tamsin screamed out Cara's name as she came.

Cara slowed, but didn't stop as Tamsin writhed beneath her. Cara slid herself up to Tamsin's mouth, while her fingers continued to slide in and out as she continued to shudder. Cara kissed her as she picked up her pace again, bending to take her nipple in her mouth. She sucked and bit and pulled as she ramped up her thrusts again, using her hips to intensify the force and the friction.

Tamsin came quickly with more moans and softly said Cara's name before Cara covered Tamsin's mouth with her own. She removed her fingers from Tamsin, but slid them upwards to spread out the skin around her clit. She moved her own hips from side to side as she rubbed her own fold open against the backside of her hand. Wrapping her feet under Tamsin's legs for leverage, she pressed down so that her clit was in direct contact with Tamsin's.

Tamsin's eyes shot open at the sensation. Cara began to thrust into Tamsin with such ferocity that Tamsin felt as if she were being penetrated. As Tamsin matched her rhythm, they both began moaning, their bodies writhing together as one. Cara's back had been arched away from Tamsin, but she then laid flush against her, their breasts and nipples rubbing together as they crashed their mouths into one another.

There was no dominance, only equality as their tongues caressed the others feverishly and their clits pounded against the other. Their lips came apart only long enough to moan before coming together again.

They came together, slowing the pace, but continuing the rhythm as they continued to come down from the dizzying peak. Keeping rhythm but increasing its pace through the aftershocks, they continued kissing until they were equally spent and could stand no more.

Cara collapsed onto Tamsin, keeping her eyes open only long enough to hear the door open as her guard entered the room again. Glad that she never had to utter a word to her well trained guard, her last thought before falling into her sleep was what she was going to do with this exquisite woman beneath her.

* * *

**Is it hot in here? or is that just me? ;)**


	6. Dreams in a Cave

_**I do not own the rights to any of the following extremely well thought out, characters.**_

Tamsin awoke with a start. She looked around for the source of the noise that had woken her. The realization finally hit her. It had been her own moans. At first, she didn't know where she was, her mind clouded by the images she had just witnessed. She looked around to the flicker of the torches. The acrid smell of the fuel feeding the flame brought her back to the moment. The cave. She was still in the cave.

She wanted to think that it was all just a dream, some sexually frustrated, fueled dream because she could feel a feeling of despair in the pit of her stomach. If it were a dream then that feeling of dread would also not be true.

But then reality hit her...

Wait, was that wetness she felt? She looked down towards her hips and saw that her pants had been unbuttoned and unzipped, her right hand still laying on her stomach. She felt a feeling of satisfaction wash over her as she began shaking her head as she realized why.

"Fucking fantastic... What the hell?" She said out loud.

Tamsin was still new in this reborn body. Before she had laid down, she had felt as always curious and yet innocent to the throes of passion. She had read the journal with a blush on her face. The words did not fit memories that she possessed and it felt as if she was reading intimate thoughts of a stranger.

But when the smell of sexual release mingled with jasmine and leather wafted into her nose, she felt innocent no more.

Her hand brushed over the journal and like a flash of blinding light the memories rushed into her. Decades of memories.

"Cara." She said, saddened as their last moments together finally flashed through her brain. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see it.

Cara had died. So long ago. And she had forgotten her. That thought hurt her heart, deeply.

She tried to put everything in its proper place. That volume of memories hitting all at once was like watching a waterfall and trying to pick out the individual drops of water. She had only just now gotten her memory back and she knew now, thanks to numerous rebirths since then, that once she remembered the details of Cara's death, she would mourn all over again.

It had been almost 1000 years ago and yet, the memories flowing through her mind now felt as if they happened yesterday. She willed herself to suppress that particular one, the memories lurking just below in her subconscious.

She grabbed the full bottle of liquor out of her back pack. Tequila always put her to sleep, oddly enough.

She pushed the feelings of dread out and forced a smile on her lips, "I always travel prepared." She said out loud.

She was counting on her low tolerance right now as she turned the bottle up, draining its contents. She lay back down with a sigh, clutching the journal to her chest, imagining those green eyes. That smile that so few people ever got to see. Those red lips. She filled her mind with all of the beautiful moments as she passed out cold.


	7. The Compliant Warrior

_**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. It means more to me than I thought it could!**_

_**I do not own the rights to any of the following characters.**_

Cara awoke first, her memories of the previous night still fresh on her mind. She felt the steady heartbeat and breathing beneath her and an uncharacteristic smile crossed her face, as she raised her head up slightly to gaze at the woman still sleeping beneath her.

It was no surprise to Cara, however, that the woman's eyes immediately opened. Cara knew this woman was a warrior and she would be a light sleeper, just as Cara was. She gazed at Tamsin curiously and intently. A Valkyrie. Lord Rahl would want her for himself, surely. She sighed internally, she wasn't quite ready to give this perplexing creature over to him. She wanted to learn more about this woman. She couldn't offer an explanation for the deep craving she felt for her. It was a foreign feeling. She continued silently observing Tamsin, watching as her eyes moved about, attentive. She wondered what she was thinking.

As Tamsin awoke to the green eyes gazing at her, she smelled jasmine heavy in the air. When she momentarily closed her eyes, she recalled the bath and the scent of jasmine wafting from the steam. She could smell the ever familiar scent of leather and the arousing smell of sex. She remembered she was still bound at her feet, but it did not seem to bother her. She was glad for the silence, but strangely happy that Cara was still there, close to her. That was a first, she thought.

The sleep had healed her well and she could feel her powers fully charged.

As she finally returned Cara's gaze, ignoring the activity that had begun in the room, her mind sifted through the memories of the previous day.

The battle against the women in red leather. The men had been afraid when this particular group of women had come at them, though they had agreed to join the troupe at the request of a great warrior. The warrior was the father of the leader of the group. She had only taken the man to Vahalla, weeks ago, but he had been adamant that should he travel through this land without Tamsin's help, his quest was in jeopardy. He had not, however, warned her of these women. Tamsin made a mental note to kick his ass when she saw him again on her next trip to Vahalla.

Tamsin had drawn the battle to herself, allowing many of their group to retreat. Capture has never been a fear of hers. She had always escaped. One way or the other. She was satisfied to know that before she was knocked out she caught sight of the son, crossing the border. Mission accomplished.

The attack against them was quick and brutal. Tamsin now recognized the face above her as the one who led her sisters against her group. Her memories fully returned, she remembered that during the battle, she could not help but admire the way she moved while attacking. So graceful and fluid, yet viscous.

Mord'sith was what she called herself. Tamsin had never heard of such a thing, she wondered why she wasn't aware of such warriors. They were human, however. Of that, Tamsin was sure.

This area was so unfamiliar to her. She knew that the ruler of the land was cruel and there was not much uprising here, leaving no noble warriors to accompany into battle. He ruled with fear and, if Tamsin had to guess, these women were his weapons. These women... Tamsin thought as she looked across the room to the 2 guards still standing there... So exquisite and yet so deadly. It was beautiful, actually.

An understanding clicked in her psyche. The sense of awe mixed with desire that she felt at this moment and on the battlefield, is the very same look that she had witnessed on the faces of her opponents when they saw Tamsin and her sister Valkyries approaching them. Although, she had to admit that theirs would always be tinged with fear, while Tamsin feared nothing.

She stopped her mind from wandering off. Because that very same warrior that ignited her awe and admiration was on top of her, she could feel that desire growing into arousal. She realized that she was, in fact, watching her intently.

She shook off her thoughts and managed a slight smile. Before she could open her mouth, Cara silently raised up from the bed and walked over to the freshly drawn bath. Tamsin could only turn to watch her as she was bathed, like before.

Tamsin was aware that she was being bound back to the bed. She didn't really care. Tamsin knew, with her strength fully restored, that she could leave at any time, whether they allowed it or not. However, Tamsin's own lack of knowledge of these Mord'Sith left a wanting in the warrior in her. She needed to know more about them. If they could capture her, then they were dangerous.

She watched intently as the womens hands glided along Cara's limbs. Cara's eyes remained locked on hers, as if she were attempting to read her thoughts. They took her hair down, long and flowing, curled from the tight braids. They washed it and then Cara dipped below the water.

She came back up, her head back, mouth open. Her skin glistened with water, the lines of her neck on display. Tamsin could have sworn that her heart stopped a moment as Cara ran her hands from her eyes, back over her head and down the back of her hair. Then Cara's eyes locked back onto Tamsin's as they proceeded to finish bathing her.

Still, no words passing between them. Nimble, quick hands braided her hair back again, wrapping part of it to the back of her crown.

Before they began dressing her, she put her hand up for them to stop and they stepped back, with their heads bowed. Cara strode over to the bed and placed a knee near Tamsin's side. She placed her hand upon Tamsin's cheek with a curious look on her own face.

She pulled the sheet away from Tamsin, exposing her exquisite physique. The bruises and gashes from the day before were gone. The awareness had hit Cara while she had been in the bath. She had thought that she must be imagining it when she had noticed the bruising and cuts on her face and exposed arms were gone.

Tamsin was healed. An obviously confused, "How?" was the only word that came from her lips, not really expecting an answer, as she trailed her eyes up and down Tamsin's body.

Gazing upon Tamsin's magnificent body, she was overcome with the desire to take her, but knew that if she did not tell Lord Rahl of their curious prisoner, that she would lose his favor. As she simply bit her bottom lip, she stood and motioned for the women to continue dressing her. After a few more moments of thought, she finally spoke to Tamsin. "How is it that you are healed?"

Tamsin shrugged and said, "Great sex invigorates me?" and winked at Cara.

Outwardly, Cara looked angry at her reply, but Tamsin's strength and spirit touched her to the core. She held her inner feelings at bay as she turned to leave. She quietly spoke to the guards and they turned towards Tamsin and glared at her. One of the 4 remaining women left and returned a little while later with a plate of food and a slave girl. The slave girl began feeding Tamsin.

When Tamsin had had enough, she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

As Cara walked through the halls, she reflected on her meeting with Lord Rahl.

Cara had told Lord Rahl about the Valkyrie. He was immediately delighted, but she could still see a pulse of fear in his pupils. Curious, she thought. She had never believed Lord Rahl would fear anything. Cara told him of the Valkyrie's resistance to torture and the change in tactics which led to her previous nights' passionate escapade. He seemed pleased.

But despite the passionate sexual encounter, Cara did not believe that she held any special favor with the Valkyrie. After all, Cara had bedded many, some quite memorable. But she would have killed any of them, without hesitation, if it had been necessary. She didn't doubt for a second, that the Valkyrie would be any different.

When Cara had concluded her tale, Lord Rahl had begun speaking excitedly. He wanted to keep the Valkyrie at the Palace until he could figure out how to contain and train her. The idea of having a feared being, such as a Valkyrie, under his control was far too tempting. Little did he know that a Valkyrie could never be tamed, could never be broken by force. He had ordered Cara to use her beguiling nature. To serve Tamsin as if she were her Master. To soften her with her wiles, before bringing her to him.

Part of Cara did not like this idea. She served Lord Rahl's every desire, his every whim. It was her sole purpose in life, to serve Lord Rahl. But to do the same for another? Especially one she had fought so hard to maintain dominance over, the night before. It was almost too much to ask.

However, there was another part of her that was invigorated at the prospect. That thought was too much for her mind to grasp. She shook her head silently as she continued walking, her feelings were inconsequential. She sighed to herself as she reached the door to her bedchamber. She composed herself and opened the door.

Cara came back into the room to find Tamsin sleeping. She had expected to find her fearful, at the very least curious, after being bound for so long. She sent the guards away and walked over to the bed.

Tamsin was awoken by a kiss on her lips. Not the worst way to awaken, she thought to herself, as she opened her eyes. Cara was seated on the bed beside her. Tamsin sensed a difference in her demeanor. The air of superiority was gone. Her attitude and demeanor were now one of subservience.

As Cara straightened up, she began to speak, emotionless. "My master, Lord Rahl, told me that a Valkyrie is an honorable creature and that if you swear to me on your honor that you will not try to escape before speaking with him, that I am to serve you as his honored guest. If you cannot do this, then I must keep you bound... What say you, Valkyrie?"

Tamsin considered this. Her powers were back in full force. As it occurred to her before, if she choose to, she could break these bonds and walk out casting doubt on anyone she met. BUT, where was the fun in that? She thought to herself. Perhaps she could have a little fun with Cara's "master" first. She already had a great distaste for the man.

"That is an acceptable offer. On my honor, I will not leave until after I have spoken with your Lord Rahl." Reflecting on Cara's change in attitude, she was saddened that such a fearless warrior could be controlled by anyone.

Cara moved at once to remove the bonds at Tamsin's hand. Tamsin patiently waited until they were all off. In one swift movement, she was off the bed sweeping Cara with her and pushing her harshly against the wall. Cara winced only slightly as her back hit the wall.

Cara looked at her with the same expression as before, but inside she was highly aroused. Master Rahl had told her to be Tamsin's willing servant. She had no choice but to comply, and she was internally happy to do so.

Tamsin ached to have her again. But because Cara stood before her without resistance, Tamsin stayed her fierce desire. There was no thrill, no pleasure in taking someone so compliant. There was no challenge to incite great pleasure without an equal push from someone as powerful as Cara. Tamsin knew she was capable of cruelty. She could even be rather unforgiving at times, but she could not bring herself to degrade Cara in such a way. Cara seemed to have no choice in the matter.

She imagined that anyone else in this situation would use her in this compliant state. Truth be told Tamsin could not even fathom the idea of taking her in such a way. Had Cara been resistant, absolutely, but not like this. To confirm her suspicion, Tamsin lunged forward and kissed her deeply, biting her lip as she forced her fingers deep into one of Cara's shoulders and her neck. Cara felt the delicious pain radiating from what was sure to be finger shaped bruises on her shoulder and neck, but she offered no resistance. Tamsin then placed a kiss on the growing redness where her thumb had been at her neck and then backed away.

"Is that what you would expect from me now that you are at my will, brutality? Is that what you want?"

Cara's face had been emotionless and yet when Tamsin queried her, Tamsin could see her answer in her eyes. The fire, the defiance, the pride, and the fight in her was locked away. She stepped away from Cara, releasing her.

"Have I done something to displease you?" Cara replied.

_'What a contrast.'_ Tamsin thought as she shook her head, before turning away.

She didn't want Cara to see the look of pity that she knew was apparent on her face. Underneath it all, she intuited that Cara was still a proud warrior, a proud woman and pity would be an insult to her.

Cara kept her neutral gaze, her hand hovering over Tamsin's shoulder, awaiting permission to touch Tamsin. "I have been commanded to give you anything you require before meeting him. What can I do to please you, Mistress?"

At the last word, Tamsin closed her eyes. Such a great warrior should not be reduced to this. A look of utter sadness crossed her face before she put her hand over Cara's and turned towards her, her expression morphing into one of admiration she held for the woman beneath her training. She pulled her up against her body, one hand raised to her cheek, her thumb caressing the skin there and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips.

Internally, Cara was confused, and it began to show in her eyes. She had not expected such sudden, gentle treatment from a woman whom she herself had had captured, bound and tortured. She was not used to this. She would later find a word for Tamsin's sudden change of heart and the word was compassion.

Tamsin pulled away grabbing Cara's other hand. She took both hands into hers and pulled them to her lips, kissing her knuckles while keeping her eyes locked to Cara's she said with a look of sincerity on her face.

"As much as I would love to enjoy tasting you again, it would please me to get my own clothes and take a bath before I meet your Lord Rahl."

Cara simply nodded her head and moved off to make arrangements.

When the basin had been filled, Tamsin had insisted on bathing herself. After toweling off, she looked over her dark grey leathers. She was pleased to see that the arrow holes had been mended and it had been cleaned and conditioned. She closed her eyes, relishing the pull and tightness as Cara drew the laces tightly. Tamsin had noticed but did not acknowledge Cara's admiring glances. Being so bold was usually prohibited in such a subservient state and Tamsin smiled to herself because that boldness was proof that the warrior was still there.

Tamsin pulled her own hair back into a tight bun. As much as she had enjoyed the intimate moments with Cara, Tamsin was ready to be free of this place. She looked at Cara and playfully swatted her on her ass and said with a laugh, "Let's go see this master of yours." Cara sent a guard ahead to request audience with the Master, as she escorted Tamsin, the long way, through the Palace.


	8. Coming Back for More

_**Love the reviews!**_

_**I do not own the rights to any of the following characters. I'm just indulging in the imagination they inspire.**_

They finally made it to the throne room. Tamsin walked in proudly with Cara to her side, but a step back. Lord Rahl turned to greet them. Tamsin was sickened at the sight of him. He tried to be gracious, but Tamsin was no fool. She had seen the face of evil many times, and evil seemed to flow from this pathetic man's pores. _'God, I hate pretentious bastards.' _She thought to herself.

She half listened to Lord Rahl ramble on as she carefully observed her surroundings. She caught sight of the stables through the window at the back of the throne room. Her means of escape set, she had finally had enough. She had easily already gathered his intentions. He stupidly believed there was a way for him to control her. She sighed to herself at the thought, how so many had tried before.

Once she had made up her mind to go, she glanced back at Cara. Why did this woman make her so hesitant to leave? Their eyes met for only a moment before Cara lowered her gaze again. She steeled herself as her features began to darken. She quickly turned her gaze to Lord Rahl before the Valkyrie came out completely. Lord Rahl froze.

Tamsin was aware of the tension that immediately built in the room. She could hear the squeaking of the leather as the Mord'Sith around her had put their hands on their Agiels, the guards wrapping their hands around the hilt of their swords. Tamsin was staring intently at Lord Rahl, but increased the power of her doubt to sufficiently subdue those around him.

She began speaking to Lord Rahl as he was completely under her control.

In a commanding tone, she said, "You don't really want to keep me here. You are pathetic and unworthy of someone like me." She began walking towards him, noting that no one made a move towards her as she continued, "You will command your guards and women to drop their weapons" He did and they complied.

Suddenly, a Mord'Sith stepped in front of Lord Rahl. Tamsin was rather suprised at her resistance to her doubt. She had her hands raised in a curious manor. Tamsin would later find out that Mord'Sith had the ability to deflect sorcery. But Tamsin's power was not sorcery. She spoke to the woman directly. "You have failed to protect your weak, pathetic Master. You will walk behind me, stopping anyone who approaches me. Now step aside." The woman complied.

She began speaking to Lord Rahl again. "For disappointing me, I will require your horse. You will command these men and women to escort us, if you fail me, I will relieve you of your head. Am I understood?" Lord Rahl simply nodded.

Knowing that Lord Rahl was now fully under her command, she allowed her Valkyrie to recede. It wouldn't be helpful if everyone passed out. She looked around for a moment, a feeling of pride flashing through her as she admired her own control of her power.

Then, a thought occurred to her when her eyes landed on Cara. She would more than likely be punished for not discovering what she was capable of. Someone had to be blamed for this embarrassment. Tamsin had no reason to care, and yet curiously, she did.

She turned to Cara, her voice still retaining it's commanding tone. "And this one..." Her facial features softened momentarily as their eyes met, "has served you well, you will not punish her for my actions." There was a moment of recognition in her face, as Cara realized that Tamsin was trying to protect her. Tamsin then backhanded her so hard, that she dropped to the floor unconscious. She hated doing so, but she knew it would have been expected.

Tamsin strode over to the wall behind the throne, removing the two razor sharp short-swords. She positioned herself behind Lord Rahl. The blades crossed in front of his neck. "Remember, pathetic human, you will lose your head if anyone crosses me." As she nudged him forward with her knee.

They recieved little resistence as Lord Rahl ordered anyone whom approached to stand down.

Tamsin mounted the horse that had been kept at the ready for Lord Rahl. She spoke once more to Lord Rahl. "I have been merciful and allowed you to live, but if I am followed I WILL destroy you." He nodded in confirmation and with a command and a kick, she was racing towards the forest, out of sight.

* * *

Since that experience, Tamsin had returned to this land many times, over the next several months. She had tracked and observed Cara on many occasions. Tamsin was still in awe of her skill, her grace, her prowess. She considered doing so many times, but she didn't approach her. It was an unusual feeling she felt when she watched her. It was akin to fear, but it was far deeper than that. This woman had begun to consume her thoughts, against her will most of the time. She didn't know what this hold that this woman had on her was and it unsettled her.

On one such visit, she found Cara in different company. Her hair now slightly longer than shoulder length, much shorter than before. Gone were the braids and the neck guard. Her hair flowing freely on her shoulders. Tamsin thought this suited her much better. She was in the company of three individuals.

One evening, in the company of those same individuals, she thought she saw what appeared to be happiness wash over Cara's face. She already believed Cara to be beautiful, but with that added feature, she was breathtaking. It was enough incentive for her to decide to approach her. She followed them to a tavern. Tamsin procured two rooms in the inn for the night. She requested the most secluded rooms available, and paid handsomely for it. She finally approached Cara.

When Cara turned to meet her eyes, she said, "I was wondering when you would decide to speak, I felt you following me for some time. It is impossible to sneak up on a Mord'Sith, you know." And then she drew back and punched Tamsin square in the jaw.

Tamsin straightened back up, rubbing her chin with a laugh. "Let me guess? That was for the last time we parted? I guess I deserved that." Then she said out loud for the other patrons, "Beautiful AND packs a punch, what a woman!" As she continued laughing, she took the opportunity to glance around at the faces. In particular, Cara's companions. They stood with their hands on their weapons. Cara glanced at them with a smirk and waved them off. They relaxed and settled back in to their conversation.

They sat and talked for hours. Cara was not used to speaking so much. She normally detested it. But this mysterious blonde woman had haunted her dreams in her sleep and her thoughts when she was awake. Although, she wouldn't admit to it, she was willing to do just about anything to keep her nearby, even if it meant talking. She rolled her eyes at the word.

She told Tamsin of how things had changed the moment Tamsin had left. How Darken Rahl had been driven mad, his lust for more power being his downfall, how she had met the rightful Lord Rahl, her former master's brother and helped him kill her former master.

She admitted to her that she had seen the same look in his eye as she had seen in her bed chamber from Tamsin. She didn't say so out loud, but it had only been the second time in her life that she had felt and seen this in someone and it had opened the door for her to trust him. It was one of her travelling companions, the wizard, who named the feeling. Compassion. Tamsin was glad about this revelation. She had hoped that Cara had recognized her demeanor in their last private moments together as something important and not disrespectful or that she was dissapointed.

Cara told her how she had subsequently taken over leadership of the Mord'Sith, only to be ambushed, beaten by her sisters, her hair cut and left for dead. She scowled at the memory and the fact that she was even telling Tamsin of this personal defeat.

She told her about the people she was now travelling with and the quest they were on. Tamsin noted that Cara's companions had been eyeing her most of the night. They were obviously weary, but remained ever vigilant over her. She smiled at what she saw in their faces, they genuinely cared for her. She still didn't grasp why this even mattered to her.

She discovered through the night that Cara had little restraint between her thoughts and her mouth. She simply spoke what she thought, without any concern for social graces. It was refreshing to Tamsin, actually. She grew so tired of pomp and circumstance. Even in Vahalla, they insisted upon it. She found herself laughing frequently, at Cara's almost naivety and bewilderment of seemingly normal social interactions. Tamsin found herself roaring with laughter when Cara described, with a look of bewilderment and shock on her face, the moment she received her first hug. Cara realized she thoroughly enjoyed the sound of Tamsin's laughter, so she didn't even mind that she was being laughed at, in a round about way.

She said instead, "Why does everyone keep laughing when that story is told? Wrapping your arms around someone like that... It's just not natural!" Which only added to Tamsin's laughter.

Finally, she sighed, slammed her hand down on he table and said to Tamsin, "Enough of this talking, I think I have had enough now for a lifetime, between you and…" She motioned over to her companions, "those three." Her demeanor changed completely. She had a predatory look in her eye as she continued, "I feel the need for something sweet," She licked her lips and looked Tamsin up and down as she continued, "And you look down right delicious." The bitch was back, Tamsin thought with a smile.

She grabbed Tamsin's hand, and glanced over at her companions with a smirk. They rolled their eyes as if this was a common occurrence. Tamsin shrugged "Eh." as she stood up and allowed Cara to lead her towards the stairway leading up to the rooms.

She turned over her shoulder and asked Tamsin, "Which room is yours?"

"I have two at the very end."

"Two?" Cara inquired.

Tamsin replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "Oh dear girl! I knew I would have you tonight, so I planned ahead. I'd prefer to sleep in, in the morning, rather than have someone pounding on my door complaining that we had kept them up all night." Cara's smirk turned devilish as they reached the room.


	9. The Art of Contol

_**I do not own the rights to any of the following characters.**_

As soon as the door was closed, they began ripping at the laces on one another's clothes, taking turns forcing one another against the walls. They maintained constant contact, their mouths hungry for the taste of the other. Tamsin began allowing Cara to take the lead, resisting only occasionally. There was something different about her. A freedom in her spirit. Tamsin wanted to help free her more, if she could.

Once they were both naked, Cara pushed Tamsin down to the bed. She began tearing the sheets in strips. Tamsin's eyebrow raised as Cara settled on her knees next to her. She began binding Tamsin's hands as Tamsin asked, "What makes you think that you can do that?"

Tilting her head and looking at Tamsin, she replied, "You haven't very well moved to make me stop, now have you?" And she continued about her work. Tamsin just shook her head and laughed softly. Cara stopped periodically to lavish Tamsin with kisses and nips around her body.

Once Cara was finished, she straddled Tamsin, hovering slightly above Tamsin's skin and began teasing her with her hands, her lips and her hair Tamsin reveled in every touch. Cara whispered in her ear, "I think you like being under my control."

"That remains to be seen, gorgeous." Tamsin said.

She had been aching for this woman above her, ever since she had felt her last touch in her bedchamber. Tamsin smirked and tilted her head so that she could look at Cara as she rose back up to sit atop Tamsin, proving her dominance.

"It's curious though. Your training taught you that you always HAVE to be on top, just being there, looking down at me makes you feel dominate." Tamsin's expression change to one of smugness as she continued, "I, however, know that one can control from the bottom…"

Without warning, she rips her hand from the restraints, ripping it from the bed post before immediately guiding her hand downward to thrust 3 fingers harshly into Cara's core. "AND with a much better view!" She says, as she leans upwards towards the bouncing breasts dangling above her to capture her nipple in her mouth. Biting fiercely, she rips her other arm from the restraint and grabs Cara's ass, forcing her into the rhythm Tamsin has set. The look on Cara's face tells her that she enjoys the forceful nature of her attention. If she didn't know better, she would say that she needed it.

Tamsin continues in a cool calculated tone, "Where as you limit yourself to the outside appearance…" She bites down on Cara's nipple as she stops her thrusts, "I know that dominance can be achieved from any point of view." She rams her fingers into Cara, her palm crashing into Cara's clit with every drive forward, pushing her towards orgasm.

Tamsin knows that Cara will suppress her orgasm for as long as she can. She pulls Cara's body towards her as she lays back flat on the bed. Forcing Cara's ass into the air, she takes her other hand and slaps her ass so hard that Cara's whole body starts to shake. Tamsin can tell she wants to cry out, but Cara keeps them in her throat, so Tamsin simply stops.

Cara sits atop her dumbfounded, frozen, panting, and unable to move as her body shakes so close to the edge of release. She tries to take her release by grinding against Tamsin's abdomen, but Tamsin holds her hips away from the friction she needs.

In the same controlled voice, with a smug look in her eyes Tamsin says, "As you can see, position has no bearing over control." She leans up to kiss Cara's neck, getting lost in the sensation before laying back down, her finger tracing the lines of Cara's shoulder and neck, holding her in the trance.

"However, you may be surprised to know that sometimes the control is achieved through submittal." Cara raised her eyebrows at this revelation, it made no sense to her. Tamsin rests her hands back on Cara's hips.

Expecting her confusion Tamsin adds, "I will explain. I would love nothing more than to feel your body quake, for you to come all over my hand while you lose yourself in your screams... Knowing this of me, which do you choose? Will you submit to me and give me what I want, thereby taking control or will I just have to take control and take what I want?"

At that, Tamsin releases her grip on Cara's hips and in the same fluid motion rams her fingers back into her dripping wet core.

Within moments, Cara has risen back near her peak, but she holds her moans in her throat. She sees the soft look in Tamsin's eyes as she raises to whisper in her ear, "Let yourself go and come for me, my mistress."

At that she allows the moans to come out, releasing her own control, causing the frequency and volume of the moans to rise instantly at the freedom. Her body begins shaking violently as she cums. Tamsin slows down to allow Cara a breath or two, her body still reacting to the fingers pumping inside her. Tamsin puts her thumb on Cara's clit and begins to roll it around, grazing across before plunging her fingers back inside, increasing the hard, pounding pace.

Cara climbs quickly and Tamsin lunges at her ear and whispers again, "Let yourself go and come for me, my mistress."

As she bites down on Cara's neck, Cara releases again, screaming Tamsin's name and shuddering more violently than before. Tamsin slows her pace almost to a stop, keeping her thumb circling Cara's clit. She reaches over and grabs Cara's Agiel, allowing the pain to pool in her core. She simultaneously starts devouring Cara's neck in kisses nips, bites, and suckles, hiding the Agiel from Cara's sight.

She pulses her palm on Cara's clit in rhythm with her furious pace as she rams her curled fingers deep inside her and she whispers again, "Let yourself go and come for me, my mistress."

She takes a deep breath and holds it as she begins thrusting her hips in time with her hand. Tamsin thrusts the agiel downward between Cara's butt cheeks, barely touching her own clit at the same time. At that instant, Cara screams Tamsin's name over and over again until she loses her voice and then she continues groaning. Her body shuddered as she gushed all over Tamsin's hand. Tamsin exhales and finally releases the pain. Combined with the sound of Cara's screams, her pain turned into the most blissful pleasure as she reaches her climax, screaming Cara's name throughout the release.

Spent, she tosses the agiel aside and slows her pace to a stop as they both contract with aftershocks. She slowly removes her fingers and Cara emits a tiny whimper when Tamsin brings her fingers to her mouth and licks them clean. She wraps her arms around Cara and kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you, my mistress." She murmurs into her hair.

Cara does not even know how to respond. No one had ever thanked her before and then she recognizes the signicance of the warm embrace, the hug. It was the most natural feeling in the world. As she sank into the embrace, she muttered without even a thought, "Thank you." Tamsin just smiled to herself. Whatever this was, she didn't want it to stop.

Cara and Tamsin's breathing and panting finally began to slow. Tamsin laughed softly as she realizes they probably kept the entire town awake with all of those screams. She pays no mind to it, as she closes her eyes and sleep takes them both.


	10. Spiraling into Madness

**I don't own the rights to any of the following characters**

* * *

Tamsin had been in the cave for almost a month. At first, it was just her and her memories of Cara. It felt good to remember her. It felt good to dream.

With the bare minimum available, she had stepped back to a simpler time. She loved the focus it took to hunt. Living off of the land was in itself a cleansing experience. She had felt like she once did. She had felt whole.

At first, she had reveled in the silence. It allowed her to hear the voice she had not realized she had missed. It allowed her to be free.

The darkness slowly crept in.

When she was awake, she walked with the shadows of a past life, conflicted with the building feeling of guilt whenever she thought of her present. More specifically, whenever she thought of Bo. In Tamsin's subconscious, she knew why she was so conflicted. However, admitting it would force her to face the memories that she had been fighting so hard to suppress. She would have to let go of one to fully embrace the other...

As the days had drawn on, she sought refuge from the shadows. She had slept more. She felt safer in her sleep. At first, the demons of the past couldn't touch her there. She was strong enough to keep them away. Her memories of Cara would come to life in her dreams.

She slept to be closer to the memory where she would feel the embraces. The heat of her warm touch, the smell of her skin mingled with oil of jasmine and leather. She would hear her voice, the sound of her laughter, to see her face. It was ages ago that she was near, and yet, with the way that the memories return, it felt so fresh, like it was yesterday that they stood in that very cave. These memories were pure and comforting. They reminded her of who she once was. Cara was everything good in her.

When Tamsin met Cara, she was a far different person from who she had become. She had been in many battles, but had always fought with the most honorable and the noblest. She made her place among her kind through the strength of her will and the depth of her determination. She had not yet stepped over into the darkness that had consumed her for so long. Tamsin had been filled with bravery, pride, confidence, nobility, and honor. She was even altruistic and strangely enough, kind.

But that was before her world changed. _Before she became a coward._

She was nothing like she is now.

At first, in the silence it was only her voice she heard when she needed an answer. She couldn't hide the truth when the truth was already inside her. The truth was that she wasn't who she used to be. She wasn't the woman who loved freely and honestly. She wasn't the woman who helped mend the broken girl in the woman she loved. No, the truth of what she was finding was weakness, fear, insecurity, regret, dread, and guilt. No wonder she has always been seen as a bitch. How else would a person hide so many flaws than to build up a wall of indifference.

_Keep everyone away, so no one would see what she really was._

But it was the silence that was beginning to get to her now. The demons of the past now spoke to her in the silence. It had changed from a thing of comfort to a prison.

She had sought this journey. To come and find herself and find herself she did. The problem was that she didn't like what she found.

She had no idea how deep the darkness ran. She had no idea that it would find her, no matter how hard she tried to keep it away.

The more she pushed down the one thing about Cara she didn't want to remember, the harder the darkness within pushed to get out. It triggered memories of things she didn't want to remember. Faces in agony. Fear unbridled.

She sometimes ran through the woods being chased by demons of the past, hungry to devour her.

When the demons of the past would hunt her, she sought a means to stay her sanity. She had remembered how Cara would grip her Agiel, the pain was a comfort to her. She had taken to wearing Cara's belt throughout the day, the Agiel in the holster. Whenever she felt them creeping up on her, she would grip it tightly, embracing the pain, pushing them away. It became like a drug.

Now, even that was not strong enough to keep them away. The dread seeping through every fiber of her being, she wasn't sure she could face what was lurking below. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know more, if she wanted to know what changed, how she had first let the darkness in.

It was trying to get out.

She was afraid she was going to go mad.

And then the truth.

Her biggest fear.

Loss.

She was afraid if she admitted how she felt about Bo and it wasn't returned, the darkness would again overtake her, consume her, and she wouldn't be able to find her way back.

Finally, one thought saved her from her fear. Cara had loved her against everything she had been taught. There had to be good in her still.

One word, called her home, Bo's voice saying "fight."

She didn't want to hurt anymore. She wanted to go home.

She would spend one last night alone safe in her dreams, with Cara. And tomorrow she would go home.

* * *

**This was a seriously hard chapter to write. It's supposed to be a glimpse into her struggle between past and present. It's supposed to be a little confusing. Let me know if it was too much so.**


	11. That's What Love Feels Like

**I REALLY overindulged on this chapter but, I really needed it after the last one. So, yeah smut follows. **

**Spoken words are bold, because they are kind of important.**

**I do not own the rights to the following characters.**

They had been sparring most of the afternoon. Each of them loving every moment of their frequent ritual, despite the gashes and already prominent bruising covering their bodies.

Neither ever wanting to lose. Each always seeking dominance.

Sporadically throughout this private battle, one would throw the other against a tree and unleash a passionate frenzy of lips and teeth against the other. The goal to coax a moan from the other, effectively declaring them the winner. That was the only rule. Whoever moans first, loses. What would you expect a warriors foreplay to entail?

Each time, the embrace would end with a strategically placed knee or elbow that would throw the other off balance and the battle for dominance would begin again.

Tamsin had the superior endurance thanks to her genetics. They both knew it, but Cara always pushed herself further each and every time. Her will was sometimes stronger than her own body. Sometimes, stronger than Tamsin's.

Had there been anyone to witness this battle, they would have surely felt the sexual energy steadily filling the air during this unusual foreplay.

Cara had been thrown to the forest floor. Tamsin was sure she was down because even she could now feel her own weariness. But Cara being Cara, willed herself up to a crouch. Leaning slightly forward with the knuckles of her right hand on the ground balancing her body, her head was slightly bowed, but her eyes were locked onto Tamsin. Everything about Cara at this moment was sheer primal perfection.

Tamsin took the sight of her opponent in. Cara's predatory glare threw fuel onto the fire inside of her that had been building throughout the day, into the fiery inferno she was now feeling.

Tamsin's eyes fell to her heaving chest. The tight red leather dipped to a point, exposing her ample, delicious cleavage. Tamsin involuntarily licked her lips. She was filled with desire and lust.

She finally tore her eyes away, but before her eyes had a chance to lock back onto Cara's, Cara was already making her move, seizing the opening Tamsin had given away. Tamsin's desire for Cara almost always led to her defeat.

As Tamsin's eyes had been exploring Cara's cleavage, Cara's lips had curled into a snarl. It wasn't the first time she had taken advantage of an opponent's lust for her. She silently took in a lungful of air, then propelled herself forward with an increasing growl. Tamsin noted the sudden movement before hearing Cara's primal cry.

She had only a second to react. So she raised her arms, almost crossing them in front of her in a defensive way and took one step backwards, in an effort to keep her balance against the explosive force she knew was coming her way.

When Cara reached her, she dove below Tamsin's raised arms and threw her shoulder into Tamsin's chest. Her arms wrapped around her waist as she kept her explosive momentum forward. She pushed Tamsin backwards into the cave. Tamsin was unable to keep them upright any longer as she was propelled backwards so forcefully. She fell backwards onto the soft green moss just inside the opening of the cave, pulling Cara with her.

Cara landed, amazingly enough, gracefully. She expertly straddled Tamsin's hips. In the same fluid motion, she lunged forward grabbing Tamsin's hands and forcing them above her as she dove forcefully for Tamsin's lips. As she forced her tongue into Tamsin's mouth, she began rolling hips against Tamsin's.

Tamsin was overwhelmed with desire and involuntarily moaned into Cara's mouth as her hips rose to meet Cara's. She then smiled into Cara's mouth as she realized Cara had just won fair and square... And she could care less.

Cara had felt the corners of Tamsin's mouth curl up. She needed oxygen anyway, so she pulled away until she could look Tamsin in the eyes. _**"Losing makes you laugh, does it?"**_ She asked nipping at Tamsin's lips after each word.

Tamsin was almost afraid to try to speak, her desire had taken control of her. But she finally teasingly, forced the words out..._**"What can I do to please you, my mistress?" **_Followed by a cocked eyebrow and a wicked smile.

Tamsin and Cara were about equal in winning their battles. The only problem being that when Cara won, it was usually because Cara had succeeded in knocking her out (usually while she was busy ogling her breasts).

Granted, having Tamsin wake up to herself in restraints was always pleasurable for Cara and eventually for Tamsin as well. Just like the very first time ended up being.

As she gazed into Tamsin's eyes, finally taking a moment to catch her breath she remembered Tamsin's words.

'_S__ometimes control is achieved through submittal.' _

She smiled wickedly at Tamsin and said, _**"I could take you any way I want to right now. Your submittal is my prize. Those ARE the rules that we have agreed on, however... Since I have you bested beneath me…and NOT unconscious for a change, I might add,"** _She added a smirk and a wink for emphasis. _**"It would please me if you told me what your mistress could do to make you happy."**_

Tamsin did not know what to think, except that she was extremely proud of the gorgeous woman above her. Her reply came to her in an instant because the words had almost crossed her lips many times before.

"_**It would make me happy... if you would make love to me." **_Cara raised up to look Tamsin square in the face. A confused, almost innocent, look on her face. Her eyes were searching Tamsin's for some type of guidance. Up until now, love, in any capacity, had not been mentioned between them. Neither Valkyries nor Mord'Sith were known for their capacity to do so, if it were even a possibility.

They had been meeting as frequently as they could get away from their duties for over a year. When they were apart, they wrote to one another in the journey books. They were inseparable during their time together. Those close to each of them could easily see how happy they were. How much they had changed each other. Cara knew she felt something strong for Tamsin, something she had never felt before, something she could not name. But was it love? She didn't know the answer and the act of making love was just as foreign to her. How was it even done?

She released Tamsin's hands and sat up, atop her. Her eyes began wandering around, not actually looking at anything, the innocent look of confusion on her face as she searched her mind trying to find the information she needed. Tamsin thought it was adorable.

Sometimes, she had heard couples, when staying at some random thin-walled inn, with words of love among their moans. But how it was accomplished, she had no idea. She was about to get up to pace around the room and think about this when Tamsin sat up and wrapped her arms around Cara's.

Cara looked at her holding in the blush of embarrassment and started, **_"I don't think I..."_**

**_"Shhhh."_** Tamsin said as she placed her finger against Cara's lips. Her fingertip moving slowly across her top lip continuing the motion as she spoke. Her eyes moved from her lips to meet her eyes.

_**"I am new to this too, Cara. But what I do know is that you don't think...You close your eyes and just feel." **_Tamsin said.

She rested the remaining fingers on Cara's chin and began caressing her lightly down her throat, continuing down with her open hand splayed across her chest as she slid downward to the peak of the center of Cara's cleavage. She tapped there with her finger as she began leaning forward.

**_"You feel from here."_** She said as she placed her lips where her finger had been.

She used her other hand to pull Cara's head downward as she continued to rise to meet her lips. Just brushing them together before rolling their hips together guiding Cara at a slow pace, before pulling away slightly with her lips still touching Cara's.

**_"Feel the like the water in a still lake..." _**She moves her tongue to slowly caress Cara's lips gently as she replaces her tongue with her lips, giving her a gentle kiss before trailing gentle, caressing kisses along her jawline, _**"That slowly caresses your skin."**_

Her hands gently caressed Cara's arms. She returns to passionately and slowly kiss her lips, slowly drawing out Cara's tongue before pulling away again.

Tamsin continues whispering, _**"Feel like the summer sun as you lay naked beneath it..." **_Tamsin begins slowly kneading her open palms and fingertips along every inch of Cara's back and upper chest. **_"As it gently caresses your skin with its radiant heat."_**

Cara's eyes were still closed and she had begun swaying with Tamsin's gentle cadence in her ear as she guided her backwards and forwards between her hands caressing her back and chest.

Then Tamsin whispers again, _**"Feel like the ocean waves as they lap onto the sands…" **_She slowly licks along Cara's jawline, while adding a slow upward thrust of her hips to the motion she had already established. She grabs one of Cara's hands, lacing their fingers together.

Still whispering to Cara, she continues in her seductive tone, _**"Feel like one, not two, Cara." **_Before pulling their intertwined hands to her lips to kiss Cara's knuckles. Tamsin then returns her lips to Cara's and in between the gentle caresses of her tongue, she pulls back enough for her lips to move against hers and says, _**"Cara, I want more than anything..." **_She nips at her lips, **_"_F****or**_** you to make love to me."**_

Cara continues the established motion, her hips had already begun to move in time with Tamsin's. Her hands suddenly needed to feel every inch of Tamsin's skin as they remained as one, leaning backwards until Tamsin was again lying flat on the soft moss. Their bodies continued sliding against one another in a synchronous motion, never relinquishing contact.

Tamsin's hands move to Cara's laces on the side of her shirt. And in between kneading her fingers into her sides, she effortlessly loosens them. Cara follows suit as they gently continue exploring each other's mouths.

Tamsin begins raising Cara's now loose shirt, her fingertips grazing her bare sides as her body rises with the upward motion, their hips continuing their rhythm. After Cara's shirt is removed, Tamsin brushes her fingers down Cara's now raised arms. As she slides them down, exploring Cara's bare skin, she leans to kiss Cara's chest, intermingled with swipes of her tongue.

Cara begins raising Tamsin's shirt. As Tamsin moves to look up at Cara, she sees her eyes still closed as they continue moving their hips against one another. Tamsin sees Cara bite her lip as Tamsin's fingers go back to caressing and kneading her back. Cara opens her eyes as her hands come up to Tamsin's face, her fingers gliding around as she tugs Tamsin into a kiss.

She puts one hand behind Tamsin's back and relishes in the feel of her open palm against her, the soft skin moving underneath. She puts the other hand down to the ground so that she can ease Tamsin back down.

Cara again closes her eyes, letting her other senses guide her, her lips still intermingled with Tamsin's as she begins exploring her face and neck with her lips and tongue. Tamsin moans Cara's name softly as she continues to explore every inch of her neck.

Cara puts one of her hands alongside Tamsin's jaw. She uses a finger to caress her lips, dipping in and out of Tamsin's mouth before tracing her lips and starting the cycle again. She uses her other free hand to begin loosening the laces on the side of Tamsin's pants, the motion of their hips never ceasing, but steadily, slowly increasing with tempo and depth.

When Cara has completely loosened one side of Tamsin's pants, she starts moving the now free hand up Tamsin's side, Her hand splayed for the most coverage. Her hand comes to cup the side of Tamsin's breast, her thumb rubbing against her nipple as she gently begins rolling it under her thumb.

Tamsin moans against Cara's neck when she feels her nipple harden under Cara's thumb. As Cara rolls it between her thumb and finger, Tamsin's moans continue to increase.

Cara moves her other hand to loosen the laces on the other side of her pants. She nips at Tamsin's neck as she moves up to her ear, her breath hot against its shell. Cara moans as one of Tamsin's wandering hands moves from her back beneath her pants to cup her ass.

Cara begins to slide herself down Tamsin's body, kissing and slowly trailing her tongue down between her breasts as all of her fingers graze against her breasts. She continues downwards to hook on each side of her pants and begins tugging them down right as her mouth reaches right above her navel. She swirls her tongue around it, continuing to slide Tamsin's pants down as her fingers graze her skin. She dips her tongue into Tamsin's navel before Tamsin moans again.

As her pants reach the top of her boots, Cara slides down further as she blows across Tamsin's glistening core. Tamsin arches her hips as she slides her own hands to her nipples, kneading them slowly. The tip of Cara's tongue touches Tamsin's already swollen clit and Tamsin moans, _**"My God Cara!" **_Her entire body aroused from the sensual touches.

Cara is working the laces on Tamsin's boots as she circles her clit with her tongue. Tamsin continues arching into Cara's tongue. She moves to the other boot until it too, is loose. She shifts onto the balls of her feet into a crouch before rising to stand above Tamsin. Cara finally opens her eyes to gaze at the writhing beauty beneath her, raising the corner of her mouth as she watches her playing with her own nipples.

She begins sliding her own pants down, seductively as she proclaims, _**"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."**_

Tamsin smiles at her as she says, _**"Second only to the woman before me."**_

At that, Cara crouches back down and leans forward to guide one of Tamsin's hands down to her own clit and then leans back, once again relishing the sight before her as she works quickly to undo her own boots. She finally pulls them off along with her pants and begins removing Tamsin's boots and pants. As she settles back down to a crouch, she lifts one of Tamsin's legs to her shoulder and begins kissing the arch of her foot, slowly sliding her tongue upwards kissing and nipping as she goes.

She settles back to her knees as she admires, out of the corner of her eye, Tamsin's hand moving in circles around her own clit. She begins to slide her knees out from under herself so that she can lay on her stomach placing Tamsin's leg on her shoulder.

She starts blowing hot air onto Tamsin's clit, her thumbs caressing her thighs, before she settles down. She places a wide lick from Tamsin's entry to her clit. She pulls Tamsin's now wet finger into her mouth, slowly licking and sucking on it before releasing it back down onto her clit. Tamsin's body jumps. She draws out Cara's name in moans, several times.

She licks again and on the third time, she dips her tongue to trace Tamsin's opening. When Tamsin's hips rise to meet her, she dips her tongue inside her and then pulls it out to, again, flick around the opening.

As Tamsin puts her hands on Cara's head, Cara licks from just inside Tamsin's opening back upwards, pressing down momentarily on her clit, as she continues licking back up to Tamsin's stomach. Tamsin whimpers slightly at the lost contact as she raises her hips searching for friction. Cara smiles into Tamsin's skin as she continues her journey all the way back up to Tamsin ear.

As she repeats Tamsin's earlier words,** "_F_**_**eel like one, not two."**_, she lays the full length of her body on Tamsin's. Tamsin begins kissing Cara's neck as she immediately thrusts upwards looking for contact again.

Cara slides her finger down Tamsin's side, between their hips and moving it between their legs. She uses her fingers to explore Tamsin's core, coating each of their clits with her juices.

She hooks her feet underneath Tamsin's legs as she expertly spreads each of their pairs of lips, lowering herself down to press their, now engorged, clits together. They both moan in unison as the contact is made.

At the incredible sensation, Cara momentarily throws her head up to moan, before returning to take Tamsin's mouth onto hers as she begins grinding against Tamsin. The contact between their clits never breaks until they begin moving in unison.

Their tongues dive deeper into one another's mouths as their hands wander around each other's bodies. The wetness between their cores increases as their clits continue to swell against each other.

Cara begins thrusting into Tamsin, their tongues almost mimicking the movement. Their clits breaking apart for only a second, before being forced back together, each time more explosive than the last.

As their arousal begins to rise exponentially, Cara begins thrusting harder, pausing on the downward stroke to circle her hips slightly before pulling back to thrust with so much force that the air between them is forced inside Tamsin, making Tamsin feel like she is being penetrated.

Tamsin's eyes open wide at the sudden sensation, as she makes eye contact with Cara and says, **"CARA... I-I can feel... you… inside me." **She closes her eyes, **"Don't stop… Please... Don't stop." **Her words forced between sighs, pants, whimpers, and moans.

The sound of Tamsin's voice and cries increases Cara's arousal ever higher. She puts her hands on the ground, surrounding each side of Tamsin's head and raises her upper body up to push the phantom force deeper as she begins thrusting harder. She rolls her hips to connect their openings, before gloriously repeating over and over.

When Tamsin begins panting, Cara knows she is close because she is too. She takes one hand and tilts Tamsin's head to look at her.

They lock eyes as the waves crash over Tamsin first. The beginning sound of her wails and the sudden gush of wetness between them causes Cara to erupt as well, never breaking eye contact as she cums.

She finally collapses flush with Tamsin's body as she continues thrusting into her. Their orgasms continue crashing through them like stormy waves hitting the shore.

When it finally slows, Cara continues the circular motion, until she feels another wave coming. She wraps Tamsin tightly in her arms as she begins thrusting again. They build to a peak quickly this time, until it crashes into both of them at the same time.

**"Oh MY….GOD….TAMSINNNNNN!" **Cara screams.

After a few moments of allowing the release to flow over them, Tamsin begins to kiss up Cara's neck and whispers into her ear, _**"That's what love feels like."**_

Cara raises up to look at her, her eyes hooded from exhaustion and pure bliss. Without thinking, simply feeling, she says, **_"I feel that I love you, Tamsin."_ **

She lays her head back down, completely spent, physically and emotionally, lulled by the rise and fall of Tamsin's chest against her own. She slips immediately into to the most peaceful sleep she ever remembers having.

**_"I love you too." _**Tamsin whispers to the sleeping beauty, before joining her in her dreams.


	12. Hope

**My intent is to write part of this story as between the scenes during season 4, of what has already been broadcast, while I have had to tweak a few small details. In a way this could be considered a companion to the show. I won't be rewriting scenes, I will be adding to them. **

**So we are going to pick up right before we see Tamsin in episode 8. There will be at least one chapter per remaining episodes. Iv'e tried to add prompts from the show so you know where I'm at. **

**Enjoy**

**I don't own the rights to ANY of these characters.**

Tamsin sat by the circle of rocks near the entrance of the cave. She picked up a small piece of rock and absent mindedly turned it over and over in her hand. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she had tripped, almost falling into this very same place. Of course, after the mind trip down memory lane she'd had over the past month, it practically was a lifetime ago.

She looked up into the blue sky, her eyes darting around, when she started to feel the tears well up in her eyes. She shook her head trying to push it back down. She stopped trying to fight it anymore as she began moving her hand across the rocks beside her. "How do I do this, after everything i've done, all of the people I've hurt?" she said in a barely audible, cracking voice, as a tear finally spilled over and made its way to her cheek.

Last night she had so badly needed to feel loved, to be held. To be everything for someone. And that is exactly what she dreamt.

She had remembered that night. The night Cara had told her that she loved her. The next day, the next week, the next year, the next 20 years, she had been on cloud nine. After so many years, she had finally found a home. A place she belonged. But, sitting here now, her hands still moving over the rocks. She knew that was her past, lifetimes ago. She had been letting herself live there, again. In the past. But, she knew she was just hiding from what lies ahead.

She was a Valkyrie, and Valkyries don't hide, she reaffirmed to herself.

As the internal battle raged on, she sat there. The doubt trying to take over. All that was left of her heart, was left beneath these rocks. How does she reclaim her heart and even consider giving it to another, when she can't even face what lies beneath? Her heart had broken in this very spot and still, she couldn't bring herself to remember it.

It was ironic, the doubt. Doubt was supposed to be her thing and yet, here it was, turned on herself.

How could she ever think that Bo would want her? She doesn't know what she's done. What lies inside. How could Bo ever forgive her for leading the wanderer to her, much less everything else.

Tamsin shook her head, still fighting it. When did she become so afraid?

Then, it hit her like a bolt of lighting….she had become afraid, when she realized that she had something to lose. If she was afraid of loss then she would have to stare it in the face. She was tired of hiding. Hiding would eat her alive. Whether it ended the way she wanted or not. Her die had been cast. Her path set.

She stood up and wiped the remnants of tears from her face. She took a determined deep breath. Some of the fire returning to her eyes, as she squeezed the rock tightly in her hand. She looked back at the cave entrance, at the rocks and then put the rock to her lips and kissed it before placing it in her pocket.

It was time to go.

She grabbed her back pack as her face began to darken. She rolled her shoulders as her wings extended. She felt the energy surge around her, the breeze through her hair, and she was gone.

* * *

After Tamsin returned, she made her way to the clubhouse. She used the time to shake off the haze that she had been in. When she finally made it there, she saw all the lights on. There was laughter in the air. There was a party. A Yule Party, at that. "Wow, it's already Yule? This should be fun. At least there will be plenty of booze, cuz I seriously need a drink" She said out loud before walking up the front stoop. Opening the door she saw all of the people, tilted her head slightly and said, "make that twenty" and she walked in.

* * *

After the party and the weirdness at the gas station slash candy factory, Tamsin had strode away from where Bo and Kenzi were still in front of the clubhouse. She slowed down once she couldn't hear them talking anymore. She had almost hoped that at least one of them would have come after her, well Kenzi, at least. Kenai, was grossly she might add, all about Hale. And, Bo, well Bo was her normal distracted self. She really couldn't fault them for being who they were.

Things had already started to feel awkward with Bo, anyway. It had not meant the same to Bo, as it did to her. She was glad now, That Kenzi had showed up, that she had an excuse to leave.

She absent mindedly touched her lips. She closed her eyes briefly as she walked. The sensation still fresh on her mind. It was going to be a while before she got that feeling out of her head. She wished that she hadn't enjoyed it so much. Not just the kissing, but just talking to her., being near her.

Forgiveness. Something she had thought impossible and yet she had given it to her, effortlessly.

Being under Krampus' spell had definitely helped her to admit some things to herself. Things she needed to. She didn't want to hide anymore. She had so many things to atone for. Was redemption really possible?

Tamsin had something back that she had not had for a very long time. Hope.

She sighed when she saw the hotel. She said to herself as she walked towards the front door "It's not home but at least there's a bed!".

* * *

She laid on the bed once she got to the room. She was restless and couldn't sleep. She made her way out to the balcony and sat and gazed at the moon. She thought about how ageless it was. How many nights she had sat and done this very same thing, with the very same moon. It made her not feel so alone. The night air felt nice. The scent of wild jasmine wafted into her senses. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the stone and leaned back in the chair. She felt a calmness, sitting there. She began absentmindedly rolling the stone in her hand, as her mind began wandering.

* * *

Tamsin was so brokenhearted and defeated, when she finally made it to the Palace to see Richard. Richard was Cara's one time companion and now the ruler of the land. Cara always by his side to protect him. She had put it off for weeks. Making the trek would only make it real. She didn't want it to be real. He was so kind to her. He sat down near her and grabbed Tamsins hand as he spoke "Cara was many things, but above them all she was my trusted friend. I have nothing but love, admiration and respect for her and for you, Tamsin. Because of what the two of you did that day, you will always have a revered place in our history and my eternal gratitude. I am just so sorry that it cost you, most of all." When, Tamsin looked at him confused, he asked her "Why do you look so puzzled? Do you not know what you and Cara accomplished, that day?" Tamsin just shook her head, no. When Cara had lay dying, she could think of nothing else around them and she had stayed in isolation since.

He stood and paced as he began "The two of you killed close to 250 men that day, Tamsin. An unimaginable amount for anyone but you two." He said with an admirable smile. "Those men had been moving through the land, slaughtering entire villages. Every contingent sent to find them never returned. Only to be found in their wake, brutally killed. There was a village less than a days travel from where you met them. There is no doubt that the people of that village and many others, would have been slaughtered had the two of you not stopped them. The son of one of my council members lived in that village and he wanted you to have this." He handed her a parchment. It was the deed to a large parcel of land. As Tamsin read it he said, "the parcel encompasses the entire forest that surrounds the place of Cara's funeral pyre, we set it ablaze where she fell."

As Tamsin continued staring at the deed, Richard noticed the puzzled look on her face, again. He said,"The name?" Tamsin shook her head, yes. I had inquired once and Cara had told me that a Valkyrie had no last name, so I took the liberty of having it made out with Cara's last name. I hope you don't mind. I can have it changed if you do."

Tamsin could only manage to shake her head no. If she had spoken just then, she would not have been able to contain her tears. Seeing the name, Tamsin Mason, was more than she could take. Richard saw this and cleared the room before excusing himself for a short while.

When she was alone, she broke down. Everything since that day had been a blur. She had not been sleeping or eating. Her temperament had become more and more erratic. Something had been changing inside of her. It was no more apparent than when she realized that she would have taken each and every life saved that day, if it would bring Cara back.

The darkness was knocking at her door.

A short while later, Richard cleared his throat before entering the room. Her selfish thoughts still fresh in her mind, she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. He motioned to the steward behind him, who stepped forward. He placed a box reverently on the table before lowering his head as he backed away. Tamsin timidly peered into the container. The ever welcomed, red leather. She picked up the shirt and pulled it to her face, filling her lungs with the smells of leather, jasmine, sweat, blood, and death. It smelled like Cara. It was the scent of a warrior. It was all she could do to hold back the tears. She had already shed so many. With the darkness growing inside, she found it easier to steel herself against them this time. Her apprehension grew.

She ran her fingers along the mended area in the back of the shirt. She thought back to Cara's explanation for the color. She had told her that the Mord'Sith wore red to hide the blood that was surely to be spilled, when in battle and their training. As that thought crept through her mind, she recognized the faint outline of what would have been Cara's blood. The Ageil carried no stronger blow than that recognition as she visibly winced at the sight. Her heart hardened just a little more.

She saw the familiar box that was meant to store Cara's Ageils. Also inside where the boots, neck piece, pants, gloves and Cara's journey books...her only possessions. She had always said everything she needed was in her pack.

She looked away from the box and bowed her head slightly to Richard. As she finally was able to, she raised her eyes back to his and she said "thank you for allowing me to see these". Richard replied "Tamsin, these are yours. I know that because of your stations in this life, because of your responsibilities that it was not a possibility. But in my eyes, the eyes of my kingdom, Cara was your wife. She loved no one more than you. And as such, you are the only person entitled to the things she left behind".

* * *

Richard had insisted on accompanying her to the site, when he learned that she was headed there. Tamsin wanted to go alone. But, she also didn't want to. So she allowed it.

When they arrived. Tamsin was hesitant. But, she finally found the will to walk to the large arranged pile of rocks. Some still had the soot on them from the blaze.

Richard and his wife stood away, leaving Tamsin to walk to the area where the rocks laid, alone. When she reached the area, she was no longer able to stand. She fell to her knees.

It was finally real.

She could see out of the corner of her vision that Richard and Kahlan had turned away. It didn't even matter, to her, if they saw. It would not have mattered if the entire world had been watching.

Tamsin had finally been broken.

As she closed her eyes and leaned forward, the grief coursing through her body, she fought the anger rising up inside her. She placed her hand on the Ageil she had strapped to her side before leaving. She heard its familiar hum of power but felt nothing. Her body numb at finally embracing the loss.

She laid there for what seemed like hours when she felt some one crouch beside her, looking up she saw his head bowed and eyes closed as he spoke "we have paid our respects, so we will leave you in peace now. Thank you Tamsin, for making my friend happy. She was a broken girl, and you made her whole again. I will forever be in your debt for that." he squeezed her shoulder before standing, his eyes on the bruises radiating up her arm from the white knuckles that where still grasping the agiel. But he didn't say anything. Tamsin closed her eyes before they walked away from her, never saying a word.

After a while she sat and looked around. This place, the cave, the place of Caras final moments, was more precious to her than any other place in the realms of the living and dead and yet being here brought her the only pain she could feel.

Her anger rose.

And here the Valkyrie sat. The anger taking over.

She was revered by the humans and punished by her kind, at the very same moment that Cara had been redeemed of her past and Tamsin had been cast away from her own redemption.

Her heart was beyond broken and her soul destined for the underworld. They were, now, two pieces of herself that were no longer of any use to her.

The darkness had broken free.

* * *

Tamsin awoke suddenly, her hand clenched tightly around the tiny rock, without knowing how or when she had ended up in the bed. She was drenched with sweat. Her chest ached. She sat on the edge of the bed. Her elbows on her knees. She put the rock down and put her face in her hands. "This was so much easier when I didn't give a shit" she said as she stood. She walked in to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She looked into the mirror. She stared at the face looking back at her. When she finally saw what she had been searching for in her eyes. The hope. She said "but since I do, I'm going to need a drink." She left the room and headed for the Dahl. It was 4 o'clock somewhere.


	13. Stolen Memories Return

**I don't own the rights to any of the following characters.**

Before heading to the Dahl, Tamsin stopped by the clubhouse to change her clothes. There was no one there. She took a quick shower and changed, glancing around on her way out, hoping to find some liquor, beer, or something and was surprised that every bottle in the house was dry. She still really needed that drink. She headed out the door and quickly made her way to the Dahl.

As soon as she walked in she saw Dyson, Lauren, Trick, and Kenzi staring in her direction. Eyeing them, her eyes darted toward each of them.

"What did I miss?" Tamsin asks.

"Kenzi will tell you." Dyson says as he walks past Tamsin.

Tamsin stood there, confused at everyone's strange demeanor. Everyone had been in such a good mood the night before.

_'Where's Bo?'_ She thought to herself as she looked around for her.

When she didn't see her anywhere, a sick feeling was building in the pit of her stomach. She watched as Trick, mumbling to himself, disappeared down the stairs. Lauren was pacing back and forth with a worried look on her face, mumbling to herself.

"I can't just sit around here, I have to help her!" Lauren muttered under her breath as she walked towards the door. Then she left without a word to anyone.

It was just Kenzi and Tamsin. Kenzi had already sat down at the bar.

Tamsin's apprehension was building when she went behind the bar and poured herself that much needed drink. She pours one for Kenzi and slides it over to her. Kenzi just wraps her hands around it, staring into the glass. As Tamsin begins drinking hers, she watching Kenzi. Kenzi is agitated. There's a worried look all over her face and her posture even reflects her concern. Tamsin downs that glass and pours herself another. Finally she says. "Kenz, where's Bo?"

Tears are welling up in her eyes when she looks at Tamsin. She finally says, in a pained voice, "She's gone, Tamsin."

In a moment of panic at the words, Tamsin reaches across the bar and grabs Kenzi's shoulders. At the sudden contact, Kenzi looks up at her. Tamsin almost yells at her, but stops herself when she sees the lost look in Kenzi's eyes. She softens her facial features, but her voice is still deep when she asks, "What do you mean she's gone, Kenz? Gone where?" She feels as if she's going to choke on each words, her panic rising and stomach churning.

Kenzi, using arm gestures, rapidly begins telling her about finding the box the previous night and giving it to Bo right after Tamsin left. She told her about the bottle filled with black smoke that was inside and then she just stops. A look of panic washes over Kenzi's face when she starts muttering over and over "I can't believe she's gone again."

Tamsin remembered talking to Dyson and Lauren about the box, during the time loop. For some reason, they thought it was their place to decide what was best for Bo, even though the box was addressed to her. Tamsin told them that if Bo had sent it to herself, she must have known she wasn't in danger. It was Bo's place to decide what she did, not theirs. They didn't even consider her words. Tamsin hated that about them. That they never had confidence in Bo. Always doing things behind her back, FOR her. Bo was great at getting into trouble, absolutely, but she was perfectly capable ofgetting herself out. Tamsin had absolute confidence in Bo's abilities, so she didn't care to listen to any more of their usual whiny bullshit. So, she quickly excused herself from that very fucked up conversation.

Tamsin's patience with Kenzi was wearing thin. She needed this feeling in her stomach to go away. She needed to know what actually happened with Bo. Yet again, she steeled herself and spoke calmly to Kenzi as she guided her back to the situation at hand.

"Okay, Kenz. So, she has a jar filled with black smoke, and…" Her hand motions for Kenzi to finish. Kenzi just looks at her glass in her hand. Then she finally begins speaking.

"When she opened the jar, a man just appeared in black smoke. He wanted her to go with him. Alone. Bo wanted to get back on the train so she could figure everything out. That's why she even opened the jar. She told us before she did it, that it was killing her not knowing why she was dark or what happened to her when she disappeared, what she didn't remember, and she needed answers. She said she was tired of being afraid." Then she looks at Tamsin, fear apparent on her face "I tried to stop her, Tamsin. But... but she said we had to let her go... alone."

Tamsin lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She felt calmer. Somewhat. She was still anxious, but more confident than she had been when she first arrived.

_'Bo know's what she's doing.'_ she reassured herself.

She goes around the bar and sits beside Kenzi. She puts a hand on her shoulder, much gentler than before and says, "Okay, Kenz, look at me. It's okay. Just calm down, okay? Let's go talk to Trick."

Kenzi stops her from walking away, by grabbing her arm, "Wait! Aren't you going to go and try to help Dyson and Lauren find her? Why are you so calm about this?"

Tamsin looks down, considers her words, and then looks back up at Kenzi, locking gazes. She takes a deep breath and exhales. Then says,

"Look, momz. Bo sent it to herself, so that tells me that she knew she wouldn't be in danger. She's not stupid. She asked you all to let her go alone, so she must have felt like it was something she needed to do. By herself. I have confidence in Bo, Kenzi, and I know you do, too. She's going to come back. I'm sure of it. My only concern is knowing more about the Wanderer and that's why we need to talk to Trick, okay?" Tamsin says.

Kenzi sighs and looks down. She was impressed and yet not surprisedthat Tamsin thought so much of Bo.

"You're right, T. We need to talk to Trick. He's always keeping things from Bo and we need to know what it is." She said finally.

* * *

After Trick had insulted them, he left them in the study rather abruptly. They had snooped around until they had finally found Trick's blood book and vial of blood. Tamsin didn't agree with Kenzi's plan, but couldn't offer a better one. Kenzi had written Bo's name in the book with Trick's blood, but nothing happened until Tamsin picked up the book and her thumb brushed across the fresh blood.

As she stood holding the book, now frozen to her hands, she went into a trance. Her face darkened and she said in a dark, menacing voice, "I must take his soul, it belongs to me."

The memories begin flooding through her. Stolen memories. She sees herself with the Blood King, making the deal for Ranier's soul. She's at the end of her lives and she knows that her soul is damned. She's made so many mistakes and her outer shell reflects what she feels inside. The life she has led has eaten away at every part of her. He offers her the time to cleanse her soul, right her wrongs. She makes the deal because she knows what she needs to do and she just desperately needs more time. She knew that trading Rainer's soul would keep her locked out of Vahalla while she was living, but that wasn't what concerned her. She couldn't even go past the front gate anyway.

More memories flood through her. She is in the palace of Richard Rahl's descendants, days before she returned to the Blood King Wars. A seer spoke to her. The seer's words had drawn her out of the darkness that had enveloped her life, that had rotted her core. There was redemption for everything she had done, but she had so much to do and so little time. She returned to the battle, intent on doing her duty, delivering the souls and then surviving the battle. To right her wrongs. The seer's words had inflamed the hope that she once had.

A realization of what she had truly lost. The Blood King, he took all of those memories, her new surge of purpose, her knowledge of the path to redemption. The path she had, for so long, thought didn't exist. Without that knowledge, she would continue along the same path as before. Never righting the wrongs.

Tamsin saw the pompous, self-righteous Blood King, speaking down to her on the battle field. Calling her a vulture. Then she heard the echo of Trick's words, his haughty tone when he had spoken to herself and Kenzi earlier in his study when he said… "I don't have time to explain myself to a human, and a low life." He was still the same, he couldn't be trusted.

The realization of all of those wasted years was too much for her. She dropped the book, and the world went black.

She woke up to Kenzi's frantic voice. She had to tell her in case the memories were taken again.

"Whatever you do, don't trust Trick!" she told Kenzi, with a look of urgency upon her face.

Kenzi looked confused and was about to speak when they heard noise upstairs. Bo's name. Lauren, Trick and Dyson's voices. They looked at each other. Kenzi took off and Tamsin, shakily, followed.

Bo was standing there beside an unknown man. The tension was thick in the air.

Bo was looking between the man and Dyson and then she said, "Just listen, all of you…" She looked around to each of them, a slightly pained look on her face, "I did all of this, because he's not my enemy and he's definitely not my father…" Then she looked over at the man and put her hand on his arm, sliding it down to grasp his hand. "He's my destiny."

Tamsin wanted to be sick. Those words. That look she gave the man. She had to leave, now. She turned and ran back to Trick's study. When she was alone, she sat, her face buried in her palms. Her heart was racing, threatening to burst from her chest. Her breathing was rapid, The pressure of the last few hours and those final three words overcame her completely.

_"He's my destiny."_

She was spent. Emotionally drained. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep, hoping that if this wasn't a nightmare, that she would never wake up.


	14. Mama Kenz and Plan B

**I don't own the rights to any of the following characters.**

Tamsin spent most of the next several days with Kenzi. They stayed with Dyson, most of the time. Bo and Rainer were at the clubhouse. Bo had made it pretty clear to all of the group that her choice was not up for discussion. When she had said it, Tamsin had still caught the slight indecision and confusion in her eye. But she was still too hurt to understand what it meant. Bo stayed away from everyone. Tamsin didn't mind not being near Bo, for once. She didn't want to be around them. It hurt too deeply to see them together.

Kenzi had been noticing that since Bo's "revelation", Tamsin had looked more pensive and quiet than usual. But the worst of it was the forlorn mask that shrouded her face. She hadn't seen that look on Tamsin's face since before her rebirth.

Since she was worried about Tamsin and she needed a distraction from the whole Rainer thing, she decided that they were going to have a talk, willingly or not. At least she knew she didn't have to drag her to the bar. Tamsin had also started drinking more. Not as much as the "old Tamsin" but enough to know that the girl was drowning something. Kenzi had an idea what it was and if she was right, Tamsin needed to talk about it. It was obvious, that what she was keeping in, was hurting her.

Kenzi was a people watcher at heart. It was a trick of the trade she honed in the years she had spent on the streets alone. Most of the time, people never even noticed how astute she really was. She actually preferred it that way. When people don't know you are watching, they act more naturally. There were always patterns of behavior. In the old days, it was a means to take advantage and get what was needed, but now it enabled her to help Bo, and now Tamsin, when they needed a proverbial slap upside the head. Like now.

She had first noticed the looks when Tamsin was in her old life. At first, she thought it was just one sided. Tamsin's side. Then, she started noticing it from Bo as well and it didn't even matter who Bo was with, at the time. It happened at the Dahl, especially. It always seemed that their eyes would eventually find one another, always looking away quickly, thinking no one had seen. Especially not the other. But, Kenzi usually did. The looks were not just innocent. They were meaningful, filled with admiration, concern and more times than not, unspoken desire.

In Tamsin's old life, their behavior towards one another had reminded her of that little boy in grade school who kept pulling the little girls hair. Only to discover later, that he adored that little girl and in his confusion or denial over his feelings, he had to let it out somehow. The little girl would then retaliate with mean spirited words, usually. Quips and jabs designed to hide the fact that she liked him, too. It was almost like a dance. A dance she watched over and over whenever Bo and Tamsin bickered.

It wasn't just the looks that convinced her she was right, but it was in Tamsin's actions, as well. She went out of her way to help and even save Bo, even though she was supposed to turn her over to the Morrigan and then to the Wanderer. Each time Tamsin put herself in danger to protect Bo. No one understood why Tamsin had helped Bo before her dawning, suspecting some evil intention. But Kenzi knew it was more than that. Tamsin respected her, treated her like she was capable when everyone else treated her like a child, making decisions for her. No matter what Tamsin did for Bo, she never expected anything from her, unlike her other suitors.

Eventually, Bo's actions reflected her feelings, as well. In the strangest situations, Tamsin would be the first thing she would ask about. She, too, put her life in danger for Tamsin. Even when she knew she was going to betray her. Bo trusted and believed in her, despite the concerns of the others, despite Tamsin's own conflicted actions.

After Tamsin's rebirth, Kenzi saw the admiration the younger Tamsin had for Bo. Bo didn't even have to try and Tamsin just adored her. Her eyes would follow her around the house. There was a marked difference after Bo had saved Tamsin from Massimo. Tamsin would look at her longer and there was more than admiration or adoration, behind it. Tamsin saw it clear as day then, Tamsin loved her. Whether or not Tamsin knew it herself, Kenzi didn't know. But she knew it had a great deal to do with why Tamsin left.

When she had come back, she could still see that love for Bo in her eyes. It was stronger even. She would touch her more often. Always finding a reason to put her hand on her.

But Tamsin was also different when she came back. Before what happened with Trick's blood book and Ranier, Kenzi had seen conflict and confusion behind Tamsin's eyes. She wondered why, but that was an issue for another time.

What broke Kenzi's heart the most about Tamsin was that Kenzi didn't believe Tamsin thought she deserved to be loved, and really neither did Bo. How crazy was it that two such powerful women expected so little for themselves, had such low self esteem. It was no wonder Bo could never make a choice between Lauren and Dyson. Deep down, Bo knew that the right choice was neither, but was too afraid to let them go and herself be alone. She didn't think she deserved better or more.

Why couldn't Bo see Tamsin? Why couldn't she see what was right in front of her face?

Kenzi sighed right before Tamsin smacked her playfully in the head before saying, "Are you ready to go, or what? You've been sitting there with that goofy look on your face for like 30 minutes now! You promised me copious amounts of alcohol and I expect you to deliver, short stack."

Kenzi got up and replied, "Bitch! Do you see this?" as she motions up and down her frame, "I was born ready. Let the drinking games begin!"

For the first time since Rainer arrived, Tamsin was laughing. They left for the Dahl.

When they sat down at the bar, Kenzi asked her outright what was going on. It became obvious very quickly that Tamsin wasn't going to open up immediately. All she would say was, "Some things should stay buried, Kenz." with a far off look on her face. Then she said, "If that's why you brought me here, you might as well go now, because I plan on getting very drunk. Alone, if need be."

Kenzi had anticipated this. So, she moved on to phase two of her plan; Copious amounts of alcohol.

As she handed Tamsin another drink, she replied, "Well, I can't help it if you've been all broody bitch-face, a good friend asks when they notice and since I'm a good friend, I asked, so sue me. Za Zdarovya" she toasted and she proceeded to ply Tamsin with alcohol.

For a change, Kenzi metered her own intake and kept Tamsin busy talking about mundane things in the Fae world and playing pool. She would test the waters every once in a while with some offhanded comment about Bo, carefully studying Tamsin's reaction.

When she was satisfied that Tamsin was pliant enough, she said, "Tamsin, I've seen how you look at Bo. Well, you know before the bearded hottie". Sadness washed over Tamsin's face at the mention of Bo's name and she replied in an almost whiny voice, "Momz! I don't wanna talk about Bo".

"Hey, that's cool, 'cause I don't want you to talk about her either, right now. I just want you to listen to me talk about Bo even if your name may or may not be involved, can you do that for me?" Tamsin just nodded yes as she rolled her eyes. Tamsin was really too drunk to move anyway.

"So," Kenzi started, "Look, it's killing me watching you. I know how you feel about Bo" She held her palm up to Tamsin, "Before you ask how, just know, I got me some skills. You are in love with her, and if you try to deny it, I will personally freeze all of your underwear when you eventually pass out."

Tamsin sat up as straight as she possibly could and was looking at Kenzi with a mixture of shock, irritation, and embarrassment. She was also slightly worried that Kenzi would freeze her underwear. Tamsin really thought she was better at hiding those feelings than that.

Kenzi continued, "I've known for a while Tams, even before you went all kamikaze over the cliff and I know everything with Rainer is killing you. I can see it, T. You really need to talk about it. You know you can trust me and…" Kenzi reached over and squeezed her cheeks, Tamsin just rolling her eyes, "you know I lurve you. So, come on Tams, I already know your secret, so there's no reason why you can't just let it out."

Tamsin sat there, for quite some time, considering everything Kenzi had said. She felt far more sober than she had minutes before, unfortunately. It WAS killing her, seeing them together and she did trust Kenzi. It couldn't hurt, at this point.

"It hurts, Kenz." Tamsin said as she finally looked at her

Kenzi looked at her with understanding and concern in her face. She was patient while she watched as Tamsin seemed to wrestle with herself about sharing her innermost thoughts with another.

"It hurts that I never could tell her how I felt. That I was…" She searches for a word that doesn't sound so weak, but can't, so she says what she was thinking anyway, "Afraid to. Afraid for so many reasons. And now, it's too late. I feel like I have waited so many lifetimes to find her and then I blew it. There was always something holding me back from telling her. The Morrigan, my bounty with The Wanderer, Lauren, Dyson, and now Rainer is her 'destiny'?!" The words were just flowing from her mouth now. "I came so close, I even let how I felt slip several times and each time the moment passed, she didn't even acknowledge it, as if it didn't make a difference to her how I felt. How could I even think she would care for me like that anyway?" Tamsin looked completely defeated after the last sentence. "It just hurts Kenzi, knowing you feel so much for someone and they think nothing of you."

Kenzi quickly replied, "You really think she feels nothing for you, Tamsin? Oh honey, I figured Bo out LONG before I met you. I've seen the longing looks between BOTH of you. It's not just you. You just BOTH happen to be extremely stubborn people." Tamsin was actually visibly stunned at this revelation. "And I will tell you something else, even in the few times you and I have seen her with Ranier, it's still there. She still looks at you the same way, it is just hidden behind something. I can't even figure out what that something is yet. I just know that whatever IS going on with Bo, it hasn't changed how she feels about you inside here." Kenzi points to the place on Tamsin's chest where her heart is.

When Tamsin felt a little flicker of hope creep into her, she immediately squashed it, shaking her head, "Kenz, it doesn't matter what I feel, or what you think you see. Bo is with Rainer, she believes him to be her destiny. Even IF she changed her mind about Rainer, there's always Lauren and Dyson and you know as well as me that they won't give her up without a fight. I don't want to add to that little shitfest for Bo OR for me. "

"Oh, Blondie, and that's why I love you. No matter how you feel, you have stood back and let Bo make her own choices and I give you much respect for that. I know it's not easy. I just, friend and sister love her and it's hard enough for me to keep my mouth shut about all this. I can't help but believe that if she knew that she had all this..." motioning her hands around Tamsin's frame, "that her choice would be so much easier. Nothing is guaranteed, Tamsin. If you feel something like you do for someone, then you should tell them, regardless of the outcome. We regret the things we didn't have the courage to do, not the actual things we did. You are courageous, Tamsin. Putting your heart on the line, it's not easy. Lord knows I know that. But the greater the risk, the greater possible reward. Just promise..."

Tasmin cut her off with her palm in front of her face. She knew where this was going, more cliches, promises made and quite frankly, she had shared enough.

"Look, short stack... Thank you. It did feel somewhat better just getting it out, but that's enough for me. It's better this way. Love doesn't work out for me, anyway. So let's just let it go for now. Ok?"

Kenzi saw that same familiar conflicted look again. Her statement implied that she had experience with love before.

_'That's a new one.' _Kenzi thought. But she figured she was doing good getting what she did out of her and didn't want to push anymore.

"Fine, I will give you a break, for NOW. Besides, I don't feel drunk enough anyway. " kenzi said.

They sat, laughed, and drank for a while. The mood had lifted, even if it was just for now. It was a welcomed change.


	15. Acacia

**I don't own the rights to any of the following characters.**

Bo had been accompanying Rainer out of town more frequently. So, Kenzi and Tamsin took the opportunity to reclaim their home, even if temporarily. When Bo and Rainer did return while they were there, Kenzi and Tamsin would remain in their shared room. At least Bo had been kind enough to keep her succubus escapades with Rainer at a minimum. Kenzi, of course, didn't want to hear it at all, but worried even more for Tamsin. The look of agony on her face, even when she heard them just walking around in Bo's bedroom. The torture of the actual act surely would have been too much for her. Headphones became a permanent attachment on Tamsin whenever they shared the same space.

They heard them leave. Ranier was visiting yet another battlefield to pay his respects. Bo left with him. Kenzi and Tamsin had decided to enjoy the empty house with a movie night. They were deciding on a movie, when Bo walked into the room.

Bo had missed Kenzi, and curiously Tamsin, as well. When she and Ranier were about to leave, she changed her mind. He was considerate as always, when she told him she was going to stay. She made her way back to the clubhouse. She had been listening to Kenzi and Tamsin talk. Why hadn't Tamsin ever talked to her like that? So free and open. She felt a slight twinge of jealousy pass through her. It confused her when she realized it wasn't how much time Tamsin was getting close to Kenzi, but the other way around. Some part of her wanted it to be her that Tamsin was bonding with.

She pushed the feelings aside. It was inconsequential, wasn't it? She had never felt like she could contribute, equally, to a relationship like she could with Ranier. And yet these phantom feelings would pop up. It must just be her fear of messing up another relationship that put these thoughts of Tamsin in her head, she reasoned, as she walked into Kenzi's room.

They were discussing movies. Tamsin had noticed her walk in immediately, but Kenzi was oblivious. Bo frowned when she heard Kenzi talking about how she felt unimportant to Bo. Bo hated that she had let all of this take her so far away from their friendship.

Bo couldn't help notice Tamsin, sitting there like a teenager, eating her red vine. She was so much softer, so very different from the brash woman she had known in Tamsin's previous life and the woman she had spent the evening with during the time loop.

The time loop.

She knew better than to let her mind go back to that night. The memories of Tamsin's soft lips on hers and her strong hands on her back had haunted her dreams enough. She broke her thoughts by speaking and was so glad to see that Kenzi still loved her no matter what.

* * *

Bo, Tamsin, Dyson, and Acacia had tracked down the revenants, dispatched Madame Laveau and were on their way out of this weird town. Tamsin had hung back to speak to Acacia, while she and Dyson stood there in silence, waiting. Watching them, it was obvious to Bo how much Acacia and Tamsin meant to one another. It wasn't a conventional relationship, but they weren't really conventional women. It was comforting for Bo to see them together, it helped her understand why Tamsin had pushed so hard to complete her task of turning Bo over. She did it because of her love for Acacia. Bo could certainly understand that. There wasn't anything she, herself wouldn't do for her loved ones. It was still so hard to grasp, Tamsin loving anyone.

The contrast between Tamsin's demeanor in the past several hours, the fierce, headstrong warrior and the gentle teenager she saw earlier with Kenzi was stark. She had noticed the extreme before. She had noticed the look of conflict, confusion, and hurt in her eyes. It concerned her. It looked as if Tamsin was struggling and if she could, she wanted to help her.

Bo looked up at the two of them talking, she had made a decision. She would talk to Acacia. She needed more information. Maybe she was imagining this in Tamsin, along with everything else. But, in that moment, she felt compelled to know more.

Bo watched as Tamsin and Acacia finished talking and parted. She kept an eye on Acacia, until she saw her sit down at a weird street bar type area. She turned her attention to the approaching Valkyrie and asked Dyson to take Tamsin to the Dahl. When she saw the confusion on their faces, she told them she would meet up with them shortly. She lied and told them she had an errand to run for Rainer. She knew Dyson wouldn't argue if it had anything to do with Ranier. She told them she would be fine, before watching them leave.

After she was sure they were gone, she went back to the sidewalk bar. She still had that horrible taste in her mouth from the blood, so a beer sounded delicious.

She sat down next to Acacia and said "I'll have what she's having." Acacia looked at her, curiously, but remained silent. Bo built up her courage. The woman beside her was intimidating, even to Bo. Then, finally, she turned to Acacia and said, "We need to have a talk."

Acacia studied her a moment before replying, "You aren't really my type, succuslut. So, what could we possibly need to talk about?"

"Tamsin, Acacia. I want to talk about Tamsin." Bo grimaced.

"My advice then, is go talk to Tamsin. Nice talking to you, succubus." Acacia sarcastically replied as she turned her attention back to her beer, draining it while tapping her finger on the bar for another.

Bo considered getting up as she took a sip of the beer the barkeep had sat in front of her. But she called up all of her courage and decided to just get to the point, "Fine, I will get right to it. I'm concerned about Tamsin. She's like two different people, both extremes of the other. One minute she's with Kenzi acting like an innocent teenager and the next, she's the badass Tamsin of her last life." She looked to see that although Acacia was not looking at her, she could tell that she was listening and she continued, "I'm used to her hot and cold thing, but this is something different, it's too extreme. And there is so much going on inside her, I've seen it in her eyes. Especially, since she came back from wherever she went to find herself."

Acacia laughed a bit at the words "find herself". Acacia knew what Tamsin found. The same feelings and memories that Tamsin had dealt with and struggled with every rebirth since Cara. She remained silent. Tamsin would kill her with own bare hands, if she told anyone about that. Acacia had been there the day Cara had died. Her own hardened heart had hurt for Tamsin as she saw her pain at losing Cara and then what Tamsin had done to herself, what that loss had driven her to. She snorted trying to steel herself when she realized her face had softened with the memory. She drained her new beer, ordering 2 shots and another beer.

She took a deep breath then looks back at Bo, who had obviously noticed the brief change in her demeanor and finally said, "What makes you think I would tell you anything? I don't owe you anything except an ass kicking for this." She holds up her reattached hand.

Bo knows that she is referring to the loss of her hand and says, "if it matters, I didn't know the whole story or that anything like THAT" pointing to her hand "would happen. Given the chance, I would do everything the same. I would still believe she is better than she believes and I would still trust her, with my own life, to make the right choice. There is good in her..." Bo remembered the brief softness in Acacia's face moments ago and added "and you know it. I just want to know if there is anything I can do to help her now."

Acacia started laughing. "I think you have enough on your plate right now, now don't you succubus? Tamsin's a big girl, almost, and she can figure it out on her own. She always does. Granted, she didn't have YOU bouncing around in her brain before, but never the less, she was still on this roller coaster centuries before you were even a twinkle in your daddy's eye. What makes you think she even wants your help?"

Bo was trying to process some of what Acacia was saying. Things that didn't make sense at the time, she decided to consider it later and said what she knew for a fact, "Tamsin has been there for me, countless times, sometimes when no one else would and I'm worried about her or trust me, I wouldn't come to you. Whether or not she wants my help, I know that I have to try."

Acacia passed a shot to Bo. As they silently tossed them back, Acacia chased hers with the beer. She was satisfied that the succubus' intent was sincere. She knew that Tamsin did indeed need help, she could tell that she was drowning. Even if Acacia didn't understand it, Tamsin needed Bo's help, The Wanderer be damned.

This was the first time in a millennium that she had seen Tamsin truly care about anything and Acacia was desperate for Tamsin to set things right. She let out an exasperated breath before looking back at Bo.

"You really have no idea what you and your human have done to her, do you? You two and your little gang of merry men have made her weak."

"Weak? How?" Bo said with a confused expression.

Acacia leaned back in her chair, grabbing the other beer and taking a swallow, pride was shining in her eyes as she spoke.

"I was there back in the days when Tamsin could command a legion of men to victory or in an instant, she could wipe them out. It was truly a sight to behold. She was magnificant. So much power and confidence. There are legends in Valhalla about her conquests, her strength and her determination."

Bo's mind floats back to the day she had been shot, the mix of pride and sadness on her face when she told her about having the strength to wipe out an entire Army.

"And then it all changed. One moment of weakness, a very long time ago and her life was thrown into utter chaos. Centuries upon centuries of death and destruction, her heart and soul hardened by it all. It followed her up until now. She's in her last life, with the potential to be her most powerful of any of her lifetimes. But you and your human. You two twits couldn't be happy with her just realizing that she was more than her past. You had to give her a conscience and morals. You had to make her feel. You think you giving her a childhood was a good thing, but a normal childhood doesn't entail remembering death. A normal childhood doesn't entail realizing you are a killer. There is a reason a Valkyrie's childhood is normally the way it is. Full of training, and tempering, emotionless. Many times a Valkyrie is reborn where they fell, on the battlefield. It happened to Tamsin many times."

This thought made Bo very sad.

"The memories help temper them and allow them to continue in battle despite their situation. A valkyrie is a warrior, first."

Acacia continued, "Not only did you make her keenly aware of what she was, but now, she is more ashamed of it than she has ever been. What you did was split her right down the middle. The good and the darkness. When she went to 'find herself', she had to begin to deal with the hardest of all of her memories. That conflict you see, is just that. A war in her own mind. All of these memories, combined, only reinforce that part of her that's the badass Valkyrie Tamsin of old and then there is the kindness, the feelings, the morals that you two bring out in her. It would be enough to drive any normal person insane."

Acacia drained her beer, tapping for another as she looked back at Bo.

"Now, thanks to you twits, she not only has to deal with her past, but now that she is keenly aware of the brutality, the death, and destruction that she has caused, it only deepens the war."

Reminding herself of the torment Tamsin was putting herself through, alone, made her pause. She looked away for a moment. She closed her eyes, before once again steeling herself and turning back to Bo.

"Succubus, You can have no idea what the life of Valkyrie is like, especially one as extraordinary as Tamsin. She does indeed have it in her to be good, but for much of her life she was immersed into the depths of the darkness inside her. If dealing with all of this wasn't enough, now I come to find out that you are shacking up with Rainer, too."

Bo couldn't speak, she was overwhelmed, so much she didn't know about Tamsin. She finally formed words. "What does my love life have to do with what is going on with Tamsin?"

Acacia's laugh was almost crazed this time. "By the Gods, Succubus! You can't even see outside your own orbit and your own little drama, that you haven't even noticed that you have practically destroyed her. Because of the human doctor, the wolf and now the Wanderer?! You haven't realized what is right in front of your eyes. You are so smart to see that something is going on with her, but you are not astute enough to see what it is, even if it is written all over everything she says and does. It's in her eyes." Acacia couldn't believe that she was pushed to tell her this, "Damn it Succubus, she LOVES you! Could I be any more plain?! What pisses me off the most is that the dumb incredible bitch doesn't even think she deserves love, that she doesn't believe she deserves you." She pointed at Bo, a disgusted look on her face at the last word.

Bo didn't know what to think. The denial was apparent on her face. The idea that she is helping to cause Tamsin pain was too overwhelming to admit to.

"I don't believe you, Tamsin doesn't love me. There has to be another explanation. I..I would know!" Bo stammered out.

Acacia slammed her glass down on the bar, almost choking on the last swallow of beer. Anger was beginning to well up in her voice.

"You really do suck at reading people don't you, succubitch? You SHOULD know. DO you really think she's done all these things because you are her friend and she cares about you?" She holds her hand up and wiggles her fingers in front of Bo. "I've known her her whole life. I, too, have sacrificed my own well being to protect her. I have been the closest thing she has had to a friend for most of it and look what she lets happen to me, she knew it was possible that I would be killed, even when she made the choice NOT to turn you in. That stupid bitch loves you, succubus, and she's too goddamn proud to admit it to her self and too goddamn proud to admit it to you. And by the looks of your focus on your screwed up love life, who would want to put themselves at your mercy? Certainly not someone as fucked up as Tamsin. Look what love did to her the last time…"

At her last words, Acaia's eyes opened wide at the realization of what she had just said.

_'Shit. Maybe she didn't notice.'_ She thought as she slowly turned her head to look at her.

"The last time?" Bo said.

Acaia recovered her shock over her own loose lips quickly.

"That's a story for another time, succubus. You would do well not to approach her about that in particular. I had no business mentioning something so personal. When and IF she decides to tell you about it, it should be because she wants to tell you. If you have any respect for her, you will bide my words."

She finished her last beer and stood up. Talking to the succubus was infuriating.

"I think I've said enough, too much in fact." She starts to walk away leaving Bo sitting there pensive, fidgeting with her beer glass. After a couple of steps she stops, contemplating whether or not to say what she was thinking, then she turns and says, "Bo."

Bo perked up at the use of her actual name coming from the bitchy Valkyrie's mouth. When she turned to face her, she was surprised at the softness she saw in her stoic face.

"Love does not come easily or often… if at all to a Valkyrie. Tamsin is..." Acacia searched for the word and finally settled on, "special. You don't know what she's been through and there is only so much one being can take, even for someone like Tamsin. If there is love for her anywhere inside you, embrace it. If anyone deserves to be loved, it is her. She does need your help Bo."

Acacia starts to turn then, her face once again stoic and adds, "I won't admit to a word I have said so, keep my involvement to yourself." Then she turned and walked away.

* * *

**I love Acacia. :)**


	16. Grief and Comfort

**I do not own the rights to any of these characters**

* * *

By the time Bo parked in the lot at the Dahl, she had a massive headache. She sat in her parked car, her hands still gripping the steering wheel. With a loud sigh, she leaned forward and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. She bumped her head, on the steering wheela few times, trying to force her thoughts in line. It didn't work. She felt completely torn and confused. She honestly felt that Ranier was her destiny, but hearing so much about Tamsin clouded her view. It re-ignited feelings that she had explained away. On the way to the Dahl, she had thought back to all of her interactions with Tamsin.

How could she not have seen it? The hints had certainly been there. Now that she thought about it, in many instances they were more than just hints. Was she really so wrapped up in her love life that she was blinded to everything else? She did feel something for Tamsin, but why had she ignored it? She bumped her head against the steering wheel a little harder this time and let out a frustrated groan before getting out of the car.

When she walked into the Dahl, Dyson was sitting at the end of the bar, drinking shots. One after the other. Bo frowned as she walked over to the bar where Trick was. She couldn't even begin to imagine having a conversation with Dyson right now. He looked beaten, defeated. She realized as she watched Dyson out of the corner of her eye, that on the way there he had not even crossed her mind when she was considering her relationship with Ranier. Trying to curb her emotions, she started a conversation with Trick. She asked him if Tamsin was there and Trick replied, "She said something about feeling icky and needing to go home to change."

Bo laughed a bit when he used the word "icky" and a little more trying to imagine Tamsin using the word. She felt an overwhelming urge to go home. She wanted to talk to Tamsin. She needed to talk to Kenzi.

But she knew she had to go and speak to Dyson before she left. It was one of the things she is. Considerate. Although, she was second guessing just how considerate, amongst other things, she really was. She always tried to be mindful of the feelings of others. Dyson had given up so much for her, and she owed him, but she knew her emotions were raw. As they talked, she found herself unable to keep the truth from flowing from her mouth. She let it slip, what she had realized when she had walked into the Dahl. She wasn't IN love with Dyson anymore. It was one of the few things she was sure of. The look on his face after it came out made her immediately wish she had just gone home instead. But at the same time it was liberating. With everything else feeling so confusing, she was glad to be sure of something, anything. She just hated that what it was hurt someone that meant so much to her.

She left him to his thoughts and went home. She knew there wouldn't be anything she could do to comfort him.

* * *

Bo had not been home very long when Tamsin walked in. As soon as she saw her, she felt compelled to explain to her about Ranier. For a moment, the two of them just stood there, their eyes locked. Each had more to say, but neither of them could find the words.

"Sometimes you've just gotta go for it." Bo finally said.

Tamsin almost took a step towards her. She couldn't find the words, but she wanted to show her how she felt. Then, suddenly, a book on the table opened. They discovered that Ranier was not the man who had hired Tamsin to find Bo. He was not the Wanderer. Just as always, the moment was gone. The picture of Ranier was all Tamsin need to snap herself back into reality. Bo belonged to him, not her.

Tamsin excused herself and went and showered. Afterwards, she went to her room to change. Hale and Kenzi were excitedly talking. When Kenzi showed her the ring, she was genuinely happy for them. But in the pit of her stomach there was the feeling of loneliness. She wouldn't ever feel the way Kenzi does now. How could she? The woman she knew she loved seemed destined to always love another. She had to get out of there, so she told Kenzi that Bo was downstairs. She used Kenzi's news as a distraction, so she could sneak out while they were talking about the ring. She couldn't be near Bo right now.

* * *

As Tamsin walked to the Dahl, she was more frustrated than ever. Tamsin wanted to hit herself for letting the moment carry her away. Since she had spoken to Kenzi, several days ago at the Dahl, it had become harder and harder to keep from wanting to tell Bo how she felt. But there was always something that stopped her.

She shook her head before taking a deep breath and exhaling. She needed a distraction, all of this was going to drive her crazy if she didn't find something else to focus on. She needed a drink. She opened the door and went into the Dahl. The first thing she saw was Dyson drinking shots at the end of the bar. She knew why. Not only could she see it all over his face, but she felt the same thing inside herself. What they both wanted was out of their grasp. He felt just as lonely as Tamsin felt. She watched him as she downed a glass of whiskey. She allowed the lonliness and the frustration to take over and she straddled his lap. He needed to forget and to stop thinking as much as she did. She pulled him in to a kiss, willing herself to feel something other than her need for Bo.

* * *

Tamsin left the Dahl headed towards the clubhouse admonishing herself for her moment of weakness with Dyson.

Casual sex.

She had done it many times before. Taken her frustration out the same way. Why did it feel so wrong this time?

* * *

She walked into the clubhouse. Her heart stopped when she saw Kenzi and Bo on the floor surrounded by so much blood. The wind was knocked out of her. It took a moment to register that it was Hale on the floor, beneath them. It was his blood. He was dead. Her heart immediately broke for Kenzi.

Bo looked at her and whispered in a broken voice, "Massimo did this."

She wished she had been stronger when he had taken her. This wouldn't have happened had she killed him then. It took everything in her to keep from running out the door to find him. That all familiar anger began raging inside her. She needed his blood on her own hands for what he'd done. The only thing that held her back was that she knew she was needed here, with Kenzi.

Bo had used her charms to calm Kenzi down some more. Tamsin helped her get Kenzi to the bathroom. While Bo was getting her cleaned up, Tamsin cleaned up the blood from the floor in the kitchen. She watched silently as someone sent by Hale's family took away his body.

After they left, she stared at Kenzi's sword, Geraldine. She started to wipe the blood from it, but thought better of it when her eyes, again, filled with anger and rage, as she held it in front of her. The Valkyrie in her wanted to plunge this sword covered in Hale's blood into Massimo's chest, watching as the life drained out of his eyes. Like before, she let the Valkyrie, the anger, recede back into her. She knew her place was right here, right now.

She took a deep breath and laid the sword gently across the sink. Tamsin didn't know Hale that well. He always seemed to be uncomfortable around her, but she knew how much he meant to Kenzi. It hurt her that Kenzi hurt. It was such an unusual feeling to feel empathy for someone else. But, in her heart, she knew how it felt to stand over the body of someone you love. Your very essence draining from you, as their life leaves their body. She shook her head to keep those memories at bay and went to help with Kenzi.

She helped Bo put her in bed. Bo asked Tamsin if she could make her sleep without hurting her and Tamsin obliged. They sat with Kenzi for a little while, before Tamsin heard a sniffle and then Bo got up and left the room. Tamsin moved to sit beside Kenzi and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She pulled the covers up to her chin, then got up. She went to check on Bo.

Bo was in the kitchen, facing the sink. Tamsin winced at her decision to leave the bloody sword there when she saw Bo's shoulders shaking. The muffled sound of sobs coming from her. Without even thinking, Tamsin went to her. She placed her hands on Bo's shoulders and turned her around, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her chin was resting on the top of Bo's head. She willed all of her strength into Bo through her embrace and Bo began to sink into her arms. Bo finally exhaled and with it flowed all of the anguish. She sobbed into Tamsin's shoulder. Tamsin leaned her head to the side of Bo's and began stroking her hair, the sobs subsiding with each stroke.

They stood there for what felt like hours, but Tamsin knew it wasn't that long. She could have held her that way forever. When she was sure that Bo had calmed down enough, she reluctantly pulled away from the embrace. An embrace she had longed for, for so long.

Tamsin looked at her, concern apparent in her eyes. She pulled a dish towel from the counter and gently dried her face. Bo relished in the tenderness of Tamsin's touch. When she was done, Tamsin put her fingers on Bo's chin and pulled her face upwards, to look at her. As soon as their eyes met, they both stopped breathing. Tamsin couldn't have said how long they stood that way. She saw Bo glance at her lips and her heart stopped, her stomach knotted up. She wanted so much to feel those lips against hers, but not now, not like this. It's probably just the stress of it all anyway, she reasoned with herself.

Tamsin let out her breath, shakily as she stepped away. She broke eye contact with Bo. Her eyes began darting around as she said, "It's been an emotional day and you need to rest, too. Let's go get you cleaned up."

Tamsin led her to the bathroom and started the shower for her. She took a deep breath while looking at Bo. Then she turned and walked out. She closed the door behind her.

Bo absentmindedly undressed. She wanted to make Tamsin stay with her. She felt calmer with her around. She reluctantly stepped into the shower and leaned forward, putting her forehead on the wall, the hot water washing the blood away as she cried. She wasn't able to focus on any particular thought anymore.

Tamsin didn't move after she closed the door. Her hand was still on the knob. The events of the day, finally catching up to her. She was leaning against the door, her head tilted to rest on it's surface with her eyes closed as she let her hand slide off the knob.

She didn't even know how long she was standing there before her eyes opened at the sound of Bo crying. It was barely heard over the sound of the water. She put her hand up against the door, her instincts pulling her to re-enter the bathroom. Everything in her had wanted her to open the door. To go to her and hold her. Hold her until all the pain was gone.

Tamsin had always prided herself on the accuracy of her instincts. But they were of no use to her right now. She shook her head, convincing herself that it wasn't her place. It wasn't her right to go to Bo when she was so bare. So vulnerable. That right belonged to Rainer, the person Bo had chosen.

She slid her hand down off of the door as she turned till her back was against it's surface. She slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor. She drew her knees up to her chest. She rested her elbows on the top of her knees and put her face in her hands. Her fingers attempted to rub away the throb she was feeling in her head, rubbing even harder to chase away the images that were running through her mind.

Seeing Kenzi so broken over Hale's body had pulled out the memories she had pushed inside. Images that had forced her to turn away from her instincts. She didn't want to feel what Kenzi is feeling again. She didn't want to love someone that way again. At that last thought she pushed her thoughts, her emotions, and her memories back inside. She stood and walked away.

Deep down she knew it was already too late, she already did love someone that way. She loved Bo. But Bo didn't belong to her.

Tamsin went and sat down on her bed in the room she shared with Kenzi. She stared at the sleeping form as she willed her mind to concentrate on filling the room with her protective energy.

* * *

A little while later Bo, wearing her kimono, came into Kenzi's room. She sat next to Tamsin and put her head on her shoulder and sighed. Without a thought, Tamsin put her arm around her shoulders as she turned and whispered into her hair. "I've got you." Bo sank into her arms, as they sat there in silence, watching Kenzi sleep.

Bo sat there, keenly aware of how safe, and comfortable she felt with Tamsin's arm around her. All of the confusion she had felt earlier just washed away. She didn't even feel this way in Rainer's arms. She watched as Kenzi slept and realized how tired she was, but she was afraid to move, afraid to let go of this moment.

She sat there relishing the warmth, until she heard Tamsin's uneasy breathing and felt the slight vibration of her body. Then, something wet hit her hand, followed by another. Tears. She turned her eyes up to Tamsin's face. It was illuminated only by the light outside the door, but she could see that Tamsin was crying.

Overwhelmed at the sight before her and guided by some unseen source, she placed her own hand on the hand that was round her waist. She stood keeping hold of Tamsin's hand. Tamsin started to speak, but Bo just placed her finger on Tamsin's lips, as she glanced over and nodded her head towards Kenzi. Tamsin reluctantly and quietly followed. She managed to wipe the remnants of the recently shed tears from her face as they walked.

No words passed between them as Bo led her to her room and pulled her to her bed.

Still holding Tamsin's hand, Bo moved to lay down, pulling Tamsin to lay beside her. Tamsin's body was responding on its own to Bo's movements. As soon as Tamsin's head hit the pillow, Bo curled up against her side, resting her head on her shoulder. Tamsin inhaled and held her breath as Bo put her arm over her chest and pulled her tightly to her.

"You don't always have to be so strong. Now, I've got YOU." She whispered to Tamsin. Bo smiled as she felt her relax.

Tamsin smiled as she raised her arm onto Bo's back, pulling her even closer. In her arms this way, Tamsin felt like she could face anything. She exhaled as her eyes closed.

* * *

**I'm going to miss Hale. :( even more of an emotional chapter coming up. I'm going to warn you now.**


	17. A Warriors End

**_I do not own the rights to any of the following characters._**

* * *

Cara and Tamsin had spent the past week alone in the secluded cave they had claimed, many years ago. It was the first home either of them had had since they were children. Tamsin in her first life before she began her Valkyrie training and Cara at 9 years old, before she was taken by the Mord'Sith.

The time off had been well deserved, for each of them.

They had been together for over 20 years and they spent their time together hunting, sparring and making love. It was heaven for such a powerful warrior couple. They had long ago set up the inner cavern. It's permanence made it ideal for the length of Tamsin's lifetimes. Tamsin had the door specially made. It had all the comforts of a home during that time, and none of the distractions of living near the Palace or a village. They both preferred it that way. They could be quite...noisy. Even though each of them had honed their social skills, they still found the peace and solitude of the forest much more to their liking.

On their last day there, they were awoken by unusual noises, outside. Cara and Tamsin quickly slipped on their leathers and made it to the mouth of the cave, in time to see a scout coming around an outcropping. There were sounds of more people nearby. They each looked at each other, a devious smirk forming on their lips. Both knew that after their night, and morning, of passion, there was no greater cool down than a fight.

They rushed out and engaged. The bandits kept coming and yet they fought in unison. As if two ends of the same weapon. They had trained together enough to reach this point of perfection, in their actions. They felt the presence of each other, as one would feel the presence of their own hand. They felled countless bandits, the bodies piling around them.

More men arrived to join in the commotion. As they worked their way through, the battle finally wedged them apart. They had battled together on countless occasions. No matter the number of their foes, they would always know where the other was.

Tamsin always kept sight of Cara, sometimes just to witness the elegant beauty of her lethal ability. Seeing Cara in battle was a magnificent sight to behold. There was a fluidity in the way she used an Agiel in each of her hands along with the rest of her body. Positioning her opponent for the kill. It was like watching a bird take flight.

Cara had the same tendencyto watch Tamsin, as well. She was well aware that anyone standing before Tamsin when she had a sword in her hand was guaranteed to fall. The sword was an extension of her arm. Her graceful, skilled movements with it, masked the lethal blows. Like Cara, she used her agility, body, and great strength in conjunction with her weapon creating a force to be reckoned with.

Men were falling everywhere and Cara and Tamsin were barely winded.

From their distant positions, their eyes had met momentarily, a smile on each of their faces as they did what a warrior lived to do. Tamsin turned away to deal with two oncoming men, only to instantly feel a sharp pain in her heart. Her normally steady breathing stopped. Her calm heartbeat sped up. She whirled her sword behind her beheading the approaching men as she instinctively turned to where she knew Cara to be.

Cara was already looking at Tamsin when their eyes met. Cara's green eyes were boring through hers. Tamsin's eyes dropped down to her lips to catch the grimace shrouded by a half smile. In an instant that felt like an eternity, she saw Cara's body begin to crumple to the ground and then, in one agonizing heartbeat, Tamsin's eyes caught sight of the arrowhead protruding from her chest.

In a rage, fueled with fear for Cara, Tamsin's features darkened as she began racing towards Cara. She cut down any man in her way with ease. As she reached Cara, a pulse radiated from Tamsin, sent throughout the horde of men. They fell in droves around her. The only movements left were that of the ragged movement of Cara's chest, slowly rising and falling, and of Tamsin dropping to her knees cradling Cara in her arms.

Tamsin had seen enough mortal injuries. She had died, once, from this very same one. She knew the wound was fatal. It was too close to her heart. Death would come quickly. She begged Cara to stay with her, not to leave her as tears filled her eyes. Cara managed a peaceful smile and spat out, painfully,

"It is an honor to die as we have lived." Cara offered a peaceful smile as she shakily raised her hand up to Tamsin's cheek.

The shadows in Tamsin's face faded as Cara wiped away a tear with her thumb. In that brief moment as they gazed at one another, she saw the peace rush over Cara as she accepted her own fate. Cara's eyebrow raised. Her nostril flared as she smiled to hold back her own tears. She shook her head, not wanting Tamsin to cry, her thumb still caressing Tamsin's cheek. Then using the fierce will she was known for, Cara used all of her remaining strength to move her hand behind Tamsin's neck and tugged her down to her.

As their lips came close enough to touch, Tamsin could hear her softly say, "I love you", before pulling her in to a kiss.

Tamsin threw every ounce of herself into the kiss, pulling away only enough for their lips to brush against one another as she gasped out raggedly, "Please don't leave me, I need you." and re-engaged in the kiss for only a breath before Tamsin mumbled into Cara's mouth. "I love you so much, Cara." She felt Cara's lips smile into hers before feeling Cara's last exhale pass into her.

She pulled Cara's lifeless body tightly into her arms, her breath ragged from the pain of the loss ripping through her, tearing her apart. She sat back on her knees as her head tilted back, her eyes to the sky. She let out a pained, agonized cry into the silence.

As she lowered her head, unable to look into Cara's still eyes, her eyes began darting around as she caught sight of the untold amount of death surrounding them and a thought, as piercing as the blade of a sword, flashed through her mind. The Underworld. Cara was going to be at the mercy of the man she had dispatched to Hell. Her former Master, Darken Rahl. The bastard who had commanded her when they first met. He had become the Second in command in Hell. They had seen his minions rise up to come after Cara and Richard the new Lord Rahl, time and time again. Now Cara belonged to him, again. He would surely torture and torment her there, for all of time.

Tamsin's mind raced, she couldn't bare the though of Cara bearing that fate alone.

Tamsin and Cara did not believe in redemption. In each of their pasts, there had been too much death at their own hands. Redemption had never been of any importance to Tamsin. Because of her service to Valhalla, her place was assured there. While the bloodshed at Tamsin's hands was usually for noble purposes, she had done so without hesitation. Without thought and without regret. She would strike out of anger and pride. Many times, when the darkness deep within surfaced, she even found herself enjoying it.

In her days before she had met Tamsin, Cara had tortured and murdered anyone she was commanded to by Lord Rahl. Anyone who had gotten in her way. She had been merciless and without compassion. Cara had remained proud of who she was and did not ever wish to be anything other than a Mord'Sith, no matter what she had done in her past.

She had said to Tamsin once that all of her past was part of who she was and without it, she could not be who she was now. She needed every skill, including the brutality and emotionless demeanor she had learned from the Mord'Sith to accomplish her life's mission.

"Everything happens for a reason, Tamsin." She had told her.

Cara learned to protect life over taking it, to value the beauty of life and living. But she never believed it would overcompensate for the past. There had never been a Mord'Sith to enter Valhalla. Tamsin avoided thinking that this day would ever come because there was no other way around it and she preferred to think it would never come.

With Cara's fate set, Tamsin knew what she had to do. The only thing a Valkyrie could do to void their place in Valhalla was to take their own life, outside of self sacrifice during a battle. With a Valkyrie's ability to be reborn, taking ones own life was akin to running away from their present in order to begin anew. To the proud, noble Valkyrie, running away from anything made you a coward. A coward was not worthy of stepping foot in Valhalla.

If Cara was to face an eternity of torment, it would be with Tamsin by her side. Her soul was all she had left to give her and she would damn it to hell.

The darkness that had laid dormant, deep inside, for so long, awoke, blinding her to the tiny golden strands of light beginning to slowly emanate from Cara's body.

All other thoughts ceased as she reached down and grasped the hilt of Cara's Agiel. She fueled the darkness inside with her anger, her grief, and her loss. She didn't feel the pain that was surely passing through her body as she squeezed it tightly. She bent down to take Cara's lips onto hers, for the last time on this earth.

"Please forgive me." She said as she looked to the sky before bringing the tip of the Agiel towards her heart. Even with the grief coursing through her body, the pain was immense. She relished in the feeling, as it overcame the pain of her heart breaking.

The Agiel drew its power from the emotions of the bearer and the power of Tamsin's grief and anger were painfully strong. She kept her eyes on Cara's lifeless eyes, as she felt the life ebb from her own body.

The next few moments happened as if in slow motion. Among the pain, she felt the only feeling that could pierce through the anguish. The familiar pull of Valhalla, calling her to collect a soul. For a moment, her instincts urged her to answer. To do her duty. But she knew she had already forsaken her duty, she had already instigated the unforgivable crime among her kind. Even if she stopped now, she would be seen as a coward, no matter if her reason was a noble one. They would only see that she didn't want to be on this earth without her mate. In an instance of pride and because that was partly true, she ignored the call and pressed harder into her chest with the Agiel, increasing the agonizing pain.

Time continued to creep by, the call still echoing in her ears, through her very core. Then it silenced. The pain stopped, her body went numb. She heard nothing but the last beat of her heart as she exhaled her last breath. She could see fire creeping in to her peripheral vision as the world surrounding her began to fade. Her grip loosened on the Agiel, it's job done, and it fell towards the ground.

Before the Agiel even reached the ground, before her body had time to fall to the ground, and with only a sliver of sight left, she felt a great burst of energy, a shock. The numbness was overpowered by a great force equivalent to a bolt of lightening. Her senses came alive again with a jolt...

With a ragged cry, she involuntarily inhaled, forcing air into her lungs. The sound of her heart began beating again in her ears.

Confusion washed over her. She heard a familiar voice yelling, "Tamsin, what have you done?!" as she felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. She turned to see Acacia, bending to crouch down beside her. Continuing to yell, with anguish on her face, as she turned Tamsin towards her, "You stupid, stupid bitch. Didn't you hear it? Didn't you hear the call, Tamsin? It was for Cara!"

Those words forced the renewed air from Tamsin's lungs. Her eyes opened wide, as what Acacia was telling her struck her. What had she done? She looked at Cara, she recognized the whirls of golden light. Then down to her own chest. The pain still radiating from the point of the Agiel.

"But how?" She asked, turning back to Acacia with her hand against her chest.

"You dumb bitch, Freya sent me to stop you. It was Freya who kept your stupid ass here. She smacked you with a bolt of lightning to kickstart your heart. Didn't you always tell me that love would get you killed?" Acacia said.

As Tamsin gathered everything in, Acacia got up and began walking around surveying the battlefield. As she surveyed the dead, the vast number of them, she had a slight look of pride in her eyes. She had trained Tamsin after all.

As the shock finally settled in, Tamsin looked again at the gold swirling around Cara's body. No wonder the call was able to pierce through her armor of grief. The source was in her arms. She had been so blinded by her sorrow that she couldn't see that it was for Cara. It finally hit her, what she had done. Cara would go to Valhalla, but Tamsin had died by her own hand. She would be cast out of Valhalla, separated forever from Cara.

The despair and panic, tinged by the anger that was brewing inside was apparent in her eyes when she spoke again to Acacia. "Why did Freya save me?"

Acacia knelt again beside Tamsin and replied in an uncharacteristically gentle voice "Because she heard your plea for forgiveness and her heart hurt for you when she saw your noble intent, but Tamsin..." Acacia looked away, her hand gripping Tamsin's shoulder tighter. She turned again to face Tamsin, her eyes were glistening. "She cannot over rule the law. Because you are still breathing, still a Valkyrie, you will be allowed to deliver souls to the gate, but you will never again be allowed to enter." Tamsin had never seen Acacia cry and seeing it now only deepened the gravity of her own emotions as they fell on her.

"Such a noble warrior to fall in battle, even if she was a pain in the ass." Acacia finally looked at Cara, placing her hand on her forehead as she looked again at Tamsin. "Tamsin, you know it is an honor to die as we have lived. Cara earned her place in Valhalla despite how she began. She earned her place because of what she grew to be. She was able to redeem herself of her past because her heart was good from the start. She just needed you to help her remember that. Old friend, my heart hurts for you. Like Freya, I know your intention was true... and noble. No matter what will be said, don't ever forget that."

Acacia stood, shaking off the sentimentality and with a more even tone she says, "I was sent to stop you from picking that weapon up again, but I was drawn to this place by her..." as she points to Cara "not by you. I was drawn by the call of a fallen warrior. A warrior that you protect... So while it is my right to take her..." She puts a hand on each of Tamsin's shoulders and leans their foreheads together. "I leave the honor to you. Carry her to her reward, Tamsin." Tamsin closed her eyes, silently thanking Acacia.

She knew that, although she was higher in the ranks above Acacia before, now she was cast down below all Valkyries. Acacia would be ridiculed for giving Tamsin this honor by those who would revel in Tamsin's new lowered status. Her legendary life had been envied by many and as such, she had gained many enemies. Regardless of the consequences to herself, Acacia was giving her a chance to say goodbye.

Tamsin told Acacia she needed a moment and as she ran into the cave they had shared, she felt the pain of everything that had happened radiating throughout her body. But she continued to ignore it as she grabbed the journey book that Cara used to communicate with Richard and Khalan and told them that Cara had fallen and where to find her body. She didn't want to leave her body for scavengers. It would be a while before she would be able to come back to this place, if at all.

Tamsin started to thank Acacia again, but Acacia just held up her hand and said, "Just go, and keep your wits about you. Those bitches are going to eat you alive. You know there are going to be quite a few celebrating the fall of the great Tamsin."

Tamsin nodded, she knew Acacia was right.

Tamsin knelt down next to Cara's body, putting one arm underneath the crook of her neck and placing the other across her chest with her hand over Cara's heart. She kissed her forehead before closing her eyes and lowering her head. The golden light that had been circling Cara's body grew and met with the light that was now radiating from Tamsin. Then Tamsin disappeared, carrying Cara's soul with her.

* * *

**:'( This chapter made me extremely sad. **


	18. Intimacy at the Deepest Level

**I do not own the rights to any of the following characters. **

In the middle of the night, Bo was awoken from an unlikely peaceful sleep by a pain filled voice. Still in the sleepy haze, she felt a warm rush of air move across her ear, spreading warmth throughout her body. She realized Tamsin's mouth was only inches from her ear. When Tamsin mumbled again, she realized that it was Tamsin's voice that she had heard. She took in the sight of the body next to hers. They had fallen asleep in one another's arms, but in the course of the night, they had become intertwined.

Suddenly, Tamsin began gripping Bo's back, pulling her tighter. When she looked at Tamsin's face, expecting to see her awake, she saw the look of agony. Even with her eyes closed, her brow was furrowed and her nostrils were flared and then she saw her lip quiver. Bo softly called her name, gently shaking her, in an attempt to wake her. She raised her hand to Tamsin's face, her thumb began caressing her cheek as she said her name again. But still Tamsin slept.

As Bo's eyes began to focus in the dark, she saw tears glistening on Tamsin's cheeks. Bo was about to sit up when Tamsin mumbled, "Please don't leave me, I need you."

The broken sound of Tamsin's voice tugged at Bo's heart. She felt her sorrow and it made her heart ache. Then she heard her mumble again, almost in a whisper. Only this time the words struck her even deeper.

"I love you so much, Cara."

Bo felt the same ache in her heart at the broken sound of her voice. It was filled with such sorrow, grief, and pain. But there was another feeling. A much more selfish one. Jealousy. She shook that feeling off because her concern was far more overwhelming. She needed to wake her up. Bo leaned up on her arm, her hand behind Tamsin's neck. Again, she put her other hand on Tamsin's face, but before she could speak, Tamsin's body went rigid. She began repeating "What have I done?" over and over. Bo became panicked at the sudden feeling of despair that was thick in the air.

Bo simply reacted. She pulled Tamsin tight to herself and placed her lips gently on Tamsin's forehead as she began saying Tamsin's name, telling her, "It's okay, I've got you." She held Tamsin, rocking her gently, as her chest continued to heave and hitch, the way it does when one is crying.

Tamsin finally opened her eyes. They darted around with a look of confusion in them. As she slowly came back in to the waking world, the panic began washing over her features. Every breath brought more and more to the front of her consciousness. Reliving everything as Cara died, losing her, Bo, Rainer, Kenzi's pain, the unfamiliar feelings since her rebirth, the war that raged inside to keep the darkness at bay, and so many lifetimes of death. It was too much for her. It was all clawing her insides to get out. She wanted to jump up and run. To be alone when the dam broke.

Then her eyes met Bo's. All thought ceased for a moment. The panic was replaced by the awareness of Bo's arms tightly around her. Her gentle voice continued whispering soothing words. The comfort and warmth of Bo's being began seeping into her every fiber.

As she took in Bo's presence around her she felt like a gentle wave rolling in the sea towards the shore. In the first time in any of Tamsin's lifetimes, she felt safe enough to let it go. She held tightly onto Bo as the waves crashed through her. Her lip began quivering, and when Bo pulled her even tighter and whispered to her, her last ounce of self restraint gave way.

Bo had felt her lips quiver against her neck. So she pulled Tamsin tighter and whispered into her hair, "It's okay, I've got you. Whatever it is, let it out. I'm here and I won't let you go."

Tamsin inhaled at her words and with her ragged exhale, the dam broke. She had held it in so long. She cried. Bo held her, stroking her hair, and whispering reassurances as Tamsin's cries turned to sobs. Her body began shaking uncontrollably as it all passed through her, wave after wave. In the comfort and warmth of Bo's embrace and her words, Tamsin finally released the centuries of grief, loneliness, anger, fear, and pain in her anguished cries. She sank deeper and deeper into Bo as she let it all out. Bo felt her own tears falling as she listened. To see and feel such a strong woman break like this was overwhelming her. She could feel Tamsin's every emotion and it was heart wrenching. It felt so intimate.

After some time holding Tamsin, Bo became driven by instinct alone, to continue to soothe Tamsin's aching heart, to bring her out of the feelings that were overtaking her. Bo had moved so that she could see Tamsin's face. She began kissing her cheeks, attempting to kiss away the tears and still whispering to her. With every kiss on her face, Tamsin calmed a little more. When all that could be heard was the sharp inhales of breath as Tamsin began to calm, Bo pulled Tamsin's face to look at her, they searched one another's eyes. After the emotional cleansing, neither of them could formulate any thoughts as they looked into each other's eyes. They began reacting on raw emotion, feelings, and instinct as they were drawn together.

When their lips touched, they both sighed at the sensation. For some time, their lips moved gently, surging against the others, savoring the taste and feel. When it naturally began to deepen, Tamsin sat up, pulling Bo with her. She put her splayed hand against Bo's jaw line and neck as she pulled only inches away, her eyes locked with Bo's as her thumb moved to the corner of her mouth.

As their breathing became more audible, each close enough to breathe the others breath, Tamsin's thumb began gently caressing her lips. Her eyes began darting around Bo's face as she took in the sight before her. Bo opened her mouth slightly relishing in the warmth of Tamsin's thumb, the taste of her skin on her lips. As Tamsin continued to study Bo, the pad of her thumb pulled harder across her lips, the tip touching Bo's tongue. Bo closed her eyes for a moment as she began pushing her tongue against Tamsin's thumb. Tamsin allowed Bo's tongue to follow her movements. Tamsin had a look of curiosity mixed with desire in her eyes as she slid her thumb into Bo's mouth, between her teeth. Bo bit down to hold it there as she licked along the side. Tamsin inhaled at the sensation as her nostrils flared, her breath hitched and her eyes closed.

After a few moments of savoring Bo's wet tongue against her sensitive thumb, her eyes lazily opened as she inhaled once more. She pulled Bo towards her, their lips meeting again. The kiss slowly but gradually deepened as the tempo interlaced their tiny breaths. As the kiss deepened, the breaths became further apart. Tamsin's hand was still splayed alongside Bo's jaw and neck, kneading the surface of her skin with her fingertips. Bo moved one hand up into Tamsin's hair, pulling her further into her. Tamsin's tongue ventured into Bo's open mouth and when Bo's intertwined with hers, they both moaned. The moan only amplified the intensity for each of them as they became lost in one another.

Tamsin's other hand begun moving along the hem of Bo's shirt, her fingertips brushing against bare skin, sending shivers up and down Bo's spine. The warmth under Tamsin's fingertips caused Tamsin's heart beat to increase, her skin to tingle, and another moan to escape. Tamsin moved her hand under Bo's shirt and slid it to the small of her back as she began lowering Bo back down onto the bed.

Bo's hand had begun wandering around Tamsin's body, the other still wrapped in her hair when they heard a crash downstairs. Their movements stopped, but they didn't pull away. They couldn't. As they listened for another sign of what the noise was, their lips continued to surge against one another. Finally, there was a voice that couldn't be ignored. Kenzi.

Tamsin reluctantly sat up and Bo followed. Her hand still moved through Tamsin's hair as they looked at the door, then to one another. Tamsin put her hand on the side of Bo's face and leaned in one more time to kiss Bo deeply. As she pulled away, she breathed in every thing she could absorb about her.

Reality began to come into focus as Bo whispered, "You should go, she's probably still pissed at me." She looked down at the memory of not being able to revive Hale returning to her.

Tamsin nodded, without taking her eyes off of Bo. Taking in a ragged breath, she started to move to get up. Bo saw her hand still on the bed and she grabbed it, pulling it to her lips. She kissed Tamsin's knuckles before placing it against her cheek, relishing the warmth as her eyes closed for a moment. She couldn't bring herself to let her go of her. To let this moment go. With a sigh, she reluctantly released her, falling back onto the bed. Tamsin turned to look at her once more, her eyes sad again, before turning and leaving the room.

As Bo laid alone in her bed, staring at the ceiling, she took a deep breath and exhaled in a frustrated sigh. Her mind went over every detail since she had awoken and then Acacia's words echoed in her mind.

_"If there is love for her anywhere inside you, embrace it."_

If only she could. Her eyes wide open, figuratively, she now saw what was before her. What she had just felt. It wasn't the physical, it was in her soul. She knew now that Acacia was telling the truth. Tamsin loved her. And Bo knew unequivocally that she loved Tamsin. She had felt it within every moment they had just shared. What's more is her own feelings were guided by something much stronger than she had ever experienced before, with anyone. But faced with their reality, her destiny with Ranier, whatever it was, her father, Dyson and Lauren's feelings, and Kenzi.

Bo felt so torn between what she finally knew she wanted and what it was she had to do. Her responsibilities to her family. Her own needs had to come second, not first. She laid there rationalizing as she remembered the feeling in her own heart when she heard Tamsin's anguished cries, how it hurt herself to feel Tamsin's pain. She was afraid she would hurt Tamsin. She couldn't be responsible for that. It felt so good to be in her arms, but she didn't trust herself with anyone else's heart. Especially when she realized that, up until these past few moments, Rainer hadn't even crossed her mind. Nor had Lauren or Dyson. Or Cara.

Cara... Who was she? Perhaps Cara was the person Acacia had eluded to. Bo put her hands on her face and closed her eyes.

"Why can't this ever be easy?" She said out loud as she pulled the covers up.

* * *

Over the next couple of days. Bo and Tamsin acted as if nothing had happened. It wasn't an uncomfortable distance, but a mutual unspoken understanding. Actually, neither of them knew what to say to the other. Looks would still pass between them. It was even evident to the both of them, now, that the other felt something.

There had been no thought involved in what had transpired between them. It had been intimate on a whole different level. They each had been stripped bare by the circumstances and were involuntarily vulnerable. What had come of it had been simple, instinctive, and natural.

But the reality was that it wasn't that simple. And they both knew it.

Tamsin just reminded herself that Bo had Rainer. It was easier than considering everything else.

They had more pressing issues, anyway. Hale's funeral. Rosette had joined them bringing more bad news. Rainer had returned, Kenzi was despondent and became hell bent on revenge.

Bo went her way with Rainer, while Tamsin focused on what she could do for Kenzi. Tamsin would help and support Bo when she could, but she still couldn't bring herself to be around Ranier.

Tamsin had a plan, it was one she would not have even considered before the other night with Bo. Tamsin had initially been embarrassed that anyone had seen her in such a weakened state, but what had followed showed her that sometimes one must fall to the bottom before they could rise. Tamsin had definitely been there. At the bottom. Now, she felt stronger because of it. It had been the first time she ever opened herself up that way to anyone, not even to Cara. Back then, there had not ever been a need.

She could help Kenzi, but she was going to have to share another part of her life with someone else. A part that only one other living person knew.

Tamsin had told Bo that she was going to help Kenzi. That they were going on a little trip. She handed Bo the satellite phone, told her only to use it for emergencies and to trust her to take care of Kenzi. Bo had looked into Tamsin's eyes. Wanting to say far more but finally replied simply, "I do trust you Tamsin."

Later that day, Kenzi had come to Tamsin at the bar of the Dahl and told her, with tears in her eyes, that she had made Bo unclaim her. Tamsin's heart hurt for Kenzi. It hurt for Bo, as well. She knew she must be heartbroken, but the best thing Tamsin could do was help Kenzi. Kenzi was the most important part of all of them. If only she knew that.

She had pulled Kenzi into one of the more private areas at the Dahl. Tamsin caught a glimpse of Bo as she stepped into the background, behind Kenzi, watching them. She told Kenzi there was something she needed her to help Tamsin with and they would be gone only a short while. They would be leaving right then.

Kenzi, of course, had her mind set on destroying Massimo and started to turn and walk away. So, Tamsin grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place as she took in a deep breath and rolled her shoulders as she exhaled. Then she released her wings. She knew that Kenzi would momentarily be awe struck by them. And she was. She froze in her tracks. Tamsin could see Bo's face in the distance as her wings expanded, her eyes began glowing blue. It made her smile a little as she stepped towards Kenzi and wrapped her arms around her in a strong embrace. Her features began darkening as she set her chin on the top of Kenzi's head.

"It's time to fly short stack, like it or not." The golden wisps of light began whipping around them as the energy filled the room and with a gust of wind. They were gone.

Bo let out a surprised gasp as she began to release the breath she had been holding. She shivered slightly. Seeing Tamsin in her natural state had definitely aroused her. She shook her head trying to reel in the Succubus. Finally calmed, she turned and went back towards the bar.

**:) we are getting there, slowly but surely. Episode 12 was so hard to glean any real good Tamsin feels from **, so I made up some ;)!****

**(except for her awesome toast. "Let's drink! A little to remember the good...and a lot to forget the bad")**


	19. Trust

**I do not own the rights to any of the following characters. Unfortunately.**

Tamsin allowed her wings to retreat as she reached her arm back and rubbed her shoulder blades. Releasing her wings still hurt like a bitch. The pain subsided abruptly, as her attention turned to her surroundings. After allowing her memories of Cara's last moments to finally return to her, it was harder being here than she had remembered.

Kenzi shook herself out of her daze and glanced around. She turned her body in a circle as she tried to figure out where she was. They were in the woods.

"What the hell is going on, Ta…?!" Kenzi said said, anger and confusion tracing her voice.

Her anger left her mid-sentence when she finally completed her turn and saw the look on Tamsin's face. She was crouched down near a pile of rocks, staring at her with a sad look in her eyes.

"What's going on, T?" Kenzi rephrased gently. Tamsin just looked at her with a small, sad smile.

Kenzi moved closer to her, watching as Tamsin looked back down and began moving her hand along the surface of the rocks. Then she finally spoke without looking at Kenzi. "I know what it's like."

Kenzi crouched down beside her, her expression showed her confusion, and concern.

"You know what what's like?" She replied.

"I know what is like to watch someone you love die in your arms." Tamsin said in a quiet, almost broken voice.

Kenzi was quiet as tears welled in her eyes. Tamsin sighed to herself as she looked at Kenzi.

"A little under a thousand years ago, in this very spot..."she motioned with her hands to the rocks, "I held a woman named Cara in my arms as she died from an arrow that pierced near her heart…" She paused while she calmed her voice, but it still came out broken. "She was my everything."

It was the first time she had spoken this out loud and she couldn't prevent the tears from falling to her cheeks. She fought the urge to look away from Kenzi, but didn't because this was part of it. Kenzi needed to see that even Tamsin, a Fae, with all of her strength, could be hurt the same way that Kenzi was feeling now. Kenzi needed to know that she wasn't alone.

Kenzi had a million questions running through her mind, but instead she just leaned forward and laid her hands on the rocks, her mind flashing to Hale as he lay on the floor. She looked up at Tamsin with tears in her eyes and said, "Tell me about her."

Tamsin smiled that same sad tinted smile and said, "That's why we're here, Small Fry." Tamsin took a deep breath, before continuing, "I have never told this story, to anyone. Almost a thousand years, Kenz, and it's been locked up inside... This..." She rubbed her hands over the rocks again, "is where I built my walls. This is the foundation for the walls that kept everyone out. The walls that locked me inside. We are here because I don't want that for you Kenz."

She rose and held her hand out to Kenzi. When Kenzi was standing again, she squeezed her hand and began leading her towards the cave. "Come on, there's more."

They walked through the steel door and Tamsin lit a torch, pointing to an outcropping beneath it for Kenzi to sit on, as Tamsin continued lighting the torches. She stopped in front of the chest containing Cara's red leathers. As she sat there, she willed herself to continue. Opening up was so hard. She opened the chest away from Kenzi and reached in, grasping the Agiel in her hand for a moment, feeling the pain radiate as she gripped it tighter. The hum in the air made Kenzi look around curiously. Tamsin just closed her eyes and focused on the pain to strengthen her resolve. She released it and brushed her hand across the red leathers before closing the lid again and sitting atop it in front of her. She began her story.

"In my first couple of life cycles, I was driven to be the best. I pushed myself, always. To be better than anyone else. It was said back then if I were on your side in battle, you were guaranteed to win. I was prideful of my reputation, but as far as I was concerned and everyone who mattered, I deserved to be. I had seen and contributed to a great deal of death and destruction, but no where near the amount that I have seen up until now. The difference was, I had not yet been hardened by it."

"On the battlefield, I was a force to be reckoned with, but I could still easily shrug off my armor and allow myself to live. I would laugh, and enjoy everything that life had to offer. Mind you, I couldn't be considered a good person then because, at all times I was conceited, stubborn and I always got what I wanted… One way or another."

"I had been out doing a favor for a warrior in Valhalla. I was accompanying his son through a kingdom that Valkyries rarely visited. It was an oppressive kingdom where people were beat into submission through fear and torture. There were not enough heros there to catch the Valkyrie's eye. As we were nearing the boundary, not even half a mile from this cave, we were ambushed by a group of women wearing red leather. We outnumbered them, but these women were vicious. I tried to cast doubt on them, but I kept being struck by these painful rods. So much pain was shooting through my body that I could not focus on my powers. So, I continued with my sword and daggers to protect the warrior's son for as long as I could, until our numbers had drastically decreased.

"In battle, it is normal to attack the strongest link, which was me. So, I told him to retreat as I drew them away. After all, I had other lives, IF I were to fall and it was an honor to die in battle. I took several arrows and kept fighting, more strikes from the rods, but I kept fighting, cutting the numbers of the women in red. I saw him escape. Then, everything went black."

"I awoke to find myself chained to the ceiling. I was tortured with those rods. They did not know what I was. They knew from the battle that I was a powerful warrior and intended to break me to serve them, but I was no stranger to pain. I had spent centuries, much longer than their human life spans, learning to focus and divert pain into strength."

"I came to find out that those leather clad rods were called Agiels and they were charmed to inflict pain, powered by the wielder's emotions, usually of anger. They had the capacity to kill a human in seconds with a single touch."

Tamsin paused a moment as she laughed at Kenzi. She had been trying to ignore Kenzi's fidgeting, but she couldn't anymore. Kenzi had pulled the nearby blanket around her and was laying there on her stomach, her fists curled beneath her chin with a childlike innocence on her face, as she had been intently listening to Tamsin, like she was listening to a bedtime story.

"Do you need some popcorn?" Tamsin chuckled.

Kenzi just impatiently smirked at her before replying, "Um, ha ha, get on with the story!"

Tamsin just shook her head as she stood and walked around to open the chest. She pulled out the box containing Cara's Agiels. She closed the lid again, sitting the box on top and opening it for Kenzi to see what was inside. Tamsin chuckled again when she recognized Kenzi fighting the urge touch them. She recalled how she had cursed Kenzi for instilling such curiosity in her when she had read the note telling her not to, but touching them anyway. Kenzi gave her a strange look because she was laughing, but Tamsin just shook her head no, and said with a smirk, "I wouldn't touch it if I were you."

"Anyway, these women in red. They were human, not Fae. But, they weren't any ordinary humans. They called themselves Mord'Sith. They were taken from their families around the age of 9. It is said that a Mord'Sith isn't made, they are broken. They prefer the sweet, innocent, good girls. A good heart has much further to fall into darkness. The moment that they give in to the darkness they are broken and become the strongest of the Mord'Sith."

"The very same Agiel used to inflict what they call training, which is a tame word for no less than physical and emotional torture, on these young girls is given to the girl once they complete their final task. The task is to willingly kill their own father, as proof that they are willing to forego all to serve their master, the ruler of the kingdom, Darken Rahl. It is the moment an innocent little girl is transformed into a unremorseful, emotionless killer."

Tamsin instinctively wrapped her fingers around one Ageil as she remembered Cara grasping at her Agiel as she told her of her early days with the Mord'Sith. How she found out, much later, that they had tricked her into killing her father, convincing her that he had sold her to them. Tamsin felt the pain radiating. Her own anger was rising as she remembered how she wanted to strike down every person who had ever inflicted such pain onto Cara.

"It's actually heartbreaking, thinking about how their very souls had to be ripped from them." She said, almost to herself. Tamsin sat there grasping the Agiel in her hand, her nostrils had begun twitching and her eyes were glistening. Tears threatened to escape. Kenzi said her name and Tamsin shook the anger off before looking back up to Kenzi.

"The Agiel…" She held it in front of Kenzi, "is deadly to an opponent, but it inflicts pain upon the wielders, as well." She pulled her sleeve back.

Kenzi cried out when she saw the red, black bruises pulsing up her arm, radiating from Tamsin's clenched fingers around the hilt. "The hum you hear is it's power. It almost sings when the tip touches flesh."

She reached down and lifted her pants leg and it began to sing as she touched the tip to her leg. There was an involuntary jerk in her leg as Kenzi saw the red radiating in her flesh from the tip. Tamsin turned and put the agiel back in the box and closed it.

She ignored Kenzi's concern, slapping her hand away as she, again, opened the chest, putting the box in and taking out the red leather. "The red leathers they wore made them stand out, and the color was said to be chosen to hide the blood of their victims."

Tamsin stopped for a moment, lost again in her thoughts as she sat holding the red leather in her hands, gently caressing the patch in the back. It suddenly occurred to Kenzi as she watched Tamsin. She was consciously allowing Kenzi to see every emotion she was feeling. She wasn't masking them as she usually did.

Kenzi sat up and then spoke. "The woman, Cara, she was a Mord'Sith, wasn't she?" She grabbed one of Tamsin's hands and Tamsin finally looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes as she lay the red leathers in Kenzi's lap.

"Yes, she was. Her name was Cara Mason." Tamsin got up and walked to another chest behind her, opened it, and pulled out a book.

Kenzi put two and two together, thoughts running through her head as she waited for Tamsin to compose herself.

_'They have the same last name... Were they married? Oh wait, she was HUMAN?!... O-M-Gee, I am so going to have to pick on her for loving a human one day!'_ She thought to herself.

Kenzi was smiling absentmindedly. Her random thoughts were stopped by Tamsin clearing her throat. Kenzi shrugged at her, and motioned her hand for Tamsin to continue.

Tamsin laid the book in Kenzi's lap. She began flipping through the pages, stopping at a full page portrait. Kenzi recognized Tamsin easily. The colors of the portrait reminded her of the Mona Lisa. It was so odd seeing the woman in front of her in such an old portrait. It hurt her head to actually try to comprehend just how old the little girl she raised really was.

Kenzi began tracing the portrait with her finger, examining every detail. Tamsin was standing with a familiar cocky smile on her face. She had on skin tight dark grey leather. So many laces and dark buckles. Embossed in the leather across her chest were an intricate pair of wings that stretched up and over to her shoulders. She had her hand on the hilt of the sword that was hanging from her side. She recognized it as the sword Tamsin had brought back from one of her trips. There were daggers strapped to her thigh. Her blonde hair was flowing freely onto her shoulders. And those boots! Kenzi inhaled quickly when she saw them. She only barely registered that Tamsin was laughing and moving away from her. The boots were perfectly gorgeous, almost gothic. Dark grey, extending just below the knee, dark buckles all along the side.

She squealed and stomped her feet when Tamsin held those very same boots in front of her, saying, "Oh my God Tams, these are gorgeous! Momma wants!"

Tamsin chuckled as she pulled them away. With her bottom lip poked out and a mock sad voice she said, "Aww, too bad Kenzi has such wittle bitty feet!" She continued laughing and sat them down behind her.

"Bitch..." Kenzi rolled her eyes as she muttered under her breath.

She returned her attention to the portrait. Tamsin's other hand was on the shoulder of a woman in skin tight red leather. Unlike Tamsin, she had gloves on. She was gorgeous. Well, as gorgeous as a woman could look in some old timey, medieval portrait. She had the same piercing eyes as Tamsin, but in a different shade of green. Her hair was a golden blonde. It was flowing freely against her shoulders. She was slightly shorter than Tamsin and the cut of her leather was different. It had a plunging neckline, accentuating her very ample cleavage. But, what struck Kenzi the most about her was the intensity of her face, her eyes. Her chin was slightly dipped, her eyes slightly hooded, but so alert. Almost predatory, intimidating. Kenzi laughed to herself. She was intimidated by a thousand year old portrait. When her finger finally grazed over Cara's boots, her eyes opened wide again. She heard Tamsin clear her throat and looked up at her. She shot Tamsin an angry look when she saw she was standing there, holding up the very same red boots in her hands. A devious smirk played on her face as she swung them back and forth. She just shook her head at Kenzi making a clicking sound with her tongue. Kenzi just let out an exasperated sigh and raised her middle finger up at Tamsin. That caused Tamsin to roar with laughter as she put the boots back in the chest.

Tamsin closed the chest lid, sat on it and began speaking again. "Cara was the very woman who struck me on the head during the battle when I was captured." She pointed at the icy glare on Cara's face in the portrait, "That is the same glare I finally awoke to."

Kenzi finally just blurted out a question that had been rolling around in her mind. "So was she some kind of dominatrix or something? Because you have used quite a few key words along with that" pointing to Cara's image "outfit?!"

Tamsin's cheeks blushed slightly at the very intimate memories that flashed through her mind. She finally furrowed her brow and responded. "I wouldn't think you would want to hear all of those kinds of details."

Kenzi cringed and said, "Yeah well, NOT why I was asking. I'm just seeing a pattern here. Tight leather, Cleavage bursting out, Warrior-ish, A dominatrix, AND a sex demon? Yeah girl, you totally have a type." She could barely contain her laughter as Tamsin shrugged her shoulders, biting the inside of her cheek as she considered the truth in her words, she bounced her head around yes then she pushed at Kenzi's shoulder.

"Anyway!" Tamsin rolled her eyes at the smug grin on Kenzi's face, and changed the subject. "I later learned that during my capture, it was I who broke the first stone in her own protective wall. It's foundation had been laid when she was only 9 years old when she had been taken from her family. We each recognized that there was something kindred about the other in our short time together, but it wasn't acknowledged, of course."

"This was a time of wizards. Real Lord of the Rings shit, and Valkyries were known to them only as gods. As you can imagine Cara's master, Darken Rahl, the Ruler of the Kingdom, wanted to command me. Little did he know, that no man would ever command a Valkyrie. I took great pleasure in making Rahl submit to me, using my doubt when I left. I was extremely pleased to know later, that Cara had helped the new Lord Rahl to send him to his proper place in Hel."

"It wasn't until I found myself craving Cara that I began to realize that she too had cracked a little of my own foundation. I had never craved anyone. Sure, I enjoyed pleasure, but where it came from…" Kenzi coughed and pretended to gag a little.

"Sorry." Tamsin laughed out. "I've tried to leave those details out, but you will have to suffer through a few of them for the story to flow properly, can your innocent ears handle it?" Kenzi just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"For months afterwards, I found myself ONLY wanting her. Again, this wasn't like me. All Valkyries saw attachments to anyone, for any reason outside of duty to be a weakness and I shared that view. I had no idea at the time that she felt the same way. I began venturing into the kingdom more often and finally decided to approach her. we talked for hours, something neither of us was known to do. Ever. One thing led to another…"

A smug smile crept across her face and she lifted her eyebrow before saying "For your sake, I will skip on along, but I'm sure you get the idea."

"Thanks for that." Kenzi replied.

"Anyway, we stole away time together as often as we could after that meeting. We just grew… together. Eventually our relationship went from an aggressive, highly sexual one, to a deeper, gentler, passionate one. She had her duties to the new Rahl and I had my duties to Vahalla, so we carved out a life together for over 20 years together, here." She motioned around her. "I was already pretty old and set in my ways, fighting alongside noble, just warriors. It has always been the Valkyrie way to keep out emotion and feeling and I was quite astute at it. But as Cara transformed from the merciless, indifferent Mord'Sith with the help of the new Lord Rahl and his companions, I was able to reap the benefits of their humanity through Cara. I was certainly no help teaching anyone to embrace and share feelings, but through her, they taught me as well. We learned to love… together. I had never been happier. I felt like I belonged somewhere. I had never felt that before and haven't since…" Tamsin grabbed Kenzi's hand, and smiled, "Until you took the little me in."

"Cara was 42, she was just as beautiful as the day I had met her. We came here to this cave, to spend one of our long weeks together."

Kenzi looked around a little uncomfortably at that. Understanding the reason behind Kenzi's sudden squirming, Tamsin decided to tease her to break a little of the tension in the air and herself as she dreaded the emotions that were building from the rest of the story.

"Oh yeah, shortstack, where you are sitting and pretty much everywhere in AND outside this cave so get over it." She chuckled as she watched Kenzi squirm a little more.

"SO, on the last morning before we had to return to our duties, we heard noises outside. There was a large group of followers to the old Lord Rahl camped nearby. Turns out there were over 200 men there. Cara and I happily did what we were made to do, and together we were an unstoppable force." Kenzi could see the pride fill Tamsin's eyes as she undoubtedly was remembering fighting alongside Cara. "In the course of the battle Cara was struck in the back by an arrow. It pierce through her chest, right next to her heart. I cast doubt over the remainder as I rushed to her side. My fear and rage increased my power to an instantaneous lethal force that I didn't even know I possessed. Love had turned out to be a strength after all."

Tamsin was quiet for a few moments, trying to compose herself. She wanted Kenzi to see her emotion, but she didn't want to be a blithering idiot.

When she finally spoke again, her eyes were glistening, and her voice cracked, "I held her in my arms as she lay dying. When she took her last breath, I lost myself."

Tamsin got up and walked around the room, shaking her hands occasional, trying to shake free of the pressure she felt. Even if telling her all of this was necessary, it didn't make it any easier. She finally stopped pacing and knelt down in front of Kenzi.

"Kenz, I told you this part of my story partly because I wanted to tell you, my friend, about a woman who was very special to me. But also so you would believe me and understand that I really DO know how you feel. I really do know how you felt when Hale died.

At the mention of Hale's name, Kenzi was no longer able to hold back the tears that had been welling inside of her. It was Tamsin's turn to hold her.

After a while, Tamsin held Kenzi at arm's length, looking her straight in the eyes and said, "Kenz, there is more that I need you to know. You will understand why once I am done. But please understand, that this is the part that will be the hardest for me because I have never admitted to anyone my failures. My weaknesses. I tell you now, because I trust you."

Kenzi nodded with a small encouraging smile, signaling for Tamsin to continue. She listened as Tamsin recounted her experience after Cara had died. Her sacrifice. She could feel the emotion and her breath hitched when she realized Tamsin had almost died for real. The thought of her willingly sending her soul to hell made her stomach churn.

"I had been cast out of Valhalla and while I could bring souls to the gate, I would never be allowed to enter the gates again. I was and still am, considered a coward. I thought that seeing Cara die was the hardest thing I had ever gone through, in all of my lifetimes, but it wasn't. When I watched her walk through that gate without me, knowing I could never follow, it became abundantly clear that there was nothing more heart wrenching or more excruciating, than that loss."

"There were many who were envious of me. They were happy when I had fallen. They met us at the gate and once Cara had entered they held me down and beat me. I had no strength to even resist. As I took every punch through my own pride, anger and arrogance, I allowed my grief to overtake me, rather than focus on the woman I had become because of Cara. I dove into the guilt, the despair, the grief and most of all the anger. From that day on, I was alone. I belonged no where. I had nothing. I lived a wretched existence, never allowing anyone to get close, burying my heart so deep that even I could not feel it anymore."

"In the beginning, I squandered my life cycles, just trying to hasten the end. But in the end it became self loathing. I just didn't care about anything anymore. I died so many horrible wretched deaths. I worked for anyone who paid me. I didn't even care about the reason. It was during this time that I took the bounty that would end up being the mark on Bo."

"Throughout all of this, with the exception of one task, I neglected all things in my life, I wouldn't even carry souls to Valhalla."

"That task was Cara's duty to protect the Rahl family. I took it upon myself to continue for her. I believe now, that it was the only thing that kept me tethered to any type of existence. The Blood King Wars were raging, threatening to wipe out all existence and I was determined to die. An eternity of torment was at least something tangible over the way I had been living. I was finally down to the end of my final cycle and I left the battle and paid what I thought to be my last visit to the Rahl family. During that visit, I was introduced to a seer, who had insisted on seeing me."

"Stories of Cara and I had been passed down through generations. We, and most of all she, were the thing of legends. So, I was not surprised when the seer addressed me as Cara's Valkyrie. Until she said to me '_A coward has no place in Valhalla.'_"

"What happened to me, after Cara died was not common knowledge outside of Valhalla. So she had my attention. I told her she had no idea what she was saying, that I was no coward and she replied,_'what is a coward if it is not someone who shuns the lessons learned through love to embrace despair? What is a coward if it is not someone who chooses to hasten death because of the fear of living life? What is a coward if it is not someone who squanders the gift of life to hide in the darkness? The underworld will be the only fate of the coward who chooses not to live. A war is upon us, Valkyrie. A choice comes soon, and one day you must choose to believe in redemption, because your heart is deserving, even if your mind does not believe it. You are her legacy.'"_

"I was shaken to the core. I went to the only place I ever felt comfortable or safe. This cave. I spent the rest of the day remembering who I was with her. I sat where you are now and realized that if she could see me now, she would be ashamed. I WAS a coward and the centuries since Cara died I had lived a coward's life. I had so much to atone for, so much to change. I WAS Cara's legacy and I could not leave this world a coward. It was as if I had received the breath of life."

"I returned to the battle and I fought with a renewed vigor. But I was still worn. I could feel that my life was almost over and then while kneeling at the side of a fallen warrior, I came across the Blood King."

"The seer! A war, a choice?" Kenzi gasped.

"My second chance." Tamsin nodded. "But, the deal I made with Trick, it erased all of my memories of the days leading up to giving him Ranier's soul. I forgot what the seer had said, what she had inspired in me."

Kenzi shot up, waving her hands around, "No wonder you said not to trust him! Trick, that bastard! He erased your memories! You didn't know that you had to redeem yourself or even why!"

Tamsin put her hands on Kenzi's shoulders, attempting to calm her down. "I thought the same thing when I first remembered. But, he didn't live my life before, I did. He didn't do all of those treacherous things, I did. I chose to live in darkness rather than seeing the light. But, if I have learned anything, it's that everything happens for a reason."

"We all have a destiny and no matter how many misguided trails we take, it still leads to the same place. So, I don't blame Trick for taking anything from me. I had already intentionally buried those things away, before he had even come in to the picture. Not very long ago, before the memories Trick had erased returned, I came here and the darkness threatened to overcome me again. But, this time, I had something to hold me back. I had you and Bo."

Tamsin began pacing again. The nervous energy was bounding in her. "There was an old story I was told once. About a great war that went on inside of each of us. The war was between two wolves, a black one that was filled with fear, anger, envy, jealousy, greed, and arrogance. And a white wolf filled with peace, love, hope, courage, humility, compassion and faith. The wolf that ultimately wins is the one we feed."

"I fed the darkness for so long, and it almost won. And then I met you and Bo. So many things I had seen as weaknesses before, I saw as strengths in each of you. When I watched you grieve and my heart genuinely hurt for you, I realized what the last part of what the seer said "to choose to believe in redemption because I am deserving, even if my mind does not believe it" meant. That's why she said "one day" and not soon. Kenz, the only reason I believe I deserve anything after the lifetimes I have squandered is because of you and Bo. Trick, Dyson, and even Lauren. You are my family. I was meant to meet you crazy people. I wasn't ready when I gave Rainer's soul to Trick, because I needed you all to help me. The same way that Cara needed her friends. I needed YOU…." She pointed her finger at Kenzi's chest. "to raise me before I could even begin to love again. The road to my redemption is not set Kenzi, I have no guarantees. But to continue the journey that Cara and I started, I had to choose to open my heart to Bo the other night and now to you. Trusting you both with even my weaknesses.

"As for you, my very gorgeous little munchkin, The moral of the story is for you to learn from my mistakes. Giving into grief only takes you from those who love you. It takes away the life you are meant to live. Don't let that happen to you, Kenz. Keep Hale alive through the smile I always saw when you were around him, the laugh that he loved. Keep Hale alive by sharing with us the woman you have come to be because of him. YOU are his legacy, Kenz."

Kenzi had tears in her eyes. In the course of Tamsin's story, she had gone through a wide variety of emotion, but each of them had been cleansing. She laughed through her tears and said, "Oh My God, Tamsin! You are like my own personal yoda!" As they both laugh, Kenzi handed Tamsin the red leather and said, "Cara sounds like she was something very special... Just like a certain succubus I know." She elbowed Tamsin, winking dramatically at her. "And what exactly happened the other night, when you opened your heart to Bo?"

"Yeah, you don't miss anything, do you?" Tams in smirked. "I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself, Kenz. That's a whole lotta crazy I'm not ready to even think about. Bo has enough love in her life right now, she doesn't need me adding to it."

Kenzi had been flipping through the book and offhandedly asked, "So did you marry her? Cara, I mean?" She had withdrawn an envelope from the book and was inspecting it

"No Kenz. Well, we might as well have been, but life back then was very different from how it is now. But THAT is a bedtime story for another time. One last thing though, and then I think I am done with the sappiness for quite some time. Don't be mad at Bo. You know deep down in your heart how much it kills her that she couldn't help Hale. I would have had her take my chi, if I knew she would have been able to do it. But, take a life for a life? She couldn't do it, even if she wanted to. That's the opposite of who Bo is. That's what makes her special. You and I both know that. That's why we love her, right? They smile at each other.

Kenzi hugs her and softly says, I know."

Kenzi stepped back and held the envelope up and asked Tamsin, "What's this?" Tamsin reached for it. It was written in an old language and she recognized Cara's handwriting. She pointed to the writing on the outside. "That says my name." Turning the envelope over in her hand, she finally remembered where it came from.

She started to speak, when she felt a strange feeling, a feeling she had not felt in many centuries. She felt the pull of Valhalla. She immediately knew it was Rainer. It could be no one else. She had not felt the pull since she had traded his soul. She immediately became concerned for Bo.

She looked at Kenzi with panic in her face. "Kenzi, we need to go. Now! Something is wrong."

Kenzi grabbed the envelope and tucked it in her jeans as Tamsin rolled her shoulders, wrapping her arms around Kenzi. As soon as her wings had fully extended, they were gone.


	20. Dark Horse Revisited

**SO, I have tried very hard to be faithful to Season 4 of LG, not changing anything from the actual show, fi****tting everything in-between. But, in this chapter, I had to change a few minor things, 3 to be exact. I will tell you what they are at the end.**

**I do not own the rights to any of the following Characters.**

* * *

Kenzi and Tamsin appeared in the Dahl. Tamsin immediately saw Trick over Bo's body on the floor. There was blood on her head. Tamsin's heart stopped at the sight and she couldn't move. Kenzi rushed over to them and breathed an audible sigh of relief when she saw Bo's chest move.

She looked at Tamsin and said, "She's breathing." and saw the relief wash over her face as she finally released the breath she had been holding. Tamsin wanted to rush over to Bo, but she held fast, looking around for Rainer. She knew he was dead, the pull was strong. Just as Tamsin's eyes locked onto Ranier's still form, Dyson rushed in. He went straight for Bo.

Tamsin knelt down and put her hand on Rainer's forehead as she heard Dyson's frantic voice behind her. She shook her head, listening to him, as she pretended to study Rainer. Dyson was saying he needed to heal her, as he began taking his jacket off. Tamsin just rolled her eyes. Trick stopped him and said that he had given her something to sleep. He told Kenzi and Dyson that she would be fine, she could be healed later. Tamsin was relieved when he told Dyson that he needed to go and find Lauren, and now, because Massimo had her. Kenzi insisted on going. She felt better, and visibly looked better, but the desire to see Massimo die was still strong.

Kenzi walked over to the crouching Tamsin and put her hand on her shoulder. She leaned down to put her forehead on the top of her head, just above her ear.

"Thank you, for trusting me, I won't let you down, but you and I both know that for the good of everyone, Massimo needs to be found and dealt with." Tamsin didn't look at her, but she smiled to herself as she nodded.

"Be careful, Momz." Tamsin replied.

"Take care of Bo after, you know..." She moved her hand around, in Tamsin's peripheral, motioning to Ranier.

Tamsin nodded again. Kenzi over dramatically patted Tamsin on the back as she stood and turned towards Dyson. "Come on Wolf, let's go find us a doctor and a dead man!" Dyson looked at Tamsin's back, wondering what she had done to change Kenzi's attitude in such a way. Whatever she did, he was grateful and he smiled in her direction, before turning to join Kenzi.

After Kenzi and Dyson left, Tamsin felt a hand on her shoulder. She was a bit surprised when she looked back to see Trick standing there. She hadn't been alone with him since her memories had returned. She stood up, towering before him. Tamsin wasn't intimidated by him, like everyone else was.

Trick's eyes shifted nervously as he looked up at her. His memories had returned to him, as well. He was not proud of his treatment of the Valkyrie, then or now. Also, it had not gone unnoticed, the looks he had seen between Tamsin and Bo there at the Dahl. She remained quiet, unsure of what to say. She was holding back her concern for Bo. Unwilling to share that weakness, with the Blood King.

"Tamsin, please deal with this quickly." He finally spoke as he nodded towards Rainer. He visibly hesitated before he spoke again. "Because I need you to help me take Bo home and heal her." Tamsin started to tell him that Dyson would be the better choice, when Trick put his hand on Tamsin's shoulder.

She looked at his hand and slowly turned her head back to Trick. He flinched momentarily, almost removing his hand, but kept it there. "For what it's worth, Tamsin, I am sorry…" He looked away and then back to her. "For everything. You have proven yourself time and again and I... I hope that you can forgive me, in time."

Tamsin could tell that none of this was easy for him. She tried to soften her glare and he relaxed, slightly, when he recognized this. He smiled for a moment before his face turned serious again.

"They bound together before this happened," Tamsin felt her stomach clench at the idea of Bo binding herself to anyone. Her expression almost faltered, but she kept her calm facade, "and the prophecies say that this action will open the portal for her father to return. I don't have a good feeling about any of this, Tamsin. Dyson is strong, but you… She needs you Tamsin. I don't think she even knows it yet, but she needs you." He stepped away, nodding towards Ranier and with a look of respect, he said, "Claim your soul, Valkyrie."

Tamsin nodded as she glanced at Bo. Her eyes stayed on her as she said, "I'll return as quickly as I can."

She turned and again knelt beside Rainer. She placed a hand on his forehead, and one on his chest. As she bowed her head, she rolled her shoulders. Her face darkened as her wings extended and fell to shroud them. The golden wisps of light encircled them as the air charged. With a rush of air, she and Rainer's soul were gone.

* * *

When Tamsin opened her eyes, Rainer was standing before her. He turned to look at the gate. Tamsin felt the energy of Valhalla rush through her. It had been a feeling she had long ago began to despise, but after such a long time without feeling it, it felt comforting. She breathed in and sighed, knowing that just on the other side was the Hall of Warriors and Cara. So close and yet so far.

She saw the Valkyrie at the gate begin to move towards them. She didn't have much time before they would come for her, they would revel in making an example of her. She didn't have time for that, she had to get back.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as she heard Ranier curse beside her. The strength and peace of Valhalla had freed him of the influence that had hold of him since the train. He looked at Tamsin, a relived look on his face.

"You know I had the gift of foresight. I know you must go, quickly, but know this. I did not know, I did not do any of this. He WILL come for her, he will take much from her and you can help stop him. You can help save her." He turned to see the other Valkyrie closer to them. He put his hands on each of her shoulders and said, "You were courageous, noble, and brave once, Valkyrie. It never left you and you will be again. And Bo, you..." Tamsin shook her head no as she crossed her arms over his. Placing her hands on his shoulders and said, "Some things shouldn't be known. You have earned your reward, warrior. Go claim it." He nodded before bowing his head to her, a sign of respect before he stepped away.

Her eyes met the Valkyrie behind him. She had been listening to their conversation. She nodded her head slightly to Tamsin before looking around. Then her eyes returned to Tamsin's.

"Your energy is strong, sister. They will know you are here and they will be here soon. I will take him. You should really go now." The other Valkyrie's smile changed to a smirk. "It sounds as if you have important places to be." Tamsin, at a loss for words, simply nodded. As her face began to darken again, the other Valkyrie turned and said, "And Tamsin? Not everyone was happy, you know. It is very good to see you again, sister."

Tamsin bowed her head in thanks before they smiled genuinely at one another. The other Valkyrie placed her hand on Rainer's shoulder and they turned, walking towards the blinding light of the gates.

Tamsin glanced around before she filled her mind with images of Bo. Traveling from Valhalla was so much easier than on the earthly plane. She opened her eyes to see Trick sitting next to Bo.

* * *

On the way to the clubhouse, Tamsin told Trick most of what Rainer had said, then they continued the drive in silence. After helping to carry Bo inside, Trick said he needed to do some research and left. Tamsin sat watching her sleep. So much ran through her mind as she watched her. She was taken aback by the confidence in her that had recently been acknowledged by so many. She felt so torn as she watched Bo. She felt such a responsibility to her and didn't want to mess anything up by allowing her emotions to get in the way. Bo needs her to be strong, not some love sick puppy.

As Bo started to come round, Tamsin had steeled herself on what she needed to do. Emotions and feelings had no place in the situation right now. Right now, she needed to get Bo to feed and heal. She was hurt pretty badly.

* * *

Tamsin felt an amazing rush as Bo fed from her. She had felt at peace, knowing her place with them. She had been able to push her to feed. She knew what buttons to push. She laughed to herself when Bo described her Chi as tasting 'happy'. But, her expression dropped. If Bo only knew what it was that would truly make her happy. Tamsin wouldn't be truly happy, unless Bo was hers and well, with the look of concern on her face when she mentioned Lauren, that wasn't even a possibility. She silently admonished herself at allowing those thoughts and feelings to creep back up.

_'So much for staying focused, way to go, Tamsin!' _She thought to herself before shaking it off and slipping back into her cocky demeanor.

* * *

Tamsin had been talking to Kenzi when Trick called. Tamsin went to tell Bo and Dyson what he had found. She caught the end of their conversation. After hearing Dyson give his fealty to Bo, professing his love for her, Tamsin was once again overwhelmed by her feelings. She couldn't even hide it in her expression as they walked by. She needed to put a stop to it. She needed to be free from those feelings to protect and help Bo. It was too distracting. It was too painful. It was unnecessary to put herself through this. It was never going to happen. She knew that without Rainer, there would still be Lauren. There would still be Dyson. Tamsin would not compete that way, she wouldn't settle for what she could get. And that was that.

* * *

She was surprised and relieved when Bo had come up behind her. She told her Dyson was waiting for her, but she wanted to make sure that Tamsin was ok, she had looked a little off just before. Bo put her hand on Tamsin's arm. Even through the leather, she could feel the warmth of her hand. It tingled. This was what needed to go. This was Tamsin's chance.

"Actually, there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about." She stepped away from Bo to get away from her touch, "Now seems as good a time as any. What happened between us the night Hale died, I'm sorry that I let you get pulled into my shit. I should not have been so weak and you were so… kind to keep it in confidence."

Bo stepped towards her. Tamsin wanted to back away, but she held steady. Bo was standing right in front of her, so close, searching Tamsin's eyes. Inside Tamsin wanted to grab her, kiss her, never let her go, but instead, she used every ounce of energy to not respond in any way. She kept her eyes, steady.

"Ever hear of personal space, Succubus?" Tamsin finally said sarcastically, accompanied with a harsh look.

Bo stepped back, putting her hand back on Tamsin's arm instead and said gently, "Tamsin there was something between us... You had to have felt it."

Tamsin brushed her hand away and said, with a smirk. "I was dealing with some strong feelings for someone else, and I was momentarily at a loss as to how to expel them. You're a succubus, and it was only natural for you to respond to those stray feelings. That's all that was between us. All that will ever be and again, I am sorry for pulling you into my shit. You need all your concentration on your daddy issues and getting your doctor back, so you can live happily ever after. So, we good?"

Bo just looked at her. She was completely deflated, how could she have misread her so much? What Acacia had said, was she wrong, too? That happiness she tasted, it had had nothing to do with herself. She managed to get out a few sentences.

"Yeah, yeah, Lauren. Father. Yeah, We're good, Valkyrie. Your secret is safe with me." She inhaled as she turned around.

She stopped when Tamsin spoke again, she didn't turn around because she couldn't hide the emotions she knew where etched all across her face.

Tamsin was glad she didn't turn around because what came out of her mouth was just as painful as what she had just told her, and she knew it showed this time.

"Bo, people will tell you that a relationship can't work with a human. But it can. If it's what you really want."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Thanks, T." was all she could say. That wasn't what she was hoping to hear. She was hoping Tamsin would tell her it meant something to her, too. She focused on what she needed to do as she walked back down the stairs. Inhaling deeply once more, she forced it all away, before she came into view of Kenzi and Dyson.

* * *

Kenzi had been acting strangely since they had read Rosette's book. She had hugged Tamsin multiple times, telling her how she should seize the day and not waste any time telling Bo how she felt. Tamsin didn't want to tell her that she had done the opposite. She would hear about it soon enough, she guessed and Kenzi wasn't going to be happy about it. She had seen the look on Bo's face, the hitch in her breathing. She had not expected what Tamsin had said. Tamsin hated that she hurt her, but it was for the best.

* * *

Dyson had called them telling them to come to the temple. He explained what was going on, that the gate was open. They finally got to the Temple and Kenzi wanted to see Bo. They passed Dyson on the way in. He told them Bo was going after Lauren. Tamsin knew she would, but it didn't make her feel any less sad about it.

But Tamsin kept her thoughts on the task at hand. She needed to get Kenzi someplace safe, but close and then join Dyson at the gate. He was eager to fight by the side of a Valkyrie. Tamsin was glad their little tryst hadn't affected their friendship.

* * *

They made it to Bo, she watched as Kenzi and Bo hugged. She felt a great deal of apprehension when Kenzi handed Bo her sword, Geraldine.

_'What was going on with Kenzi, And what the hell did she put in her pocket?'_ She thought to herself.

When they were in the hall, Kenzi stopped her." Did you see that necklace?" Tamsin just nodded. "Lauren gave that to her! Tamsin, you have to tell her. She will beat that dead horse into the ground, thinking that it's love, but Tamsin, I've seen how she looks at you, and it is what love is supposed to look like. She needs to know that there is more, and you need to tell her. Tamsin, Cara is part of you, you aren't betraying her memory by loving someone else. It's part of that journey that she set you on. I know that that is why you've looked so conflicted, but you have to tell her!"

'How does she do that?' Tams in thought as she put her hands on Kenzi's shoulders, searching her eyes, "Calm down, Kenz. We are going to get through all of this. Let's just chill. Bo needs to do what she needs to do. She needs to focus and so do you. Stop this, okay?" Kenzi nodded to her.

She pushed one of Kenzi's shoulders a little, turning her and they began walking again.

They walked in silence. Tamsin pushed open a door at the end of the hall. She stepped in and looked around before saying, "Stay here, I want you to be close. Everything will be ok. Alright?"

Kenzi just looked at her. She wanted to tell Tamsin what she needed to do, but she would try to stop her, she knew she would. She wanted to tell her how much she cared for her, but she could tell Tamsin was already noticing her behavior. She calmed herself. "You be careful, little T. Get out there and kick some undead ass. And just in case they kill us all," She embraced Tamsin. "You have made me very proud, Valkyrie. And Tamsin... You are amazing." She stepped away and smiled at her.

Tamsin stood there dumbfounded for a moment. She was proud of her? She was amazing? She shook her head, focusing on the present.

"Stop being weird, Kenz." She brushed off her own shoulder with a smirk. "I'm invincible, didn't you know that? I'll be just fine. And so will you. Just stay here."

Kenzi only nodded. Tamsin kept watching her as she closed the door. She stood outside the closed door, wondering what she was missing. When nothing came, she headed out to find Dyson.

* * *

They were being overrun by revenants, Trick had joined them, but there was only the three of them. For every one they killed, two more would replace them. Tamsin had seen many battles, and with so much at stake, only death would stop her from fighting, but the outcome seemed hopeless.

She was turned away, facing several revenants and didn't even notice Kenzi come into the room until she heard Bo's screams. She was yelling at Dyson. She turned to find them. All at once she realized Dyson was holding Bo back, they were looking at the portal, and Bo screamed Kenzi's name. Time slowed as Tamsin looked at the portal and saw Kenzi standing there, the pained smile, the bravery in her eyes as she turned towards the light. There was no time to react before it exploded.

She looked away from the blast and felt her heart stop when she realized what was going on, when she realized why Kenzi had been so strange. It had been something in that book. She translated the rest of it in her head, but why hadn't it clicked until now? She heard Rainer's warning in her head.

_'He will take much from her.' _

Her Heart, the Queen's heart. She was Bo's heart! She dropped her sword and ran towards her. she felt the pull of Valhalla already, but she prayed it wasn't for Kenzi as she ran.

Tears in her eyes, she dropped to her knees, thinking, 'No, no not again, please be alive, don't leave me!'

She felt her own heart break when she saw she was dead. The pull was so strong. She didn't want to move, to make it real, so she allowed her Valkyrie instinct to pull her take over. She looked at Bo as her dark wings were released. The look on Bo's face mirrored her own feelings. She knelt beside Kenzi again.

She looked up at Bo. She needed to see her. She hated that she had to take Kenzi away from Bo, away from herself. She could see that Bo was falling apart. Tamsin used that image to tether her here, to bring her back. She already felt herself crumbling inside, drawing up. This was the very thing she feared the most, the loss of someone she loved, and she needed that tether to keep from letting that fear overtake her.

She bowed her head and took Kenzi's soul to Valhalla.

* * *

**The 3 changes I made to the original story line are only evident, 1) if you recall the scene between Tamsin and Kenzi on the sofa, after Tamsin heals Bo, when they read the book that tells Kenzi what she needs to do, it won't quite match up. 2) Realize that, in the show, for some strange reason Tamsin didn't take Raniers soul to Valhalla immediately after he died (am I the only one who thought that was weird?) and 3rdly) Kenzi's body disappeared with her soul at the end (again hello, weird).**

**So, yeah. Kenzi :'( So this marks the end of Season 4. I intentionally left out the scene where Dyson finds Tamsin at the gate, but it will be in the next chapter. "Season 5" starts next chapter, and I really need you guys to continue to review so I know how I'm doing. It truly helps when i'm having a little writers block. Don't be shy if something doesn't read right. Let me know.**

**Hope you all have enjoyed so far. Plenty more to come.**


	21. A Russian, A Valkyrie, and A Goddess

**I have to take a moment to thank my co-conspirator, for letting me bounce ideas off of her, and filling in the blanks when I drew them. This story has been made infinitely better because of her input. ;)**

**I do not own the rights to any of the following characters**

* * *

As soon as Tamsin opened her eyes, she reached out to grab Kenzi, pulling her into a tight embrace. Tears were streaking her face. Her voice was broken as she said, "You didn't have to do it Kenzi. We could have found another way." She pulled away from her, but kept a firm grip on her shoulders, "You can't just give me all these damn feelings and then just leave me! Why would you do that? I need you! We all need you!"

Tamsin pulled her close again, trying to steady her breathing. She looked up from Kenzi's shoulder to see the same Valkyrie that had been there when she had brought Rainer. Her name was Cathrine. Tamsin held her finger up behind Kenzi, motioning for her to give them a moment alone.

She pulled away from Kenzi again. Kenzi put her hands on Tamsin's cheeks. She gently wiped away her tears with her thumbs, the way she had done when Little T would cry. Her face was abnormally calm, but her smile was full of concern.

"Tamsin, you and Bo made this the hardest decision I ever had to make, but I had to do it. It felt right. It feels right. I know I should be upset and sad, but I just feel... At peace."

Tamsin caught sight of Cathrine again, she saw her eyes get big as she rolled her hand, telling her to hurry. Tamsin just shook her head, slightly. She wasn't going to leave until Kenzi had to go through that gate. She inhaled deeply through her nose as she looked up at the sky, she willed the tears away as she looked back at Kenzi releasing a ragged breath.

"Kenz, how you feel is normal. I can feel it too, but it affects Valkyries a little differently. It helps you to transition here. You know sadness, but you won't feel it. It is the Power of Valhalla and it pushes out the negative, leaving nothing but peace."

"Look Kenz, we don't have a lot of time, you know I can't take you in there and I wish that I could. I wish that I could just take you back home." Her voice was cracking again, so she looked away, clenched her jaw, and held her eyes closed for a moment before looking at Kenzi. "Go find Hale, Cathrine, or Acacia. They will help you and then I need you to do something for me. I need you to find Cara. She will love you." She smiled, but tears were again filling her eyes, "How could she not? Just tell her I..." Tamsin's voice broke again. "Just tell her about me. The me that you know."

Kenzi felt a tear escape, Tamsin wiped it away as she tried to laugh through it. The laugh came out strained. Tamsin looked down between them and Kenzi ducked a little, looking up to get her to look at her. As she smiled she said, "You take care of Bo, and I will take care of Cara". She stuck her pinky out to Tamsin, the way they did when Tamsin was little. When Tamsin did the same, Kenzi said, "Promise." With a smile.

Tamsin felt the energy in the air rise. She motioned for Cathrine to come over, trying not to alert Kenzi to what was coming she said, "Kenz, you need to go with Cathrine now, she will take you through. Bo and I... We will do whatever it takes to bring you back home." She hugged her again and whispered, "Thank you for making me part of your family." She pulled away, and forced out a smile, pushing her gently forward, "Go find Hale, okay?"

"I will take care of her, sister." Cathrine said, putting her hand on Tamsin's shoulder as she motioned for Kenzi to follow.

Tamsin stood there. She felt as if her legs were going to give out from under her. She wanted to stop her, afraid that she would never see her again. Her anxiety rose with each step they took away from her and then she felt a presence behind her.

Before she could even turn, she felt pressure on her arms and shoulders. She was being restrained. She didn't care. She had known it was coming. She actually welcomed it. Anything that would distract her from this ache in her heart was welcome.

She kept her eyes on Kenzi as they walked. Cathrine glanced back with eyes were full of sorrow. There was nothing she could do for Tamsin, except get her warrior through the gate. Tamsin was watching them so intently that she didn't even notice the Valkyrie appear beside her, until she felt the painful blow to her stomach. She doubled over, but quickly recovered looking back just in time to see three Valkyries step through the gate, blocking Kenzi and Cathrine.

Cathrine was in a defensive pose Tamsin had taught her once. She had her sword drawn and had put her free hand in front of Kenzi, pushing her behind her.

Tamsin pulled at the Valkyries restraining her. Her upper lip twitched when she heard laughing. She turned to see the woman who had just punched her, standing several steps away from her. Janne. Tamsin's blood ran cold at the sight of her. She had embarrassed Janne far too many times, for this to be easy.

Through gritted teeth Tamsin said, "You do what you must to me, I will accept it. BUT she has done nothing wrong. Let - her - pass!"

"Oh ho ho! The coward speaks!" She started walking towards Tamsin, never taking her eyes off of her as she yelled over her shoulder. "Relax, Cat. We aren't going to hurt her. She just needs to see what Tamsin really is. A coward."

With the last word, Janne put her hands on Tamsin's shoulders and brought her knee up into Tamsin's gut. As Tamsin doubled over, Janne brought her fist up under Tamsin's chin, knocking her head backwards. She heard Kenzi cry out her name.

"Strong words coming from a woman who needs 3 people to hold back her opponent. Release me and I will show you who the coward is!" Tamsin chuckled, righting herself after the beating.

She smirked when she heard Kenzi say, "Yeah, bitches!"

Janne's expression never changed as she began to laugh again, her tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth. "Oh Tamsin, you think they are holding you to protect me? Oh sweetie! We are just keeping you from running like you did when you brought the last warrior. You know the one. The one you gave away? That's why we're here and why I get the pleasure of doing this a second time. Speaking of the first time, your girlfriend, Cara..." She whistled as she shook her head from side to side, "Mmmmm... I have certainly enjoyed her. You should thank me for showing her what a real Valkyrie can do. Hell, come to think of it, all of Valhalla has enjoyed a piece of that ass!"

Tamsin growled as she yanked one arm free, elbowing the Valkyrie to her right, before lunging towards Janne. She stepped back as the Valkyrie behind Tamsin swept her legs, causing her to drop to her knees. She wrapped her arm tightly around Tamsin's neck.

Tamsin saw Kenzi try to move forward, but Cathrine put her arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear. Tamsin let her eyes move among the growing number of Valkyries that were surrounding her. She recognized all of them as being opponents, at one time or another. All of which she had consistently dominated.

As Tamsin's free arm was restrained again, Janne said with mock sincerity, "Oh Tamsin, it just breaks my heart..." as she side kicked her kneeling form in the chest, "that you are not bleeding yet!" The backside of her hand went across her face.

At the angle her head was now at, she could see Kenzi clearly. Kenzi mouthed the words, 'You are NOT a coward, get up and kick their bitch asses!' before a broad smile crossed her face.

This time, with a smirk on her face, Tamsin slowly turned her head back towards Janne, lazily bringing her eyes up to face her. A cocky smile crept upon her face as she slowly swiped her tongue across her busted lip. She tilted her head back slightly before she leaned forward and spat the blood from her mouth. Before it even had a chance to hit the ground, Tamsin forcefully swung her head backwards, making brutal contact with the nose of the Valkyrie behind her, instantly knocking her unconscious. In an instant, she used all of her strength to pull her arms and the attached Valkyries to her chest as she pushed up from the ground with her legs to stand, throwing both of them off balance. She quickly yanked her right arm away, swinging across to punch the Valkyrie on her left. She clasped her hands together and swung, with great speed and force, back toward the Valkyrie on her right side. She lunged forward with her fist in the air, above her head, bringing it down like a hammer onto the soft area near Janne's neck, following it with a left hook across her face, blood spraying from her mouth as she fell to the ground.

She turned to face the group behind her, her bloodied fists at the ready. Suddenly, she heard a calm, but commanding voice say, "ENOUGH." Tamsin knew that voice. No Valkyrie could ever forget it. Before she even turned around, she saw every Valkyrie dropping to one knee. In one motion, Tamsin turned and lowered herself to the one knee. She brought her fist to the center of her chest as she bowed her head.

"Tamsin", the woman said as she stepped forward and put the palm of her hand on the top of Tamsin's bowed head. Tamsin sighed out, she had forgotten the energy that flowed through her touch. So calming, it was much like Bo's power, but it did not induce sexual energy but peaceful energy. She now felt the same peace that Kenzi was experiencing.

The woman held her hand there as she looked over at Kenzi, who was standing there looking confused. Her eyes darted around, wondering if she should bow, too. With the woman now looking at her, she started to kneel down. The woman held her other hand up and said, "No, you are our honored guest, warrior. You do not bow to me. I am Freya," She motions to herself gracefully before sweeping her hand around her. "and these are my daughters. As you can see, they don't always get along."

Too unsure to speak, Kenzi nods and smiles. The woman breaks her gaze and looks back to Tamsin. She lifted her hand from her head and placed it on her shoulder, pulling her to stand. It was then that Tamsin saw Acacia standing behind Freya. They nodded at one another before Freya turned to Janne and told her to rise. She said to her in a commanding voice "Janne, why have you done this in front of a warrior? It is NOT our way."

"This warrior is her friend. I thought it would deepen the blow and the lesson, if the warrior witnessed her punishment for trading the warrior Rainer's soul for selfish purposes." Janne said timidly.

Freya put her hand on the bruise that was quickly forming on Janne's face. She looked around at the two Valkyries still passed out and looked back at her laughing, "It doesn't look as if your plan worked to your favor." She pressed her thumb into the tender flesh, causing Janne to slightly wince, before removing it. "Janne, that was not your call to make and I will deal with your irresponsible decision later."

Janne could only lower her head. Freya looked around, "Now, all of you! Leave us!" She turned to her side, "Acacia, you and our warrior here, will stay."

When everyone left, Freya turned to Tamsin and put her hand on her shoulder again. She put another on her cheek, pulling her head to look at her. She laughed as she shook her head. "Why is it that every time I see you, there is fighting, bloodshed, and bruising involved?" Tamsin just shrugged, trying to feign an innocent look. Freya laughed, pulling Tamsin towards her into a hug and said, "I have truly missed that face."

Tamsin sank into the hug. She had missed her as well.

Kenzi was watching this with her mouth gaping open, an incredulous look on her face. This goddess was hugging Tamsin like she was her mother...

_'Wait, is she her mother?'_ Kenzi thought.

Acacia reached over and pushed upwards on Kenzi's chin, closing her mouth as she laughed quietly.

Freya began laughing and turned to Kenzi. "No child, I am not her mother, although I think of them all as my children. And yes, I can hear the thoughts of the warriors. Unfortunately, I can't do so with my Valkyries." She glared at Tamsin, "It could prevent so many needless mistakes, if I could."

Acacia elbowed Kenzi's side. When Kenzi looked at her, Acacia was tapping her temple with her finger, a smirk on her face as she continued snickering under her breath. Kenzi rolled her eyes at Acacia before turning back to Tamsin and Freya.

"I have kept my eye on you Tamsin and I can't say that I have been pleased... That is until recently. I can feel it in you, Tamsin. I see it in your eyes. You are stronger, but different. It reminds me of the great Valkyrie you once were. There has been a change. And this one," nodding towards Kenzi, "has something to do with it, but there is another, isn't there, Tamsin?" Tamsin nodded. "There is much talk about this succubus, and her familial connection to this warriors sacrifice."

Tamsin stepped away. Still looking at Freya, she said calmly, "Bo. The succubus, her name is Bo and she pointed to Kenzi, "and that is Kenzi, she helped to raise me during my last rebirth."

"Ah, yes, Acacia has told me about this as well. You are always a precocious, brazen, cocky and audacious child. Simply surviving raising you proves her mettle.

"Thank you!" Kenzi impulsively shouted out. Her face reddened in embarrassment when she saw them all looking at her. Realizing she had said that out loud, she grimaced and quietly said, "Sorry... Continue."

Freya simply chuckled at her, and looked at Tamsin, "I like her."

"She grows on you." Tamsin said with a shrug.

"Where was I?" Freya said. "Oh yes, I have to admit, it has hurt me, seeing you as you have been, but that look in your eye and the company you keep, it would seem that the trial has been worth it. I should like to hear about this Bo, sometime." She looked to Kenzi, "Could you help me with that, Kenzi?" Kenzi looked at her incredulously and nodded. This was all so surreal.

"Now, Tamsin. Cara, she is quite the warrior. There is not a man nor woman who can top her. I can see why you favored her. But Acacia is constantly complaining about her strange lack of modesty and her chipmunks. What is it she calls them, Acacia?" as she glances over her sholder at the older Valkyrie.

Acacia rolls her eyes and says, "Her mighty chipmunks." She muttered something inaudible under her breath.

"Chipmunk?" Kenzi mouth silently with a puzzled expression across her face.

"Ah yes, that's it, those tiny creatures are so adorable and yet they wreak such havoc! They even respond to her commands. It is truly a sight to behold." Freya said with a hearty laugh.

Tamsin remembered Cara's story of the mighty chipmunks, and the man Leo. She had thought it was a joke and yet here it was, she had actually managed to train chipmunks! Tamsin began laughing loudly at the thought.

Freya had been watching Tamsin's eyes. The eyes were the windows to her Valkyrie's souls and when she heard her laugh with Kenzi and Acacia joining in, she said, "Now that sound is music to my ears, Tamsin. You always did have the most contagious and glorious laugh." Tamsin just smiled at her as she continued laughing.

As they all laughed, Tamsin wondered if the man that had suggested the idea of training chipmunks, Leo, was there. It made her feel slightly better believing he would be, remembering the connection Cara had with him when Tamsin's duties had sent her so far away, for so long.

Freya finally turned serious again, "As I am sure you may know, Tamsin, Cara has reached her time of the millennial invocation, and it is a curious thing that she requested." She turned back towards Acacia, who handed her a small, long box. Freya handed it to Tamsin, then looked at Kenzi, and explained, "You see Kenzi, after one thousand years in Valhalla, each warrior is granted a wish. The only thing forbidden is that the warrior may not wish for themselves to be reborn, ordinarily the warrior asks for tangible things, but Cara asked for this." she turned and gracefully pointed to the necklace Tamsin was now holding up.

"I must admit that I am overjoyed at the wish your warrior has made, Tamsin. I think you have suffered long enough and you belong in your proper place as The Valkyrie of Legends."

Tamsin looked at Freya, pride in her eyes at the mention of her former place, but with confusion etched across her face.

"She was very specific about it." Freya said. "On the night of a full moon, whoever wears this necklace, may enter through the gates of Valhalla for the period of a day and when the sun sets the following day, what was lost will be fully restored."

Freya searched Tamsin's eyes as she looked at the necklace before her, saying "You mean I can walk through that gate, and my place will be restored?"

Freya smiled at her and nodded. Tamsin looked at Kenzi. Both of them knew what this meant for Tamsin. She would have her full status restored, her place in Valhalla again assured.

"Cara is indeed a remarkable woman, with great love for you." Freya said.

Tamsin ran everything through her head. She had been overcome by Freya's soothing effect, but it was starting to wear off. She could again feel the tug in her heart over why she was even there.

"Freya, you have no idea what this means to me." Tamsin said holding the necklace up, "But Kenzi is my primary concern and she dosen't belong here, not yet at least."

Freya's expression turned sad as she looked to Kenzi, "Little one, such a noble heart in such a small frame." Kenzi couldn't help but blush, she wasn't used to being treated so importantly. "It is true child, it is not your time to be here." She looked at the both of the "But I do not have the power to send you back. That can only be done through great sacrifice or with the help of the hel shoe."

Kenzi spoke up quickly, "Sacrifice?!" as she looked at Tamsin's eyes, which were betraying her thoughts, "Oh no, no, no! You or Bo will NOT take my place here, if that's what she means. I know you two, that's what you do, and I won't let you do it!" She saw the look in Tamsin's eyes. That was exactly what she was thinking.

"Kenz, with this necklace, I would be able to come here and stay." Tamsin said. "I have lived many lifetimes, and you have only been alive for a short while. You have so much left to do, and Bo, she needs you. I have had my time. I would gladly do that for you."

"Oh, no you don't, Blondie. She needs you, too and when you two stubborn jackasses figure that out, life will be much sweeter. You will NOT do something so stupid. Do you think I would be happy knowing you died for me? No! You will yet your place back, you so deserve it, but you also deserve to live your life, you have earned happiness, too." she looked at Freya "Can't I stop those knuckleheads from doing something so stupid?"

Freya, laughed quietly at the conversation between the two. She enjoyed seeing someone care so much for Tamsin, she had always been her favorite. "I'm afraid little one, that that would not be up to you."

"Then the Helshoe, they have already found one, how hard could that be?" Kenzi said.

Freya's expression turned grave. "I am afraid that the using the second Helshoe would also open a connection to the Underworld and I must warn you, whether or not the Suc... Bo is the one to use the Helshoe, it's use will give him access to the dark part of her. You must not allow that or you WILL lose her to it."

She sighed, "That is all that I know. I believe it is time for us to go. Tamsin, it seems that you and Bo have much to think about."

Tamsin's eyes got wide as she realized they were back to the moment that Kenzi would walk though the gate. The ache returned. The only comfort she had was in her hand, at the very least, she could come to see her. She knew she couldn't let Bo sacrifice herself for Kenzi, but Tamsin was perfectly willing to do so. First things first, the full moon would be in a week. They had a full week to find other options. She looked at Kenzi and stepped forward to hug her. "Do what I told you shortstack, and you will be home in no time." She smiled at her as Freya put her hand on Kenzi's shoulder, gently pushing her towards the gate. Kenzi kept her eyes on Tamsin and waved as Acacia walked up to Tamsin and punched her arm, while she shook her head before following Kenzi and Freya.

Tamsin stood there, watching as the blinding light swallowed them. She was gone. Kenzi was gone. Her breathing hitched. She felt her heart stop beating at the emptiness she immediately felt. None of what she knew comforted her now, she only felt an urgent sense of loss at her abscence. As she closed her eyes, she focused on the image of Bo she had captured in those final moments.

When she opened her eyes on the earthly plane, now completely free of the effect Valhalla and Freya had on her. She felt the immensity of it all as she collapsed to the ground. Every injury screamed through her body, overpowered only by the ache in her heart, and the depth of her grief. She heard Dyson's voice as he rushed to her. Tamsin was frantic now, she had again become overcome by the grief.

"Kenzi, she's gone." Tamsin cried.

"We'll get her back." Dyson told her.

Remembering Freya's warning Tamsin said, "No! you can't let Bo find the second Helshoe."

"Why, Tamsin, why? What did you see?" Tamsin could only shake her head, fighting back the tears. Her heart was still heavy from seeing Kenzi walk away, thinking about what needed to be done to get Kenzi back to all of them. How much everything would change.

Dyson picked up her broken body, carrying her away.

* * *

**Yes I said chipmunks! Curious? Google it Cara, Legend of the Seeker, and chipmunk. It will show you just a little bit of why I Love me some Cara!**

**So here we go, uncharted territory. If you have some ideas, throw them at me. I still have some empty space to fill. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	22. Doors Close

**I do not own the rights to any of the following characters (but if I did, they wouldn't be ending the show!)**

Dyson and Trick had taken Bo home. Lauren came by and hung around. She hated that she felt this way, but she just didn't want them around. She could feel their apprehension, the tiptoeing around, afraid to upset her. It was maddening. She had sent them all away. She needed to be away from the responsibility that being around the three of them always seemed to fill her with.

She just wanted a reprieve... She climbed into bed and downed the potion Trick had left her. She wanted to sleep, to be free from the grief, the thoughts, the responsibility. She closed her eyes as she cried herself to sleep. She slept the night away.

She was awoken the next morning by the silence. The deafening silence.

Alone in the house, she became aware how painfully quiet it was there. But the company she actually craved wasn't possible. She stood in Kenzi's doorway, her eyes closed for a moment as she heard her voice in her head. She looked around the room with a small smile on her face as she remembered all the little things about her, the crazy things that came out of her mouth, all the moments they had shared. She remembered seeing Tamsin and Kenzi together, laughing.

She opened her eyes when the image of Tamsin, floated through her mind. Bo remembered how beautiful Tamsin was when she laughed. The stark difference between that joy and the look on her face before she had disappeared, dropped Bo to her knees in that doorway. Seeing that look on Tamsin's face had ushered in Bo's final break at the temple. Seeing the same hurt that she felt on Tamsin's face had only amplified the grief.

How hard it must have been for Tamsin to do what she didn't. She loved Kenzi as much as Bo did.

Bo looked around, she had to get out of there. She got in her car and just drove.

She tried to just enjoy the feel of the wind through her hair, but broken thoughts would come and go. No matter how hard she tried, her mind always went back to that moment. Kenzi's pained smile, the feeling of helplessness and the look on Tamsin's face. She pulled over, the tears making it impossible to see.

As she sat, parked off the street, she calmed herself by watching as the people went about their lives around her. She saw a couple walk by. She wondered what their life was like. If they appreciated the normalcy of it all. She tried to think about Lauren, but all she could think about was how different it had felt when she had kissed her before she had returned to the temple. Something had changed, she didn't feel the passion she did before. Sure the succubus in her appreciated Lauren's sexual energy, but that kiss. It didn't touch her soul, not the way that Tamsin's did. She couldn't even remember if kissing Lauren or even being with her had ever felt as deep as what she had felt with Tamsin the night Hale had died. She ached at that moment to be in that embrace, that security in her arms, that she had felt that night.

Then she remembered. Tamsin had said it had meant nothing and never would.

But, at that very moment, Bo realized, she didn't believe her. She knew in her heart that it had meant something. She had seen it in Tamsin's eyes when she had stood over Kenzi and looked at her like Bo was the only thing keeping herself from completely falling apart.

She shook her head. Tamsin. Kenzi. It seemed that every thought lead back to one of them.

As she continued watching the couple, her phone rang. It was Dyson. He had found Tamsin and he was taking her to his place. Bo felt her heart leap. On auto pilot, she started driving towards his apartment. Dyson told her he had already called Lauren and she, too was on her way. What he said next made Bo press harder on the gas pedal. Tamsin was hurt, and unconscious.

She burst through Dyson's door. Lauren was putting away her instruments. She looked at Bo with concern in her eye.

"How is she?" Bo asked.

"Well, Dyson said she's been unconscious since she briefly spoke to him, when he found her. She has several broken and bruised ribs and swelling on the back of her head. She may have a mild concussion. The rest is superficial bruising on her face and neck. But this," She raised Tamsin's shirt slightly showing that her abdomen was covered in deep bruises. "is the worst of it."

Bo's breath hitched at the sight, as she knelt beside her. "What happened to you, Tamsin?" She whispered as she put one hand on top of Tamsin's. She almost kissed her forehead, but she stopped herself. Instead, she gently placed her other hand there and began stroking her hair.

Dyson and Lauren looked at one another. Bo was typically compassionate. But her demeanor was different. Lauren explained it away in her head that Tamsin was Bo's connection to Kenzi, but in her heart, she knew it was more. She had seen it before between them.

Without looking away from her, Bo asked Dyson what she said. He told her, leaving out the part about the Helshoe.

They let her sleep for as long as she could, giving her time to heal. Bo never left her side.

Tamsin began groaning, her eyes still closed. She said Bo's name softly, as she slowly opened her eyes. For a moment, she smiled when she saw Bo's face so close to hers, she had been dreaming of the two of them holding one another. There was an immediate change in her face as her senses began returning, shaking off the haze of her unconscious state. Reality washed over her as she saw Lauren step behind Bo, placing her hand on Bo's shoulder. She saw Dyson. Then she saw the necklace around Bo's neck.

Tamsin reached down to her jeans pocket, reassuring herself that her necklace was still there.

Tamsin couldn't seem to meter her response. It would either be gentle, because she desperately needed to hold Bo or it would be abrupt and harsh. She could not manage an in between. So, she remained silent.

Lauren noticed Tamsin look at her hand on Bo's shoulder and saw the slight change in her face. Lauren began sliding her hand back and forth, as she leaned down and said, "Come on, babe, lets give her some room to breathe."

Tamsin's nostril twitched at the term of endearment and the obvious territorial gesture. She remembered what she had said to Bo. How she had turned her back towards Lauren. She looked away and began to sit up, wincing in the process. She threw her legs over the side of the couch to sit up and as she looked at Dyson, she finally spoke. Her voice was harsh, reminiscent of the Tamsin before her rebirth. "Wolf, I need a drink, and why the fuck are you all staring at me that way?"

Bo reached her hand out to place it on Tamsin's arm, but with another wince, she jerked her arm away. She saw the look of hurt on Bo's face and on the inside Tamsin hated herself for being so cruel, when all she wanted to do was reach out and pull her into her arms, to return the kindness Bo had shown her when she had remembered Cara's death. But, she was too overwhelmed by the events in Valhalla and she had already given away her chance to hold her. She had told her to choose Lauren. She wouldn't take it back. She wouldn't watch her go back and forth. Bo had the necklace on. Lauren was laying claim to her. That was that.

With great effort, Tamsin stood, distancing herself from Bo, who had already risen to her feet. Lauren had been hovering behind her, her hand still touching Bo. Tamsin accepted the bottle Dyson had handed her and turned it up, draining it in several long pulls. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand with The neck of the bottle still in her grip as she eyed them all. She couldn't figure out how to tell them what she had been told, thinking about it only made her want to scream.

"I can't do this, right now." She said as she walked to the door, She turned to look at them. "I will meet you all at the Dahl later, I need to…"

She stopped when Bo took a step towards her. Tamsin clenched her jaw, their eyes met. She couldn't continue being cruel to Bo, but she didn't have the strength to be around her. She was trying so hard not to give in and hold her.

She had to get out of there. With Lauren hovering around Bo, she felt suffocated. The arms that she desperately ached for were just within her reach, but she knew she couldn't get to them.

She softened her features for a moment as she looked only at Bo, a hint of tears forming in her eyes. "I just need to be alone right now… I'm sorry." She kept her eyes on Bo's for a moment, pursing her lips as her brow furrowed before quickly turning and walking out the door.

Bo started to go after her, when she felt a hand grip her shoulder.

"You should let her go, I am sure she has a lot on her mind." Lauren said. "Let's get you home Bo. I will take care of you." Bo just watched Tamsin as she disappeared around the corner. She exhaled and closed her eyes. She just nodded and said, "fine."

Bo handed Dyson her keys, he grabbed his coat and followed them out the door.

* * *

When Tamsin left Dyson's apartment, she had no idea where she was going, she just started walking. The next thing she knew, she was standing in front of the clubhouse. Home. Her body was aching, but it was dull compared to the thump of her heart. She walked inside, heading straight for the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of liquor, and headed to her room. Her's and Kenzi's room.

She stood in the doorway, unable to step forward. She glanced around, reminiscing. There were so many memories in this room. Would Kenzi forgive her if she were to stay in Valhalla for her? She knew she wouldn't. She would be doing the same thing Tamsin is doing now, standing there at threshold, unable to walk into her own room.

It was hard having a family. There were responsibilities Tamsin would have never imagined. Before she had understood what family was, and based solely on Kenzi, she could have easily chosen to take her place. But now she hesitates. Could she really trade one hurt for the other? Kenzi would hurt, blame herself even. Wouldn't that be just as bad? She wasn't used to this, considering the feelings of others. She wasn't used to being cared for.

Her thoughts were halted when she caught sight of something on her bed. She walked over to it. It was an envelope. She picked it up. Recognizing it, She said out loud, "That little sneaky shit", as she turned it over in her hands. It was the envelope Kenzi had found in The Book of Rahl. Tamsin vaguely remembered it's contents. She and Cara had read over it many times, trying to figure it's meaning, but finally putting it away because it hadn't applied to anything.

There had been a sorceress named Shota. She had helped Cara and her companions many times. She was a very enlightened and very talented seer. Tamsin remembered Shota had given this envelope to Cara and said that it was for her Valkyrie. Shota's seal was still there. But, she was just as confused now as she had been when Kenzi had shown it to her. Cara had written her name on it. That had not been there when Cara had first given it to her.

She pulled out the old yellowed paper. As she read, her breathing sped up and her eyes got bigger. She sat down on the bed, as she continued reading. It had not made any sense at the time, but now it read like a laundry list of the death that followed her in all her many lives. Every step bringing her closer to the present and beyond. It was all there. Her road to redemption. Tamsin was stunned as she pulled out the necklace, rolling it over between her fingers.

Her fingers were shaking when she opened the envelope to put the paper back inside. Feeling something else, she looked inside the envelope and saw a smaller piece of paper, folded inside. She pulled it out. When she opened it, the air that was expelled from her lungs made an audible noise. It was in Cara's handwriting.

_Tamsin, _

_I am trusting that you will find this when you need to. __Only moments ago, I kissed your bare shoulder and as I watched the smile grow across your face, my heart felt full. Complete. I never thought that I would feel this way. But, as I sit here watching you, so peaceful in your sleep, I can't help but think forward to the time when I won't be here. I sometimes get lost, trying to imagine just how long you will live. Many lifetimes when I only have the one. One that pales in comparison to just one of yours._

_What we have, Tamsin, had a beginning, but it will have no end. I will always be with you. But, if you had been meant for me alone, then I would be just as you. I am not. I am only mortal. I am only a part of who you will be, and there will be so much more to come. _

_When that time comes and your heart wants to love again. Do. Honor me then, by sharing that heart that I adore, that heart that healed me, that heart that loves me._

_Always Yours, _

_Cara_

Tamsin began breathing quickly, her eyes filling with tears. She held her breath when she heard the door open.

* * *

Bo had been silent the entire way to her house, her forehead on the window. She enjoyed the coolness of the glass against her forehead. Lauren had been filling the silence with random topics, but Bo just kept staring out the window. She felt like she was one step away from screaming. One step away from releasing every pent up emotion and feeling. She felt absolutely bare. Nothing but raw nerves. She didn't like the thoughts going through her head. But, at the same time, she felt as if she was awakening. She just wanted to be alone when they came out.

She told Lauren she could just go ahead and go home, that she was just going to go to sleep. But Lauren had insisted on walking her in, helping her get settled. Bo sighed. She didn't have it in her to argue, she didn't even really want to speak. She was almost afraid to even open her mouth. She felt the tension in her head build as she walked towards the door. Dyson handed her the keys to her car and told Lauren he'd be outside. He hugged Bo and told her to call him if she needed him.

When they were through the door, Bo turned to her and said, "Really Lauren, I am not going to be good company right now. There's so much on my mind and I have a headache, just go home."

"I AM a doctor, I can help." Lauren said.

Bo just wanted to be alone. Why couldn't she just go? the tension finally snapped inside.

"I can't do this, Lauren. I have tried, you have no idea how hard I have tried."

Lauren put her hand on Bo's shoulder, hoping to console her. She was obviously upset. That was why she didn't want to leave her alone. "Babe, it's okay." She said. "We will figure out how to get Kenzi back."

Bo's voice was louder now, "No, Lauren! It's not okay! I need to think about what to do to get Kenzi back, but I can't! I can't because I constantly have to make everyone else feel okay. Worry about how everyone else feels. You think I don't notice how you all tip toe around me, like I'm going to break? I won't break Lauren! I..."

Lauren had been trying to stop her. She was getting too upset. s

"BO!" She finally yelled. When she saw she had her attention, she lowered the volume and said, "You are under a lot of pressure, I understand, the grief, I understand. Kenzi..."

"No, you don't understand. It's because of those things that I can finally see clearly. It's because of those things that I see how important it is to be honest about how we feel. You are incredible, Lauren, and if I weren't who I am, maybe things could be different, but it doesn't matter because I can't change who I am. I like who I am."

"Bo, this is your emotions talking. I'm going to go now, we can talk when you have calmed down." Lauren said.

"No, Lauren, I won't feel any different because I finally know how I feel, I know what I want. I wish it was you. I wish it could be with you, but it can't. I..."

"How can you know that, Bo? We only just started trying to repair things after Rainer. You put on that necklace. You came to me! How could you know when we haven't even started?"

"I know because I felt it. I know because I felt something more than I have felt with you, or Rainer, or Dyson. I felt equal. I felt needed. I felt my soul soar, I found out there was more to love than just wanting it and all of that came from one kiss."

"What are you talking about Bo? Who? When?" Lauren asked.

"She was there, her every wall completely torn down, open, and bare. That moment, that feeling, that security and warmth. It was everything that I have ever wanted." Bo continued.

"She? You mean Tamsin? You love Tamsin?"

"It doesn't even matter who it is. She doesn't want me, she didn't feel anything, but now I know what love truly feels like and I can't go back to just trying to be in love, just trying to make it work. You deserve more than that, Lauren. You deserve to be loved completely. Without hesitation. I can't do that. It's why I could never really decide, because deep down I knew I wasn't right for you. Life is too short, Lauren, and you need to find her. The one YOU are meant for. It's not me and I will not stand in your way anymore. I will not keep you from that." Bo said taking off the necklace. "Lauren, I'm sorry. I won't change my mind. I am sure of what I am saying. It isn't the grief. It is finally the truth and it is what you deserve. I love you, Lauren, you are part of my family, but that is all that I can give you." Bo looked down, her heart heavy, but finally free.

She watched as Lauren walked out the door and, for the first time, she didn't want to stop her.

* * *

0_0 **I feel much better now. Don't you? :)**


	23. Hearts Open

**If the following does not make your day start off awesome...I don't know what will. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Tamsin couldn't believe what she just heard. She had only just started breathing again. She hadn't been trying to listen, but their conversation had been rather loud.

Without even thinking, she got up from the bed and quietly walked to the door. She was glad she had closed it when she heard Lauren leave, because she heard Bo coming up the stairs.

She heard Bo start cursing and yelling, the sounds of things breaking, and then muffled cries. She had never remembered seeing her this way. She was always so controlled. Of course, Tamsin knew what it felt like to come unhinged. She had practically written the book on it.

Tamsin stood therestaring at the door knob, knowing if she did what she was contemplating, there would be no going back. Cara had been her ultimate excuse to herself. Her reason for not fighting, for standing by and letting everything happen around her. For pushing her away. For letting her go.

And now Cara herself had stripped her of that excuse and Bo had chosen to break it off with Lauren, even though she had nothing to fall back on. Her confidence only because of what she had felt with Tamsin.

There were no more boundaries and it was terrifying. The idea of allowing herself to step back into that vulnerable position again paralyzed her.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She could still hear Bo's muffled cries. She couldn't stand the sound of Bo's pain. She quietly turned the door knob, opened the door and stepped through.

Images began passing through her mind. Every moment she had spent with Bo. Every word, every touch, all flashing before her eyes, creeping through her soul. The cries were no longer muffled. She could now hear them clearly.

She looked up from the floor. She was standing in Bo's doorway.

Bo looked up at her, it wasn't surprise she saw in Bo's eyes, but relief. Bo stood up from the bed.

"Tamsin, I-" Bo said.

Tamsin shook her head, stopping Bo from speaking any more. She stood there, staring at Bo with a look of utter fear in her eyes. Afraid to take a step, but compelled to move forward. Bo was so beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. The sight of her, all for her, made her heart want to leap from her chest.

Tamsin closed her eyes for a moment as she put her hand on the door frame. She had never wanted anything so badly and here it was. She heard her. Bo wanted her as much as she wanted Bo. And yet they both stood there.

All that could be heard now was the sound of their breathing and the loud thumping of their own hearts in their ears. The frequency increased rapidly with each second that ticked by.

Tamsin took a deep breath, propelled herself from the door frame and covered the distance between them quickly. She was standing directly in front of Bo, close enough to know how amazing she smelled. They just stared into one another's eyes. Bo's breath hitched and then Tamsin's. She reached forward and grabbed Bo's hand. Her thumb slowly moving along the soft skin.

Tamsin's hand was shaking. She had been with countless numbers of people and yet she was shaking as if this were her first time, and in a way, it was. She leaned her head forward and touched her forehead to Bo's as she tried to steady her breathing, tried to push herself to act. She couldn't remember, in any of her lifetimes, ever feeling this way. So timid.

She inhaled deeply, grabbing Bo's other hand. She pulled away from Bo as she brought her hands up to her lips. She moved her lips in kisses along her knuckles, her lips molding to the curves, Her eyes never leaving Bo's.

Bo's breathing became erratic. Through her lips and fingertips, Tamsin could feel that Bo was trembling, too.

Tamsin released Bo's hands, and with one hand reached up to her face, placing her palm on her cheek. Bo closed her eyes and leaned into it as Tamsin gently caressed her soft skin with her thumb. Bo moved her hands to rest on her shoulders as Tamsin shifted her weight to step forward, closing the distance between them even more as her other hand moved to the other cheek.

Bo's opened her eyes to see Tamsin staring into hers. Tamsin bit her own bottom lip, her eyes darting around her face, before she leaned forward and grazed Bo's lips with her own, in a gentle slow kiss. Tamsin closed her eyes as she felt a tear escape. Her breath hitched when she pulled away, until they were barely touching.

**"Your lips are so soft..." **She exhaled, then went in again.

Bo felt weightless as Tamsin continued to kiss her then pull away until their lips were barely touching. She let out a ragged breath, only to guide her back in again with the gentle pressure on her cheeks. Each time, the kiss deepened. Tamsin kept a hand on Bo's cheek as she lowered the other behind the small of her back, pulling her body close to hers. The kiss continued to deepen. Bo moaned into it, putting her other hand in Tamsin's hair as Tamsin pulled her closer still.

When Tamsin wrapped her arms tightly around Bo, she sank into them. Her every movement was guided by Tamsin's pace, as they flowed together as one.

Tamsin was no longer shaking. The Valkyrie was free.

Her movements more confident, she began kissing and pulling on Bo's upper lip as she moved her hand to the nape of Bo's neck. Bo relaxed her head back onto it. Tamsin allowed herself room to slowly begin kissing towards Bo's jaw line, applying pressure on her neck pulling her towards her before releasing as she moved along her jawline then increasing the pressure again. Their bodies moved into and away from each other with the same tempo as Tamsin's kisses.

Bo's breathing had become ragged as Tamsin continued. She turned her lips towards Tamsin's ear. In between gasps she whispered, **"Did...you hear..."** Tamsin bit down before licking over the sensitive spot on her neck. Bo moaned then breathed out, **"...downstairs?**

**"Yes,"** Tamsin breathed out as her tongue moved along the curves of her ear. **"but... I should tell you..."** She bit down on her lobe, causing Bo's knees to buckle a moment as she sighed loudly, **"I'm a liar..."**

She continued to use her tongue and lips along the tender flesh around Bo's ear and neck, her hand still guiding Bo's movements from the back of her neck as she continued whispering, **"...because I have wanted to do THIS..."** she moved from her ear, down Bo's neck, kissing, nipping and finally sucking right against her pulse point. The throb of her heartbeat vibrated against her sensitive tongue. She pulled away slightly and whispered against her neck, **"since Brazenwood. A****nd I have needed to do THIS..."** She grabbed Bo's hair and pulled her head backwards, exposing her neck completely as she worked her lips and tongue down to the front of her neck. Her tongue followed the movement as Bo swallowed deeply, her moans vibrating her vocal chords. Tamsin's teeth nibbled at the warm flesh before pulling away slightly. **"...since Yule..."**

She pulled Bo's head back to look at her as she spoke into her lips this time, **"But I have wanted to..."** she kissed her gently **"hear THIS... "**

Keeping her eyes locked on Bo's, she quickly moved her hand down to Bo's ass as she quickly pulled her into her. Lowering her back on to the bed, her other hand supporting them, her thigh slid up towards Bo's center. Tamsin squeezed her cheek, pulling her roughly against her thigh. Bo screamed out and Tamsin smirked at her, hearing exactly what she had wanted to. She continued looking in to her eyes, kissing her bottom lip, pulling on it. before she whispered huskily into her lips, **"since** **I ****threw you against that wall, at the station."** She dove back into Bo's lips, smiling. Bo responded by pulling down on Tamsin's bottom lip with her teeth, and then sucking it in, deepening the kiss.

Bo was no longer passive. The succubus had been awoken.

Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck with one hand in her hair, their tongues caressing the other, pulling away only to nibble on a lip before reengaging. Tamsin slowly moved her thigh against her, one hand still against the mattress. She slid the other underneath Bo's shirt. Her fingers splayed against the soft skin on her sides, her thumb brushed over Bo's breast through the silky material of her bra, kneading her flesh, then circling her nipple.

She wanted more of her. She needed it.

Tamsin leaned back slightly, one leg still off the side of the bed. She pulled Bo up onto her other bent knee, holding her hand against the small of her back as she began sliding her shirt up. Their lips parted only long enough to pull it over her head. She unclasped Bo's bra as she lowered her back down to the bed. Tamsin explored the now exposed flesh with her hands and her mouth. Bo writhed underneath her, her hips bucking up against Tamsin's thigh.

Finally, Tamsin's mouth was encircling one of Bo's nipples as her hand trailed down, flicking the button loose, followed by the zipper. She raised up, dragging her hands down Bo's side as she went, until she was at the waist of her pants. She leaned back down, recapturing Bo's lips as she pulled her thigh away and put her foot back on the ground. She grazed down Bo's neck, nipping along the way, trailing down the center of her chest. Both of Bo's hands were in her hair, her chest heaving, and her hips rising as Tamsin slowly pulled down her pants and panties.

Tamsin stood still, her breathing hitched as she took in the sight of the gorgeous, fully naked woman beneath her. All hers. She kicked off her shoes, as her hands moved along the length of her legs. With one hand, she unbuttoned her own jeans sliding the zipper down as she leaned forward to kiss the tender flesh just above Bo's knee.

As she lowered her own pants, she slowly moved her lips upward, pausing to nip at the skin and then covering the spot with her tongue. She grazed over Bo's center as her tongue flicked out against her clit. Bo jumped as she moaned. Tamsin took in the scent of the woman beneath her, letting it fill her before swiping at the juices. Savoring it.

She wanted more of it, but she needed all of Bo. So, she put her hand back down to brace herself, and her knee back between Bo's legs. She slid her knee forward, pushing into Bo as she helped slide her to the top of the bed.

When Bo's head was resting on the pillow, Tamsin brought her other leg up and over Bo's thigh, then lifted the other onto the other side. She bent her knees, sitting on Bo's thighs. Bo rose the moment she had sat down. Their lips met again hungrily, already too long apart. Bo moaned as she tasted herself on Tamsin's lips. Her hands moved to Tamsin's abdomen, under her shirt, as she began raising it up. Again, their lips parted only for an instant as the shirt was pulled over her head.

Bo expertly unclasped her bra, flinging it aside. She pulled away from Tamsin and breathed in shakily as she saw the beauty before her, her eyes grazing her body, stopping at the sight of the now faint bruises. Tamsin watched her hands as she reached out to touch them, but quickly began to pull her hands away. Tamsin grabbed Bo's hands, putting them back on her sides before she leaned forward, placing her own hands on either side of Bo's shoulders.

**"It's okay, all I can feel... is you." **She whispered as she hovered above her.

At that, she lowered her body fully and completely onto Bo's. The instantaneous warmth and pleasure rushing through their bodies, at the full contact, caused them both to moan and sigh as they brought their lips back together.

Tamsin lowered her hand between them, her thumb pushing down just above Bo's clit. Bo arched her hips and held them against her as she moaned into her mouth. She began rolling her thumb in a circle, opening her lips wider and then she forced her hips down onto her. As their clits came into contact, it was if lightning were shooting through their veins. Bo rose her hips crashing them into Tamsin, unwilling to part for even a moment. The feeling so exquisite, Tamsin turned her face to the side of Bo, a moan escaping as her breathing came in rapid pulses. She continued moving her hips around, grinding her clit against Bo's.

As their bodies moved against one another's, there was no dominance in their action, it was synergistic. Symbiotic. Their lips moved against the other's, tasting, feeling one another. Bo would raise her hips as Tamsin rolled hers forward. The sighs increased between them as the rhythm increased, until all at once they both reached their peak.

They both screamed out in absolute ecstasy as they came together, their hips continuing to move as one against each other. Tamsin crashed her mouth back into Bo's. Their tongues intertwined, extending the rush. They came down slowly, the slick heat between them making it hard to finally stop the movement.

Tamsin finally lowered herself down completely onto Bo, before rolling off of her slightly. Bo again caught her mouth in hers, rolling her body towards Tamsin's eager to begin again. Tamsin was all too willing.

They made love most of the night, taking turns exploring, tasting, and feeling one another's bodies. Bo would feed, only to return the Chi to Tamsin, heightening their pleasure. Orgasm after orgasm came because the two lovers had finally opened their hearts to one another. Outside of cries of pleasure, barely a word was spoken. None were needed. Everything each of them needed to know was all around them. Inside them. Between them.

* * *

**This ^ is for all of my fabulous readers. Us Valkubus fans deserve this. Tamsin and Bo deserve this. I hope that it was all you wanted and more. It's only the beginning.**


	24. Party Like a Rockstar

**:( So the last chapter? I expected much more excitement over it. Was it not what you were hoping for? Thanks to UnexpectedSabatoge and RSkarFR for your reviews of it!**

**There's a new Cover photo for the story, Tamsin, Bo and Cara in all their loveliness.**

* * *

Outside, the wall had seemed to touch the sky. Not even a hint of what lay inside could be seen. But, as soon as Kenzi walked through the gate, she was overwhelmed by the beauty before her. She felt the dull ache in her heart as she looked around, but the Power of Valhalla and Freya's touch allowed her to fully appreciate her surroundings. Never had she thought that she was so important to deserve such a fate.

Freya guided her with her hand lightly on Kenzi's shoulder. Kenzi's eyes were wide as she whipped her head around, trying to take in everything. The mountains in the distance, the lush forest that lay on the outskirts of the most beautiful city she could ever imagine. It reminded her particularly of Rivendell, from Lord of the rings, but this was real.

She was pulled out of her trance by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She turned to see Cathrine standing beside Freya and Acacia.

"We have business to attend to, little one, but I leave you in capable hands." Freya smiled as she nodded towards Cathrine. "We will speak again, very soon." She said before turning to leave. Kenzi caught site of Acacia rolling her eyes at her as she turned to follow.

"It's pretty awesome, huh?" Cathrine said as she nodded around.

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe this!" Kenzi replied, still in amazement.

"Well trust me when I tell you, it gets better." Cathrine smiled as she nodded behind Kenzi. "This is Naomi. She trained with Tamsin in her first life. They fought together many times, over many lifetimes. She is in permanent residence here now and knows Cara. I must return to my duties at the gate, but she will help you with what you need. If you should need me, she will know how to get me. But, I have to tell you before I go, that we are forbidden from contacting the outside for you." She frowned a little at the final part.

Kenzi just nodded, until Cathrine started to turn. She stopped her. "Thank you, Cathrine."

Cathrine bowed her head slightly to Kenzi before meeting her eyes again and said, "What you saw out there, the other Valkyries? They don't represent us all. There are far many more of us who are happy to see Tamsin finally return to her path. She is a legend amongst us. You must be a great Warrior for her to favor you."

Kenzi only blushed as she thought, 'My TamTam, a legend... Crazy!' She waved as Cathrine hurried off.

Naomi finally spoke. "Yeah, soooo… Any questions yet?"

Kenzi smiled broadly. "Oh, are you gonna wish you never asked that! Cuz I have tons. But, my first is, my boy… uh, fianc… uh, friend Hale, how do I find out if he is here?"

"Well, Cathrine had already filled me in while you were... uh... busy outside. That's one of the reasons I wasn't here to greet you, immediately. We will be meeting him tomorrow, he is actually up there." She pointed to the mountains in the distance. "He went on a short journey with many of his own heroes."

Kenzi's eyes lit up at the news, as she jumped around excitedly. She was going to see Hale again!

Naomi just laughed as she put her hand on Kenzi's elbow and nudged her to walk. "Do you have any idea what an honor it is to be escorted into Valhalla by Freya herself? THAT just doesn't happen."

"I'm gonna guess it's a big honor?" Kenzi replied with a cheesy smile on her face. "So, where are we headed and what did she mean by you are in permanent residence here?"

"Well, our destination is a surprise. As for permanent residence, I reached the end of my lifecycles and now, I am here. I actually don't usually show new Warriors around, but I volunteered for you. I hear you... raised Tamsin this last cycle. How did you survive? The first time she keeled over on me in the battlefield, I wanted to drown her after just two days and the second time? It was only after one day."

Kenzi's eyes were wide. The pride was obvious as she laughed out, "She just grew on me, I guess. It was nice to be needed. A human in a Fae world and all of that. But, say what? You raised her too?"

"Oh hell no!" Naomi replied quickly. "Valkyries don't do that raising shit, we just protect one another. Don't get me wrong, I respect her a great deal, I even consider her a friend, sort of, but we do much more of the tough love, when we are stuck in battle with a reborn Valkyrie." She noticed the look on Kenzi's face. "Hey, don't judge! If I hadn't been around, she would have burned up at least two other cycles. Besides, she returned the favor a time or two and trust me when I say, she was much harder on me. I actually did end up by her hand in the river, once!"

Kenzi just held her hands up as she laughed. As they began walking again, Kenzi continued to laugh to herself as Naomi peered at her out the corner of her eye, smiling.

Naomi stopped walking and turned to Kenzi. "Okay, a few pointers on Valhalla. As you may have noticed, or I'm sure Tamsin already told you about that peaceful feeling. There's a reason for that. You retain your memories and your love. But the regret and loss is all but erased. You can get angry, and competitive and all that, too. But, Valhalla is a place to celebrate your life, not mourn it. That's why Valkyries are forbidden to carry messages to the outside. It helps the warrior let go."

"That leads to lesson two. Time. Time flows differently in Valhalla. For the warrior, one day can be a year on earth, it really only depends on the warrior. Time is very fluid here. Eternity is a long time and trust me when I say that passing even a century, much less thousands of years, can sometimes be a chore. In earth terms, you could live a life time and for the warrior in Valhalla, it only seems like a couple of years. However, for Valkyries it is different. Time speeds up for us. In the middle of battle, we have to be able to bring souls to Valhalla, but we also need to be able to return in real time to continue the fight. So, even if I were here two days, it would only actually be about half a day. But, again, it depends on the person." Kenzi had a confused look on her face, deep in thought. "Don't try and figure it out. I don't. It will seriously screw with your head."

"Probably the best part is that you can literally eat, drink, screw, fight, and be merry here. How would they say it on Earth? What happens in Valhalla, stays in Valhalla? This IS the warrior's paradise. Warriors are not prudes. You will get drunk, but no alcohol poisoning and no pesky hangovers. You can get full, but not fat. Sleepy, but not tired. You can feel pain AND pleasure, but they can't kill you."

"Pleasure killing you would have been a worry? Oh, never mind. I probably don't want to know..." Kenzi said mostly to herself.

They had just stopped in front of what looked like a tavern. There were loud noises coming from inside. People cheering, the sound of things breaking. Her eyebrow rose up as she looked at Naomi. "So, uh, what's going on in there?"

"Weeell, let's just say there is someone you need to meet before we celebrate your first night here by partying like rockstars." Naomi laughed.

Kenzi shrugged as she began rubbing her hands together. "Well, how can I resist that? Especially now that I can really drink like a Fae?!"

There was a loud thump against the door in front of them. Kenzi stepped away from it as another thump came, proceeded by a man flying through the door.

Naomi just shrugged with her eyes wide, then held her hand out towards the now open door. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Kenzie replied, before stepping over the passed out man and walking inside.

As soon as they entered the room, it was obvious that there was a fight going on. The room was alive with energy. Kenzi stood on her tip toes, but couldn't see anything because of the spectators packed in front of them.

Naomi grabbed her hand and moved towards the front as she began guiding them closer to the action. Everyone simply stepped out of her way as she touched their shoulders.

Finally to the front, Naomi turned to Kenzi and laughed before stepping aside. Kenzi looked up and immediately covered her eyes. "What the hell, Naomi? I didn't know this was a strip club!"

All of a sudden, someone stepped next to Kenzi and elbowed her. She looked at the person, her hand still shielding her from the forward view. It was Acacia and she was laughing at her.

"Kenzi... " Acacia said as she reached up and grabbed the hand shielding her eyes. She pointed it to the center of attention, "Meet Cara….in all her glory." followed by her roaring laughter before tilting her head towards Kenzi and adding sarcastically, "That bitch has no modesty, I swear! But, she will kick every one of their asses and they will love every minute of it."

Kenzi turned to Naomi, who's eyes were glued to the fight in front of them, "So NOT how I wanted to meet Tamsin's first love!"

Naomi finally looked at Kenzi and leaned closer so she could be heard over the crowd. "Cara is known for this. She finds and uses EVERY advantage against her opponent. I understand she, as a human, bested Tamsin many times because Tamsin became well... distracted. She fights clothed and unclothed completely the same. The woman honestly has no modesty. It's beautiful actually, the skill and grace required to do such a thing. I've known no one else who could." Kenzi noticed Naomi was again staring at the fight, a hint of lust in her eyes as she said absentmindedly with a smirk, "Thankfully."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Kenzi said. "Tactics. Graceful. No modesty. Kicks everyone's asses. But again, so NOT an image of my baby T's first love that I particularly want to see again since it's already burned into my mind."

To her side, Acacia elbowed her again, still laughing, before saying "I agree with you Human." She stepped out into the fight, punching a couple of men as she stepped up to Cara and whispered to her.

Cara's face changed as she glanced towards Kenzi. She quickly dispatched each of her opponents, Acacia, kicking them to stay down as they walked over to her shirt, putting it on. It had broken laces, but she still managed to bind it together around her. She kept glancing at Kenzi as she dressed.

The crowd had dispersed as she walked back over to Kenzi with a peculiar look on her face. It was a cross between confusion and curiosity. But to Kenzi, she didn't seem the type to be confused. She circled around Kenzi, as if sizing her up.

"The big bitch over here," She said, nodding towards Acacia as she just rolled her eyes. "told me you are important to Tamsin."

Kenzi was struck by her demeanor. There was a great deal going on in Cara's eyes, especially when she said Tamsin's name, but her expression never changed.

Kenzi finally stuck her hand out and said, "Yeah, you could say that and she is kind of important to me too. I'm Kenzi."

Cara looked down at her hand, and bit on the inside of her cheek, before she scrunched up her nose and stepped forward to awkwardly hug Kenzi. "Let's go outside." She whispered.

Cara led Kenzi towards the door. A man from the fight earlier approached them as they reached the door. Cara simply shoved her Agiel in his stomach, bringing him to the floor, without even breaking her stride. Kenzi made an impressed smirk as she continued following Cara.

'So that's what that looks like.' She thought to herself as she stepped over him.

Once outside, she slowed her pace as she kept her back to Kenzi. She took a deep breath, as she stopped and turned towards her. Looking around to ensure they were alone, there was an almost sad look in her eyes as she said, "Tell me about her." Then added, "Please..."

Kenzi dramatically ran through her entire experience with Tamsin, from the first time they met in the police station to her visit with her to the cave. Kenzi had flinched slightly, every time she mentioned Bo's name. It was a little weird knowing how Tamsin felt about both women. She was afraid that there would be some type of animosity for Bo. Come to think of it, she wasn't sure how Bo would feel about it either. It is not a normal situation to be in, that was for sure.

Cara's expressions had softened as Kenzi spoke. She remained silent as she listened intently to her, closing her eyes with a sad expression, at some points. But she would smile and even laugh at many of the stories.

When Kenzi had finished, they sat there silently for a while. Cara stood up from where they sat and looked up into the sky.

"Acacia tells me a great deal about things. She's not quite as kind as you try to be. So, I already know about what you are afraid to say. Tamsin gave up so much for me and I assure you, I want more than anything for her to be happy. The facts are, after all, I will not be leaving here. She sat again beside Kenzi. So, tell me about Bo, the succubus." Cara said.

Kenzi hesitated for a moment before finally realizing she needed to tell Cara just how amazing Bo was, so she would know that Tamsin had not fallen for just anyone. Cara again sat and listened, laughing wildly when Kenzi called Bo and Tamsin stubborn jackasses.

After she was done, Cara said, "Thank you… really, for everything, not just here, but everything. Bo sounds like an amazing woman. Now! What do you say we get on with grabbing a few pints and celebrating your arrival?"

"A few? Girl, you have SO much to learn about me!" Kenzi replied as she got up and followed her.

They stood at the door to the Tavern. Kenzi noticed Acacia and Naomi sitting with two other people, one of whom was standing by the table. She asked Cara, who was intently watching the four at the table, "So, who's the hottie with the kick ass dress?"

"That's Kahlan." Cara replied. "She's a human, but in my time she was called a confessor. She would give your Bo a run for her money when it comes to her love being a death sentence. She could thrall anyone by touching them, but the icing on the cake was that she couldn't have a sexual release without thralling who she was with."

"No shit? That had to mean a hell of a lot of pent up frustration!" Kenzi replied.

"Yeah, just ask the guy next to her." Cara laughed. "That's Richard Rahl. He ruled the land for many years, with Kahlan as his queen and me as his protector."

"So, did they ever get around the whole no sex thing?" Kenzi asked.

Cara nodded as she replied. "As it turns out, Richard was a genuine wizard, topped off with the fact that he was so in love with her. Their love was actually stronger than any magic, he was... is completely devoted to her. They had children and so on and so on. Acacia told me that Tamsin still checked in on them from time to time."

Kenzi nodded remembering Tamsin mentioning that. "You know, Tamsin told me that as long as she kept them safe you would keep the power in that Agiel thingy." She pointed to Cara's side. "It was her way of keeping part of you alive as well."

Cara smiled at that and just put a hand on Kenzi's shoulder.

After a deep sigh, Cara started leading her over to the table, when Kenzi stopped and told her, "You go, I will be there in a minute." Cara nodded and left.

Kenzi was becoming a bit overwhelmed again. She could feel the Power of Valhalla, the peace. But spending the last several hours talking about home, allowed the feeling of missing them, even if it was only slight, to overwhelm her for a few moments. As she watched Cara, Richard, Khalan, Acacia, and Naomi it began to fade away again. It was like watching her friends. The 'Happy Sunshine Gang', the Morrigan had called them. It made her feel good again as she walked over to join them.

"Well, it's about fucking time!" Acacia yelled at her, "This whore was about to get her neck slit open!"

Cara still cool and collected said, "A frigid bitch would call me a whore, wouldn't she?" She smirked, "What's the matter, Acacia? Upset because you're too old for my tastes?"

Acacia looked around and settled her sights on Naomi, "I swear, somebody had better go find this bitch's leash!"

Naomi stood up and handed Kenzi a pint as she said, "Okay, okay, let's take it down a notch! We are here to celebrate Kenzi, who at the moment looks too terrified to speak, so put a gag in it already, you two, and quit your bitching!"

With that, they all raised their glasses towards Kenzi, Cara adding, "It is an honor to die as you have lived."

With that they all downed their pints. The heavy mugs hitting the table with a loud clink, almost simultaneously. They began introductions as the barkeep brought over more.

"Just keep 'em coming!" Acacia yelled as she slapped Kenzi on the back.

After many, many drinks, an overly excited, comfortably numbed Kenzi interrupted yet another heated discussion between Cara and Acacia, "Do you bitches EVER stop arguing? And seriously Cara, naked? Do ya really gotta fight naked?" They had, again, been discussing Cara's lack of modesty.

"Naked or clothed, what's the difference?" Cara said.

Kenzi immediately saw and finally understood that innocence in her face Tamsin had tried to describe to her.

"And what a sight to behold! We would all just stand back and watch." Richard said.

After hitting Richard hard on the arm, Kahlan spoke up, "Well, I turned around. I have seen her prancing around naked far too many times."

Cara raised her voice, "I never prance!"

After the laughter died down, Naomi spoke up, she had joined Tamsin on many occasions aiding Cara, "Poor dumb fucks, dropping one after the other because they were mesmerized by the bouncy boobs!

"What? You use what you've got and you know I've got it." Cara said, smirking as Naomi blushed slightly at the memory. "We won in the end and sometimes, between me and Tamsin, they'd never even have to lift a finger." She pointed to Kahlan. "If she hadn't been all prudish, she could have decided many battles, if she had just tried it. And Richard, probably would not have even said a word!" Richard nodded, as Khalan smacked him again. "Of course, Acacia wouldn't understand, because who would want to see what the bitch has under there?" She motioned up and down her sitting figure as she laughed wildly.

Acacia mouthed the word 'Bitch' and shot up her middle finger while Cara continued.

"Modesty is a frivolous feeling that serves absolutely no purpose. I am proud of what I have and Tamsin certainly never complained, so quit your whining." She said with a smirk as she downed another pint.

Kenzi saw Janne walk in with a couple of the other Valkyries she had seen and elbowed Cara, pointing to her. "Please tell me you didn't tap that".

Cara looked at her confusedly and asked, "Tap that?"

"Oh yeah, you're all medieval and shit." Kenzi chuckled. "I mean, ah, what did they call it back then... uh, rolled in the hay, there was hay back then, right?" Cara just shook her head still confused, "knocked boots?" Kenzi said with an eyebrow raised. Cara shook her head, still at a loss. Kenzi sighed out, "Sex, you didn't have sex with her did you? God, was it even called sex back then?"

Cara laughed, she had already understood, but it was kind of fun messing with her, she shook her head, "Uh, no. She and many of the other Valkyries pursued me, but I could tell they had contempt for Tamsin. Now that one, however..." She pointed, with a smile on her face, to the bartender.

"EWWW! I wasn't looking for a list! I just needed to make sure because she told Tamsin that you had." Kenzi replied.

Cara's eyes got big, "When was this?"

"That would be right about the time her bitches held T down, while she beat on her."

Kenzi had been about to tell her that Tamsin had ended up clobbering them, but Cara, without saying another word, got up and walked over to Janne. She was seething with anger. Janne stood up right in time for Cara to punch her right in the face, knocking her back over her chair onto the floor, out cold. The Valkyries at the table started to get up, until Cara looked at them with such ferocity in her eyes, that they sat down. They knew who she was and why she had just done that and they wanted no part of it.

When she got back to the table, she winked at Kenzi before they both burst out laughing.

Acacia, as usual, rolled her eyes and said, "At least she kept her clothes on!"

Acacia picked up another pint, holding it in the air towards Cara, before downing it. She was glad Cara had done that. They all sat there, laughing, drinking, and sharing memories of Tamsin throughout the night.

Kenzi smiled into her thoughts as she lifted the glass into the air, "Here's to you Tamsin, the Valkyrie of Legend." Followed by, "Hear, hear", many gulps and the simultaneous sound of the mugs hitting the table.


	25. The Morning After

**Thank you for taking the time to review, 'RSkarfR', 'Unexpected Sabotage', and my two guests. thanks also, to those who have favorited and followed! **

Tamsin awoke to multiple sensations. The feeling of being watched, the feel and scent of warm, sweet breath and the gentle pressure of Bo's arms crossed on her own chest. She was thirsty and definitely needed to brush her teeth. Her eyes were still closed as she said, "I'm dead, aren't I?" Bo, just giggled before kissing her gently on her lips, shaking her head as she did.

"Ok then, I'm dreaming" a smile creeping across her face, her eyes still closed. Bo replied "well if you'd open your eyes, you would see that you are very much alive and semi awake".

Tamsin peaked open one eye. She looked directly into Bo's eyes. The corner of her mouth moved upwards as she quickly closed her eye saying "nope, don't believe you"

Bo sat up and moved over to straddle Tamsin. She smiled when she saw Tamsin peak her eyes open to look up at her.

Then she said as she lowered herself back down on top of her, crossing her arms across Tamsin's chest, who was still peering up at her. "That's fine, stay that way. I have the best seat in the house..." As she moved her hips slowly against Tamsin, eliciting a small moan from her adding, "...and the view is fantastic!"

Tamsin smiled as she put her hands under Bo's arms. She opened her eyes as she sat up, guiding Bo back to a sitting position on top of her. She reached her hand up to her cheek as she pulled her face down towards her leaning upwards to catch her lips in a kiss. Bo's eyes flashed blue as Tamsin reached around with one hand and squeezed her ass, pulling her closer to her.

An annoying vibration, broke the moment, accompanied by another. Tamsin rolled her eyes and groaned as Bo laughed "well you know it had to start back sometime! If I hadn't texted them back last night, they probably would have come crashing through the door seeing your perfect ass in the air!"

Tamsin shrugged "true...on all counts, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have even walked up the stairs. Because, they would have heard your moans and you screaming my name, all the way around the block. In fact. I MAY now be, slightly deaf myself!"

Bo slapped her shoulder playfully "oh please! Like that wasn't even you, screaming MY name, over and over. I swear! For a moment I thought I might have damaged you and the only words left in your adled vocabulary was 'Bo' and 'oh my God' !"

Tamisn chuckled "yeah, you said that a lot too" before kissing her again.

Then came the annoying vibration, again. Tamsin growled into her mouth.

Bo said as she reached over grabbing both of their phones "well it IS kind of your fault. You did say you would meet them at the Dahl last night" with a smile on her face, she peered up at Tamsin before looking back down to the phones. "Well Dyson wants you to call him as soon as possible and I have to call Trick."

Tamsin's face turned serious, "Fine. But you and I, are going to talk first." Bo kissed her saying, "agreed".

Tamsin told Bo to tell them so, and pick a time before getting up to go and get in the shower. Bo sent off a text to Dyson and Trick before laying the phones back on the bedside table and hurrying to join Tamsin in the shower.

Around an hour later the water turned off. Bo's eyes flickering back to brown as she stepped out. "I have to admit Valkyrie, you have amazing stamina!" Tamsin stepped out reaching for the the towel Bo was offering her, before Bo jerked it away Laughing. Tamsin just shrugged and said, "What? You expected less? I mean come on!..." her hand motioning up and down her own body "...I mean have you seen all this? I have stamina and guaranteed satisfaction written all over me!" Bo started laughing at her, throwing the towel at her face, and said laughing "it's a wonder you can pull a shirt over that big head of yours, Tamsin!"

Tamsin replied offhandedly with a shrug, "eh on particularly big headed days, I just wear a button up." She tossed her head to the side smirking as she pulled Bo against her, whispering in her ear, "make no mistake Succubus..." She bit Bo's ear as she moved her hands slowly against the bare skin of Bo's back "...I may NOT be a sex demon." more kisses on her neck, " but I have, the imagination, creativity, drive, AND stamina to keep up with one." She sucked and kissed on Bo's ear eliciting a moan from the Succubus, her eyes glowing blue again Tamsin smirked at her, scruncing her nose as her brows raised, before she slapped her on her ass as she stepped away, throwing her towel over her shoulder and headed towards the door, walking with a pronounced sway in her hips.

In the doorway, she stopped and turned back towards Bo. She smiled when she saw the blue hue of her eyes and said with a smirk "I may even wear YOU out" she soundlessly chuckled and walked out the door.

Bo just stood there, staring at the doorway. A smile covered her features. She was silently admonishing herself that she had told Trick and Dyson that they would meet them after Noon, as she walked back to her bedroom.

After much longer than was actually needed to get dressed, Tamsin stopped suddenly when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She yelled up the stairs to Bo, "Umm Bo?" Bo stepped into the stairwell seeing the Valkyries wide eyes looking back at her, she raised her brow as she put her hand on her dagger. Tamsin nervously laughed, "yeah, you remember when you swore last night, that the earth had moved?", Bo just nodded with a flicker of her eyes to blue at the memory, taking a few more steps forward to stand behind Tamsin, her eyes opened wide as Tamsin nodded towards the couch and said "yeah, I think it did".

Basically they were staring at what was left of the ceiling, now on the floor and the couch. Tamsin turned to her laughing and said, "well it's good actually, because I have been meaning to tell you that I kind of have a nice little nest egg. Maybe it's time to get this place fixed up? and I don't know, maybe buy this place? It is the least I can do for you and Kenzi giving me a place to stay and all." her eyebrow raised as she continued looking at Bo.

Bo looked at her like she were crazy, "a nest egg?" A broad smile formed across Tamsin's face, "yeah, one of the benefits of living many lifetimes, you could say. Kenzi and I had talked about it but, uh, well. She wanted me to wait...until, a...more opportune time." Bo just repeated her last words "a more opportune time?". Tamsin grimaced a little "yeah, she didn't want me putting my money into yours and Ranier's little love nest, ok?" Bo laughed out "ah, but i'm guessing that those new boots she kept coming home with were her consolation prize?" Tamsin's eyebrows raised as she smirked,"Yeah, pretty much!" Bo walked over to Tamsin and put her arms around her neck, glancing over at the debris, "well, I would definintely make it worth your while as her eyes turned blue again."

Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo's waist and whispered in her ear, her lips almost touching the skin, "you've got a lil something in your eye there, Succubus. You might wanna get that looked at". she squeezed her and stepped away, grabbing her jacket. "Come on Succubus, as much as I would love to school you all day on the infinite amount of stamina a Valkyrie possessed. We have stuff to do, BUT I will definitely be taking you up on that later". Bo rolled her eyes and shook her head as she grabbed her jacket and followed.

* * *

Bo and Tamsin pulled into the empty field near the water tower. Tamsin sat in the car as Bo got out. She was trying to figure out where to start.

Bo was going over all the questions she had, but decided to let Tamsin talk first, as she leaned against the front of the car.

Tamsin finally got out, she walked towards the front of the car, a pensive look on her face. She pulled the small rock out of her pocket, and rolled it over in her fingers as she stepped beside Bo, hopping up onto the hood of the car. Bo turned her head to the side, seeing Tamsin holding something in her hands. She turned further putting her hand on top of Tamsin's and looking at her, with a smile.

Tamsin forced out a smile as she said "I have no idea where to start, I've gone a thousand years keeping things inside and now within the course of a few weeks, I've told not one but soon to be two people. So, this isn't a strong point of mine. Sharing, that is."

Bo put her other hand on Tamsin's chin and pulled it upwards, causing their eyes to meet. A broad smile on her face. "Stop thinking about what to say, and just talk, it'll be ok".

Tamsin nodded as she took a deep breath, turning Bo's hand over and placing the small rock into her palm. She closed Bo's fingers over it. She stared at the closed hand as she finally said "I know you miss Kenzi, I do too. But, know that she is being well taken care of. It's been a very long time since I had people care for me, people that became MY family, and they are all there. In Valhalla. No doubt drinking and teaching her how to fight, telling her embarrassing things about me" she said with a laugh as she looked up into the sky, her eyes had started glistening and she darted them around trying to stave off the tears, that she didn't want to come, "But, because of something I did over a thousand years ago, I can't see her or them there." She looked back down into the eyes that were staring at her intently "I can't help you bring her back the way you hope I can, I don't really even know what I can do. I only know what we can't do" Bo's eyes showed only a hint of sadness and curiosity, as she remained silent.

The tears were threatening to spill over as Tamsin said, "Because of what I did, long before I met the Blood King and gave him Ranier's soul, I can only take souls to the gate but not through. I tried to get her through before they came to punish me for giving away Ranier's soul, but I couldn't let go of her. I couldn't watch her walk through that gate. Because of that selfishness, she had to watch as they beat me for it. That's why I was so battered when I returned." She laughed through her tears, tilting her head slightly as she tried to toughen her voice "But, I did end up kicking their asses." Bo was smiling at her, tears were forming in her eyes, too.

"I can't tell you what happened next without telling you what I did, first. And I am afraid if I do" she reached up and put her hand on Bo's cheek, her thumb wiping away a tear, "that you won't see me the same way. You will realize that you were wrong. That I am NOT one of the good ones." she lowered her eyes to the ground, "That darkness you feel inside but push away? I let it control me for centuries, doing unspeakable things." Bo put her hand on top of Tamsin's and said "hey, no one can understand that struggle more than I do, you can trust me Tamsin", as she slid back to sit down beside Tamsin on the hood of the car.

Tamsin felt peace in her heart when she heard those words from Bo, she knew in an instant that Bo would understand, the pull. The guilt.

She spilled her heart to her, allowing the words to flow freely. She told her about Cara, the day she died. How she had remembered it the first night she and Bo had spent together. What she lost that day. What the rock in her hand represented. What she had done, the centuries afterwards. She told her how she had thought she would spend her eternity in the Underworld until she took Kenzi to Valhalla.

She pulled the necklace from her pocket and showed it to Bo as she told her about what Cara had done for her, what it meant and what Freya had said.

Finally, she stood up and put the necklace back in her pocket. She turned and opened Bo's hand. She looked up at Bo, as she smiled. "I have lived in the past for so long, afraid to go forward and lose what I had but I know now that she is here, part of who I am and I finally have a reason to let the rest of the past go." she grabbed the rock from her hand and turned and threw it into the treeline. She stood there, with her back to Bo. So many emotions running through her, but she felt so much lighter than before. She felt Bo's hands on her shoulders as she was pulled back up against her. She leaned back against her as Bo, pulled her hair away from one side of her head.

Bo leaned in close to her ear, her other arm wrapping around her stomach, pulling her closer. She whispered into Tamsin's ear "do you want to know what I think?" she felt Tamsin nod yes. She kissed the tender skin beneath Tamsin's ear and whispered "I think you are more amazing than I did before", she kissed her again, "I think that I owe Cara a debt of gratitude for entrusting me with the woman who stands before me" another kiss, "I think that you have made yourself suffer for so long..." she nibbled on her ear, as Tamsin began to sink back against her, her breathing increasing at the words, and the feelings that Bo was sending through her "...that you forgot that you, too deserved happiness". Bo began moving her hand along the muscles in her abdomen. She kissed a trail down her neck then back again, "I think that it is time for you to feel that again...". She slid her hand up over Tamsin's breast and squeezed, causing Tamsin's breath to hitch as she quietly moaned. "...and I want to be there beside you, when you do", Tamsin turned her head towards Bo at her final admission as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Tamsin raised her arm up to behind them to the back of Bo's head, pulling them further into the kiss.

Bo's hands were wandering around. One towards Tamsin's chest and the other moving closer to her center with every pass. As the kiss deepened, the breathing between them became more rapid, but they didn't part from their kiss. Bo dipped her hand down to Tamsin's center. Tamsin whimpered into the kiss as Bo pressed down harder as she moved her hand in a circular motion on top of her jeans. She moved her other hand down to unbutton her jeans, and unzip her zipper before sliding it back up underneath Tamsin's shirt. Beneath her bra. The soft skin of her breast felt warm and Bo moaned at the sensation. Their breathing became more shallow.

Bo moved her hand and slid it inside Tamsin's jeans. And when she felt the sensation of the slick heat against her fingertips, she bit down onto Tamsin's upper lip. Tamsin's eyes rolled back. Moaning as Bo worked her fingers around her clit, moving lower with each pass.

Their breathing became more erratic, as they continued to kiss, and finally Bo squeezed Tamsin's nipples as she entered her. Slowly at first. Tamsin couldn't move, except for the involuntary movement of her hips and the movement of her throat as sounds escaped her, the volume of which continuously increased as Bo increased her pace and depth.

Bo kissed along her jawline, covering her neck. As her fingers plunged deep inside of Tamsin, pausing a moment to fill her, she would bite at her neck, licking and kissing as she slid out. With each thrust Tamsin became more vocal, the sounds no longer in her throat. She whispered with almost every quick exhale, Bo's name as Bo continued to work over her neck. She added a third finger as she pumped her harder, her other hand squeezing and massaging her nipple. As, Tamsin got closer and closer to her peak, Bo increased the pressure of her thumb on her clit. Sucking harder on her neck. Coaxing out the pleasure she longed to give her.

Bo felt the muscles inside Tamsin tighten and she whispered into her ear, "Cum for me", emphasizing the last word with her teeth. Tamsin screamed out immediately as she gripped on to Bo's head, and leaned into her. Her knees weak as she rode the waves of pleasure that Bo sustained by continuing to apply pressure with her thumb as she thrust deeper.

Bo slowed her pace as she heard, Tamsin begin to calm. Tamsin pulled Bo's hand from under her shirt and turned around towards her, her fingers still inside her as their lips met again, Bo began pumping her again, Tamsin biting down on her lips and her tongue as she quickly began rising to a peak again. Before she crested and came hard as her body pressed against Bo. As she came down again, she began kissing Bo's face, savoring every inch of her as she pushed her back onto the hood of the car, leaning over her. Bo's arm no longer long enough to stay inside, she pressed down as she pulled her hand along Tamsin's clit, eliciting another moan from Tamsin. She laid Bo fully on the car hood as she lifted her shirt and pushed up her bra, grazing her lips and teeth along the tender flesh as her hands molded around the shape of them.

With her free hand she unbuttoned Bo's jeans, unzipping them before pushing them down as far as her arm would reach. She had Bo splayed out against the hood of her car as she ravished every inch of exposed flesh, her hand exploring Bo's slick heat, circling her clit. Bo was moaning with every new sensation. Writhing on the hood of her car as her hips began raising against Tamsin, to increase the friction. Tamsin continued exploring her chest and stomach with her mouth. She moved her hand up to Bo's mouth, caressing her lips with her fingertips. Bo sucked one finger in, her tongue rolling along the sensitive skin.

At the sensation of her finger inside Bo's mouth, Tamsin felt compelled to enter Bo and as she did, Bo bit down on her finger, stifling the moan that would have certainly had come. Tamsin stiffened but was energized by the sudden pain, as she began thrusting into Bo, increasing her pace and depth as Bo increased her movements beneath her. Tamsin pumped her hard, until Bo was close to her peak. Then she dropped to her knees, pulling her fingers out of Bo, but keeping contact with her clit to keep her at her peak, as she jerked Bo's pants with her. She was thankful that Bo was not wearing her usual boots, as she yanked her shoes and pants off. She rose slightly pulling Bo's legs over her shoulders as she sank her tongue inside her. Bo screamed at the sudden feeling of the soft but rigid muscle inside her. Tamsin's fingers worked her clit as she thrust her tongue inside her, encircling her opening before thrusting in again. She would sporadically swipe her tongue up to her clit before plunging back inside. Bo's hands were tight in Tamsin's hair as she rose higher and higher. Until, finally she went rigid. Tamsin grabbed Bo's hip and pulled her tongue deep inside her until Bo came. She continued working her clit, as she greedily licked the juices that flowed from her. The vibrations of her enjoyment, the "mmmmm' sound forced Bo back up, climbing again to another release. Tamsin smiled into her as she forced her thumb down onto Be's clit, continuing the vibrations as Bo's hips rose into her, over and over, until she came violently. She thrust into Tamsin's mouth as it washed over her. Her body shaking at the release. Tamsin continued, licking every drop, caressing her with her tongue.

From this delicious position, she glanced up to see Bo on her elbows with a satisfied smile on her face, staring intently at her. She smiled into Bo as she pulled away and with her tongue flat against her she licked upwards, applying pressure with the tip of her tongue as she crossed Bo's clit. Watching as Bo's eyes closed when she did. Feeling her body shake as an after shock overtook her. She rose to her feet, licking her own lips clean as she pulled Bo up with her. She leaned into her, kissing her lightly on the lips before whispering into her ear. "Bo, I love you, and I have for a very long time". Bo teared up and pulled her to look at her, a genuine smile on her face as she said "Tamsin, I l..." Tamsin kissed her, stopping her words as she pulled back shaking her head no. Then whispering, "not yet" before kissing her again.

After a few moments, the world around them finally came back into focus as they heard a train go by in the distance. Bo looked around "Holy shit, I forgot we were out in the middle of a field" as she turned around "and on my car?! Valkyrie what DO you do to me?" Tamsin just shrugged before they both began laughing, Tamsin kissing her again in between the laughter. Then she stepped back and with an eyebrow raised as she looked at the beautiful woman before her, she handed Bo her pants. Bo smiled to herself noticing the almost shy look on her face. as she took them from her.

Tamsin watched as Bo dressed, reaching over to help her zip and button up, and she breathed in deeply then said, "well I guess we should head over to the Dahl, yeah?

Bo pecked her on the lips and smiled saying "yeah" as she tossed Tamsin her keys. "You drive, my legs are a little shaky for some reason" as she jumped into the passenger door.


	26. Wheels and Kisses

**I have to thank my co-conspirator, again for keeping me focused and for coming up with such wonderful ideas for me to explore. I really couldn't do it without her. Well, I could, but it wouldn't be as good. :)**

**Thank you, Elenadlm, unexpected sabotage, team-valkyrie, Unsureself, angelsgir and Guests for the reviews, And also for all of the favorites and follows! It means a great deal to know that the work I put in is something you not only enjoy reading, but that you also take the time to support me by telling me so. You all are really awesome!**

* * *

On the way to the Dahl, Bo relaxed back into the seat. She felt guilty for feeling so good, even though Kenzi had just died days ago.

And yet, a smile crossed over her face when she looked over at Tamsin, who was concentrating on the road. The wind was blowing her hair back, she had her shades on. She was gorgeous. Why, did she wait so long to notice, she thought. She had no idea how she would have dealt with all of this if Tamsin had not been here.

She laid her head back, with her eyes still on Tamsin. She couldn't describe, if asked, the feelings beneath the peace and comfort she felt just looking at her. And when she was close to her, the whole world melted away. Kenzi would approve, she figured, she had given her enough hints. The thought caused her to laugh to herself.

She finally broke the silence, "so, what are you planning on telling them?"

Tamsin glanced over at her, a smile grew across her face as she met Bo's gaze. She had felt her watching her. She turned her attention back to the road, "that's kind of what I've been thinking about. We can't even consider the Hel shoe, Freya was adamant about it, and even though there has to be another way, I just haven't figured out what it is yet. Trick will probably have some ideas. I've been considering all of the Legends, and I can't come up with anything except..." She looked back at Bo, as she tilted her shades down to look at her clearly, she wanted to see Bo's reaction "...except for a great sacrifice."

Bo sighed glancing out the front window and said "it would pretty much defeat the purpose, if one of us traded places with her". Bo looked back at Tamsin abruptly when she felt a sudden rush of fear, "Tamsin, you won't do anything...I mean you wouldn't do that would you? Because Kenzi would not approve!" and slightly lower but more emotional she added, "and neither would I!"

Tamsin laughed, "I was going to ask you the same thing Succubabe. But, honestly, the thought did cross my mind, and then Kenzi made her feelings perfectly clear...for both of us!" she laughed as she let out an exasperated breath "and the reality is, if any of us did that, the result would still leave us where we are now. Missing someone we care for"

Bo just nodded. As soon as Tamsin had said 'great sacrifice', her first thought was that she, herself would do anything, but Kenzi would be just as lost without her. "So, I guess that's not an option either". Tamsin just nodded her head in reply.

The topic was rather frustrating without much to go on. She sunk back into the seat again, her eyes drifting back towards Tamsin. A smile came across her face when her eyes focused on Tamsin's neck. She licked her lips, absentmindedly, thinking about how delicious her skin tasted. Bo reached over and ran her finger down Tamsin's arm, ending at her hand. She grabbed it from the steering wheel and pulled it over to her lips. Kissing her knuckles as she watched Tamsin swallow. She felt her pulse speed up and saw her close her eyes for a moment, but she still kept her attention forward. Bo pulled her hand towards her chest as she leaned over and kissed her neck. She heard Tamsin's breathing hitch. Keeping her lips close to her skin, a smile on her lips, she said "so, do we tell them or not?"

Tamsin smiled, she scrunched her nose up a little and said "well, that's your thing, Bo. I will tell the whole world, if you want me too but, that's YOUR overprotective grandfather and uhm….. Wolf"

Because she said she'd tell the whole world, Bo kissed her neck once more, leaning her head on her as she closed her eyes. Breathing her in, before she slumped back in her seat, still gripping her hand. "Fine, we will just feel it out, first"

"Agreed" said Tamsin, "so why don't you get with Trickster about getting some repairs started. I don't care to clean up all of that mess and I'm sure he knows people. Remind me to give you my card to cover it"

Bo's eyes lit up, she loved her home but it definitely had its shortcomings.

"So what kind of repairs are you thinking, T?

Tamsin shrugged, "whatever you want, I could literally afford to remodel the whole warehouse district and still have plenty left over. BUT I do think the basement would make a really awesome gym." She again, looked over the top of her shades at Bo. Her eyebrows were raised and she had a devilish smile across her lips as she added, "and maybe a little soundproofing in your room?"

Bo's eyes flashed blue as she sunk back into the seat. A smile on her face. It would seem mundane to some, but a project to focus on was very much welcomed. "Ok I will talk to him, so what are you going to do with your day?"

Tamsin was watching the road again, "I think it's time I had some more wheels. So, I'm going to get Dyson to go with me"

They had pulled up to the Dahl. Tamsin glanced around as she put the car in park, then lunged over at Bo. She had been craving her lips, the entire way over. She had kept all of these feelings inside for so long that she couldn't even begin to figure out how to meter them.

Bo moaned into her lips as she put her hand into Tamsin's hair. She reveled in the feeling of Tamsin's warm hand on her cheek, of her lips and tongue moving against hers. She wanted more. but Tamsin broke it off and patted her leg as she smiled "let's get this over with".

Before Tamsin even got out of the car, her face was serious again.

* * *

They were only slightly late, which was amazing considering the many "detours" they had taken.

Tamsin awkwardly avoided even touching Bo as she walked by her, heading to the bar.

Trick smiled at them and sat out some glasses as the two of them joined Dyson at the bar. Tamsin glanced around, then said, "Is Lauren later than we are?"

Dyson and Trick looked at one another then glanced at Bo, who was oblivious to the query as she was intently watching Tamsin, now fidgeting with her glass. Trick said "She had... other things to attend to." He turned his attention to Tamsin. " So, Tamsin. What happened in Valhalla?"

All eyes were now on her.

Tamsin sighed before going through everything that had happened.

At one point she mentioned Kenzi and had stopped speaking for a moment. Bo had laid her hand on her arm. She knew herself the feelings that talking about Kenzi brought up. Tamsin tilted her head towards her and smiled back at her, absentmindedly putting her hand on top of hers. No one could see Tamsin wink at her, but they heard Bo giggle in response.

Tamsin snapped out of the momentary dreaminess. Cleared her throat and continued her story.

Tamsin told them about her necklace, holding it out for Trick to inspect as he admired it with awe. She told them what it meant for her without really telling them exactly what had happened for her to need it. Her openess was only reserved for Bo and Kenzi. Trick was looking at her curiously. He knew of only one way for a Valkyrie to lose their place in Valhalla, but there had to be another explanation since the Valkyrie in question was sitting right in front of him and not dead. Obviously.

When Tamsin was finished. Bo looked at Trick and asked "any ideas?"

While waiting for him to answer, she and Tamsin had reached for the bottle , in front of them, at the same time. Brushing their hands across the other.

This time Tamsin unconsciously chuckled because of the sensation she got when their skin touched. Realizing immediately, she shifted her eyes around before again getting caught up in Bo's smile.

Bo all giggly and giddy was one thing, but Tamsin acting like some teenager with a crush...laughing and smiling? Dyson and Trick glanced at one another before looking back at the two who were still smiling at one another.

Trick cleared his throat and they both quickly turned to him as he asked Tamsin "What about the Aesir _(pronounced ice-ear)_?"

Tamsin replied "The Valkyrie Council? What about them?"

"Well, have you ever heard of them approving such a thing? A soul being returned to life? Since Freya, herself, agreed that she didn't belong in Valhalla yet?"

"Trust me Trick, if I thought they would be of any use, I would have mentioned it. They uphold our Laws, they don't bend them." Under her breath she said "no one knows that better than me!" Then louder she said "Besides…" She hesitated as she looked down and started fiddling with her glass again. "we don't exactly get along. Something about me being a troublemaker and not following the rules." She looked up, rolling her eyes, her voice filled with sarcasm, "whatever THAT means."

Bo giggled again

Tamsin didn't look at her this time but smiled into her glass as she took a drink, as she fought the urge to look at her. She continued, "I have a feeling that Freya knows more than she's saying, but she always does"

Dyson chimed in, "so basically, we are going to wait until the full moon when you can talk to Freya more and see what she knows?"

Tamsin nodded with a smirk "pretty much."

* * *

They had sat and talked some more about ideas about Bo's father and other issues before deciding that Trick would help Bo with repairs while Dyson would help Tamsin procure a new vehicle.

Dyson had headed outside as Tamsin was giving Bo her bank card. Trick excused himself to look up something before he and Bo left.

As soon as he disappeared around the corner, Bo stepped up right in front of Tamsin, laying a hand on her arm with the other grabbing the back of her neck pulling her in hungrily for a kiss. Nowhere near satisfied, she pulled away reluctantly to breathe out "when exactly did I become so addicted to these lips?"

Tamsin smiled as she pulled her to her lips again, speaking in between kisses "I don't know... but ...I think i...it's contagious"

Tamsin realized suddenly, that while she and Bo had been rather...active, Bo hadn't really fed from her, recently, without returning the Chi to her. She pulled away, looking her directly in the eyes. "you know you can feed from me whenever you want", she pecked her on the lips "I actually rather enjoy it"

Bo smiled before pulling Tamsin back, kissing her, before pulling out a stream of blue Chi, all while her lips still grazing Tamsins. Breaking the stream, as she shivered at the sensation of her powerful, amazing Chi coursing through her, by diving back into her lips.

Tamsin began moaning before putting her hands on Bo's cheeks and reluctantly pulling away, from her. She looked into her eyes, and smiled "I think i'm going to have to stock up on lip balm!" She breathed out a staggered breath as she shook her head in amazement. " I need to go, or they will definitely figure it out when I throw you against that wall' as she nodded her head towards the wall beside them."

* * *

Tamsin got in the truck. She had a huge grin on her face that made Dyson smile to himself. Having already figured out why, he wanted to pick on her because he knew she would admonish him if the situation was reversed but instead he asked, "SO, a motorcycle. Any idea what kind we are looking for?"

Tamsin realized the grin on her face and replied sarcastically, "No, but I will know it when I see it!", a smirk now on her face.

Dyson rolled his eyes. He looked back and forth between her and the road before finally saying, "So, I've been wanting to ask you if we were cool."

Tamsin raised her eyebrow and then smirked at him "well dude, I am ALWAYS cool, but you?" as she swirled her hand around a couple times towards him, "YOU need a little work!"

Dyson pretended to laugh, "ha ha, Very funny. But not what I meant, I mean are we cool, after what happened between us at the Dahl?"

Tamsin looked at him "Seriously?" Seeing that he was, she sighed out,"Fine….yeah dude. We're cool, ok?" Her eyes were wide with annoyance, with an exasperated look on her face "We really don't need to talk about it….ever again. I was there, you were there, boom, we're done."

Dyson raised his eyebrow, nodding his head before his eyes lit up, knowing he was about to catch the Valkyrie off guard, teasingly he said, "so, are you going to tell HER about it?"

Tamsin froze, momentarily, but covered quickly with her usual nose scrunch and sarcastic tone, "Tell who, what?"

It was Dyson's turn to smirk, "Bo. Are you going to tell her what it is we are cool about?

Tamsin rolled her eyes, but she was a little nervous inside, "Why would I need to tell her?".

Dyson laughed out as she tried not to look at him, "Well unless you two have contracted that parasite again, I'd say you know why, and well…. so do I".

Tamsin didn't want to flat out lie to him, but at the same time she wanted him to be ok with it. She couldn't really think of anything to say, so she just stayed silent.

Dyson finally broke the silence, "Ok. Against my better judgment. I will make this easy for you. I like the way she smiles when she's around you, I've never seen her smile that way before"

Tamsin kept looking out the window, hoping he would drop it, but knowing he wouldn't.

Dyson kept glancing over at her and finally said, "Tamsin?"

Tamsin, frustrated, continued looking out the window distantly saying, "Look dude. I don't know what to say, ok? I didn't plan anything, I actually actively pushed against it"

"I know you did. And that's why it's easier than I thought it would be. There are things we have absolutely no control over, that change us and I see that happening." He sighed, "I thought that I could give her what she needed, be everything for her, when she finally chose me. But then I saw that smile on her face and realized I'm not even in the race. She doesn't have to choose it. It just IS, with you. Fighting to keep her from that would just be selfish of me."

"Dyson, I..."

"It's all good T. A person can pretend something is real until they see the real thing, and well, I don't have to be a detective to see it. I'd tell you to take care of her." He sighed "but, I know that you will defend her with your life. I also know she will take care of you. That's kind of a win-win for someone who is friends with you both"

Tamsin smiled out the window. Dyson saw it in the reflection.

She turned and punched him hard in the arm "OWWWW" he over dramatized, while rubbing it. "What was that for?"

"THAT was for getting all sappy with me! This is way too much feeling shit for me Wolf, just..." She finally looked at him, her voice softer now "...thanks, alright?"

Dyson just nodded his head at her, a smile on his face, as they pulled into the dealership.

* * *

Tamsin drove off the lot with a sleek blacked out Ducati Monster. She had splurged, but the speed was worth it, it was almost like flying. Almost. She took the long. long way back to the clubhouse, enjoying the wind through her hair, the time to think. She actually rode around for hours. Lost in her thoughts.

So much had happened, so much left to happen. After this morning, her burden was far lighter than it had been but she missed Kenzi, nothing could really take that away. Bo, certainly numbed it. But, what made everything worse was that she wasn't really sure what to do. She wasn't used to that. She always had an angle. A plan.

She finally pulled up to the clubhouse. She admired her bike, again, before pushing the door open. She was surprised at how much the contractor Bo had hired, had gotten done in the course of the afternoon. The debris was gone, there was an actual wall to wall ceiling and she could smell the fresh paint.

She grabbed a couple of beers and headed up the stairs, the lack of sleep the night before was very much worth it, but it was catching up to her.

At the top of the stairs she hesitated, she wanted to go into Bo's room and wait for her. She needed her warmth, her embrace. She practically ached for her. But her room, the one she shared with Kenzi caught her attention first. She drained a bottle as she walked in and stood in the doorway. Just like before, memories swept through her mind. It was so bittersweet.

She walked into the room, and sat on Kenzi's bed. She cracked open the other beer, holding it up as if offering up a toast before draining it. She laid back and stared at the ceiling. The windows had all been left open to air out the paint and there was a breeze blowing through. She closed her eyes as her senses were filled with Kenzi's scent. She really missed that, annoying little human. She felt the tears fall from the corner of her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.


	27. A Valkyrie and A Succubus

**My heartfelt thanks to zigfiction, RSkarFr, Jaddy86, unexpected sabotage and my guests for the awesome reviews. Also for the follows, favorites and PM's!**

* * *

They had texted back and forth but Tamsin wouldn't tell Bo what kind of truck she had gotten. She figured it would have been another truck so she was rather surprised, when she pulled up to see a motorcycle parked near the door. A gorgeous one at that. Her eyes flashed blue just at the thought of seeing Tamsin on it.

She hurriedly went inside. It was quiet. The ceiling looked great, and she could barely even smell the paint. She was hit with a harsh realization as she looked around at the difference. As with most things, she wanted to celebrate with Kenzi and she couldn't. She sighed heavily and was again thankful for Tamsin, because she couldn't wait to be around her. Distracting her from the hole, Kenzi's absence had made in her life.

She quickly made her way up the stairs. She glanced in her room, first. Then, she saw that the bathroom door was open. That left the room Tamsin shared with Kenzi. She felt the lump in her throat again. She had been avoiding even looking that way over the past couple of days.

She stood in the doorway to Kenzi's room. She smiled at the sight of Tamsin asleep on Kenzi's bed, She couldn't help but admire the sleeping form. Her bare arms. Her flawless skin. Her chest rising and falling as she breathed. She looked so peaceful.

Bo wasn't tired, thanks to the Chi Tamsin had given her earlier, so she just stood there. Unfortunately, for too long. Her thoughts trailing to Kenzi. She began to sink to the floor against the door frame. The memories of Kenzi overwhelming her. She missed everything about her. She rested her forehead on her knees as she quietly cried.

Tamsin awoke to the sounds of muffled cries. She felt a presence in the room. It didn't take long for her to spy Bo, in the doorway. She quietly got up and walked over to where she was. She knew the source of her sorrow, she had been feeling it, too. It was so frustrating not knowing what to do, how to get her back. Having options that were just as bad as doing nothing.

She slid down to her knees, in front of Bo. Comforting was not her forte. Her hands hovered around Bo. She wasn't quite sure what to do, until Bo looked up at her. The sorrowful expression on her face awakened something inside and she let it take over. Her hands went up to Bo's arms, slowly caressing them as she leaned forward. She kept her eyes locked onto Bo's as she pulled her to stand.

She pulled her close to her, as she stroked her hair. Bo sank into her, her crying began to shake her body now that she was in the safety of Tamsin's arms. "I miss her so much, Tamsin. She should be helping decide what to fix. She should be making up words, and teasing us. She should be here!"

Tamsin could feel her own tears returning. She had been thinking everything Bo said and more. It didn't matter that she knew where she was, that she was being taken care of. Bo was right, she should be there, with them.

Tamsin, held her tighter, stroking her hair as she whispered "I promise, we will get her back. She will chastise us from dawn until dusk and we will love every moment of it". Bo's hands gripped her tighter, and she laughed a little through her tears at Tamsin's words.

Tamsin bent her knees slightly and looked at her, "Can you imagine what she will say when she finds out about us?"

Bo eyes began to show a hint of a smile "She will be relentless with the 'I told you so's', and the jokes."

Tamsin chuckled, "well she did tell me, we were both stubborn jackasses"

As Tamsin reached up wiping at Bo's tears with her thumbs, Bo nodded to her and said, "well, you are!"

Tamsin playful pushed at her, before pulling her back close to her. Kissing away the remainder of Bo's tears.

Bo finally relaxed into it. Tamsin pulled away and looked at her with a sweet smile, that Bo knew only she would get to see. That knowledge pulled her further out of the sadness.

She breathed in her scent and when she exhaled every other concern went with it. She leaned over and kissed Tamsin lightly on the shoulder. She moved to the tender skin at the base of her neck, Bo kissed her again, pressing her lips harder this time. With her lips never leaving her skin, she slowly worked her way up her neck. She felt a hand on her head followed by a vibration and a sound coming from Tamsin's throat as she began moaning.

Bo continued upwards, until Tamsin stopped her progress and pulled Bo into a deep kiss.

Tamsin slowed the kiss, reluctant to break away from Bo's delicious lips but excited to share her new purchase. She pulled away, her eyes wide and excited, "did you see it?"

Bo laughed at the excitement in her voice, as she stepped back, replying "oh, I saw it. I didn't expect a motorcycle, but it definitely suits you".

Tamsin leaned over to kiss Bo again, before pulling back a little to see her full face "ride with me." Bo just nodded slightly as she was trapped in Tamsin's gaze. Tamsin smirked as her eyes dipped down to Bo's lips, calling her in. She leaned forward and kissed her again, a smile on her face.

Finally pulling away, still smiling as she nodded her head towards the door.

Bo bit her bottom lip as she smiled and followed her.

Downstairs, Tamsin grabbed her leather jacket and put it on. She stopped and reached her hand out for Bo. She nodded up to the ceiling, "that looks great, by the way, I can't wait to see what else you have planned." Bo just smiled as she was lead to the front door.

Bo remained at the door as Tamsin continued on to her bike. She got on and patted the back, she tilted her head away from Bo, beckoning her to come to her.

Bo shook her head no. Her eyes were bright blue and said "just when I thought you could not be any sexier, you prove me wrong."

Tamsin broke her trance by replying sarcastically "oh, well get used to that Succubus, I'm always right. Now get your ass over here!"

Bo let out a laugh as she covered the distance quickly, swinging her leg over and sliding close to Tamsin's back. She wrapped her arms around Tamsin's abdomen and put her chin on her shoulder. Tamsin turned to her, her brows raised and said "so, Bo. Do you trust me?" Bo smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Then she pulled back, her eyes darting around Tamsin's face. She leaned her forehead to touch hers, smiled and said, "Absolutely".

Tamsin said, "Just remember you said that!", as she cranked it up, revving up the precision engine. She backed up slightly before taking off.

Tamsin had not chosen the bike for its passenger seat, but she was very much enjoying the way gravity was pressing Bo against her back.

She took Bo down curvy roads, leaning them in to each bend, as Bo would grip her tighter with her knees and hands. On the straightaways she would crack it open, full throttle. Bo would shout at the exhilaration as Tamsin increased the speed.

At one point, on a straight way, Tamsin felt Bo's knees tighten around her as she released her grip around her waist. She outstretched her arms beside her, leaning her head back, with her eyes closed and her hair flying back with the wind. She was enjoying the moment, the freedom. She felt like she was flying. She was enjoying the present, something she had only recently realized she never did before.

When she again, put her arms, around Tamsin she laid flush across her back, her head turned to the side. Tamsin barely heard her over the rushing air say "thank you"

Tamsin couldn't help but smile.

After a while of riding, the exhilaration, the power vibrating between her legs and the closeness to Tamsin that her position had afforded, Bo's hands began roaming. She couldn't help herself. Everything about this machine was created to pump the Succubus up. She had dipped one hand under the back of Tamsin's shirt. At first, she did so just to hold onto her better, but feeling the softness and warmth of her skin sent her hand wandering.

She had made it up to her shoulder blades, and she felt a rough area, she assumed it was the area where Tamsin's wings would come through. She explored both sides of her back, finding identical rough patches.

Tamsin had been glancing at her as Bo continued to explore. Bo had obviously taken her focus because Tamsin had slowed the bikes speed. When Bo moved her hand grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it upwards, Tamsin had reached down and covered Bo's hand that was tightly gripping her belt buckle. Bo leaned forward to see Tamsin glance at her, and shake her head no, but she just smiled a mischievous smile and leaned back to continue on her quest.

She raised one side of the shirt, exposing the rough patch. She leaned over and kissed the area, running her tongue the length of it as she did. She felt Tamsin's breathing pattern change. When she moved over to the other side and began the same action, Tamsin's hand gripped her other hand tighter. Bo smiled into her skin, she had an idea.

She released the fabric of the shirt, and wrapped her other arm around Tamsin's stomach, inching her hand underneath the front of the fabric. She caressed Tamsin's bare skin as she leaned forward and said into Tamsin's ear. "I want to see them, show them to me…." She ran her tongue over her ear, darting her tongue around before finishing with a purr '.. Please?" then continued assaulting the soft area around Tamsin's ear with kisses, and licks. She kissed down the side of her neck, pressing her tongue down onto her pulse point to feel that her pulse was rapid. She smiled as she continued, feeling Tamsin's head turn towards her before turning to the side of the road.

The sun would be Setting in a couple of hours. Tamsin heard Bo's request and the thought exhilarated her but she was also wary. No one had touched her wings, she couldn't even imagine the sensation Bo's hands would cause, but she had also not released her wings without also allowing her inner Valkyrie out.

She felt her heart race, if anyone could handle the Valkyrie. It would be Bo.

As she had made her decision, she looked over towards Bo, whose expression dripping with desire, and then quickly over to the treeline. They were in a quiet stretch of woods. She smirked as she saw a grown over service road up ahead.

She slowed the engine and pulled off the road, just beyond the treeline. As soon as she put her feet on the ground and killed the engine, Bo was pulling at her jacket. She tried to relax and keep the Valkyrie calm. She closed her eyes as she allowed Bo to guide her jacket off of her.

She sat there pliant, as Bo lifted her shirt up and over her head but leaving it on her arms. Bo's lips were immediately against her skin. Tamsin reached up a hand to hold her shirt in front of her as Bo unsnapped her bra. Her lips never leaving her back. She traced over the edges of her scars. Her mouth on one side, her hand on the other, before switching.

Tamsin's eyes remained closed. She reveled in the sensation as she leaned forward slightly, under the pressure Bo was applying. She felt herself moan at the exquisite sensation. She had no idea that the skin there was so sensitive. Or maybe it was just Bo's touch.

Bo had reached around one hand and cupped Tamsin's breast. Tamsin's breath hitched as she squeezed, pulling her thumb from the top to meet her fingers at her nipple. She squeezed and Tamsin felt a rush of desire adding to the fire burning inside already.

Bo leaned towards Tamsin, her chin now on her bare shoulder. Tamsin opened her eyes and looked over at her. Bo kissed her shoulder as her eyes stayed locked onto Tamsin's. She said softly "show me"

Tamsin crooked up the corner of her mouth, into a devious smirk. She tapped the kisckstand down and got off the bike. She walked away from Bo a few steps. Bo's eyes flashed a brighter blue when Tamsin tossed her shirt and bra on to the forest floor.

Her eyes receded back to brown as she slung her leg over the bike. Sitting there to enjoy the show. She found that with Tamsin, she desired her on every level. Not only was the desire to feed less, but it was more fulfilling when she did and the desire she felt for Tamsin was from deep within, the succubus in her wasn't necessary to enjoy it. It was all of Bo that craved Tamsin.

As she rolled her shoulders, Tamsin glanced over her shoulder back at Bo. She had wanted to see the look on Bo's face, like she had seen the day she had taken Kenzi with her to the cave. She released her wings.

Bo had a look of pure desire, surprise and awe on her face. It was a glorious sight to see. She got off the bike, pulling her jacket off. Her eyes never leaving Tamsin. She watched the pure white wings move and quiver, mesmerized. Tamsin stood still as Bo came closer.

Bo reached out hesitantly to touch one, she glanced at Tamsin, whose eyes were still locked onto Bo. She saw her briefly close her eyes and nod at her.

When Bo's fingertips touched the feathers, Tamsin's breath hitched. She felt the blood rush through her body. A chain reaction had begun. As Bo began running her hand down the length of her wing, Tamsin felt her touch pulse through her body, her wing quivered. The sensation was incredible. It was better than feeling Bo run her fingers through her hair.

Bo became bolder, feeling the reaction in her fingertips and seeing the reaction in Tamsins face pushed her to explore more. Using both hands now she caressed her wings as Tamsin would move them. Leaning forward to place her lips gently against her back and then to the feathers.

Bo felt compelled as she stepped forward undoing the lace on her leather vest and popping the front clasp of her bra, she pressed her bare chest against Tamsin's back feeling the soft feathers against her breasts and shoulders as she reached over to her chin and pulled her to meet her lips. The kiss was deep and passionate.

Tamsin had stood there, entranced by this new sensation, but the longer Bo stroked her the more aroused she became. Having her wings out gave her the feeling of being invincible, powerful. And the instant she felt Bo's warm flesh upon her wings and back, she became unhinged. As she felt Bo's tongue against hers, she felt the shadows creep across her face.

She grabbed the hand that was now resting on her stomach. She raised her wings allowing her to turn and she pulled Bo into her holding her tightly. Bo caught a glimpse of the darkened shadows across Tamsin's face as she leaned into Bo's ear. Her voice was lower and dripping with lust "I think you better let the Succubus come out and play".

Bo's eyes flared a brilliant blue as Tamsin again met her eyes. There was a lascivious look to her expression. She used her wings to carry them backwards until Bo's back came into contact with the enormous tree behind her. It was not a gentle contact.

Tamsin had been sent into a carnal state and she dove her lips to devour Bo's neck. She was rough with her and Bo's cries echoed her approval.

Tamsin bit into her, sucking hard as she moved along her neck. A growl erupting from Bo's throat as she dug her nails into Tamsin's back. Tamsin pulled off her leather vest and grabbed both of her breasts as she dipped down to take one in her mouth she ripped her jeans open with one tug as she continued to force her back into the tree. She bit down on her nipple, The pain only heightening the sensations for each.

The Succubus moved her hands to the Valkyries face pulling her back up into a ferocious kiss. Nibbling and biting her lips and tongue. She couldn't get enough of her. Tamsin was pushing her pants to the ground as Bo began working on the last piece of clothing between them. She was stopped in her tracks as Tamsin thrust her fingers deep inside her, pushing her harder against the tree. Bo lost all thought process as her primal urges took over. She rode her hand. reaching her hands back to grab hold of the wings that were now encircling them. As soon as her hands clamped onto the feathers, Tamsin thrusted harder, biting Bo's lip, coaxing her into feeding. Bo began pulling Chi from her. The Chi was mind numbing. Her eyes rolled back into her head before she began screaming out as Tamsin forcefully pushed her over the edge. When she finally came Tamsin wouldn't relent. She wanted more. She continued to work Bo's wet pussy, grabbing her ass to increase the force that she would drive into her. She covered Bo's mouth with hers, their tongues rolling over the other. Mimicking the motion of Tamsins' thrusts.

Bo came hard again, her entire body shaking as Tamsin kept her upright against the tree. Tamsin kissed and bit down the length of her sweaty chest. Stopping only to drag her tongue along at the saltiness, until she was on her knees. Bo's hands were in her hair, bracing herself for more. Tamsin glanced up right as she dove into her core. she nudged her clit with her nose as she licked at her juices. Bo instantly began climbing again as the rigid muscle dipped in and out of her. She dug her nails into her scalp as her head tilted to the sky. Tamsin sucked and licked until Bo tensed up and released a flurry of unintelligible words as she came into Tamsin's mouth.

As she licked every drop, Bo felt her own desire overcome her. The Succubus was fully charged and ready to take over.

She grabbed Tamsin by the shoulders and with great force pulled her to stand. The corner of Tamsin's mouth curled up as she recognized Bo's intent when Bo moved her leg behind Tamsin's and pushed backwards, tripping her and forcing her to the ground. Her wings cushioned the fall. Bo had ripped off her jeans and was straddling her as soon as she hit the ground. She moved her hips against Tamsin's as she lowered herself down. She began marking Tamsin's neck. The harder she bit and sucked the louder Tamsin would moan and buck against her. She continued the barrage against her with her mouth as she moved her hand between them. She immediately thrust inside, capturing her mouth as she breathed out a moan. She drew more Chi from her as Tamsin's hips rose.

The sexual energy around them was electrifying the air.

Bo added a third finger as she pushed deeper, grazing the roughness inside of her each time she entered. Her thumb attacking her clit. Their bodies moved together as Tamsin wrapped her wings around them. When Tamsin began rising to her peak, Bo sent her charms through her fingertips and all at once she released, she screamed into Bo's mouth as she continued kissing her. Tamsin continued bucking her hips upwards and crying out as Bo extended her orgasm with her charm. She let Tamsin come down only long enough, to sit up and wrap her feet around her legs as she pushed their clits together and began riding her. Tamsin watched as Bo's breasts bounced in front of her, the look of ecstasy on her face as she continued thrusting her clit against Tamsin's. Tamsin felt Bo's clit throbbing against hers and knew by the sound of Bo's breathing that she was as close as she was. Tamsin pulled her down to her, as Bo's lips hungrily met hers. Tamsin, again wrapped her wings around her to hold her down as she raised her hips to meet Bo's those final few times. The sensation of the feathers on Bo's back was exquisite, pushing her that final distance. They both came amidst screams of pleasure, panting and kisses.

They laid there in one anothers arms. Panting. The shadows had receded from Tamsin's face as she held Bo tightly, still enshrouding them in her wings.

Tamsin finally spoke up, her voice teasing but raspy, "not too bad Succubus". Bo smirked at her as she sat up, her voice also scratchy, "I was going to say the same thing to you Valkyrie, I think I have finally met my match." She kissed her before she stood, holding her hand out for Tamsin.

When Tamsin stood, Bo grimaced as she became aware of the markings all over Tamsin's body. Tamsin looked down before putting her fingers on Bo's neck and saying "Ok, that is SO not fair!", Bo giggled as she moved in to kiss Tamsin gently on her lips before forcing her Chi into her, finishing it off with another lingering kiss. Tamsin shook her head, in awe as she felt the rush move through her. Bo smiled proudly, "although I would have preferred a few remained, it's all better now"

Bo began grabbing all of their clothes and handed Tamsin hers. Tamsin pulled up her pants on but stood there, noticing that the sun was almost down. With her shirt in her hand, she just stood and watched Bo dress. Bo occasionally looked at her questioningly, but enjoying the blondes eyes on her with her glorious white wings still extended.

When Bo was dressed Tamsin stepped towards her and pulled her into her arms. She whispered into her ear, "Do you still trust me?" Bo laid her head on her shoulder and said without hesitation, "absolutely"

With that one word, Tamsin wrapped her in her arms tightly. It took Bo a moment to realize she was no longer on the ground. She could hear The wind, and the sounds of Tamsin's wings moving through the air. She looked around incredulously. "What?... Really?!..." Tamsin just smiled at her as she gripped her tightly, rolling her over so that she was seeing the world from the same view.

As they flew above the treetops, Tamsin whispered to her "I think it was painted just for you" as she nodded ahead of them. The sun was making its final appearance of the day in a dramatic display of colors. The purple, gold, red and orange hues blending with the blue sky, resulting in the most beautiful sunset Bo had ever recalled seeing. The only words she could articulate were "This is incredible".


	28. Schooling a Succubus

**VanillaVice, Valkubusbluey, RSkarFr, Jaddy86, angelsgir, and the guests, thank you for your reviews! and thanks to those who have favorited, PM'd and followed.**

**Forgive me if I indulge in some Valkubus fluff, bliss and banging, for a little while longer.**

Bo rode all the way back to the clubhouse pressed flush against Tamsin's back, her arms wrapped tightly around her, and her head on her shoulder. Tamsin had a smile on her face that wouldn't go away and Bo? Well she was absolutely content. Everything she had thought was not possible, what she had starved herself for and tried to change herself for, was all right there in her arms. Her own little piece of normality.

Even with everything in her world in turmoil. The questions about her father, missing Kenzi, and the never ending drama that is the Fae world. She now had a constant. She didn't have to be afraid of her power, she didn't have to worry about whether or not she would need more or even if she would be enough. Tamsin was the answer to it all, she was her equal.

She had never felt so free to be herself, and to make the moment even sweeter Tamsin had allowed her to see herself as well. The act between them had been a carnal display of power and force and yet underneath it all was the connection of two very fragile, bare souls.

As she considered everything, Bo squeezed her a little tighter as she smiled into her shoulder.

When they arrived at the clubhouse, Tamsin surprised Bo by grabbing her hand as they walked to the door. Each of them had a sheepish look on their face. Bo was about to open the door when Tamsin pulled her back in to the most romantic kiss Bo had ever experienced. It was gentle, meaningful and sincere. Bo knew then that Tamsin had felt the same way she had out in the woods. That this had been a first of completely being who she was, too.

Bo couldn't contain the happiness and contentment she was feeling anymore. She had never been surer of anything. She pulled away from her and stared intently into those gorgeous green eyes, her thumb caressing her cheek. And when she finally spoke, she spoke from her heart, "I love you, Tamsin. Every single ounce of me loves you... in any and every form."

A tear formed in the corner of Tamsin's eye as Bo leaned in to punctuate her words with a kiss.

Tamsin began smiling into the kiss as Bo's words sank in, even in her true form Bo had accepted her. She loved her, even then.

Tamsin reached over and opened the door, guiding Bo inside but never breaking the kiss. They made their way to the bedroom. Slowly. Taking the time to savor each and every moment.

The world could have stopped turning and neither of them would have noticed., Neither would have cared. There was only one thing in their sight, the other.

In stark contrast to their time in the woods, this was gentle and slow. Just the sensation of skin upon skin was electrifying and deeply satisfying. It was a new level for each of them.

As they made love, they were not two, but one.

* * *

Tamsin awoke, in the morning, to soft lips pressed to hers. She hummed into the kiss, "mmmmm that's better than any coffee!" Her voice was thick with sleep and still slightly raspy from the events of the day before, which to Bo was quite seductive. Bo replied with her eyebrow cocked, "is that so? Well, I think..." stopping to give her a kiss and then smiling into her lips, "...that I may be able to arrange it every day".

Tamsin smiled and said "Yeah?" as she growled softly and pulled her in, to kiss her deeply. After a few moments, when Tamsin's hands began wandering beneath Bo's irritating clothes, Bo grabbed them as she pulled back. Tamsin emittied a slight whimper, "unfortunately you had a text. Dyson needs your help. He said it was urgent or I would definitely make him wait." She kept hold of her hands, because she knew she wouldn't be able to resist much more. She pecked her on the lips and quickly got up.

"You jump in the shower and I will make you some breakfast"

Tamsin rolled herself over and reached out for her hand, grabbing it before she was too far away. She rose up on to her knees, and Bo's eyes turned blue at her now exposed naked form. Tamsin inched forward towards her. Her tongue moving slowly along her upper lip as her gaze turned seductive. With a slight flick of her head she said "but my breakfast is already here" and she pulled Bo back down to the bed. Bo had no time to even try and protest before Tamsin was biting at her neck and pinching at her nipples. Tamsin quickly moved downwards, nipping at her flesh through the fabric of the oversized shirt, before grabbing its hem and pulling it over her head. She focused immediately on her nipples as she massaged her breasts. When they were fully erect she began moving her hands further down, massaging and caressing her skin. Using her open mouth to explore the area just above her pubic bone. She would graze her tongue along before pulling flesh loosely between her teeth. She glanced up at Bo.

Bo was watching her intently , her breathing pattern already increasing as her eyes were blazing blue. Tamsin quickly dipped her tongue down to graze over Bo's clit before looking back up at her with a devious smile, her eyebrow cocked and said "ten minutes..." then after licking her lips and flaring her nose slightly at the delicious scent of Bo's arousal, she added "...thirty tops. Promise" broadening her grin as she thrust her tongue back down onto her clit, grabbing her ass and rolling Bo over on top of her. She used one hand to squeeze her ass, pulling her tighter into her mouth, while she moved the other to further stimulate her clit alongside her tongue and lips.

Bo pushed her upper body off the bed up onto her outstretched arms, arching her upper body upwards as Tamsin thrust her fingers inside her. Bo cried out, and began panting wildly as Tamsin continued using her fingers in magical ways, coaxing her to grind harder against her, to increase the pressure against her clit. As Tamsin lapped at the rapidly increasing wetness, she began humming, sending vibrations through Bo's entire core. Bo began moaning, louder and louder as Tamsin continued thrusting into her deeper. Moving and tapping her fingers against the rough spot inside as she drug them slowly, in and out of her. Bo rose to her peak quickly. She felt like she was going to explode. When her body became racked with spasms, her eyes rolled back and her toes curled. Her body went rigid as she bared down hard onto Tamsin's mouth. She screamed out, unable to form words, as her orgasm crashed over her entire body.

Tamsin's own hips had been rising and falling in pace with her thrusts into Bo. Their movement and her moans increased as she furiously tried to lick up every drop. Drawing out Bo's orgasm, causing her body to continue to shake, as she continued to thrust into her.

When Bo finally had some control over her own limbs ,she sat up and leaned back in order to slide her fingers onto Tamsin's clit. The change in angle awakened new sensations, causing her arousal to rise again. In anticipation of another climax, she plunged her fingers into Tamsin's dripping wet core.

Tamsin moaned into Bo. Her moans increasing as the image flashed through her mind of how gorgeous Bo must look atop her with her back arched and her breasts thrust out, bouncing wildly. She bit down on Bo's clit lightly as she imagined her hardened nipple in her mouth.

With that sudden new sensation, accompanied by the stronger vibrations, Bo ground into her mouth, needing even more friction and pressure to push her the final distance to the apex of her climax. Bo screamed out wildly as her orgasm crashed over her. Tamsin almost immediately followed. Her moans into Bo's core, only prolonging Bo's ecstasy.

Tamsin knowing that Bo was now unable to move, forced her back down to the bed, rolling her to her back. Tamsin finished her work, licking up the overflow of delicious juices as Bo continued panting and shaking.

Bo's every nerve ending was hypersensitive and unable to accept any further sensory input, other than Tamsin's ministrations, she closed her eyes and threw her hands down to the bed, grasping at the sheets. Every movement Tamsin made, was now sending shudders through her body.

Bo finally managed to say in between shaky breaths, shudders and moans, "What ...the hell ...was ...that... Valkyrie?"

Tamsin remained silent as she finally rose up. She wasn't finished yet. She had a devilish smile on her face and raised her eyebrows as she pushed her thumb down hard just above her clit, moving it ever so slightly in circles towards and away from the swollen, sensitive point. Earning another arch of Bo's back as she thrust her breasts into the air. Tamsin watched Bo as she took a nipple in her mouth, drawing out Bo's moans as she began very slowly pulling her fingers from inside Bo. As she did, she pulsed, almost tapping the tips of her fingers one at at time over her most sensitive spot. Just as her fingers were almost free, she thrust them back inside, roughly stroking her inside. Bo arched her back further as she screamed out Tamsin's name loudly. The unexpected orgasm overwhelmed her.

Tamsin continued the pressure above her clit as Bo came back down. She smiled proudly at Bo before smugly scrunching her nose, then finally saying, "I may or may not have been involved in the research for the Kama Sutra..."then she shrugged, as she pointed to the clock "Thirty minutes as promised. Three orgasms and the awed look on your face..." she pretended to dust off her shoulder, "...and that ladies and gentlemen, is how you school a succubus!"

Bo made a shocked face and lazily slung a pillow at her head. The corner of Tamsin's mouth turned up as she raised her eyebrows. Then, she leaned back down, kissing her clit, adding a little swipe of her tongue which caused Bo to shudder and gasp. Tamsin moved up and kissed Bo's lips, then pulling away slightly and said "careful succubus, I might just make it four!"

She got up chuckling as she headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. When she got to the door, she stopped and turned to look back at Bo. There was a smirk on her face as she said, "I told you I might wear you out" and with a wink she headed out the door.

Bo laid there with her hand over her eyes, trying to compose herself. She was overwhelmed with astonishment. Her entire body was alive with sensation and she was just so content, and relaxed. As she laid there, the aftershocks kept surging through her body. She didn't even want to try and get up. The only thing that would make her happier was if the freshly showered Valkyrie would crawl back into bed with her. Besides, she was quite certain that her muscles had been liquefied anyway.

Tamsin got in to the shower. She couldn't stop smiling. She felt like she was caught in some incredible dream.

When Bo heard the water turn off in the bathroom, she got up slowly and shakily then headed down the stairs. She poured herself a cup of coffee , taking a large gulp as she popped some bread in the toaster. She sat at the counter and tried to distract herself by going over her list of things she had to do for the day.

Tamsin walked right up to her and wrapped her arms around her, glancing over her shoulder at the list, in a very uncharacteristically good mood. "Whatcha got there?" Bo craned her neck to look at her, smiling and said "just some awesome stuff I get to do today" then leaned in to kiss her, before pulling away to gaze at her a moment, looking at her incredulously, as if she couldn't possibly be real.

Tamsin tried to shake off the grin she knew was on her face. She had to ignore Bo's gaze in order to do so. She grabbed the list Bo was pushing in front of her. She stared at it but didn't actually read passed the word 'soundproofing'. A word that caused her mind to wander. into arousing places. She didn't realize she was grinning again ,until she heard Bo laughing. She furrowed her brow and looked at her but still couldn't manage the irritated look that she could usually make effortlessly

Bo finally said, "Well, I saw you TRY and act girly at Tafts" She mimics Tamsin, badly, "Say! do you know where the mall is", Tamsin rolls her eyes as Bo continued" and just a minute ago I saw that grin of yours that Trick was talking about. It's official Valkyrie, you SUCK at acting."

Bo laughed loudly when Tamsin rolled her eyes and managed to flash her the faux shocked and annoyed face, her eyebrows raised, "First off, I have NEVER spoken like..." she waves her hand around in a circle towards Bo "...whatever that was, you were doing...in any of my lifetimes!" her voice took on a more sarcastic tone, "And I suck at acting?! Me?! I wasn't the one all giggly and googly eyed, So apparently, YOU suck at acting, because Dyson called me out on it because of how you were smiling at me", tilting her head towards Bo with a smirk in her face.

She grabbed the coffee, Bo offered her and raised one corner of her mouth, in a triumphant smile as she looked back down at the list.

It suddenly dawned on Bo, that Dyson knew. The smile left her face as she put her hand on Tamsin's arm. Tamsin looked up at her, noticing the sudden change. Bo said, "So, Dyson knows? Was he ok? What happened?"

Tamsin laughed to herself, then said, "Oh he was fine, happy actually." She looked back down at the list, and very nonchalantly added " He was rather curious about whether or not I was going to tell you that I fucked him at the Dahl not too long ago ,though. Hey, will you pass the sugar?"

Bo picked up the sugar and started to hand it to her until what Tamsin had just said sunk in. She froze and her eyes got big. She said "Wait...What?! You and Dyson? at the Dahl? When was this? What?" she looked distressed.

Tamsin lazily looked up at her, trying not to laugh at the Succubus getting worked up over someone having sex, 'oh this is going to be so much fun' Tamsin thought to herself then she said sarcastically, her nose scrunched up, "Let's see, umm Yes. Me and Dyson. At the Dahl, the night we hunted down the revenants. You know when you were all." Tamsin mimics Bo in a whiny voice saying "_Ranier is my destiny_". "Dyson and I were free agents, and well... you know how that goes. No sense in getting all worked up about it. Now. Can I have the sugar you are gripping in your hand?" she pointed towards Bo's hand.

Bo absentmindedly handed her the sugar as she sat down. She was chewing on the inside of her cheek as she thought. She didn't really have any cause to be upset. That night she had told Dyson that she wasn't in love with him anymore. And as she thought about it she realized, it didn't really matter to her that Dyson had been with someone other than her but that Tamsin had. She became aware that she had wasted so much time. Nothing made that more crystal clear than knowing that she could have had her before that. Acacia had just told her about Tamsin's feelings and she had been standing right there in front of her before it must have happened. She started getting angry. Angry at herself and...Dyson? Feeling highly territorial Bo's eyes flashed blue.

Tamsin, saw Bo's eyes change color but the look on her face was not the lusty succubus. It was something akin, to anger. She stood up and quickly walked over to her. It had seemed fun at first, the banter back and forth, but teasing her wasn't fun anymore now that she saw Bo look slightly defeated and angry. She stood next to her a moment before she crouched down and turned her face to look at her. "Bo. It was nothing. It was quick and didn't mean anything., to either of us. It was actually the first time I ever regretted a one night stand. If you have any doubt about how I feel about you, then tell me and I will show you..." She put a hand on the side of Bo's cheek, caressing her skin with her thumb "...Okay?"

Bo sank into her hand and nodded yes as her smile grew. Tamsin glanced down to her lips before meeting her eyes again and leaning in to kiss her. Bo felt the distress and tension she had been feeling before, leave her body, as she sank into the kiss.

Then, Tamsin's phone vibrated. She growled slightly into Bo's mouth.

Tamsin begrudgingly pulled back and looked at her before glancing down at her phone and rolling her eyes as she stood back up. "Apparently, I need to go. I am being summoned from the station. While I go play detective with Wolfboy, it looks like you are going to have plenty to do!" Tamsin had been watching Bo's expression out of the corner of her eye hoping to catch any sign that she was still bothered. She was relieved to see that Bo gave her no indication that she was.

Bo finally said, "well I just need you to show me exactly what you need for the gym, and I can handle the rest."

Tamsin pointed out a few things and told Bo to use her best judgement. She had already planned on bringing her weapons and armor back but she wasn't quite ready for bringing the rest. She didn't want to move too fast and yet she already couldn't imagine going back to just loving Bo from a far.

Tamsin kissed Bo again, and then, as she walked toward the door she started "you..." and as she stopped and looked back. She stopped speaking. She was struck by the moment as soon as she saw Bo standing there, staring at her intently and with the most loving eyes, and the warmest smile. Tamsin's face softened as she took a quick deep breath, as if the air had just been knocked out of her lungs, and she finally continued in a more breathy voice, "...take my breath away." she smiled as she shook her head back and forth before turning and leaving.


	29. Family and All its Many Parts

**unexpected sabotage, RSkarFr, Valkubusbluey, zigfiction, keyatwin, and my guest, Thank you for the reviews! **

Kenzi sat down dramatically and said out loud, to no one in particular, "Finally a drink!" She decided she had earned it. Over the past few weeks, Acacia and Cara had been relentless in her training. From dawn until dusk, she had learned to use every weapon imaginable. But the hand to hand combat was the worst. Acacia and Cara fought dirty.

Cara came over to join her, clinking her glass with Kenzi's before chugging it. Kenzi followed suit. Kenzi lazily pointed her finger at Cara, "You know, if I didn't know I was already dead, I would swear you bitches were trying to kill me!"

Cara just smirked at her "Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you didn't talk so much while we were kicking your ass. Do you have any idea how incessant it is to hear the constant babble? It only makes us hit harder! I still don't see how Tamsin let you survive with all of the talking!"

Kenzi interjected, "Lil T lurhves her Momz, she thinks I'm adorable. And maybe you three need to let go of some of this anger, I mean, really, it'll give you a heart attack one day."

Cara just rolled her eyes, glared at her and sarcastically said, "Oh you're so right! I don't want to die!"

Kenzi said, "Oh yeah, right...hey! I know…..Let's drink!" She poured them another as she nodded towards Acacia, who was now arguing with one of the bartenders. "So, what's the old bitch's story, why is she so grumpy all of the time?"

Cara turned to look at her, then laughed as she looked back at Kenzi, "I think she may have been born that way".

Kenzi raised her glass, "I'll drink to that." Cara met her glass with her own before they both downed the liquid.

Cara leaned forward and said "She's actually more protective than you would imagine. It seems that when Tamsin…" She looked away for a moment, but quickly collected herself and looked back at Kenzi, "….when Tamsin turned away from the Valkyrie ways, Acacia followed. She even took up bounty hunting to keep an eye on her, for Freya."

Kenzi asked, "For Freya? What about you?"

Cara looked visibly uncomfortable as she downed another drink. 'More talking.' she thought, as she rolled her eyes.

She sighed, "Well, at first, Acacia acted as a go between...but Tamsin. Well, it only made things harder for her and even with the magic here, it was hard for me, too. Freya and the Council decided to disallow communications between Valhalla and Earth. When Acacia told her about it, Tamsin disappeared. For several centuries, Acacia couldn't even find her and when she finally did, Tamsin was a different person. Whenever Acacia would return, Freya would always look concerned. Even though Acacia never spoke about her to me, I could always tell by her demeanor, especially if she tried to avoid me. After some time, Freya would relay things to me and over the past earth year, Acacia started to tell me again. She told me about you... and Bo."

They sat silently and watched as Acacia fought with a couple of the other patrons, before Kenzi said, "So, I know you said that you wanted her to be happy and all, and I give you props for being the bigger person, but really? You're okay with it?"

Cara laughed out, "Well, surely you have figured out what it's like here and you also have to consider that the time I lived with Tamsin, was very different from yours."

Kenzi sensing a story, perched up on her chair. Her eyes looked excited as she smiled encouragingly. Cara looked at her strangely and said, "What is that look? What are you doing?"

Kenzi said, "Well, the only way to get me to stop talking is to tell me a story, so come on, blondie! Put up or shut up!"

Cara looked over at Acacia, hoping for a reprieve, but Acacia was now in a full blown fight. Naomi was flirting with the bartender and would, throw a punch every now and then without even breaking eye contact with him. She looked back at Kenzi who was staring at her, intently. She sighed out again.

"Fine. Back then, there were three different types of people. Royalty, villagers, and warriors. The villagers were the ones that raised families and lived the life that you would call somewhat normal. Tamsin and I, we were warriors. Sure, many warriors had families, but they were families that they only saw between campaigns. Their families came second. Battle was our way of life. Sometimes warriors would be gone for long periods of time, sometimes they didn't come back at all. Warriors would sleep in the woods for weeks, months, even years at a time, moving from battle to battle. Tamsin and my situation was slightly different, because we weren't separated for extremely long periods of time. But when we were in battle, we behaved just as the men did. We certainly weren't virtuous…"

Kenzi stopped her, "So, hold up, you two were in like an open relationship?"

"I don't know what you mean by open. Our relationship was much deeper than the physical. I always knew that I was to be only a part of her life, not all of it. She knew this, too, deep down, but she would never admit to it. That knowledge allowed us to keep our life in perspective and enjoy the things that mattered. The time we spent together…" She smiled, "It was what living was about."

Kenzi was looking at Cara with a dreamy look on her face that kind of irked Cara. Then breaking the mood, Kenzi said, "What is it with Tamsin being drawn to sex. I mean there's you, with all this..." motioning towards her cleavage, "... And Bo, with well, pretty much the same thing going on."

Cara laughed. "Oh, Kenzi! It's not Tamsin that is drawn to sex, it's sex that is drawn to Tamsin!" she laughed harder at the disgusted look on Kenzi's face, she added "You could ask Naomi about that one."

Kenzi said, "You mean?" Cara just nodded her head, but didn't get to say anything else. She heard Acacia's brash voice behind her, followed by the slap on her back, that she was not so happy about. She angrily turned her eyes up to Acacia. Acacia said, "So what are you slackers talking about? I don't know if you noticed or not, but there was a fight going on and you pansies were missing in action!"

Cara rolled her eyes at Acacia, "Old woman, since when do you need help?"

Acacia laughed, "Who said I needed help? I needed a couple more asses to kick!" As she broke down in laughter, Naomi walked up, still glancing over her shoulder at the bartender.

Kenzi just sat smiling to herself, trying to picture Tamsin, the way she was. All she knew was that her life wasn't much different then, than it was now.

* * *

A short while after Tamsin had left, Bo heard her phone ring. She smiled when she saw it was Tamsin's number. When she answered Tamsin said, "Yeah, I meant to ask...I mean say, that I would be having lunch across the street from the station at one, so yeah... If you show up, I might buy your lunch". Bo smiled into the phone as she twirled her hair, "Why Tamsin, are you asking me on a date?" She heard some unintelligible noises before Tamsin replied, "What? A date? Pssssh, nooo! Of course not. It's lunch! You eat lunch right?"

Bo smile grew bigger as she laughed out, "Okay Tamsin, I'll see you if I see you, how's that?" Tamsin, replied "Yeah, so one then, I have to get to the station now." And she hung up. Bo stood there staring and smiling at the phone before calling the contractor and telling him she was up, and the door would be open. She headed upstairs to change. She had an even busier day now.

Tamsin got off the phone, but her reaction was a little different from Bo's. She smacked her palm against her head. 'A date.' she thought. She had seen it in movies, knew it existed, but had no personal experience. Her "dates" were always as simple as a text with a time and place, ten minutes of her time and then business as usual. But Bo? A date with Bo? Great, now she had to figure out how to plan a date and do it right. Tamsin rolled her eyes as she got off her bike and walked into the station.

Tamsin and Dyson had closed the case she had been helping him with. She looked at her watch, 12:45. Perfect. Since she technically wasn't on the force anymore, she didn't have to do paperwork. She looked at Dyson and slapped him on the shoulder as she motioned to the papers and said "Well wolf, glad it's you, not me. Later!" And left, before he had the chance to say a word.

She took her time walking to the diner. Bo was already there, she shook her head and straightened up, pulling her jacket down to straighten it out before walking over to the table, "Fancy meeting you here." She said, trying badly to hide her anxiety. Bo just stood up, glanced around, then kissed Tamsin, in the process relaxing all of her fears. She snapped out of self-conscious mode and wrapped her arms around Bo, squeezing her. They sat and ordered their lunch, talking about mundane, random things. The beauty of their conversation was the laughter that others around heard coming from the table.

Someone stepped up to the table. They both looked up at the same time to find Lauren standing there, smiling. Tamsin was confused, and slightly wary. She had heard about her pipe bomb experience. Her wide eyes turned towards Bo's as Lauren scooted Tamsin over to sit with them. Bo was just as confused as Tamsin. Lauren laughed as she looked at these two powerful Fae that were now speechless. Then she said, "Dyson told me, that if I saw you two together I would understand. I didn't believe him, but now, I do." She reached across the table and grabbed Bo's hand "You are genuinely happy, Bo. Even with everything else, it still comes shining through and that's all we can ever hope for, for the people we care about." She looked to Tamsin, "I can't promise I will be on my game every day, but know that I respect what you bring out in her."

Bo was searching for something to say, but Lauren had not intended on starting a discussion, so she quickly got up, told them to enjoy their lunch and went back to her table.

Tamsin looked at Bo, surprise still etched into her features and finally said, "See if this was a date, THAT would definitely never have happened... right?"

Bo had the same look of surprise, but there was also relief. She just shook her head yes, finally shaking it off. She told Tamsin she had an undercover gig that afternoon, but that her gym at the clubhouse was ready.

Tamsin had clapped her hands together and rubbed them. It was time to get her weapons!

Tamsin went to the clubhouse and was excited when she walked down to the basement. Those Brownie contractors worked fast! Even a full functioning shower in a room she hadn't even known was there.

She went to the cave. Half way through gathering her weapons and consolidating what she was taking back into two trunks, she started to feel strange, weakened almost. She went outside to get some air and found herself standing around the pile of rocks. She absentmindedly reached into her pocket, pulling out the necklace as she remembered what Cara had said to her in that note, "_Honor me then, by sharing that heart that I adore, that heart that healed me, that heart that loves me." _She squeezed the necklace in her hand. She didn't just share her heart with Bo. It was becoming clearer now. She was going to have to go see Trick.

She went back in and kneeled down next to the chests. Her wings unfurled and she was gone in an instant.

Tamsin had appeared in the gym, she began opening the top chest and ended up dropping a heavy piece of armor on her foot. She cursed out loud. Then she heard a male voice in the distance, "Tamsin is that you?" And footsteps before she saw Dyson's fear riddled face. "Tamsin! Come on, Bo's hurt!" Tamsin almost knocked Dyson over trying to get up the stairs faster.

She shouted rhetorically, "What the hell happened? I was only gone a couple of hours!" As she sprinted over to the couch. She only barely registered Lauren's presence, holding pressure on a towel over Bo's chest. She was immediately on her knees beside her stroking her forehead, pushing the sweat and blood-matted hair out of her face. She paid no mind to Dyson or Lauren as she leaned down and kissed Bo, murmuring unintelligibly into her lips as she continued caressing her skin around her face. Bo moved her lips, awoken by the only voice she wanted to hear. She withdrew Tamsin's Chi slowly as Tamsin continued gently kissing her, until the pull finally became so strong that she froze, staring into Bo's now fully revived eyes. Bo moved back in for a passionate kiss before Tamsin broke it off, remembering they had company.

She looked back at Dyson, angrily. "What the hell, Dyson? Why didn't you heal her?" He looked hurt as he said, "I tried Tamsin, but she refused!"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and said, "You mean you gave her the whole..." She dropped her voice down to a deep whisper imitating Dyson, 'But, Bo you need to feed. You could dieeee.' And she still refused?"

Lauren giggled, "That's a pretty good imitation there, Tamsin", she high fived Tamsin over Bo's now confused face.

Bo said, "Woah?! What do you mean why didn't Dyson heal me?"

Tamsin looked at her with concern still in her features but she was more irritated now. "Bo, if you are hurt, I don't care who you feed off of, the melodramatic wolf, the weak ass human, or the entire Fae community! You are no good to me dead, now are you? You are a succubus. What kind of idiot would expect you to be picky when you are dying?"

Bo put her hand over her mouth trying to stifle a giggle as Tamsin looked around at the looks on Dyson and Lauren's faces, then added sheepishly, "Oooh… My bad… Um, Damn..." She thought for a second about how she could make what she had just said not be so harsh, then gave up with a shrug, "Well, there's no way I can fix that, so deal with it, you two… and you!" Pointing at Bo before pulling her up to hug her and whispering, "Whatever it takes, I don't care. Just come back to me, every time."

* * *

While Trick was rifling through his chest looking for the book Tamsin had asked for, he saw the portrait of Isabeau, he smiled as he handed it to Bo. Tamsin looked at the portrait with a surprised expression on her face. She stared at the woman in the portrait as Bo held it. Bo looked at Trick, "Is this her?"

Trick smiled a gentle smile and nodded his head, "Yes, that's my Isabeau, your grandmother". Tamsin's eyes went wide as she chuckled to herself silently. Trick didn't notice, but Bo did. She looked at Tamsin, curiously as Tamsin shrugged and mouthed "What?" Then Trick said, "Well the book I am looking for isn't here. Perhaps it is in the attic." He looked up, his eyes moving back and forth between Bo and Tamsin, who were having a silent argument. He started to speak again, but just shook his head and headed up the stairs.

Bo finally said, "What is it?" Tamsin glanced down at the picture and then back to Bo. "It's nothing really, I just recognized her. I never knew her name actually. The Fae world just seemed quite small when he said it was your grandmother." Bo looked back down at the picture, and a thought popped in her head and she jerked her head back up to look at Tamsin, "Did you… You know… Please tell me you didn't!" Her face had turned horrified.

Tamsin immediately got her meaning and said quickly "NO!" with a perturbed look on her face, but she still couldn't refrain from chuckling. Bo tilted her head slightly and said, "Yeah, that didn't sound guilty at all".

Tamsin started laughing as she put her hand on each of Bo's shoulders and faced her dead on, "No, Bo, I did not fuck your grandmother." She laughed a little because it sounded kind of funny to say it. Seeing Bo's expression start to change to anger, she stopped laughing and calmly said, "We were in the same battle, I had been badly wounded and I was on my knees, about to have my neck sliced open, when your grandmother killed the guy with an arrow through his skull. An amazing shot, too".

She smiled at Bo, who's previous expression had morphed into one of fascination. Tamsin continued, "I never even knew her name. Because of my armor and sword, she must have figured I was a Valkyrie. The reason I was laughing is because when she reached her hand out to help me up she said, 'You never know when saving a Valkyries life may come in handy.'" Tamsin started laughing again as she stepped closer to Bo and reached around grabbing her ass with both hands and said in Bo's ear, "I guess she was right. I turned out to be pretty handy for her, in a round about way…" She squeezed her cheeks tighter for emphasis, causing Bo's eyes to close for a moment as a moan vibrated in her throat, "… After all, huh Succubus?" And she leaned in to place a kiss on Bo's neck. She pulled away, moving her hands up to her face as she looked into Bo's eyes, shaking her head, "I did not fuck your grandmother Bo, I promise."

Bo smiled as she shook her head, then leaned in to kiss her. After a few moments of losing themselves in each others lips, behind her, she heard Trick clear his throat. Tamsin backed away, as she internally cursed herself for allowing Trick to enter the room without her knowing. Trick handed her a book, and said, "I think this is what you wanted" Tamsin flipped through it as Trick stared at Bo, who was looking at the portrait. Then he said, "Would you like to keep it Bo? It will go well with the new changes to your home." Bo looked at Tamsin before turning back to Trick and smiled, bending her knees excitedly, "I would love to! I wouldn't have anything I have now without her."

They had gone back in to the bar. A little later, Dyson joined them and he and Tamsin went to play pool. By the sound of it, Dyson was winning, for a change. They were trading barbs all the way over to the bar. She sat next to Bo, with Dyson sitting next to her. They downed a shot simultaneously before Dyson insisted on continuing to rub her loss in. So Tamsin decided to strike back the only way she had available at the time.

She waited until Trick had moved away, then squeezed Bo's thigh as she looked at Dyson and smirked at him, the evil intent all over her face. She leaned back slightly so Dyson would have a full view of Bo as she turned to her and said, "Hey Bo, Dyson here thinks it's funny that he and I fucked right here in this bar, do you think he should laugh about that? It isn't really funny, is it?" She winked at Bo, whose eyes flared blue at the gesture, before turning and whispering teasingly to Dyson as she stood up, "You're in so much trouuuble!" Bo was already yelling at Dyson as She walked towards the restroom, laughing.

A short while later, Tamsin came out of the bathroom. She didn't see Bo, but Dyson's head was down on the bar. Trick didn't look alarmed. So, she walked over to Dyson and slapped him on the back. He didn't move. She leaned over and said "Hey buddy, she wasn't too hard on ya, was she?" Dyson still didn't move. She thought, 'Oh hell.' Bo knew it was a joke, right? Just giving Dyson a hard time. She wouldn't have drained him of his Chi over that! She shook Dyson, who still remained motionless. Tamsin glanced around, but no one was even looking her way. She started to panic a little and it was evident in her voice. "D! Buddy! Come on, it's too early to be passed out drunk! Buddy? Partner?"

Suddenly Dyson jumped up, Tamsin stepped back, instinctively bringing her fists up. Dyson was laughing, "You DO care about your partner!" Tamsin's face dropped. She had been duped by the wolf. She said exasperated, "You know what? Just… Damnit" And punched him square in the face, knocking him unconscious. Trick started walking over. Tamsin just looked at him innocently with a grimace on her face, "Yeah, well, he had it coming. Where's Bo?" Trick just shook his head, pointing to the door he said, "She said she was going home, and she would see you when you got there."

Tamsin looked at Dyson for a second and laughed to herself. She patted him on the back, leaned down, and in a low voice said, "Yeah, I care about my partner, ya dumb ass." And with a wave to Trick, holding the book he gave her up, she turned and walked out.


	30. Doubt

**First off, I write many of the Smut chapters listening to a particular song that strikes me, over and over. I am mentioning it now, because it will sincerely enhance your reading pleasure if you accompany your reading with Lorde's "Everybody Wants to Rule The World" as soon as you see the word, "CUE". Trust me when I say the whole sequence was "choreographed" to that song and it is so HOT that way. Seriously!**

**I decided to perfect my earlier chapters by getting a Beta reader, Valkubuslove, and I can not thank mine enough. The editing is not complete yet but the Chapters already done, read so much better with the added attention. In addition, if you are looking for some great fic's to read, I highly recommend you read those of Valkubuslove. :)**

**I have about 9 more chapters after this one, so if any of you have any ideas for some fluff you want to see to stretch it out, PM me or leave it in your review. I will do the best I can with it. **

**Sorry this update took so long, but the reason I took more time will be worth it later. **

**My favorite part! I'm excited about my new readers, lucid-actuality and Jess1ca! Thanks for the reviews! And as always I'm extremely thankful for the reviews from my Guests(especially the extremely excited one), RSkarFr, Unexpected Sabotage, and Valkubusbluey. You guys are awesome! (Now don't hate me later)**

* * *

Tamsin got back to the Clubhouse. When she walked in, she still couldn't get over the amount of work already done. She stopped and smiled at the portrait of Isabeau, sitting atop a chest, leaning against a wall. She unwittingly nodded towards it. She had not thought so at the time, but she now knew she owed her a great debt.

Coming from upstairs, she suddenly heard loud music. Then just as sudden as it started, it had stopped. After it happened again, Tamsin started towards the stairs, slowly and quietly. Halfway up the stairs, it happened again, only this time she heard a muffled laugh.

She stood at the top of the stairs, still slightly hidden in its shadows. Bo was standing in front of her bedroom. She opened the door and loud music blasted out through the doorway. Tamsin put her hand on the wall, expecting to feel the vibration through the wall, but feeling none.

She felt desire rise up in her while she continued watching Bo as she closed the door and the noise immediately stopped. With her hand already covering her mouth, she giggled, making Tamsin smile. She watched her go through the cycle one more time.

"What are you doing?" Tamsin's said bemusedly, when Bo closed the door.

Bo jumped at the sudden voice, but immediately smiled when she saw Tamsin step out of the stairwell. She motioned her over to the door, excitedly. Tamsin raised her eyebrow and slowly walked over. Bo put her arm around Tamsin's shoulder as she looked at her, then the door. Bo opened the door and the music came blaring out. Tamsin looked at Bo, who closed the door. When the music stopped, Tamsin said, "What the hell?"

Bo almost jumped in the air with excitement when she said, "It's soundproofed…" Tamsin's eyebrows raised as Bo continued, "The Brownies had someone put a spell on the whole room. No sound, no vibrations," Bo's smile broadened with one eyebrow slightly cocked, "Nothing..."

Tamsin's throat went dry, instantly. She instinctively licked her lips as she turned her body to face her. She had already wanted Bo badly when they were in the Dahl. It was only amplified now. A burning need. She was suddenly struck by how incredibly hot Bo looked. She was wearing tight yoga pants and a tank top. There was no bra in sight. Tamsin could see the shape of her nipples through the fabric. She put one hand around her waist and she felt a tingle as she reached up to squeeze one of her breasts. She looked back up to see Bo biting her bottom lip, looking at Tamsin's hand. When Tamsin started rubbing her thumb roughly over Bo's nipple, Bo took a deep breath before she looked up at her. The look in her eye told her that her desire matched her own.

Tamsin brought her other hand up to the side of Bo's neck, pulling her head towards her as she roughly pushed her against the door frame, flattening herself against Bo's body. She took her in a hungry kiss, moving a hand down to her hip. She squeezed as she pulled her hips into hers. Bo's hands went around her neck, her fingers moving through her hair.

Tamsin moved her thigh, bringing it up slightly to put pressure on Bo's core. Bo moaned into her mouth. She reached behind and grabbed her ass, moving Bo against her thigh while she kept one hand latched to her breast, her thumb still roughly kneading her hardened nipple.

Tamsin grabbed the hem of her tank and yanked it over her head. She moved back in to kiss her once again, before bending down to take the erect nipple into her mouth. She kept the pressure against her with her thigh.

Tamsin was feeling much more aggressive now and Bo was already willing to be taken. Tamsin and Bo had already established their issues over dominance. It was unspoken and yet, it was effortlessly implemented.

Whomever instigated would be the one to set the tone until the next round. That enabled the other to fully enjoy the attention of the other. This didn't mean there wasn't any resistance because there was, currently evidenced by Bo's hands as she roughly unbuttoned Tamsin's jeans, forcing them partially down.

Tamsin earned hungry bites on her lip when she ran her hand down to cup Bo's center. She removed her thigh, long enough to wiggle out of her jeans, only to kick them away and with great force pressed her body back against Bo. Their hands were roaming as they each became more aroused. Their kisses were needy and frantic. Bo had moved her hand down between them, rubbing the top of her knuckle along the length of Tamsin's core. Tamsin shivered as she bit Bo's tongue. Reaching down to grab her hand, she forced it against the door as she dove into her neck, her tongue darting around the heated flesh.

Bo went for Tamsin's shirt with her other hand, she needed to feel her skin against hers. Tamsin released her hand as she focused her attention on Bo's neck.

She pulled her waist towards her while still leaning her back against the door. Bo finally managed to unbutton all of the buttons on her shirt, Tamsin merely shook it off, one arm at a time, unwilling to remove any contact from the succubus. Bo popped open her bra, discarding the fabric. As soon as they felt the skin on skin contact, their arousal grew even higher. Tamsin roughly pulled at the yoga pants as she kept Bo pinned to the door. She slowly drug her hand down the front as she pushed them down, running the back of her hand against Bo's wet core. She could feel it through the fabric of her panties. She could smell it in the air. She wanted Bo, and she wanted her now. She needed her.

As she pushed her pants all the way down, Tamsin reached behind Bo and grabbed the handle, she deepened the kiss as she opened the door.

As if on **CUE,** the previously loud stereo had started a new song. The sound, trapped in the room took on a different quality, the vibrations, caressing their skin. Tamsin put her hand against Bo's neck as she guided her around the door frame, she squeezed her neck as she leaned forward to lick along her jaw.

**"Welcome to your life."** were the first words to the song.

Tamsin smiled into her skin as she kicked the door closed.

She turned Bo fully around and pushed her hard against the wall. Her hand grasped Bo's hair in her fist.

She pulled her head to the side as she dove towards her neck, her lips meeting her skin for only a moment before she bit hard into the flesh. Bo moaned out as Tamsin ground her hips into Bo's backside, her breasts pressed harder against her back.

Bo arched against her as Tamsin bit again.

She drug her lips down her neck, kissing over her bite marks. She used Bo's hair to push her towards her as she brought Bo's lips to hers, thrusting her tongue into Bo's mouth immediately. Bo reciprocated greedily as Tamsin's other hand moved from Bo's hip up her side roughly. Bo tried to turn into the kiss. Tamsin groaned as she pushed her back into the wall, pressing her knees into Bo's, taking away her balance. She straightened her knees back up quickly as she moved her hand from Bo's hair to her other side. She roughly grabbed her breast as she continued moving her hips against Bo's, her breath hot and ragged in her ear.

She roughly drug her hands across her waist leaning into her, grinding against her as Tamsin grasped her breasts. She squeezed them, pulling Bo into her as she maintained the slow pulsing rhythm of the song. She pinched hard at one of Bo's nipples and Bo moaned out.

She moved one hand downward to her hip, using every movement to mold their bodies together. She squeezed her thigh and pushed her thumb along her skin, sliding her fingers down over her center. Bo's head rolled back onto Tamsin's shoulder.

She pressed above her clit with her fingers. Bo inhaled in a slight whimper as Tamsin's fingers straddled her clit and suddenly squeezed together.

Bo gasped. Without warning, Tamsin slid her fingers to her dripping wet opening and slipped slowly inside. She breathed heavily into her ear again, biting on it as she thrust into her. Tamsin pressed her palm against her stomach, pulling her back into her body. She kept kneading Bo's breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers.

Bo turned towards her ear, mumbling. When Tamsin felt Bo's lips against her ear, she exhaled as she thrust hard inside her, almost lifting Bo's feet off the floor. Bo bit Tamsin's ear to keep from crying out, her force from behind Bo pushing her harder into the wall, driving Tamsin's fingers deeper. Bo's breathing became ragged as she quickly rose to her peak. Tamsin's whole body moved with Bo's, working together for Tamsin to go deeper.

Tamsin bit and sucked on Bo's lips, she could feel her at the edge. She thrust hard, dragging her fingers across inside her until Bo screamed out as she came hard.

Tamsin smiled into her neck, taking in her scent as she continued thrusting into her, making Bo ride the waves of her orgasm. She leaned into Bo, feeling every breath, every shiver, as she finally slid her fingers out of her. She was stroking her clit as Bo began pushing her back. She bent over in front of her, reaching to the floor and pushing her ass into Tamsin's wet core. A growl vibrated up Tamsin's throat as she grabbed Bo's hips and pulled her against her.

Bo could feel her slick heat spreading against her. She smiled devilishly as she grabbed the remote she had dropped on the floor. She clicked the volume low down as she wiggled her backside seductively against Tamsin. She stood then, grabbing Tamsin's hands from her hips and raising them as she turned around.

She met Tamsin's lips and purred into the kiss, "Mmmmm, that was delicious!"

"I'll say." Tamsin's smirked.

Bo began pushing her backwards, as she kissed her. When the back of her legs hit the bed, Bo pulled back.

She pushed Tamsin backwards. Tamsin landed on the bed but raised herself up on her elbows. Bo's eyes were now flaming blue, as she said, "Game on, Valkyrie."

As she moved toward her seductively, Tamsin replied, "Bring it, Succubus." and then laid back as Bo crawled towards her.

Bo met her lips in another hungry deep kiss.

From the outside, all was quiet. The soundproofing was a success. But if those walls could talk…

* * *

It was close to midnight when Tamsin made her way downstairs. She had left Bo in a bubble bath.

She decided to try out the renovated fireplace. She loved sitting by the fire. Just like the moon, it was a comfortable constant over all the changes the world made over her many lifetimes.

It didn't take long before she had a roaring fire going. She sat on the couch, remembering back to Yule when she sat in this very same spot, talking to Bo. What a journey she has had in just a few short weeks.

She was smiling to herself when the flames shot up, the color tinting an ominous green. A figure stepped out of the flames, as they died back down. Tamsin recognized him immediately, but showed no outward signs of any emotion. She fought the urge to look towards the stairs, hoping Bo stayed up there.

Darken Rahl sneered at her. A grin on his face as he laughed, ominously.

There was condescension in his voice as he spoke, "Oh, how I have longed for this day! I must admit, Valkyrie, you have grown soft! I can remember when you would fill the chambers with new souls. You are, by far, his second most prized creation."

Tamsin was confused, but wouldn't let on, she steeled her gaze at Rahl as he paced in front of her.

Her voice was cold, "After all this time, you still aren't brave enough to come to me in your true form, you have to visit me in this illusion?" She rolled her eyes and then said in a flat tone "And who is he?"

Rahl's expression faltered for a moment at her taunting before he laughed again, "Oh that's right you don't know! He goes by many names, but perhaps you know him as the Keeper of the Underworld?"

Tamsin kept her stoic expression as he looked at her not expecting an answer, "What, no? Oh I know, some even call him The Wanderer." He sneered as he said the name.

Tamsin felt anger rising in her stomach but she replied still without feeling, "The Wanderer? I am not HIS creation."

"Oh really?" Rahl said as he sat beside her, the corner of his mouth tipped up into a sneer. "So sure are you? An arrow placed ever so slightly beside the heart, giving a few extra moments to say goodbye. Moments that would seep into your soul. You aren't the only one who can plant doubt, after all. Your love made you weak and useless. But, that loss? That helplessness?" He laughed as he continued, "Now THAT was useful! It made you susceptible to doubt and the hopelessness. Emotions very useful in blinding you to what is before you. He created the Dark Valkyrie, simply by taking away the thing that tethered you to this world. You did the rest." His eyebrows raised as he watched Tamsin's face, anxiously anticipating the moment she realized exactly what he had said.

He smiled as it crossed Tamsin's face like a shadow. Her eyes grew wide.

_'Cara? No, that can't be true.' _She thought to herself.

She stood up, defiantly, her fists clenched. There was anger in her eyes. Her breathing was harsh, but she did not speak. She didn't want to admit to herself, much less to him, that what she had known had not been the whole truth. She didn't trust a word from his mouth and would not let him manipulate her. She would listen to what he obviously wanted to tell her, so this would be over.

He stood in front of her. Tamsin fought every urge to strike out at him, knowing from experience with him before that it was useless in his current form. Her hands would pass right through and he would only revel in the fact that he had gotten to her.

He leaned in, close to her face almost whispering. "You had no idea you've been working for him all this time." He leaned close to her ear, his lips almost touching her, "Have you?" He stepped away, an evil, knowing smile on his face. "Since you shamed me at my palace, I have dreamed of that look on your face. The look when you realized."

He swung himself around almost joyfully as he continued, reveling in his own voice. "All those wonderful souls you killed. Just before their prime. Just before they achieved greatness. The world robbed of their heroic hearts by the DARK Valkyrie of Legend." He swung around to face her. "And one way or the other, he hired you to do it all. Did you ever stop to consider, what you were condemning your bounties to?" He stepped closer to her again, "Of course not. Your heart had been blackened, the darkness had consumed you, all because you missed the call. What do you think about it now, Valkyrie?"

Before he had even finished the word, he put his hands on her shoulders. He was in ethereal form, but through the heat of his touch, Tamsin felt suppressed memories awaken. Searing through her mind like a white hot rod, she remembered the men and women she had killed, the ones she had turned over to the Wanderer. The things they had said to her all fell on deaf ears at the time, but now each syllable from their mouths was like a dagger in her heart.

Tamsin's knees felt weak. She had not felt anything then, it was all a blank. But now, the memories of those people rushed through her mind. She felt sick. Her pride kept her outward resolve, but on the inside she was tortured.

Rahl watched her as the memories seared through her soul. He finally grinned and said "Oh, but there's more my dear Valkyrie."

He reached up, grasping her head with both of his hands. Tamsin gritted her teeth as images flashed through her mind. The suffering of the souls she had sent to him, the flames of the underworld licking at their flesh, the screams of agony. She finally screamed out as she stepped away and bent over.

Rahl just laughed. "Consider it a preview of what I will have you witness every day for eternity, when I finally do get your soul."

Tamsin saw Bo out of the corner of her eye. She waited until Rahl turned around to shake her head and wave her hand at her to get her to stay put.

Rahl stopped pacing and turned back to face her, "Your soul was much more desirable then. Much more useful than Cara's. How curious that your love for my precious Mord'Sith, Cara, would be your undoing. Although she was exquisite. But a Valkyrie, in love?! You should have known better, so don't blame me."

He looked straight in her eyes, "Tell me Valkyrie, how long do you really think you can maintain…" He gestured all around them, "All of this before your true nature comes out?"

"My true nature is not what you have shown me." Tamsin said.

He replied, "Oh really? It was not he who put that satisfaction in your eye as you heard their last breaths. He did give you the viciousness that ebbed from your fingertips as you cut their families down. He did not cause you to lick your lip at the sight of blood you spilled or to revel in your victories. That was all you, Valkyrie. You willfully sent souls to us without a thought for what they were capable of. You would have even killed every person saved just to get Cara back. Valkyrie! That IS your true nature. You did those things because it's who you are. He simply freed you of your bounds and gave you the tools to set your glorious nature free."

His tone was still haughty, but quieter, "Ah. And then there is the Succubus. You have no idea the wrath you have incurred by keeping her from him. Today is just a little taste, but more will come. I have confidence in you. Either, she will depend on you and you will let her down, just as you did Cara or she will cast you aside, just as she has the others. You will see that she doesn't need you and you will fall again by the same affliction as before. Either way, you will lose what you hold dear and you will settle again, into the comfort, the numbness of the darkness.

"Your suffering truly is a joy of mine, Valkyrie! I will see you again and you will be my favorite pet." Rahl laughed out as he walked back towards the fire.

The fire flamed up as he stepped inside, still laughing. He faded away and the flame was reduced to its flicker.

Tamsin stood there, unable to move. Her breathing was ragged and she felt as though she were suffocating. Rahl striking the heart of her doubt and the images that where still flooding her mind.

Then she heard a voice. She had forgotten that Bo was in the stairwell.

Bo said, "I won't do that, you know." Tamsin turned around to meet Bo's eyes. She was leaned up against the wall.

"How long had you been there?" Tamsin asked more harshly than she had meant.

"Here?" As she points down and raises her eyebrows, "only since you saw me" She points at the stairwell with her thumb, over her shoulder. "But I was not far up there as soon as the fire flamed up." Bo had heard everything. She was trying not to show her concern, and instead tried to keep the conversation light. "So… Ummm… who was your creepy friend?"

Tamsin huffed out a pained laugh "Well you heard him, and he was no friend." She shakes her head as she walks towards Bo. Her hand now in her pocket clenching the necklace that lay in there, "And he wouldn't be doing any me favors." Her face showed the pain she felt.

Bo said, "Well, he doesn't know me very well, from the sound of it. Or you for that matter." she stepped forwards meeting Tamsin. She put her hands on Tamsin's shoulders. "I know we still have a lot to learn about each other, but I believe in you, Valkyrie." She stepped closer, "You ARE one of the good ones, Tamsin."

She took a finger and traced along Tamsin's shoulder to the center of her neck, her eyes following her hand, she reached up and placed a kiss there before stepping back again. Tamsin swallowed hard when her lips touched the soft flesh as she continued to study Bo's down turned face.

Bo traced her finger down to the center of her chest, stopping there and looked up at Tamsin. "Your heart is not blackened, I'd know."

Tamsin put her hand on top of Bo's and squeezed it with a saddened, almost angry expression on her face.

She didn't mean to, but she shouted, "How do you know that? The things he said about me before... They were true! I'm only good now because of you and Kenzi and before then, it was only because of Cara. I can't seem to do the right thing without people telling me what it is!" She stepped away from Bo as she stared at the ceiling.

Bo stepped towards her again and smiled up at her, pulling her head back down to look at her. "Tamsin you think that we are the ones that give you strength and show you the way, but all we do is remind you that it's in there," She pats her heart again. "And I have felt it, it's why I know I won't leave you. It's why I've trusted you. It's why I believe in you. Kenzi isn't the only one who has my heart." Bo reached forward kissing Tamsin on the lips slowly, passionately emphasizing her words with the action.

Tamsin pulled away, sighing as she was shaking her head. She wanted so badly to stay in Bo's arms, but now more than ever she did not feel she deserved them.

The memories. They clouded her mind and her heart ached.

"Bo, please, don't. I'm not who you think I am. You didn't see what I did. You don't know what I know and I did it all while feeling nothing. Everything he said was true." She said with a broken voice, her eyes closed. She breathed in before opening them, she turned her head away from Bo.

She turned her head back towards her. Her eyes were rimmed with tears. She moved in to kiss her, lingering there. Bo could feel her pain through her lips, the quiver in them. She could feel the sorrow. Her heart was breaking for her. Tamsin pulled away. She pursed her lips, her brow furrowing.

She spoke almost in a whisper, shaking her head. "I did all of those things, Bo. I remember all of those things and I... She stepped back shaking her head as she looked away, "I just need a little time to think." She turned and walked toward the door.

Bo shook her head, silently saying "no", feeling helpless. The things that man had said had been awful, she had fought the urge to rush down and kick his ass for saying such things. Only the look Tamsin had given her had stopped her.

She watched her as she grabbed her jacket and keys. Tamsin stopped at the door and hesitated, but she didn't turn around. She said, "Bo, I will be back. Just give me some time to… think. I'm sorry." Then she opened the door and left.

Bo fought the urge to go after her. To hold her until it all went away. But she had no idea what it was like for her. The life of a Valkyrie, especially one as special as Tamsin. That's what Acacia had called her and she was finally starting to understand why. She wondered what it was like to carry around so many memories. So much regret.

* * *

Very early in the morning, she heard Tamsin come in. She walked over to the stairs and slowly walked down. She heard her stumbling around in the kitchen.

_'Drunk, no doubt.'_ Bo thought with a frown.

She didn't even know where to begin. She knew Tamsin was hurting. How could she not be? But she also knew, just by the fact that she had told her she would be back, that she was sorry, was a huge step for her. She came back and Bo knew she was at least safe. But how does she let her know that she can let it out, that she will hear her? That she will still be there when she is done, that nothing would change how she felt?

She heard the basement door open and close as she came out of the stairway. She could hear the music turn on and then not long after came the constant pounding of fists against the punching bag with intermittent cursing. Bo pulled over a chair and sat there, unwilling to breach her sanctuary without invitation just yet, but also unwilling to leave her.

She leaned back, thinking over everything. It finally occurred to her, something that man had said. Her father was the Keeper of the Underworld. That should mean something to her, terrify her even. Yet, somehow, it was still the furthest thing from what weighed heavily on her mind.

She continued to listen to Tamsin and was finally lulled to sleep by the constant sound of fists against the bag.

* * *

**And yes THIS is why I indulged in the fluff for so long. I knew this was coming and I hate being mean to Tamsin. :(**

**Darken Rahl, is a character (which I do not own the rights to btw) from the show Legend of the Seeker, as is The Keeper. Both are extremely evil beings. **


	31. A Very Special Valkyrie

**I have 9 more chapters left. IF any of you has an idea for some fluff that you want to see, (a real date is already in the works), to stretch it out some more, PM me or leave it in a review. **

**Unsureself, unexpected sabotage, zigfiction, Valkubusbluey and my ever awesome Guest (with all the emoticons), it's totally awesome to see you all get in to it so much! Thanks so much for the reviews! Thanks to my new followers, favorites and PM's. I am truly loving the response!**

* * *

Bo woke up, sore from sleeping upright in the chair. She smiled when she became aware that a blanket had been laid across her. Her smile faded when she remembered why she was in the chair.

She sat still, listening for movement downstairs, but she only heard the music. It was much quieter than it had been earlier. 

Her eyes still sleepy, she pulled out her phone and groaned as she looked at the time. It was close to 9 in the morning. She yawned and stretched, wrapping the blanket around herself as she stood.

She quietly turned the handle on the door to the basement and descended the stairs. She immediately saw Tamsin passed out, leaning against the wall. She frowned as she watched her chest rise and fall. Both of them had slept in uncomfortable positions. They should have been next to each other, in her bed.

Her frown turned into a small smile when she looked at her face. So peaceful. Her hair was a mess, she still had tape on her hands from the punching bag, and Bo could tell she had had a rough night, but she was still breath taking to her.

She quietly walked over and gently pulled the bottle from her hand. She took the blanket from her shoulders and covered her up with it. She considered trying to at least lay her down, but reasoned it would probably wake her and she didn't want to startle her. She needed sleep more than she needed comfort. She bent to kiss the top of her head, as she whispered, "I love you" and added as she stood, "No matter what."

She grabbed a few empty bottles and walked upstairs.

She decided in the shower that she would go and talk to Trick about what she had overheard. She didn't particularly like sharing that information with anyone. It wasn't really hers to share, but she wanted to know as much as possible. That way, there would be less for Tamsin to explain. But, most of all, she wanted to know if there was anything she could do to help her. In order to do that, she needed to understand what it was like for her. If Trick couldn't help, then she'd hunt down Acacia.

She checked on Tamsin, once more. As she was once again caught up in watching her sleep, she couldn't believe how quickly and deeply this woman had changed her life, how she looked at things. She wondered what it would have been like if she had opened herself up to her sooner.

She was headed out the door when she saw Tamsin's keys on the counter. She stood there a moment, biting on the inside of her cheek as she contemplated. Then she walked over swept them on to the floor and said, "Oops." as she glanced over to the basement door. She turned and kicked them under the counter before heading towards the door. She felt bad for doing it, but at the same time she didn't. 

* * *

Bo pulled up to the Dahl. At home, she put what had been said about her father in the back of her mind. But, now, driving and alone, it all flashed through her mind. Now, that she was about to say it out loud, it was difficult to ignore. Basically, her father was the literal devil. She was the devil's spawn. The being she had been taught growing up, was the epitome of evil, was her father. There was no positive way to look at it. How could anyone be ok with hearing that?

She missed Kenzi's jokes right about then. Kenzi would definitely have been able to put it into some type of weird perspective, a task she was finding impossible at the moment.

"My father is the Devil, and the woman I love is practically the Angel of Death." She said to herself as she then proceeded to smack her head on the steering wheel.

She sighed heavily as she got out of the car. She used her key to open the front door and walked in, calling for Trick. He should have gotten up hours ago. He came up from his den about the time she reached the bar.

She sat down at a bar stool, put her head down on the bar and turned towards him, "I really need a drink. Anything. Please?"

Trick looked at her concerned as he simply nodded and moved behind the bar. She looked tired and obviously bothered by something. He quickly mixed up a Bloody Mary. As he handed it to her, he finally spoke, "You look like you've had a rough night."

Bo drank down half of her drink before saying, "That doesn't even begin to describe it," She drank the rest and said as she held the glass out to him, "Way less tomato juice, please." Trick, grabbed another glass and poured it almost full of vodka, pushing it over to her.

"Bo, what's going on?" He said, leaning over to her.

Bo said with her hand up, "Just give me a minute," before drinking half of the glass. She sat it down and said matter of factly as quickly as she could, "My father is the devil and my girlfriend is the Dark Valkyrie of Legend, what exactly, does that make me?" She downed the rest and looked at him, her face imploring him to make it not sound so bad.

Trick just looked at her, his eyes were wider, but he really didn't know what to say. Buying himself some time to think, he said, "Let's go down stairs and you can tell me what you mean." Bo reached across the bar and grabbed the bottle he had sat there and carried it with her glass as they headed downstairs.

After he managed to distract her by pouring her a smaller amount, he put the bottle out of sight and Bo finally began to recount the previous nights events. As she spoke, he listened while searching through one of the books.

When Bo had finally finished, she looked around halfheartedly for the bottle then gave up and leaned back on the sofa, closing her eyes as she put her hand on her forehead.

Trick sat and thought as he skimmed over the pages in front of him. He sat back and looked at his granddaughter. He understood now, why she was so distraught. He didn't quite know what to think. He wasn't sure whether to start with The Keeper or Tamsin. Neither particularly enthused him.

Bo finally looked at him and said with a sigh and glistening eyes, "My biggest concern right now is Tamsin. I don't know what to do to help her and it hurts me to see the pain she is in. Just help me understand that and then we can deal with the rest."

Trick sighed as he pushed the book over across the small table, in front of Bo. He kept his hand covering the text. "Bo, I don't know much about this Keeper or Darken Rahl and what I do know is similar to what you have just told me. I will have to do some research on it, but this…" He nodded towards the book "Is going to be hard for you to see.

He moved his hand away, and she leaned over, skimming through it. With every word, her expression looked even more distraught. She put her hand over her mouth, shaking her head as she looked up at Trick. 

"This is not the woman I know. You know this is not her." She finally said as tears began drifting from her eyes.

"There is only reference of one Dark Valkyrie of Legend, Bo. This was Tamsin, many lifetimes ago." Internally, Trick felt some responsibility for keeping Tamsin in her dark state. His expression softened as he reached across the table, putting his hand atop hers, "But I agree with you, that woman doesn't exist anymore."

Bo looked back down, flipping through the detailed descriptions of the acts of someone she could not believe was the woman she had come to know. The woman who had risked her life for her, the woman who she loved. There was so much death. This had to be what that man made her see, made her remember. No wonder she didn't believe she had a chance at being forgiven. No wonder she felt she didn't deserve it. Bo had enough trouble with the things she had done before she had found out she was fae.

With those thoughts, she brought her hand back up to her mouth. Her heart hurt so much for Tamsin. She wanted to go home and pull her into her arms, hugging her tightly. It didn't matter to her what she had done. It only mattered who she knew her to be now, and this person in this book, was not her. Not anymore. It couldn't be.

She move to stand as she pushed the book away, saying again, with her voice raised, "This isn't Tamsin and that man said she would see this for all eternity. There has to be something we can do." She was angry now, "This is not her!"

Trick grabbed her hand. "Bo, the necklace. The necklace she was given in Valhalla, it will keep what he said from happening. She will get her place back in Valhalla. She is different now. I agree. She is better than this." He waved his hand over the book, "From what you have told me, she was tricked into doing the very thing you fear every day. Giving in to the darkness. Valkyries are known for their pride and even without everything else, finding out that someone she cared deeply for was killed to push her over the edge, must be crushing for her."

He sat beside Bo, his face showed humility, "When we live as long as we do, we have many more opportunities to make the wrong choices, to give in to our darker side. Bo, we all have one." He looked down ashamedly, "I did it too." He looked back at her, a hopeful smile on his face now. "But people can change. I did know of her before all of this. She was a Legend of a different kind. She was noble and honorable then." He looked into Bo's eyes and smiled, "Just as she is now. Just as she will be. "

Bo stood calmer now. She started to turn, before she stopped and asked. "The book she asked for, when you gave me my grandmother's picture, what was it about?"

"It was mostly about the Aesir. They are the Valkyrie Council and there were some millennium old prophecies in there, as well. I think she wanted it to try to figure out what to do about Kenzi." Trick replied.

"Do you think she would sacrifice her life for Kenzi? When she goes to Valhalla, I mean." Bo asked.

Trick knew why she was asking, but it didn't change the fact that with certainty he knew the answer, confirming to himself that Tamsin was no longer the Dark Valkyrie in those books, "Bo, without a doubt in my mind, she would do whatever it took to keep you and Kenzi safe."

Bo smiled at him, knowing he was right. It affirmed to herself, as well, the same thing Trick was thinking. But it also brought up new fears for her. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her now, she'd only just truly found her. She hugged him and headed for the door. It was time to breach the sanctuary, and show her that she isn't alone and that Bo wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

  
Bo walked into the clubhouse and went straight for the basement. She listened, it was still quiet. She opened the door and made her way down the stairs.

She found Tamsin sitting on the floor, a book laying open beside her, and vodka bottle, more than half empty, between her legs. She was intently staring at the necklace.

Bo didn't say a word, she just sat down in front of her. She reached over and grabbed the bottle, taking a pull off of it. She sat the bottle between her own legs and leaned back placing her hands behind her on the floor, for support. She leaned her head to the side and just watched her, without saying a word.

Tamsin finally looked up. Bo couldn't believe how worn she looked. As she looked at Tamsin, she could almost feel her turmoil. She focused all her energy on letting the love she felt shine through her eyes and through the smile she gave her.

Tamsin managed a half smile at her before her eyes went to the floor, remaining fixed on it, as she reached over, took the bottle from Bo and took a pull from it.

They sat there in silence for a while as Bo glanced around the room.

She finally settled her sights back on Tamsin. She winced when she looked at her hands. She hadn't noticed it before. They were raw and bloodied from the tape and the punching bag.

She was still staring at her hands when Tamsin finally spoke, almost startling Bo. Her voice sounded so far away, so sad, "It's not very fair, if you think about it. A Valkyrie's life. There's so much death. It's what we live. What we know. We can feel it, you know. We can practically smell how someone died."

She looked up at Bo, pain in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what that's like? To feel what someone felt as they died?" Bo had no idea how to respond, she merely sat there staring intently into her eyes as she slightly shook her head, no.

Tamsin was quiet as she drank again from the bottle, looking down at the floor again. "There's a reason all Valkyries choose the Dark Fae."

Bo had wondered before, if there were any Light Valkyries, but saying so didn't seem as important as just being there and listening to what Tamsin needed to say. So, she remained silent, intently watching Tamsin as she rolled the pendant of the necklace in her fingers.

She looked up at Bo, tears were now in her eyes. She stared straight into Bo's eyes as she said, "It's easy, you know. To let it overtake you…" She looked away again, she was ashamed of what she was about to say, "To let the darkness take you. Once you realize there is nothing good left in your life. When you beg to feel nothing. To numb yourself. It's easier than caring and feeling everything. To finally be able to look in the eyes of the life you are about to take and not care. You welcome that feeling. The feeling of nothingness that only more depravity can continue to numb you of."

Her voice was now broken, "Rahl. He showed me what I had done. And now that I can feel again…" she looked up trying to compose herself, "It hurts so much to look into those same eyes that I saw before and see what I did. To see their pain. The torture that I delivered them to."

Tamsin got up abruptly, with her back now turned to Bo and the necklace clenched tightly in her fist, she used the same raw hands to ferociously punch at the bag behind her over and over.

Bo had tears in her eyes as she got up and walked over to her. She put her hands on her shoulders and pulled her back towards her. She leaned her head against the back of her shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around her.

Tamsin's breathing was ragged and she shuddered. Bo knew she was crying. She just kept hugging her until her breathing slowed. She leaned up and kissed the back of her neck before stepping around to the front of her, her hands never leaving her.

When she was standing in front of her, Tamsin looked down, unable to look into her eyes.

Bo reached down and grabbed her hands, pulled them up to her lips while carefully kissing her knuckles. Tamsin closed her eyes as Bo turned her hands over and nudged the hand open that had the pendant in it. She held back the wince when she realized it had dug into her flesh. Tamsin opened the other hand, voluntarily, and Bo could see that she had held it in that hand as well.

Tamsin closed her hands tightly, finally looking into Bo's eyes. "Family, Bo. Love. Everything I made myself believe would no longer be in my life. Things I had given up on. I have it again, and this..." She held the pendant up in front of them, "is my selfish reminder of why I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you, or Kenzi or this family, because I need a fucking necklace to give me back what I lost. I need a fucking necklace to give me back my honor. Without THIS, I can't set foot in Valhalla. Valhalla is the place of honorable warriors. But, Kenzi? She's there because she deserves that honor. She's there because even in her short life, she earned her place there."

She began to raise her voice as she turned to pace the room. "Where is the fairness, Bo? That after everything I've done I get to walk this earth, to be with you, when she does not?" She held up the necklace and looked up, shouting more to herself than to Bo, "I don't deserve this!" as she threw it across the room.

She picked up the bottle and continued pacing. Bo quickly looked around the room, as she searched for the right words to say. She looked over at the row of weapons and her eyes stopped at the open closet. Inside hung armor and leather. Bo walked towards the closet.

Tamsin noted her movement and turned to watch her. From where Tamsin was standing, she could see Bo close her eyes as she stood in front of the closet.

She reached her hand up and moved it across the different textures, stopping at the one that had caught her attention across the room. It was the softest of them all. With her eyes still closed, she pulled it from it's hanger and brought it to her nose. She breathed in.

Tamsin watched her with curiosity and confusion. Then Bo said, "Leather and jasmine, just like you said." She looked at Tamsin, who didn't quite know what to say as Bo now held Cara's red leather shirt against her chest while looking intently at her.

She began walking towards where Tamsin had thrown the necklace as she spoke, "You know how you told me that the Mord'sith preferred the good little girls. Because when they were broken, they carried the weight of how far they had fallen, making them far more vicious and brutal than the weaker ones." She bent over and picked up the necklace and started towards Tamsin, "But here in my hands are the clothes of a woman who did just that. A woman who was broken, who was turned into a monster. But that part wasn't in her control. All she could do was let go of that little girl inside her, to stop the pain. But what was in her control was do better, to be more. And she did, she earned that honor."

She grabbed Tamsin's hand and pulled it open, dropping the pendant in it before she looked back into her eyes, "Just as you have, and will continue to do. Only the good ones can do that, Tamsin. Cara knew, just as I do, that you deserve this." She nodded her head to the necklace in her hand as she closed her hands around Tamsin's.

She smiled brightly at her, the tears glistening in her eyes, "And, I will be there, every day of your life, to remind you that YOU are one of the good ones." She reached out to lay her hand on her cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "One day, you will believe it too."

Tamsin swallowed hard as Bo's words worked their way through her. She leaned into Bo's hand. Bo wasn't using her powers, but she could finally feel the calming affect that her touch gave her. She turned into it, kissing her palm as she brought her own hand up to cover it.

In true Tamsin form, she composed herself as she had done countless times in her lifetimes. She closed her eyes and slightly shook her shoulders as she took a deep breath. The words Bo had said struck a chord, something she had heard before. Something that calmed the inner turmoil.

When she opened her eyes, she was met with Bo's huge smile. When she smiled back, Bo's eyes flashed blue for a moment. Even though it had only been a short while since she had seen it, she had missed Tamsin's smile.

Tamsin scrunched her nose as she took in that momentary glimpse of her eyes and the leather Bo was holding against her chest and said softly, "Red leather and blue eyes, who would have ever thought that would be such an incredible combination."

Bo laughed as she playfully pushed at Tamsin's shoulder before stepping in to finally be able to kiss her Valkyrie, after a very long night and afternoon.

* * *

  
Bo was standing in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee when Tamsin came down from the shower.

Tamsin had volunteered to go and grab them some lunch. Turns out, she had not eaten in a while and was starving. She put on her jacket as she looked around, then asked Bo if she had seen her keys. Bo shook her head and said, "Nope, sure haven't." then she suddenly dropped her empty cup on the floor, shattering it.

"Ooops." She said as she walked over to grab broom. She began sweeping the broken cup up and made a big gesture of making sure to sweep under the entire counter. When she finally swept the keys out from under the counter, she bent down and picked them up, saying, "Well, here they are! They must have fallen off of the counter! I should definitely get a kiss for finding them."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh as she rolled her eyes. She walked over and pulled Bo into her. Between Bo's speech and the shower she was almost out of her funk. She kissed Bo passionately, while she grabbed the keys from her hand. She barely pulled away from her, before leaning in to get one more little kiss, this time whispering into her lips, "I love you..." When she pulled away again, she looked into her eyes and smiled, adding, "No matter what." before turning to walk to the door.

Bo was wondering if she had heard her when she had been passed out because she had just used the exact same words. _'A warrior is supposed to always sleep with one eye open.'_ She thought.

Tamsin had just gotten to the door and turned around saying, "Oh, and Bo..." She held up her keys and shook them, "You really do suck at acting." And with a wink she added, "But thank you for looking after me."


	32. Fury

**I have been able to add another chapter thanks to some suggestions (a date, and a movie night), IF anyone has any suggestions of some fluff you would like to see to stretch the remaining 9 chapters out. PM me or leave it in the comments.**

**unexpected sabotage, Valkubusbluey, my excitable emoticon guest and the other guest...I actually look forward to posting just to see how you guys will react. I sincerely love the reviews. Keep 'em coming!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Over the next couple of days, most of the work to the clubhouse was completed. It still had its quirky, comfortable charm, but it looked less like a rundown shack and more like a house. The walls were reinforced and whole. The windows and doors were replaced with stronger, reinforced ones and they even added a guest room.

Tamsin had insisted on some upgrades in the kitchen and was trying to teach Bo to cook. They spent the past couple of nights making dinner together. They would get distracted and it would take hours to prepare a simple meal, but laughter once again filled the house.

Tamsin had not quite come around to the same level she had been at before Rahl's visit. She was trying to, but Bo could tell she was still distracted and still haunted by what she had remembered.

She helped Dyson as much as possible, trying to stay busy. But, when she was home, and she and Bo weren't together, she spent her time in the gym or on the roof. Her face was always pensive during those times, until Bo interrupted.

Bo had noticed her propensity to enjoy heights, so the day before, she had surprised her with a rooftop, covered patio, accessed through Bo's bedroom. Tamsin loved it. She had woken that very morning, just to drag Bo up there to watch the sunrise. Bo certainly didn't complain as they made love at the dawning of the new day.

But Bo was getting worried, because Tamsin had made a point to be present for everything. She was focusing on everything intently, as if preserving it in memory. She was afraid Tamsin was going to stay in Valhalla, but she was too afraid of the answer, to ask.

Bo found her sitting there on the patio, staring intently at the necklace. Tamsin looked at her and smiled when she saw her.

When Bo said, "So, tomorrow's the big day?", Tamsin's smile faded as she nodded and looked off into the horizon. She looked back to Bo and patted the seat next to her. Bo sat down curling her legs up next to her as she curled into Tamsin's side.

Tamsin laid the necklace on the table next her and said, "I have been thinking. I want you to go with me, tomorrow."

Bo sat up and looked at her, surprised, "What? How?... I mean, can I even do that?"

Tamsin just laughed, "First off, duh! I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't possible!" She laughed some more, "Anyway! Ordinarily, no. It wouldn't be possible. But, the full moon changes things a bit. Of course, I can only carry you to the gate and you are going to have to be fully charged for the trip." She leaned into Bo as she said this, kissing at her neck.

Tamsin was distracting her in a delicious way as her tongue moved along her neck, but Bo pulled back, her curiosity getting the better of her, "Of course, if you want me to go, I will. But... why?"

Tamsin sighed as she pulled away and said, "Mostly because, I want you to talk to Freya. She knows much more than she lets on. She always does. Her touch, just her presence, has an effect on me because I am a Valkyrie. But, I don't think it will work the same on you. She isn't a succubus, but her powers are based on the same principals as yours. They are a derivative of love."

Bo nodded as she leaned back into her. Then a thought clicked. She looked up at her, "You mean the Queen of the Valkyries isn't a Valkyrie?"

Tamsin shook her head, "Freya is a very old, ancient Fae." Then she laughed a little, with a hint of mischief in her eyes, "And just FYI, don't EVER call her that... Trust me." She shuddered, with a laugh at some memory, before her face went serious again.

She grabbed one of Bo's hands and began playing with her fingers as she continued. "In, human history, Freya and her clan, The Aesir, were considered Gods and rightfully so. Their blood is considered pure and they have immense powers. Freya was appointed by the Aesir, who are the council that governs the Valkyries, to oversee the Valkyries and Valhalla."

Bo contemplated everything Tamsin had said as she watched her rub her thumb in her palm. Finally asking, "Tamsin, did you know your parents?" Bo regretted asking as soon as it came out of her mouth and even more after the continued silence.

Tamsin pulled Bo's hand up to her lips and held it there as she kissed her knuckles, as if garnering some type of strength from it. She wasn't used to talking about these things, it exposed weaknesses in herself and in her race.

She sighed as she laid their hands back into her lap, going back to stroking Bo's palm. "No, I didn't." She saw Bo's face turn sad, so she added, "But it's not unusual that I didn't. Young Valkyries are raised by a group. 'It takes a village', is the saying. That way there won't be the normal attachments that you would be used to." She shrugged and then added, "It serves its purpose."

Bo was hesitant to keep pushing, but she wanted to know everything she could about her, so she finally asked, "What do you mean, 'It serves its purpose?'"

Tamsin knew that was coming so she laughed out before explaining, "Well, the obvious is that without attachments, each individual can form their own independence, enabling them to be a better warrior. But the little known fact is that not all Valkyries are born Valkyries. There are also those who are born of warriors and called to it."

Bo sat up now, looking at Tamsin. Tamsin met her eyes as she continued, "By raising us all autonomously, there is no difference between one who is natural born and one who is not. We are all trained the same. If our mothers were present, it would surely separate the two groups and that would serve no positive purpose."

Bo swallowed before asking, "Are you natural born?"

Tamsin just shrugged, "I assume that I am, but I wouldn't know otherwise and neither would any other Valkyrie you asked, unless you asked some of the elders, like Acacia. This is all I have ever been, as far as I am concerned."

"Acacia, she's an elder? What does that mean? I mean for a Valkyrie." Bo asked.

Tamsin said, "Well, I'm sure you noticed she looks much older than me..." She laughed as she said "and she should, because she is totally older than dirt. But, Acacia is one of the first of us. She was much older when she completed her training and her powers were bestowed upon her by the Aesir. I, in contrast, completed my training in my first life when I was 26, so I get to rock that age and this body until my last breath."

Bo just nodded her head, understanding a little better about the Valkyrie, as Tamsin pulled her onto her lap. "Enough of the history lesson, Succubus." Tamsin said as she leaned in to kiss her. Bo wrapped her arms around her neck, moaning into her soft lips.

After their kisses became heated, Tamsin pulled away, raised her eyebrows and nodded her head towards the stairs. Bo giggled, biting her lip as her eyes flashed to blue. She stood, pulling Tamsin with her. Tamsin pulled her back into her again and kissed her once more, before Bo grabbed her hands and started pulling her towards the stairs.

She stopped when a thought came to her mind. She laughed as she said, "How funny is it that I've barely been out of the country for only a few hours, and tomorrow, I'm going to a whole other plane of existence."

Tamsin put her arm around her, "Well, that sounds perfectly normal for your crazy life, succubus."

"Ha ha, but seriously! What am I going to be doing standing there outside this gate while you are inside?" Bo said.

Tamsin considered her question for a moment, then replied, "Trust me, it won't feel like long to you at all." She smacked Bo on the ass, "Now, no more talking and much more walking!" As she led Bo downstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

Kenzi was laying in the middle of the practice field, exhausted, when two figures stepped above her. The sun was directly behind them, so she couldn't make out any of their features. But, she knew exactly who they were.

Cara put her hands on her hips and leaned over, "you know it doesn't count if you aren't standing... It's called last man standing." Kenzi just growled, she was too tired to form any words.

Acacia looked around at the ten other men on the ground and elbowed Cara, "That one over there looks like he's trying to stand..." then she started laughing, "Oh, wait, never mind, he's actually doubled over grabbing his balls." She leaned down, beside Cara, staring at Kenzi, "I guess we could make her do it again."

Just then, Naomi pushed her way between them and reached her hand out for Kenzi's as she said, "You two are a couple of hard ass bitches! She just kicked all of their asses and now she's resting. Come on, she deserves it!"

Cara rolled her eyes as Kenzi grabbed Naomi's hand. She stuck her tongue out at Cara, as she got up. Cara pulled out her Agiel. Kenzi jumped away from her and said as she put her fingers together in the shape of a cross towards her, "Evil woman! You better keep that thing away from me! I swear, I still have a hickey from the last time!"

"Well, get your ass up and keep your tongue in your mouth." She put her Ageil away before adding, "and… what the hell is a hickey?!"

Kenzi and Acacia looked at each other, laughing. Kenzi said a couple of Russian words and Acacia followed it up with, "love bites?"

Cara was still clueless, shaking her head when Naomi said loudly, "Oh my God, really?!" She leaned over towards Cara, reaching one arm around her shoulder as she leaned into her neck, sucking hard right at her pulse point and flicking her tongue at it lightly before stepping back, proudly announcing, "THAT'S a hickey!"

"Dammmnnnn, y'all some friendly bitches up in here!" Kenzi said, while Acacia was smacking Naomi in the back of the head, "You know she can't see that, right?"

Naomi, just smiled proudly, "Oh, but she felt it!" to which Cara responded with her eyebrows raised. She cleared her throat and then said, "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Acacia just rolled her eyes at her as Kenzi started to walk off. She stopped when she heard Acacia clearing her throat behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned around, in a whiney, irritated tone she said, "What is it now?"

"We aren't done." Acacia said as she pointed to the guy still conscious, but was now writhing on the ground in agonizing pain, "That one should be unconscious..." and using her foot to roll the man over closest to her, "and this one came close to disarming you."

Kenzi stomped over to the man writhing on the ground, she said "Sorry, dude, but by the looks of it, I'm doing you a favor" and she knocked him unconscious. She turned to face Acacia, "Everyone is out AND..." holding up her temporary Geraldine, "as you can see, I am still armed. NOW, can you explain to me WHY I have to learn all of this?"

"Self sacrifice in a portal to Hel is only good for one entry to Valhalla. But, my guess is that with a very stubborn Valkyrie AND Succubus intent on getting you back, your chances are good that you will leave here. That said, we figured you needed to be able to pull your own weight because I hear that Succubus is a trouble magnet." Acacia said.

Kenzi started to disagree, but realized Bo kind of was a trouble magnet. Instead she asked, "So, you mean if… I mean, when I leave Valhalla, that I won't be able to come back here? You know, when I die for reals."

"Well if I'm lucky, no!" Acacia said as Naomi hit her arm, and Acacia glared at her before turning back to Kenzi, "Look, kiddo, that is entirely up to you. This place is for the bravest and noblest of warriors. You made it here this time, so if you keep steered the same way, you will get here again."

Kenzi was touched, "Why Acacia, I think that may have been the nicest thing you have said to me!" and she moved to hug her.

Cara started laughing as Acacia leaned back, putting her hand out to stop her, looking at her distastefully and said, "In that case, I take it back." She turned to follow Cara away from the practice field.

Naomi and Kenzi looked at each other laughing as they followed them.

Acacia and Cara veered away from Kenzi and Naomi.

"Hey! Where are you two off too?" Kenzi asked.

Cara stopped. She turned to Kenzi looking annoyed, "Freya wanted us to visit after your training," She smirked at her as she added, "But we could always train some more, if you don't feel like you've had enough today."

Kenzi held up her hands and said, "No, you two go right ahead, I could do with a bitch free afternoon." Cara rolled her eyes at her as she turned and began walking away. Kenzi stuck her tongue out at her back then shrugged as she nudged Naomi's arm. "So, what trouble are we getting into now?"

"I'm taking you to the main battlefield. There is a medieval war today. It's how they fought in Cara's day. Swords, spears, shields and sheer will. It's quite exciting" Naomi said.

Kenzi stopped and stomped her foot "Are you serious? Nooo! No more fighting today!"

Naomi laughed as she walked back and grabbed Kenzi's arm, "We are just watching, come on! You will be meeting up with Hale later and tomorrow's a big day for you anyway. Besides, you can tell Tamsin all about it when you see her. She will love it. Okay?"

Kenzi perked up at the mention of Tamsin's name, trying to catch up, "I still can't believe it's only been a week for them! It feels like I've been here for-eh-vur!"

Naomi took her hand off her arm and put it around Kenzi's shoulder when she finally caught up to her. "I told you it would mess with your head, if you tried to figure out the whole Valhalla time thing. It did work pretty strange for you, though. It usually slows down, not speeds up but, eh. I think it just means that you still have a purpose down there because it gave us the time to train you hard and thoroughly."

Kenzi was going to reply, but was stopped when Naomi pulled her up onto a large rock formation. Kenzi's eyes widened as she surveyed the vast area in front of her. There was a battle there for sure. It was more amazing than any movie she had ever seen. She watched the battle unfold in front of them, enraptured by the delicate dance between brutality and gracefulness.

After watching for some time, a flicker of light caught her attention. She scanned around finally finding its source. She nudged Naomi's arm as she pointed to an area at the edge of the battle. "Isn't that Cara?" She asked.

The sun glinted off her buckle once more as she heard Naomi say, "Holy shit!"

Kenzi and Naomi watched as she singled handedly felled every person who approached her, leaving bodies in her wake. She seemed to be unstoppable. Without taking her eyes off Cara, Kenzi asked, "Is this why you brought me here? So blondie could show off?... It is pretty awesome to watch though."

Naomi's eyes were also glued to Cara as she replied, "No, Cara never comes to these things, she said she works alone. Pretty awesome, huh? You should have seen her and Tamsin fight together. It was absolutely magnificent."

"She's definitely working alone! She's taking down both sides!" Kenzi said and then she grimaced, "Owww! Man! That had to hurt!"

Naomi said, "She looks mad, Kenzi. In my time knowing her, I've never seen her that angry. She and Acacia may look like they want to rip each other's heads off all the time, but they actually have a great respect for one another and actually rarely come to blows. But, nothing like that."

Just then, Naomi noticed Freya and Acacia in the distance, watching Cara. Freya looked sad. Something didn't feel right. Freya never came to these battles without a lot of pomp and circumstance and Freya wasn't watching the battle, she was only watching Cara.

Naomi's attention turned back to Cara who seemed possessed. It didn't matter the number of people she came against. She would disappear from view only to appear moments later as the bodies in front of her dropped.

Kenzi unaware of Freya and Acacias presence, laughed and said, "It's still hard to image those dead guys are gonna wake up in the morning, laying in a pool of blood with nothing but a headache! Look! That one lost his arm! Will it grow back overnight?"

"Yeah." Naomi said absentmindedly.

Kenzi expected more input from the normally talkative Valkyrie, so she drew her eyes away to look over at her. Naomi looked concerned. Her eyes were moving back and forth between two areas.

Kenzi looked back to see what else had her attention and then she saw them. Acacia and Freya had begun walking towards Cara's position. Acacia was pushing people out of the way, her lips moving and her normal hard expression on her face. She was no doubt cursing them all out.

Cara's fury filled rampage continued. She had drawn the attention of the others participating. The battle around had pretty much ceased, as all eyes began turning towards the one woman army. Acacia finally made her way to her.

Freya stood just ahead of the front line of soldiers. More Valkyries moved to flank her. When they began to draw their swords, Freya raised her hand as they reluctantly complied, by re-sheathing them.

Cara was screaming at them all to fight her. Shouting profanities. Her chest was heaving. Acacia bravely stepped in front of her.

Cara viciously lashed out at her.

Naomi watched on, conflicted. It was kind of satisfying, seeing Cara swing at Acacia. Anyone who met Acacia wanted to take a swing at her, but at the same time it was obvious that Cara did not have her normal controlled demeanor.

Acacia took a good beating as Cara unleashed every move in her arsenal, including her twin Agiels. Acacia was weakening when Freya moved behind Cara. She laid her hand on Cara's shoulder. Cara froze as Freya stepped closer. Cara turned to face her.

Freya brought her other hand up to Cara's face. They couldn't hear what she was saying, but Freya was visibly saddened as she spoke, rubbing the motionless, but seething Mord'Sith's face. When Freya removed her hands, Cara jerked away, almost striking at the Queen herself, before she turned, screaming, "NO!"

A couple more Valkyries were now standing beside Acacia. One convulsed as she went down quickly when Cara shoved her Agiel into her side and held it there, while her leg went out behind her, knocking another back onto the ground.

Freya shook her head as she looked down, closing her eyes for a moment. Then she reached out again and grabbed Cara from behind. Cara immediately dropped to her knees. They could see now that she was crying. Her eyes closed and she fell forward into Acacia's arms.

Kenzi had her hand on her mouth as she watched the strong Mord'Sith crumble. When she fell into Acacia she said, "Oh no! Did she just... Did she just kill Cara?"

Naomi said, "No, Freya can send a soul out of Valhalla to the underworld. But Cara is still here, so she just knocked her out." As the other Valkyries helped Acacia carry Cara's unconscious body away, she added, "But what the hell just happened, Kenzi, I have no clue."

Freya turned to look straight at Kenzi. Their eyes met for a moment. Her eyes still looked sad. She then looked at Naomi and shook her head before turning away to follow the rest.

Kenzi was now panicked, if Cara reacted so strongly to something Freya had said, then she knew enough about Cara by now to know that only something about Tamsin could affect her so.

Kenzi grabbed Naomi's hand and started to pull her. But Naomi didn't move.

Kenzi still pulling her, said with the panic in her voice, "Come on, I need to know what's going on! It has to be about Tamsin!" She turned to the still immobile Valkyrie and pleaded, "Dude, come on!"

Naomi's eyes were closed as she shook her head. "No, Kenzi. You have to leave it alone, for now. Please trust me." She took a deep breath and sighed out, "There is nothing you can do and don't forget, you still have to meet up with Hale tonight. Tomorrow's a big day. Besides, I suddenly need a few drinks."


	33. The Necklace

**Unexpected Sabatoge, your review literally made me laugh out loud. :D and on the other end of the spectrum, the last guest left me rather speechless. Thank you both. Also to My awesome guest reviewers, Keyatwin,and Valkubusbluey (there's another ass slap ;)just for you), thank you for your consistent, awesome reviews. It has been a rough week and I have read the reviews more than a few times, just to keep me focused on this. **

* * *

Bo looked at herself in the mirror. The time had come. The full moon would be on the rise very soon and in a very short time, Tamsin would be with Cara, while she stood alone, wondering. She saw the jealousy flash across her features as she continued to study herself in the mirror. She tried to steady the fear she was feeling by remembering what this meant for Tamsin.

Bo had a better understanding of what she had been through, but she still couldn't imagine what it was like for Tamsin to live so many lifetimes, to have loved so deeply and then have that ripped away from her. She would be lying if she said that she had not dreaded the thought of Tamsin being with Cara. She knew what she meant to her. But part of Bo wanted all of the blonde Valkyrie to herself.

She knew that when she looked into Tamsin's eyes, Cara was a part of her and always would be. She was part of the woman she loved. She had to trust her own heart. She had to trust Tamsin. She sighed as she stood. She made her way to the stairs that led to the roof.

Bo was filled with trepidation as she climbed the steps to the rooftop. She was deep in thought when she made it to the top. All thoughts left her mind when she caught sight of what was before her. Her heart all but stopped as she breathed in sharply and held it. All she could do was stand there in awe of the magnificent sight.

The sun was setting. It was another brilliant sunset, colors splashed amid the sky, but that was not what now held her attention. Standing on the ledge, in profile, was Tamsin. Her glorious white wings were extended, the feathers rippling in the breeze. Her eyes were closed in a serene expression as the setting sun illuminated her flawless skin. Her hair, blowing in the wind, shined like fine strands of gold in the amber glow of the setting sun. Every curve of her body was on display in the tight clothing she wore.

She was magnificent.

Bo was mesmerized. She took a step, drawn forward by the sight. Tamsin turned to her, with her back now to the sun. Her features were in shadows, but Bo could still make out her smile. Oh, how Bo loved that smile. It was the smile that only she got to see. It came from deep within and reflected her vulnerability and her love.

Tamsin stepped off the ledge and walked towards Bo, who she saw was obviously having trouble moving. When she was closer, Bo's eyes turned a radiant blue as she suddenly released the breath she had been holding. She felt a stirring inside as her heart rate increased. She breathed in a shallow breath as the tight, dark grey leather she was wearing became clearly defined. It accentuated every delicious curve of her perfect body. Bo reflexively licked her lips. Her black bandoleer, full of blades, was strapped across her chest and a dagger was sheathed at her thigh. Bo had seen the leathers hanging in the closet in the gym, but had no idea that it would fit her so perfectly.

Bo couldn't speak. She didn't think she had ever seen anything so beautiful and yet so menacing, in all of her life. Tamsin looked so… powerful, and a sense of pride washed over Bo because this amazing woman loved her.

Tamsin stopped in front of her. Her amusement that she could affect the gorgeous Succubus in such a way, only brightened her smile. Bo tried to take back a little control of herself, but her voice still came out broken and strained. "You are absolutely gorgeous."

"What? In this old thing?" Tamsin looked down, feigning innocence. She leaned her head to the side as she scrunched her nose. "I was kind of going more for lethal and provocative." She laughed out.

Bo began walking around her, taking in every detail, her hand moving along her body and her wings. Her voice became more confident and seductive now. "Oh, trust me. You have all the adjectives covered."

Tamsin reached out and grabbed her waist as she made it to her side. She pulled her close, speaking in a sultry voice in her ear, "Is that so?", before swiping her tongue over her ear. All Bo could do was whimper slightly and nod her head as her hands continued wandering along Tamsin's second skin.

Tamsin pulled back a little to look into the eyes of the blue eyed Succubus. She raised her eyebrows as she said, "You are looking a little hungry there, Succubus, and I could have sworn I had spent my entire day topping you off!"

Bo put her arms up around her neck. She stepped flush against her, leaning into her as she ground her hips against her, her voice was dripping with desire. She almost purred, "Well that was BEFORE I saw you in this amazing outfit! You should definitely wear this MORE often!" Tamsin smiled as she moved in to kiss her.

When the kiss broke, Bo couldn't help but admire her Valkyrie further as her hand moved along the bandoleer. "Not that I'm complaining, but this seems a bit overboard."

Tamsin slid her hands slowly down Bo's sides, stopping when she grasped Bo's dagger. She pulled it out quickly, and held it up in front of Bo. She scrunched her nose as she lifted her foot to tap Bo's boot where another knife was tucked away. As her eyebrow raised, she laughed out, "Overboard, huh?"

Bo broadened her smile as she reached up grabbing her dagger, placing it back into its sheath and said, "Well, when you put it that way... But..." Tamsin grabbed her hands, and interrupted her, "It just felt right, that's all. I don't expect any trouble this time, but just to be safe, I don't intend on being caught there without a weapon, again."

Bo remembered what Tamsin told her about what they had done to her when she had taken Cara and then Kenzi to Valhalla and she just nodded up to her.

"It's about that time, are you ready?" Tamsin said.

She took a deep breath as she grabbed both sides of the bandoleer, pulling Tamsin to her. Tamsin moved her hands up to Bo's back as Bo looked into her eyes smiling. They both leaned into each other as their lips met. The kiss deepened quickly. Bo pulled away, staring intently at Tamsin. She sighed and closed her eyes a moment, before finally saying with a sigh, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Tamsin nodded as her features began darkening, she pulled Bo close. Right before they transitioned, Bo leaned into Tamsin's ear and whispered as she closed her eyes, "Please don't leave me." Tamsin inhaled sharply at her words.

Bo felt a surge of energy in the air and the wind blew through her hair. She opened her eyes, staring up at Tamsin, who was looking intently at her as the shadows receded from her face. A smile came across her lips as she darted her eyes around, nudging Bo away, "Welcome to Valhalla, Bo."

Bo kept her hand on Tamsin's waist as she took in her surroundings.

Tamsin raised her free hand up, rolling it into a fist and placing it on her chest and then nodded to the guard at the gate. The guard returned the gesture and quickly disappeared through the gate. Bo guessed, they had been expecting Tamsin and the guard was now alerting others to their presence.

She continued to look around. There was a huge snow covered wall that seemed to reach to the sky. Not far from them was a gate. Much smaller than she expected. The area around them seemed desolate and bleak. She felt Tamsin move away from her as she looked up the side of the wall.

"I expected Valhalla to be, I don't know… happier? Beautiful even, but this is almost depressing."

"It's not a reflection of what's inside." Tamsin chuckled slightly at Bo's words.

Bo felt Tamsin move behind her. She pushed Bo's hair up over her shoulder, then put her arms around her as she whispered into her ear. "I love you, Bo."

Bo stopped looking around. Her heart was racing. Was this when Tamsin told her she wasn't coming back? That she was staying with Cara?

Tamsin brought her arms up to Bo's neck. She whispered to her again, "And I'm not going to leave you."

Bo closed her eyes as she spoke, not noticing that Tamsin was clasping something at the back of her neck. Bo snapped out of her daze as she felt something against her chest. She reflexively raised her hand up to her chest. She grasped at the object there, pulling it into view and realizing it was Tamsin's pendant, the necklace she had so often seen Tamsin holding in her hands.

Seeing it, she realized Tamsin's intent. She quickly turned around searching Tamsin's eyes for further explanation. Tamsin just smiled at her and said softly, but with confidence, "What greater sacrifice can there be than giving ones own soul?"

Bo lost her breath. She dropped the pendant and grabbed Tamsin's hands, saying emphatically, "NO, Tamsin! This is your chance to get back what you lost, what you deserve, and I won't let you throw that away!"

Tamsin said, "Bo, I want your heart to be whole again, I want Momz home. What I lost, very long ago, I gave freely. And with the same stakes, I would do it all over again. I had a choice then as I do now and what I choose is for you to go in my place."

Bo started to shake her head as she reached back to unclasp the necklace. Tamsin looked at her intently as she grabbed her hands and pulled them to her lips, kissing them.

Bo had tears in her eyes. All of her fears of Tamsin leaving her and of her being with Cara where now gone, replaced with images of her suffering for all eternity. As the images seared into her mind, pain shot through her own heart. She wanted to beg her to change her mind. But, as she continued to look into her eyes, she could see the determination, the peace. She could see the love.

Tamsin kissed her hands again and brought them to her own chest. Pulling her back to her, she tried to calm her, "I wanted to talk to you about this, Bo. I didn't like keeping it from you, but I knew I had to make this decision on my own and I have. You have to understand. You have to let me do this for myself. Let me do it for you and for Kenzi."

Bo was starting to cry, it came out broken when she said, "But Rahl..."

Tamsin stopped her shaking her head, "That doesn't matter right now. Besides, it can't be an easy choice, an easy sacrifice, for it to be considered great, Bo."

Bo still couldn't get the images out of her head, she kept shaking her head as she said, "There has to be another way! This is your chance to get everything back. Your chance to see Cara again."

Tamsin's smile finally faltered, It did feel as if she were letting Cara go all over again. But she forced those thoughts away. There would be beauty from their pain, but that day was not today.

She forced out her smile again, "Bo, there may be another way, but this way is right for me, just as what Kenzi did was right for her. This feels right, Bo."

Bo searched her eyes, finally realizing what Tamsin had been saying. Through her own fears, she had ignored the fact that Tamsin was choosing to do something she thought she couldn't do before, without someone else's guidance. She was choosing to do something good, something noble of her own accord.

She couldn't help the smile that was beginning on her face, it was filled with pride. "You believe that you are one of the good ones, don't you?"

"Not quite, but I'm getting there." Tamsin smiled shyly.

Bo pulled her close to her, as she leaned her head forward. Her forehead met Tamsin's as she looked down at their now intertwined hands. She asked, "Are you sure?" She felt her nod and Bo sighed.

Tamsin's eyes had been closed. She inhaled deeply, breathing in Bo's scent. She let out a wavering breath as she released one of Bo's hands and reached into her bandoleer. She nudged Bo away, catching her gaze again, as she handed her an envelope.

"Tonight will be hard for her. Be understanding Bo, but don't back down if she pushes you. Tomorrow, give her that." She nodded to the envelope, "Ask her to read it to you and Kenzi. You two know me, what has happened to me, and you will know why I want you to hear it. You can explain it to her."

Tamsin's eyes were glistening. Bo's gaze had turned to a look of awe as she said, "You are truly an incredible woman, Tamsin. I am so proud of you."

Tamsin sniffled as she laughed out, embarrassed by the adoration, pride, and awe she saw in Bo's face. It was not something she was used to. She pulled Bo with her as the walked towards the guard who had just reemerged. She stopped short and glanced at the guard who turned away.

She pulled Bo into her. She kissed her deeply. Bo couldn't help the small moan that came out. Tamsin smiled into her lips, when she heard it. Tamsin pulled away, and whispered into her ear. Bo's eyes immediately turned blue. She pulled away and looked at Tamsin, making sure she had heard her right. Tamsin just raised an eyebrow. A mischievous smirk now on her face when she said, "You heard me right, now get going!" She smacked her on her ass and nudged her forward.

Bo slowly walked away. The guard had turned back around at the sound of Tamsin's voice. She looked confused, she had expected to see Tamsin entering. Bo had been fidgeting with the pendant and when the guard saw it, she looked at Tamsin. Tamsin nodded her head towards the gate. The guard didn't move until Tamsin's features darkened slightly and her previously dormant wings fluttered imposingly. The guard snapped to and opened the gate for Bo.

Bo turned to look back at Tamsin. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her powerful, imposing Valkyrie, with her wings fully unfurled and the slight darkening of her features. In all forms, she was beautiful to Bo. She shook her head in disbelief. That sight would never get old, she thought to herself. Tamsin just nodded to her, motioning her forward. Bo turned around, took a deep breath, and stepped through.


	34. Reunions

**I am overwhelmed by the reviews! Traci, Noel, 123a456e, shipallllltheships, Valkubusbluey, 2BDee, Unexpected Sabotage, kaladkarenpo, RSkarFr, my emoticon friendly guest, and other guests. Thank you!**

**Traci, most notable songs are my "theme song" for Tamsin of Season 3 and 4: Feel by Marie Digby, It always managed to help me channel Tamsin, and still manages to break through whatever barrier I run into writing this. Most of Chapter 27 when the Valkyrie and the Succubus come out to play: Metallica- Nothing Else Matters. Cara's death in Chapter 17: You by Keaton Henson (It played at the end of 4/13 in the cemetery) and for this chapter, the scene through the gate with Tamsin: Beauty from the Pain by Superchick. **

As soon as Bo had turned away from the comfort of Tamsin's gaze, she was immediately overwhelmed by conflicting emotions. Excitement over seeing Kenzi. Taking her home. But she was also filled with apprehension over meeting Cara.

_'This should be fun…' _She thought to herself_. 'Hi, Cara, I'm Bo! I'm in love with the love of your life. Let's be friends?_...' She groaned. 'O_h yeah, this is gonna be great!_'

She took in a deep breath, quickly and audibly, through her open mouth. She stepped in, passing through the blinding light. It took her a moment to gather her senses, but when she finally focused on the scene around her, she exhaled quickly. She was awestruck. Tamsin had not been exaggerating when she said that the desolation outside the gate was no indicator of what lay beyond. It was beautiful, beyond any of her wildest dreams.

She was shaken out of her astonishment by a familiar, questioning voice, "Bo-Bo?"

Bo's heart began beating rapidly as she turned towards the voice in time to catch the figure flying into her arms. "Bo! It's really you!" Bo pulled away stunned and elated.

Tears began flowing freely from each of them as Bo's eyes darted around taking in every inch of the face she had missed so much. She pulled her into a tight hug again, her voice quiet, filled with emotion, "Kenzi, I have missed you soooo much!"

At the sudden tightness around her chest, Kenzi coughed out, "Bo-licious, I know you can't kill me, but seriously, loosen up on the succugrip!"

Bo was laughing through her tears as she mumbled, "Sorry." She pulled away to look at her again, smiling broadly. Still overcome, she hugged her again, a little less forceful, kissing her forehead several times.

Kenzi pulled back, remembering it was Tamsin she had expected. She was suddenly filled with dread, thinking back to the day before and the fury she had seen in Cara. Her face was taut with concern, "Bo, I'm totally happy to see you… but where is Tamsin? Why isn't she here?... Is she ok?"

At the mention of Tamsin's name, Bo couldn't help the smile that came over her face. Kenzi recognized the feelings behind the smile immediately. She knew her bestie better than anyone. Before Bo could even speak, Kenzi had jumped into her arms again, squealing, "Finally! My BFF and my Lil T are in luuuurve!" She pulled away to look directly in Bo's eyes, hoping to see her assumption was correct. Bo just nodded her head as she giggled. Her smile broadening even wider and Kenzi squealed again, hugging her.

While Kenzi and Bo were catching up, Freya had stood behind, her attention focused elsewhere. Freya was the only one who could see through the solid gate. She was intently watching as Acacia approached Tamsin. She shook her head in amusement as they argued with one another. She rolled her eyes when they began pushing at each other and she sighed with a small laugh when Tamsin punched Acacia in the face.

Acacia had been upset about what had happened with Cara the day before. She was no doubt chastising Tamsin for choosing the human over Cara. Freya knew that was not what Tamsin was doing. But, Acacia was too stubborn to see past the parental affection she had grown through the years for Cara. Freya sighed heavily as she turned her attention back to Bo and Kenzi.

Kenzi released Bo and took a step back as she laughed, shaking her head, "You know, it doesn't even bother me that I had to die for you two stubborn jackasses to finally figure it out!"

Before she could chastise her anymore, Kenzi caught sight of Freya standing behind Bo. She immediately cleared her throat, trying to act as proper as she could. She put her hands on Bo's shoulders and turned her around. With a flourish of her hand, she said, "Bo, meet Freya, Queen of the Valkyrie's."

Bo was speechless, her eyes were wide. Freya was beautiful. It wasn't simply her features, or her gorgeous flowing gown, but she had an aura around her that made her glow. She shook herself out of her daze and attempted to curtsy, Freya was a Queen after all. Her clumsy attempt earned a giggle from Kenzi. Freya smiled and stepped closer to Bo and said, "You need not bow to me, Bo. It is I who should thank you. I know Tamsin's decision could not have come easy, but you helped her find the strength to make it."

Bo was surprised._ 'Had Tamsin somehow told her what she planned on doing?'_ She thought.

She was about to speak when she realized Freya was staring intently at Kenzi. Bo turned around in time to see Kenzi's expression turn fearful, suddenly. She was looking at Freya, repeating her words, "Her decision wasn't easy?" Then she turned to face Bo, the concern returning, "What did Tamsin do, Bo?"

Freya looked at Bo and nodded to her, allowing her to explain.

Bo stepped towards Kenzi, holding up the pendant with one hand as she laid her hand on her arm. "Kenz, you know what this is, right?" Kenzi nodded. Bo looked at Freya, who nodded again in encouragement. "Well…then you know why Tamsin is not allowed in Valhalla?" Kenzi nodded again.

Freya could feel Kenzi's apprehension building and knew that when Bo told her, it would be difficult to hear. She could feel how much Kenzi cared for Tamsin. She stepped forward, beside Bo, and laid her hand on Kenzi's shoulder. Kenzi relaxed as Freya again looked at Bo and nodded.

Bo tried to hide her sadness as she started again, "Kenz, she gave up her chance to come here, to regain her place in Valhalla, to save you. She said she was as sure of doing so, as you were when you stepped into the gate to Hel."

Kenzi knew she should be upset and angry, but Freya had tightened her grip on her shoulder and she was at least able to think clearly. She understood the surety that she had felt when she had made her choice to save everyone she loved. She couldn't begrudge Tamsin for the same confidence. Suddenly, everything clicked into place.

She looked at Freya and said, "You knew what Tamsin was going to do, yesterday! That's why Cara was so upset! You told her Tamsin wasn't coming!"

"I didn't know, Kenzi. I hoped." Freya sighed. With the same look of sadness Kenzi had seen on her the day before, she continued, "When I told Cara what could happen today…"

Freya's sentence was completed by a voice behind them, "I knew Tamsin would do the noble thing."

Kenzi muttered quietly under her breath, "Ohhhh shit, she still looks pissed!"

Bo's breath caught, she didn't recognize the voice, but she knew who it must belong to. She turned to face her. Cara. She had not expected her to be so beautiful. Such piercing green eyes. She was wearing the same type of red leather that Bo had held up, trying to prove to Tamsin that redemption was possible.

Cara had her shoulders back, her head to the side, as she studied Bo, not even attempting to hide the way her eyes wandered over her entire form. A scowl appeared on her face, as Cara added, "But it doesn't make it any easier, to see you."

Cara cocked her eyebrow, her right nostril twitched slightly, her lips pursed as she fought the anger that was still inside her. She had a smirk on her face and her eyes seemed unimpressed, but internally she admitted that Bo was indeed desirable. A beautiful woman, who was no doubt strength personified, like herself. Tamsin was drawn to strength. It filled Cara with a sense of pride. But as she studied Bo, she began to feel anger towards Tamsin and that made everything feel worse.

Deciding instead, that she preferred to focus that anger on the woman in front of her, she moved towards Bo. Bo could see the flame of anger in her eyes and wanted to step back, but remembering Tamsin's warning, she held her ground.

Freya could also feel Cara's anger growing. Even though Cara still managed to hide some thoughts from her, she could still feel them. _'Such a strong willed woman.'_ She thought to herself as she quickly stepped over to her, reaching out to grab her arm. Cara stopped advancing and rolled her eyes at Freya, using her power to calm her yet again. She inhaled and relaxed. Cara, again settled her gaze onto Bo. Her eyes darting down to the pendant, Tamsin's pendant, before meeting her eyes again.

Bo felt defensive, but with Tamsin's words still in her mind, she maintained a friendly demeanor, trying to be understanding. After all, Cara had waited a millennium to wish for the pendant. She had waited a millennium to see Tamsin again and instead, it was only Bo. She believed she too, would be angry if the situations were reversed.

Freya kept her grip on Cara's arm. While her eyes stayed on Cara, she spoke, "Kenzi, Bo. I am sure you two have some catching up to do. Cara and I have some things to discuss, as well." She now looked to Bo and Kenzi, "So, Kenzi, why don't you take Bo to the tavern? If I am correct, there is a certain Fairy, that you should send for. I believe she will be very excited to see Bo."

Kenzi remembered Ciara. How helpful she had been. She had wanted to spend time in Hale's arms, listening to him talk about random things, but it was still difficult to discuss home with him. Kenzi was also incredibly thankful for Naomi. She was a buffer, the comic relief between Kenzi and the two cold superwomen that were Cara and Acacia. But, Ciara had been invaluable because of her familiarity with her family. Her connection with Dyson and Bo. She had participated in her training, as well. Teaching her strategy and archery skills. Kenzi was glad that Bo could now have her moment to properly thank Ciara.

Freya had given Kenzi a moment to think but finally continued, "Cara will join you later. And Bo? You and I will talk before you go. It was an absolute pleasure to meet you." She reached out touching Bo's arm with a smile."

Kenzi looked at Cara. She was a bitch, rough around the edges, but she had seen some of her softer moments, too. Especially when she had told her about Tamsin.

Besides, she couldn't think badly of someone that her Little T had loved so much and if Kenzi was being honest, she totally understood. Cara was a perfect match for many of Tamsin's attributes. It was strange that she could say the same about Bo. Bo and Cara were very different, but also very similar.

She wanted to say something to her. She had worried for her, since the incident on the battlefield. But knowing better, knowing there was nothing she could say or do to soothe her, she instead just met her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for everything." Kenzi mouthed before turning to grab Bo's arm.

Freya looked back to Cara, releasing her arm. She could feel Cara's doubt. Her hurt. "You know, I watched Tamsin, that great warrior, crumble above you as you lay dying. I was powerless to do anything to help her. Forced to allow her to choose her own path. I am well aware of the difficulty of standing by. And now it is your turn to do so. Because, Cara, even if you think that she has turned away from you in favor of Bo and Kenzi, you must trust me, that is not the case. You are deeply embedded in her heart. Trust me that this is only another step for her to become the one she was meant to be all along." She put her hand up to stroke Cara's cheek, "My child, YOU, more than anyone, know the greatness that can arise from the trials of pain." Freya sighed as she again looked up through the gate, staring now at Tamsin. "She would not be here now, without you, Cara."

Freya looked back to Cara, "I wish that I could give you more." She turned and waved her hand across the gate.

Cara's breath caught when the solid surface of the gate turned fluid. The surface was hazy at first, but when the haze began clearing, she saw Tamsin immediately. Cara's legs almost gave out as she stepped forward. She raised her hand, feeling the barrier between them. It was like glass. Freya leaned over to her, "It will not last long" and she stepped through to the other side.

Cara watched as Freya walked over to Tamsin, whose attention was focused on Acacia.

Tamsin turned towards Freya. Freya smiled at her and simply said, "She needs all of your strength right now, Tamsin." Tamsin was confused by the statement, as her gaze followed Freya's to the gate.

When their eyes met, Tamsin froze. Her heart stopped beating. The wind was forced from her lungs.

Tamsin quickly made her way over to the now transparent gate. She raised her hand, laying it against the barrier, but somehow feeling the heat from Cara's palm. Tamsin wanted to cry. To hold her. But she heard Freya's words in her head. She forced down every emotion, except the overwhelming joy of seeing that face again. A smile overtook her features. Cara could not help but return it. Tamsin laughed a little. She had missed that smile so much.

Kenzi and Bo had been walking away slowly. Kenzi turned behind her. From her angle, she could see Cara. Her eyes widened when she realized that she saw Tamsin, too. She wanted to stop and run back. She missed her Little T. She was stopped from doing so, only by the sound of Bo's voice beside her. She was catching her up on the gang.

As she kept watching the touching scene, her breath caught and then she sniffled. Bo realized Kenzi had slowed down and heard her sniffles. She looked at her, seeing Kenzi looking behind. Kenzi caught herself and put her arm around Bo, preventing her from seeing something she didn't need to see. She pushed her forward as she leaned her head onto her shoulder. Her smile faltered, before she quickly shook it off and explained away her sudden tears.

"I just missed you soooo much, BO-BO!" Kenzi explained as she squeezed her arm. They continued on to the Tavern.

Tamsin leaned her head forward, her forehead touching the barrier. Cara met her. Even though they weren't physically touching, in their hearts they were. Tamsin used that moment to catch her Breath. To stay her tears. When she brought her eyes back up to meet Cara's, she noticed the haze begin to swirl. Her eyes darted around, as she realized their time was up. She quickly brought two fingers to her lips, then curled them gently into the fist she lay above her heart. She smiled as Cara did the same. Their eyes were locked, until the barrier between them was solid once more.

Even though no words had been spoken, their eyes had spoken volumes.

Tamsin dropped to her knees. Her hand sliding against the surface as she did. She put her other hand against the now solid stone and iron gate and leaned against it. There were tears in her eyes. The emotions she had forced down only moments before, now overwhelmed her. Her breathing was ragged as she closed her eyes, trying to burn Cara's face into her memory. She welcomed Freya's warm touch on her shoulder as Tamsin managed to say in a broken voice, "Acacia, please go to her."

Freya turned to Acacia and nodded. Acacia knew Cara would be just as broken as Tamsin was now. She wished they could have had more time. But it didn't stop her from mumbling sarcastically under her breath, "Acacia, go make sure the Bitch doesn't kill the Succubitch. When did I become the babysitter?" She sighed loudly, rolling her eyes as she stepped through the gate.

Acacia leaned against the wall, eyeing Cara in her peripheral. She knew Cara wouldn't accept any comforting gestures from her and she was not really wanting to give any. She simply put her hand onto her shoulder and left it there, so that she would know someone was there for her. She stood there as Cara, composed herself.

Finally getting bored, Acacia said, "Enough of this feelings shit. Let's go make a proper introduction shall we?" Cara looked over at her. Her nose twitched for a moment as she put her hand on her Agiel. She breathed in sharply, the comfort of the sharp pain helped her to force down the agony she felt in her chest. Her eyes focused and the corner of her mouth turned up as she replied, "Absolutely." Acacia slapped her on the back as she laughed out heartily. They headed for the tavern.

Outside, Freya pulled a much more relaxed Tamsin to stand. As Freya began to speak, Tamsin turned to look at her, "I know that you have many questions about Bo, about her father, and I am now able to answer them." She looked around, then continued. "But, not here." She reached out her hand to Tamsin, "Will you come with me?" Tamsin studied her a moment, then nodded.

When she put her hand in Freya's, she felt a surge of energy pass through her, causing her to close her eyes. Before she even opened them, she smelled the familiar smell of salt water and the sounds of rolling and crashing waves. She opened her eyes to see a seashore she had not seen in many years.

**/Lauritxa-The Nipslips, if you are still reading...yeah the reintroduction of Ciara is just for you. Told you I'd try and fit her in! :)**


	35. Perceptions Change

**As always, ALL the reviews humble and amaze me. 123a456e, RSkarFr, Valkubusbluey, Jess1ca, Traci, and guests. Seriously Thank you for your consistent support. and Krazysweett1, I totally get it and appretiate you candor. I used to agree. However, Life (and my mother's passing) has since, taught me differently but I do intend to address that very thing in upcoming chapters. Twice that I can think of offhand (one subtle, in this chapter, and one not so subtle later)**

**I added some personal-ish details to my profile if anyone wanted to know more about me, you know the writer me. LOL!**

**Thanks for reading, everyone. :)**

* * *

When Cara and Acacia arrived at the tavern, Kenzi, Bo, Ciara, Naomi, and Hale were sitting at the group's usual table, in the corner. They didn't immediately go over, but it didn't stop Cara from glaring at Bo or Bo glancing at Cara. Bo wanted to try and talk to her, but Kenzi kept stopping her, telling her to give it a little time. With a sigh, Bo would relent back to the conversation.

Their conversation caught Cara's attention only when she heard Kenzi say, "So, give me the deets on you and my Little T! How did you two finally break that triangle barrier? Oh, and be warned wondersnatch, I WILL be threatening you with my 'if you hurt my baby' speech, at some point!"

Seeing Tamsin earlier had calmed Cara greatly, but it still stung hearing that Tamsin and Bo were actually together now. Of course, it was what she wanted, but after today and that feeling of emptiness she felt when she could no longer see Tamsin's face, she started to feel angry again.

Acacia had spoken to Cara on the way over and reminded Cara that Bo was still mortal and that Tamsin was VERY protective of her. She would not have sent her to Valhalla if she had thought that there was a chance that Cara would hurt her. Tamsin had to have trusted Cara to not harm her. So, Acacia suggested she keep her anger in check, especially since "the Succubus is completely infuriating."

Acacia and Cara finally joined them at the table. Acacia jumped right in with her usual insults, while Cara leaned back into her chair. She was still sorting through her emotions. On the outside, she seemed brooding, yet calm. But, on the inside, she was fighting a raging battle within herself.

She leaned back into her chair and simply observed.

She listened to the banter back and forth as they went on talking about their lives together. Cara was torn. Knowing that Tamsin had found a family again and was amongst people who cared for and who protected her contrasted greatly with her own personal feelings of loss, the anger that followed that loss and a new feeling of what she could only guess to be jealousy.

She stayed in her thoughts and memories, barely paying attention to the conversation, until she heard Lauren's name.

Between Kenzi and Acacia, Cara knew all about Tamsin's current situation and all of the people involved, and when she heard Lauren's name, she snapped.

"Lauren… Isn't that the human?" Cara asked in a curt tone as she sat up straight.

All attention at the table suddenly shifted to the previously silent, brooding Mord'Sith. Bo was just as surprised to hear Cara finally speak, as they were. Especially with the tone she used. She studied her for a moment before answering simply, "Yes, she is."

Cara leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. Her tone rose with almost each word she now spoke. "The human who had you so enraptured that you were oblivious to everything around you?" Bo glanced at Acacia, having heard those same words from her. Acacia merely shrugged at her. Bo looked back to Cara, who was beginning to stand. "That you were so oblivious to how Tamsin's feelings for you tortured her, every time she was around you?" Cara stood, walking slowly towards Bo, keeping constant eye contact as she spoke. "Tell me, Succubus... How long before you treat Tamsin the same way you did your precious human doctor? Showering her with your affection, until your attention is pulled elsewhere? "

Everyone around could hear the anger in Cara's voice as she continued to advance on Bo.

Bo didn't like the line of questioning. It was a sensitive subject being broached by someone who cared, probably as much as she did, about Tamsin and it made it all the more potent. Bo had been secretly angry with herself for all of the wasted time, and for hurting Tamsin in the process. Cara was turning the proverbial knife in her chest. Bo knew now, the difference between what she feels for Tamsin and what she felt for all the others before. There is no comparison. She still couldn't understand herself, how she had not seen it before. How she had not seen her love, when everyone else had. She even was able to ignore her own feelings for Tamsin and she had no clue how she was so oblivious. So callous. As Cara got closer to her, Bo rose from her seat. She felt the defensiveness rise again. She could see the fire in Cara's eyes and Freya was nowhere around to calm Cara this time. She stayed those instincts and tried to diffuse the situation, instead.

"I know better now. I know what love, truly, is." Bo responded calmly.

She broke the eye contact, not wishing to challenge Cara by maintaining it. She had no problem deferring to her. As far as Bo was concerned, she owed the woman that. After all, when everything was all said and done, Bo would return to Tamsin and Cara could possibly have to go for all eternity without ever seeing her again. Bo could have Tamsin for centuries, while Cara only had decades. Bo did not mind deferring to Cara, at all.

Cara was now standing right in front of Bo, completely invading her space. She laughed at Bo's answer.

"Oh that's convincing. I feel so much better now." Cara said as she looked around at the others. She looked back at Bo, tilted her head slightly as she taunted, "So, you are saying I should just trust that you, a sex demon, will do right by the woman who means the world to me?" She leaned into Bo. So close Bo could feel her breath. She could feel her anger as if it had substance.

Most of the group was watching this confrontation with growing alarm, sensing its deadly potential. Cara was a force to be reckoned with in a calm demeanor, but the ferocity of Cara's mood made the situation much more dire. Kenzi and Naomi looked at one another, before Kenzi began to stand. Acacia stopped her. She shook her head. Kenzi stood anyway, despite Acacia's protests, as the two women circled one another in front of them. Acacia held fast to Kenzi's arm. Kenzi looked at Acacia and said quietly, with clenched teeth, "If you don't do something, I will!"

"Fine!" Acacia huffed out. She quickly stepped around to the two women and said, "Weapons on the table, now."

Without taking their eyes off of one another, Bo removed both of her daggers, placing them on the table. Cara took one of her Ageils out. She held it up in front of her own face, her eyes moving from the Agiel to Bo. A devilish smirk played on her face as she imagined how good it would feel to see the look in her eyes as she shoved it into her side. .

"Cara, put them on the table!", yelled Acacia. Cara breathed in, rolling her eyes, as she reluctantly placed it and then the other on the table, alongside Bo's daggers.

Without another word, a satisfied smile on her face, Acacia moved back to her place beside Kenzi who was staring incredulously at her. Acacia finally relented and looked over at her. The look on Acacia's face screamed 'what?' without uttering a word. Seeing Kenzi's expression not change, she rolled her eyes and said quietly, "You don't know Cara the way I do. She loves Tamsin too much to kill the succubitch, but she is a warrior first. She is an alpha and unless Bo can prove to her she is worthy, she will push Bo her entire time here. What's the matter, smurf? Don't you have faith in Bo's abilities?" Acacia didn't even wait for an answer, before turning her attention back to Cara and Bo. She added, "we are in for one hell of a show, that's a fact."

Kenzi was torn, Naomi put her hand on her arm and leaned over to her. "Acacia's right, you know. I've heard about Bo. She can handle this."

"You chose a human over those like you." Cara said as she pushed Bo's shoulder. Bo held her ground, even though she didn't respond in kind, she was starting to feel the reaction to her words as Cara continued relentlessly taunting her.

"You chose a human who couldn't sustain your…" Cara's eyes darted around Bo, a smirk on her face as she finished "..needs, over those who could."

Cara pushed her again. Bo's nose twitched, her eyes flashing for a moment to blue before returning to brown. It was then Cara remembered what she could use as a weakness, the succubus. The sex demon. Sex was her weakness and Cara knew all about using her sexual energy. If she wasn't so angry, she would laugh at the irony of it. It was almost identical to the weakness Tamsin had with her. Cara continued her taunting, "You selfishly chose…"

"And what about you?" Bo yelled out, interrupting her. She had reached her limit. The anger she felt towards herself now focused onto the woman in front of her, "Before you DIED were you not a human, too? It was inevitable that you would leave her. Did it occur to you at any point that your life would be short compared to hers and yet it didn't stop you from letting her love you? It didn't occur to you how cruel letting her love you, a human, was? So, Don't get in my face and call me selfish when everything you did was selfish! You…"

Bo was stopped abruptly as Cara punched her. Bo shook it off, her eyes turning blue. Cara had a satisfied smirk on her face. 'Game on' she thought to herself.

The other patrons had begun to take notice of the raising voices, but now the entire bar was silent as the waited for the next move.

Pushed too far, Bo finally reacted.

She pushed Cara backwards forcefully. Cara caught her balance and flung herself forward, forcing Bo back into the wall. As she held her arm across Bo's neck, she leaned in, her lips close to Bo's skin. Her words dripped with allure. "Human or not, I bet even a sex demon can't satisfy my warrior, the way I could." She pulled Bo off the wall and forced her back hard, into the wall. She leaned back in, her lips hovering over Bo's. Her voice was husky now, "Because my warrior loves it rough."

Cara's lips lingered for a moment, hovering over Bo's. Bo was fighting the instincts of her succubus side wanting to close the distance between them. She knew Cara was baiting her with her energy.

When Cara saw Bo's pupils dilate, the corner of her mouth curled up into a smirk as she pulled her away from the wall only to throw her back again, harder. Her eyes darted around Bo.

"My warrior needs someone who can dominate her…" She released Bo in disgust and stepped back. Her expression was one of distaste, "I see nothing dominating about you."

Cara was about to turn away when Bo brought her knee up into Cara's stomach as she grabbed her shoulder. "Oh, you have no idea how much I please MY warrior. Over…" Bo punctuated the word as she backhanded her, "and over." She pushed her back further as Cara faced her again. Bo backhanded her again.

Cara stepped back as she slowly turned back to look at her, a smirk growing across her face as she licked at the blood in the corner of her lip answering, "Oh, we shall see…." As she brought her leg up in a roundhouse kick.

The battle began. As the two woman fought, they each exerted their dominance over the other until the tables would turn again.

It was exhausting for the others to watch.

Bo flung Cara through the door, knocking it off its hinges. Cara landed on her back outside.

The Succubus was feeling the sexual energy that Cara seemed to radiate, as she walked toward the woman on the ground. She crouched down on top of her, straddling her. It was Bo's turn to taunt her, as she leaned down close to her . "Is this the best the mighty Mord'Sith has? I really would have expected..." she leaned closer to Cara's face almost breathing the words out "...much more."

"Don't think because you have me beneath you that you are in control!" Cara laughed as she quickly flipped her over, topping the Succubus. She lowered herself down onto Bo, slowly grinding, her hips against hers. Her lips grazed her skin. As she grabbed one of Bo's hands, laying it on top of her own breast before dragging it down the side of her leather. Bo closed her mouth to keep the whimper in her throat from escaping. Cara leaned down to her, whispering seductively into Bo's ear, dragging each word out. "You can't even help yourself. Aroused during a fight with another woman and yet, I am to believe your love for Tamsin?"

Bo shook the arousal of the situation off as she threw Cara off of her, her attitude returned as she rose to her feet. "Tamsin accepts me for all that I am. I suspect the same way she did you." She lunged towards the woman again.

Acacia had convinced everyone to stay inside, promising them she would intercede should Bo's life be in peril. Acacia leaned casually against the wall as she watched the women brutalize one another. She hoped Tamsin had topped off the Succubus' tank, because being the only one actually living and breathing, nearby. She certainly wasn't helping if she collapsed from weakness. She was however, impressed with Bo's resilience, her fight. With some proper training and guidance she could see Bo being a very effective, skilled warrior, instead of the woman driven by emotion she was watching now.

Their fight drug on for quite some time.

Cara had Bo pinned to the ground. Exhaustion had finally extiguished the flame of anger and Bo silently thanked Tamsin for filling her up with Chi, but was intent on having a talk with her about not warning her about what was to come. It was thoughts of Tamsin that caused Bo to finally remember Tamsin's warning. Her eyes turned to brown again. She remembered that she was supposed to be understanding and yet she had allowed her own doubts to fester and let her anger take hold.

through heavy breaths, Bo said, "We can fight until we both pass out from exhaustion. We can continue to tear one another down, but the fact will still remain, whether you believe it or not, that with every fiber of my being, I love Tamsin. I would rather hurt myself than ever hurt her again. If I somehow screw up and do that? Then I will spend every day of my life, if I have to, proving to her that my impetuous nature does not overrule my heart. I may have sex with others out of necessity, but I will NEVER make love to anyone but her."

Cara released her hold and sat up, considering what Bo had just said. Bo added with great emotion in her eyes, "She loves you , even now, and I will never expect or want to replace you in her heart. You helped to make her the woman that I love and I will forever be in your debt. Because she is truly incredible."

The exertion of their fighting and those final words dissipated the feelings that had controlled her since Freya spoke to her the day before. She had to admit that Bo had held her own against her. Even though Cara had trained daily for well over a millenium. Bo held her own. Even if she wanted to think otherwise, she no longer doubted Bo's feelings for Tamsin.

She rose to her feet and after a moment, she held her hand out to Bo, helping her to stand.

Witnessing the concession, and the obvious display of mutual respect, Acacia simply smiled and nodded to herself as she quietly walked back into the tavern. The babysitter was happily off duty OR so she thought. Returning to the table, she found a drunken Kenzi and Naomi competing to see who could touch Cara's Agiel the longest. She shook her head at them as they each jerked their fingers away with a howl, only for the howl to morph into sickening giggles.

Acacia shook her head as she called for the Barkeep. She walked over and grabbed each of the Agiels, grimacing at the pain radiating down her arms. She cursed herself. All those years of trying to overcome their affect so Cara would not have an upperhand on her and she still couldn't get past that first jolt of pain. She thrust them into Kenzi and Naomi's side as they jerked about in pain. She pulled them away after only a few seconds and said, "NOW go sit your asses down, the babysitter is OFF duty!" Everyone else at the table howled in laughter as more shots were placed around the table.

* * *

Tamsin walked away from Freya, to the shoreline. Where she stopped, the surf was barely lapping at her boots. It was night, but it was far from dark. She could see the midnight sun reflecting across the water. It was calming. The sounds. The smells of the ocean. Seeing the water, further from the shore, ripple in the orange and yellow glow of the sun.

Tamsin had not realized how much she had missed this place. The aurora borealis, the polar nights, and the midnight sun. The blue hue of the snowcapped mountains, and the warm glow emitted from the homes, even on the coldest of nights.

Tamsin closed her eyes and breathed it all in.

There have been so many things on her mind, as of late, and she reveled in those few moments of simply existing.

Freya stepped up beside her, she remained quiet as she too, took in the beauty that was around them.

When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet and soothing, blending into the surrounding sounds, maintaining Tamsin's calm.

Freya said, "I know your decision was not any easy one. I am very proud of you. I know your heart Tamsin and just as when you made that decision long ago, you did so because you are noble." Freya grabbed her hands and held them out beside her. "and I must say, that it is good to see you in all your former glory." She smiled up at her, as she jested, " I always hoped you would live to see your wings, although you worried me a few too many times. " She laughed as she dropped her hands and stepped back. "But, I still see her when I look at you, now. The Valkyrie of Legend. It is only a matter of time before you embrace her again."

Freya took a deep breath and then as she let it out she said, "Now, I will tell you what you want to know, but first you must tell me about Bo."

Tamsin inhaled deeply again. She was overwhelmed by the compliments Freya had just given her and thinking about Bo only added to the calmness she was feeling. However, with Freya's request, it was now tinged with apprehension. She opened her eyes and looked down at the water lapping against her boots. Feelings weren't something she was good at talking about. Even with Bo, it was sometimes frustrating. She was still learning, though.

Freya turned to her and reached out, putting her hand under Tamsin's chin, pulling it so she would face her. Tamsin met her eyes for only a moment before she, once again,closed her eyes. She breathed in as Freya's energy flowed through her, eroding away the apprehension.

"I know these are not things you find easy to speak of." Freya said. "You are taught that love is weakness. But Tamsin, I am the Goddess of Love, and you and I both know that love is strength. You have felt its power yourself. A Valkyrie is taught to avoid it because only the truest of love should pull you from your path, and honestly, that is as it should be."

Tamsin thought of Bo and Cara. Tamsin knew Freya was right. Loving each of them had brought her strength. Helped her to do things she never thought she could do. A genuine smile swept across her face as she thought again about Freya's question.

"Bo is…" She shrugged and for lack of a better word said, "Bo. She is the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I know before sleep claims me. Her smile can brighten even the worst of situations. She filled a place I never thought would be filled again."

Tamsin took a breath, and finally looked directly at Freya. Her words flowed freely now, "After Cara and until I met her, I felt nothing. I wanted nothing. Her love poured into my battered, buried heart and rather than changing it and effacing the love that was there before, she instead filled the cracks and bound it together again. She embraced all that my heart has ever felt, and amplified it. She brought it back to the surface again. She doesn't attempt to recreate me, to erase the things that mold me. Instead, she accepts me for who I am, despite what I've done. Despite who I was. She loves me for exactly who I am… right now. She is a contradiction to anything and everything. She maddens me, and yet, at the same time, she soothes me. Inspiring me to do more. To be more. To want more."

Tamsin had returned to looking at the midnight sun as she spoke. She finally turned back towards Freya and looked into her eyes. "Bo makes me whole again. She makes me believe that anything is possible. I don't believe there is anything that I wouldn't do for her."

Freya was smiling at her, beaming with pride. She had already known how Tamsin felt, she was the Goddess of love after all. But she wanted to make sure that Tamsin had fully embraced it. She stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Tamsin's shoulder, nudging her to walk with her.

"You cannot know how happy what you have said, makes me. Now, I promised you information. But, to properly explain, I must tell you a little history of my kind… and yours. What I tell you, you won't find in any books and most of which is not to be shared. You will understand why, soon enough."

Freya looked out at the horizon as she began her story. "We, the ancient ones as we are called, were not born of this realm. We are not really Gods, but the first of the Fae. Our blood is pure. Back in the first days that we came to this realm, Midgard, there were only humans. But, the blending of my kind and the humans brought about the first Fae of this realm. In that beginning, the mating of the two resulted in a unique Fae, fully endowed with powers. However, as you know now, the mating of a Fae with a human results in a child with no powers."

Tamsin was taken aback. She had been around for a very long time. She had witnessed well over 3 millennium of human history. But, it had never occurred to her to wonder of the Fae beginnings.

"You know that there are many Realms. One of which is Asgard. It is the home to the tribe, Aesir, the Council that governs the Valkyrie. But, there is another that isn't as well known, Vanaheim, the homeland of the tribe, Vanir. It is in Vanaheim, that I was born as well as my sister. She is only a few minutes older than I and we are almost identical, but our powers are very different. While mine are based on love, hers are based on destiny. My sister, Frigg, married a powerful ruler of the Aesir, named Odin. It was an attempt to combine our two bloodines to bring about peace, after a war between the tribes. However, Frigg and Odin never had any children together."

"I'm sure you have heard of Odin in all manner through human history, Valkyrie lore, and mythology. But, none of it compares to the great cruelty and evil he was capable of. My sister had a miserable life with him. He ruled heavy handedly over this realm and Asgard, but he wanted more."

"He created the Valkyrie, to fortify his Army, bringing in the souls of the greatest warriors. Many of the Valkyrie, including Acacia are of his bloodline. At one point, before you were born, it was Odin who commanded the Valkyrie, instead of myself."

They reached an outcropping of rocks and Freya gracefully sat, holding her hand out for Tamsin to join her.

"My sister has the ability to change the fabric of destiny. It is similar to the ability of the Blood King. And just as it is with he, the use of that power comes at great cost to herself. She also has the power to envisage possible and actual events."

"There came a time when Odin decided he wanted to rule over all. Not only the Aesir and Midgard, but every Realm. He intended to use my sister's power of foresight to defeat his enemies. But, with her power, she saw the destruction, death, and chaos that he would cause. She saw that he would use me, our family, and every thing she held dear to force her to do his bidding. She was weary from his cruelty to her and she could no longer find any joy in her life. So, it was easy for her to accept that the only solution was to end her life to save all that she loved. She came here… To this very place."

Freya took a breath as she looked around. It had been so long since she had spoken of Frigg, and doing so now filled her with sadness. Tamsin was trying to take everything in. There were so many things she didn't know. She knew there was a purpose for Freya's story, but she couldn't figure out how Bo fit into it. She was studying Freya when she finally turned to look into Tamsin's eyes, she seemed to calm.

"You know that I am practically immortal, as are the most powerful of my kind. But, what you don't know is that the most powerful of us were born with one innate weakness to something from our own realm. It is the source of our own power but when used against us, it is practically the only thing that will kill us. It is called an Origin. Most of us safeguard it. My sister's Origin was a rare metal alloy. Our father had it fashioned into a sword. Before she married Odin, she brought it here, one of her favorite places, and hid it away. She came here, that day, to retrieve it and end her life."

Freya was visibly shaken, and for the first time in Tamsin's lives of knowing her, she saw a tear fall from her eye. Feeling a desire to comfort her, Tamsin laid her hand on Freya's arm. This caused Freya to smile. When she laid her own hand on top of Tamsin's she said, "You always were my favorite, did you know that?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and chuckled, "As if any of the others would have let me forget it!"

Freya laughed quietly as she nodded her head. With a deep breath, Freya returned to her story. "She stood here with her sword, intent to sacrifice herself for all, when she was interrupted by a very noble warrior from this region. He soothed her and treated her with kindness, something she was not used to anymore. They spent the day and evening roaming these shores, talking. She told him of her worries, and about what she must do. But, he was convinced there must be another way. By the end of their time together that day, he was enraptured by her and she by him. His kindness, nobility and spirit managed, in just that short time, to empower her to want to find another way to stop Odin."

"She entrusted her sword to him and left her warrior with promises to return. She went back to Asgard, intent on finding that way. Odin had always kept his Origin secret and killed anyone who knew of whence it came. In all her years with him, she never could decipher what it was. She observed him tirelessly, but to no avail. He was as prideful as he was cruel and he trusted no one."

"A great illicit love affair began between Frigg and her warrior. She returned here to be with him frequently. For some time, she was happy and it showed.." Freya smiled feebly. " But, Odin noticed his wife's change of mood. He followed her one day and saw them together. He did not love Frigg but he was enraged none the less. He killed Frigg's warrior, right in front of her. When one of his Valkyrie's, who happened to be Acacia, arrived to take his noble soul. Odin belayed her order and ordered her to return to Valhalla, without the soul. Thankfully, Odin had no control over the other realms of souls and the warriors soul went to Fólkvangr, where I held dominion."

"Frigg was overcome with grief, heartbreak and rage. She had considered the option before, but the cost had seemed too great. But, in her current state there was nothing she wouldn't have done to stop Odin. She had to use every ounce of her power because Odin was very powerful. But, then again, so was Frigg. She rewrote his destiny, changing its very fabric. She exiled him to a place more suited to who he was, where he could only rule over the dead. She banished him to Hel, with virtually no way to escape."

Freya paused and looked at Tamsin. She watched as the recognition washed over her face.

Tamsin looked directly into Freya's eyes and asked "Odin is the Keeper of Hel?" Freya nodded as Tamsin continued with a pained look now on her face, "And HE is Bo's father? HE is the evil that I met that day?" Freya closed her eyes, this time. as she nodded. Tamsin shook her head, "But if he was exiled there, how did he escape to wreak havoc during Cara's time? Or to be with Bo's mother?"

"Odin still maintained some of his power, albeit not as he had before. Because of the power he already possessed, there were limits to what Frigg could do against him. She stripped him of his ability to travel to other realms, but she could do nothing about his cruelty. He tortured and manipulated others, most of whom were very powerful, to do his bidding. I don't know the particulars of how he accomplished those tasks, but there are those who do. There was a reason he sent Darken Rahl to you, Tamsin and once Bo returns from Valhalla, we will be able to talk more about it.. There are things that the two of you must know.." Freya finished.

Tamsin wanted to protest. To know more. But, she was too overwhelmed to think. She had so many questions, but could not form one sentence to ask.

As if reading her thoughts, Freya smiled and with a soothing voice she said, "There will be more answers soon, my child. Be patient. You and I will speak again, very soon, but you know I must get back." Tamsin nodded, understanding what she had to get back to. "I trust you can find your way back?"

Tamsin simply nodded as she walked to the shoreline again. Freya smiled at her back, before disappearing.


	36. Prophecy

**kaladkarenpo, unexpected sabotage, uncg4ever, 123a456e, Traci and guests. Thank you, as always, for your encouragement. Please continue to Review, Follow and Favorite! I also, love the Pm's!  
**

**My apologies for the time between this update and the last. I guess even knowing how things happen doesn't help me fill in the parts in between. The next chapters should come easier for me. This one just wasn't. **

* * *

Drunken patrons had been coming out of the Tavern. So, Bo and Cara had decided to walk about, instead of staying there.

At first, they walked along in silence. Meandering around Valhalla. But, when conversation finally started, it came surprisingly easily. They had already each, known a great deal about the other, but it was different coming from the source. Their conversation finally settled on Tamsin. How strange it was to speak about her, together. Both of them expecting themselves to feel some type of possessiveness but they felt none. Instead, a kinship began.

Bo began to see the subtle nuances that Tamsin had described to her. Cara had a very hard exterior, but under it, she had a sense of humor, fierce loyalty, and feelings.

Bo, told her countless stories of her entire time knowing Tamsin. Cara would smile or laugh, sometimes smirk, as she spoke. In return, Cara told Bo of her time with her as well. Bo, wished she could have seen Tamsin in those days. So free. unencumbered by her past.

While talking to Cara, Bo realized how very much she missed her. Since they had come together, they had spent very little time apart, even less time without speaking. She ached, simply to hear her voice.

After some time, they made their way back to the tavern, half expecting everyone to be gone. However, when the walked inside, it was Kenzi's drunken voice that loudly welcomed them, "My bad asssss bitches are baaack! You two tore this place UP!" She had reached where they were standing and looked at each of them and then said, " Oh wait! You two are done…..right? And holy mother of Fae! Ya'll look like shit!" She moved between them and looped her arms with theirs, pulling them towards everyone else. "I think you two need to catch up!" Then she shouted "BARTENDER!"

The barkeep began sitting tankards of beer around the table, and several shots in front of Bo and Cara.

Cara looked at Bo, an annoyed look on her face, "tell me. How did Tamsin stand all of the incessant talking from that one?"

Bo laughed and said, "well before her rebirth it required a great deal of alcohol and after well… she just grows on you."

Cara replied seriously, "grows on you? That's an affliction I would definitely had burned off, immediately." Bo laughed at that, Cara's face remaining stoic.

Overhearing their conversation, Kenzi turned around. She handed both of them a shot, "Oh Cara, stop. You lurvvve the Kenz and you know it. You aren't fooling anybody! So get your leather out of your ass and loosen that bitchy ass up!"

Cara smirked at her comment and started to pull at the leather laces on her top and pants, knowing the reaction she would get from Kenzi.

Kenzi quickly grabbed her hands, "WHOA! Whoa! WHOA Blondie! NOT what I meant! I don't EVER need to see that again….EVER!" She waved her hands in front of Cara's chest. "Keep all THAT, bound up in there where it belongs or I'm gonna be forced to show you EVERYTHING I've been drinking while you two were bonding…." Seeing the confused look on Cara's face she added, "As in projectile vomiting, Cara. ALL over your pretty red leather, now here!" She shoved the shot at her hand.

Bo looked at Cara and smiled while she shrugged. The succubus in her flashed blue in her eyes, at the thought of seeing the rest of that cleavage. Her smile turned apologetic as she shook it off quickly, holding her shot up to her before quickly downing it. She rolled her eyes in embarrassment, and reached for another.

Bo looked around. Realizing that, other than their group, no one else remained in the tavern. They had the place to themselves.

They had downed several shots and several pints of beer. Bo stood there staring lovingly at Kenzi. She had missed her so much and seeing her with Hale's arms around her was an image she didn't want to forget. Then a thought hit her. She found her jacket on the back of a chair and reached into the pocket, hoping it was still there. She smiled broadly when she felt it, her cell phone. She pulled it out, wondering if it worked here. Thankful it had a full battery, and of course no service. But, the camera would still work. She called Kenzi's name, snapping a photo of them, when they turned towards her. Kenzi didn't catch on as quickly but finally understood what she was doing. She grabbed Hale and pulled him closer as Bo snapped some more.

She took pictures of the group, all of whom grinned and posed for photos. However, when she got to where Cara was standing, she snapped a photo of her wearing the most perplexed look. She laughed out when she realized Cara would have no idea what a camera was.

She walked over to her and showed her the pictures, she had just taken. Then she remembered she had others, from home. She downed a couple of shots, urging Cara to do the same, before grabbing her beer and dragging her over to sit beside her.

She pulled up photos she had taken of Tamsin. She showed Cara how to use the phone to flip through the pictures. Then she sat back, watching the expressions on her face as she flipped through pictures of Tamsin doing random things like cooking, working out and teasing Bo. Bo would from time to time explain things in the pictures to her and Cara would look at her incredulously before shaking her head and continuing on.

Kenzi had joined them, as they told Cara the stories behind many of the pictures they had taken when Tamsin was newly reborn. Cara couldn't believe that the wild haired child, or the young blonde, was Tamsin.

When Cara had finished the photos, Bo took the phone and found a video she had taken of Tamsin laughing at her. The video had perfectly captured the things she loved so much about her. Her voice, her laugh, her smirk, and her snarky nature. She turned the sound up and Kenzi got everyone to quiet down.

Cara watched the very animated Tamsin. Her breathing hitched when Tamsin finally spoke. She had put her hand over her mouth as she held her breath, not wanting to miss a bit.

Kenzi had walked over to Bo, who had stepped away, knowing the reaction the video would probably get. Kenzi put her arm around Bo's waist and leaned her head on her shoulder as the watched a range of emotions cross Cara's face. Kenzi whispered to Bo, "You are awesome for that, Bo-Bo." Bo just squeezed her as she pushed her back over to the rest of the group leaving Cara to herself.

When Bo, heard Cara clear her throat, she went back over to her. Cara handed her the phone and started to say something, but Bo just shook her head and smiled. She asked Cara, "so, can I take some pictures of you?" Cara nodded, almost shyly, as Bo took a few then. She finally stepped beside her, putting her arm around Cara and held the phone out in front of them. She said "this one's for Tamsin so smile…." Then jokingly added, "…. or scowl or whatever you do". That made Cara laugh and Bo snapped several.

They spent the next several hours drinking copious amounts of alcohol. Time for the moment, stood still as they all enjoyed one another's company. When Cara went off on some tirade, and again when she was laughing at Kenzi's antics, Bo made sure to video it. Figuring, it would bring Tamsin as much comfort as it had Cara.

She smiled to herself realizing how natural and fulfilling, it felt to want to make Tamsin happy. She wished, silently, that she were there.

The sun was already in the sky when they had helped Bo back to where Kenzi had been living. Upon their arrival, Bo had quickly passed out.

* * *

Bo was awakened by a searing pain, all over her body, as she was jostled about. She opened her eyes quickly, catching a glimpse of Kenzi jumping on the bed, before closing them tight and groaning. The light felt like it was boring through her skull. Kenzi said excitedly, "come on Bo-licious, lots to do...what's up with you? Can't keep up with little ole me?" as she laughed and poked at her, reveling in having a tolerance higher than her best friends.

Bo groaned again, and then said, "why do I feel like I have been run over by a Mack truck, then drug for several miles?" she squinted at Kenzi, "and why don't you look like I feel?"

Kenzi started laughing, "Hello?! Valhalla?! I'm dead, silly! It DOES have its perks..." then her eyes got wide, "...like how I can out drink a Fae!" Bo groaned again as Kenzi jumped on the bed landing on her back beside her. Bo put her hand over her eyes, squinting them open as she turned towards Kenzi. A smile crossed Bo's face as she realized her Kenzi was next to her bouncing on the bed just like it should be before reality came crashing back into her and her smile turned into another groan.

Kenzi leaned in and looked at the bruising on Bo's face as she poked at it. Bo grimaced as she slapped her hand away. Kenzi leaned back again and said, "I think maybe the succubus tank is a little low, lots of drinking and fighting will do that, ya know and dude! You have some serious bruises!"

Bo groaned as she rolled over.

From the doorway came the sound of a throat being cleared, Bo sat up, quickly, and turned towards the door to see Cara leaning against the doorframe.

Bo smiled at her weakly, waving at her halfheartedly,

"It's mid day and Freya is on her way over." Cara said unimpressed, as she shifted from the doorway to stand up straight.

Bo moved to get off the bed, feeling her raging headache even more as she stood, wobbling on her feet. Cara crossed the room quickly, putting her hand on her waist to steady her. "So. This is the life of a succubus?" asked Cara.

Bo laughed out, "ah no. Hardy. I can usually hold my liquor much better, and if I feel bad or need to heal, I just need Chi"

Cara said, "Ah well, good luck with that. No need for life force around here!", and with a smirk, she let her go as Bo found her footing.

Before Bo could say another word, she felt the energy in the house change, followed by a far away "Hello?"

Kenzi and Bo looked at one another. Cara just raised an eyebrow, wondering what the issue was as Freya walked into the room.

Freya said, "I hope I am not intruding." Noting the bruising on Bo's face she glared at Cara, before turning back to Bo, "I see Cara has welcomed you as only a Mord'Sith can." Cara rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest, causing Kenzi to laugh.

Freya's smile was warm as she approached Bo " It seems that Valhalla does not agree you. Will you allow me to help?" Bo nodded at her, as Freya reached out, grabbing both of Bo's hands. "now, this is going to be a little different than you are used to, I need you to just relax and look at me."

Bo did as she was told. As soon as she was calm, her eyes turned blue. Kenzi and Cara watched in amazement as their hands began glowing red. It radiated up her arms. She filled her lungs with air as she felt the energy flowing through her. Her bruises went away, her headache and the soreness was gone. Freya released her hands as Bo tested out her joints, rolling her neck and flexing her fingers. Freya stepped away, "There. Much better, I assume?"

Bo nodded her reply, then said "wow! that was...amazing!"

Freya smiled as she nodded. She then looked at Cara and Kenzi then to Bo, "I have some things to discuss with you, however they are rather sensitive. But, there is some of it that pertains to Cara's time."

Bo didn't even look at the other two women before she said, "as far as I'm concerned, they're both family, so hit me with it."

Cara couldn't hide her surprise at Bo's acceptance.

Freya explained to Bo, much of what she had told Tamsin earlier. Cara and Kenzi had remained silent throughout until Freya mentioned the Keeper. Cara asked, "The Keeper, is her father?"

Freya looked at Cara, "I know it may be a little hard for you to understand, Cara, but the lore of the Creator during your time was referring to my sister, Frigg. She provided the people with the prophecies that kept Odin from finding ways of escaping his prison. The quest that you accompanied Rahl on, to keep him imprisoned, was very real and the sword he carried belonged to my sister. "

Cara sat down. She was overwhelmed. Bo sat beside her, as she realized that her own father had a hand in killing the woman beside her. Bo spoke to Freya, but didn't take her eyes off Cara, who was looking at the hand Bo had placed on her shoulder as comfort. "so why haven't you told her this before? I mean about her quest, and who she was really fighting?" Realizing she was keeping information from Cara as well, she spoke to Cara, before Freya could answer.

"Cara, a man named Darken Rahl came to Tamsin several nights ago and told her that his master….my…", Bo looked down at her lap, feeling shame for the actions of a man who only shared her blood so she owned the moment as she continued, "….my father, he had you killed in order to break Tamsin. To force her into embracing her darkness."

Cara stood up, abruptly. Emotions flooding her. Freya moved to calm her and Cara spoke through gritted teeth, "Do NOT put your hands on me." Freya nodded. She understood that pain was Cara's comfort, and stood still.

Cara quickly composed herself, and asked "to what end? Why Tamsin?"

Freya answered, "I didn't tell you of any of this, Cara because it was never necessary. It is very difficult to find that everything that you believed was somewhat of a lie and I saw no reason to do that to you. as for Tamsin, it was because she is the best of her kind. He needed her to bring him more souls and the only way she would have agreed was if she felt she had lost everything. You were her world. I don't believe that he realized what Tamsin was willing to do for you, Cara. I know that he was not capable of feeling that depth of feeling. Of love. What happened to you and to Tamsin was not your fault Cara."

Freya looked away, as she breathed in. As she exhaled she looked to Bo and then Cara. "I do not expect either of you to understand, and you must believe me that I could not have done anything to stop it. But, Odin did not know of Tamsin's true destiny and as horrible as it sounds, his interference has only made her stronger. It was a necessary evil and soon you will understand."

Freya stood. Her demeanor changing instantly as she looked at Bo. "I must go now, your time here is drawing to a close. There is more to discuss, but it is for Tamsin to decide when that will be. I will see you at the gate at sundown" She nodded at them, ignoring the looks on their faces as she left.

Kenzi spoke up, "I did NOT see that coming. It's crazy how much she reminds me of Trick! Is there like a school for what they do? Secrets and Ambiguity 101!" Bo lightly laughed as she nodded. She had too many thoughts running through her head to think of anything else.

Bo and Cara sat in silence. Each of them feeling the burden of what they had been told. Questions on their minds.

Bo stood and absentmindedly pulled her jacket on. As she straightened out the front, she felt the envelope Tamsin had given her. She pulled it out and looked at it, before handing it to Cara. "Tamsin asked me to give this to you today. She asked that you read it to Kenzi and I. That we could explain what it means."

Cara took the envelope. She immediately recalled its contents. She pursed her lips as she opened it, withdrawing the contents. Her breath caught when she saw her handwritten note. She could recall, vividly the night she had written it. She looked up at Bo. She laid her note aside with the envelope as she unfolded the prophecy Shota had given her. She remembered reading it over and over with Tamsin, and finally putting it away because it held no relevance to anything.

She read over it, it was written in the old language, before reading it out loud.

Kenzi and Bo looked at one another as they realized what they were hearing. Cara looked at them with a look of confusion.

Kenzi asked her to read it line by line.

Cara read "_The harbinger of death will be cast from the halls_ ".

Kenzi explained, "there are many people who call the Valkyries, the Harbingers of Death and Tamsin was cast from Valhalla when…well…..when you died."

Cara looked away and closed her eyes before opening them to read the next line, "_awaiting the day to rise from a great fall._"

Bo answered this time, " I guess rising from a great fall would be her life up to and ending with Tamsin's rebirth" Kenzi added matter of factly " because she definitely fell literally over the cliff and figuratively over the previous like…. millennium!"

Cara glared at Kenzi, who shrugged at her, as she read the next line, "_She will rise from the ashes alone and afraid_"

Bo said quietly, remembering her distraction during that time, "Dyson found her where they had crashed in the truck, she was very young, timid and wild. I can only imagine deep inside there was fear…" Her breathed hitched "….and she was alone"

Cara read, "_Her path seems unsure, but the way has been laid"_. Cara answered this time, "Freya just mentioned Tamsin's true destiny, so that would be the path laid"

As Cara read the next line, Kenzi smiled proudly, "_A mother will come to her, with a heart pure as gold._"

Bo laughed as Kenzi spoke, "well there's no doubt there that that..." she pointed both fingers at her own head "... is me, cuz I'm pure gold!"

Cara rolled her eyes as she read the next line, "_And her loss will bring together, the new and the old_".

Kenzi motioned her hands at Cara and Bo and said "Uhm hello?! New lover meet old lover, that wouldn't have happened without my death!"

Cara retorted, "I am not old!" Kenzi laughed and said "Whatevs, Methuselah, you were born well over a thousand years ago. You are so old, they probably didn't even know what a wheel was back then!"

Cara's nose twitched, and her free hand clenched. She stared at the prophecy as she regained her control. She said with a gleam in her eye, "I will have you know that the wheel was proficiently used in my day. We even attached bothersome creatures, very much like you, to them and inflicted all types of tortures to them." Kenzi shuddered as she moved to stand behind Bo and said, "before you get all hot and bothered over memories of torturing people." She motioned to the paper, "we are doing something here, get your head in the game, woman!"

Bo added, as she caught Cara's attention, "Kenzi, the first night you were gone, Tamsin dreamed about Cara's death and completely unlocked memories of that time she had been unable to bear before." With Kenzi standing behind her, Bo felt no guilt that she could now smile at the memory of hers and Tamsin's first intimate moments together and before she realized what she was saying she added, " It was the first time we….. umm…" Bo's eyes got big as the words coming out of her mouth registered when Cara raised her eyebrows "…I mean.. anyway so that….I mean yeah you dying, Kenzi, definitely brought together the new and the old."

Cara's chest moved as she silently chuckled at the flush that covered Bo's face. She looked back to the parchment, "f_rom a noble choice she can begin to seek what she lost._" Cara spoke first, "so Tamsin gave up her chance to regain her stature in Valhalla for the annoying one, which was indeed, noble." Kenzi looked down, feeling the weight the sacrifice her friend made for her.

Cara read the next line, "_The way was inside her buried down deep and at a great cost_."

Bo said, " I think I understand what the rest means, read the rest, too…..please"

Cara nodded, _"It is not the wings that will lead her to where she will rest,_

_but the courage found again, to live for the best._

_To the place where a piece of her went before_

_with the help of her new heart, her soul will once again soar"_

Bo started, "Tamsin has always been noble she just forgot over all those years, so it was buried down deep. Her wings are a symbol of her Valkyrie…" Cara interrupted her, "Wings? Tamsin has actual wings? Acacia didn't tell me about that. I have seen them here, of course, but Tamsin?"

Bo nodded, and then said, "It means she is on her final life." Cara said those words over again, "her final life" as she contemplated this, she felt the slight guilt of her happiness that there was now a finite amount of time. No more endless lifetimes. Her thoughts were interrupted as Bo grabbed each of their hands, "But, don't you see? Cara you are the piece of her that went before and Tamsin is finding her courage again."

Kenzi excitedly said, "So she won't make her way to Valhalla because she is a Valkyrie, but because she earns it! Just like everyone else! So there is still a way!"

Bo added with a smile as she nodded, "there is still hope."

They all sat in silence, contemplating the immensity of everything they had just learned, between Freya and this prophecy. Just the fact that this prophecy was made in the first place, and millineum ago, boggled their minds. Not to mention that much of Tamsin's life was foretold, right there on that piece of paper.

Cara reached over and grabbed the letter she had written so long ago. She needed to feel some closeness to Tamsin. She felt the same feelings she had as when she had written it. She could picture Tamsin laying there beside her.

Kenzi had noticed Cara picked up the letter and watched as the normally cold outer shell melted, her eyes caught writing on the backside, and she boldly asked "that's funny writing, but its in Tamsin's favorite, pen color. What does that say?" as she pointed.

Cara looked at Kenzi for a moment before turning it over. In an instant, tears were flowing from her eyes. Kenzi and Bo were stunned. Neither expected such emotion from this controlled woman. Bo laid her hand on Cara's arm. Cara finally looked up at Bo and with a shaky voice said, "This is a letter I wrote to her long ago, the night I realized as you pointed out yesterday, that my time with her was limited. I wanted her to love again. To live. and Tamsin wrote on the back..." Cara paused a moment unsure of her own voice..."_my love for this woman, Bo, honors you and everything you are to me." _Cara looked away, "I'm sorry you just can't imagine how much I have missed her and this...this is just..."

Bo smiled at her, tears in her own eyes. Without thinking, she reached out and pulled Cara into a hug. Cara was rigid for a moment, before she finally sank into the embrace. Cara whispered to her, "I am glad it's you." Causing Bo to squeeze her tighter.

Kenzi broke the seriousness and said, "I think this calls for a drink!". Cara and Bo rolled their eyes at one another as they separated and composed themselves.

* * *

They had returned to the Tavern and not long after they were joined by the rest of their friends. They knew that they would all part ways soon, but that renewed grief was lessened by the power and peace of Valhalla, allowing them to be in the moment. To relish it.

* * *

The time had finally come. The sun was setting. Bo and Kenzi said their goodbyes to their new friends, Richard and Khalan, and their old ones Ciara and Hale. Even with the inherent contentment, he didn't want to see Kenzi go. He preferred leaving them this way, in the comfort of the Tavern, just like the Dahl.

Bo asked Cara to accompany them and Kenzi insisted that Naomi walk with them, too. Naomi was perfectly fine with the idea. She was not quite ready to say goodbye to Kenzi, herself. She had grown quite attached to her.

When they arrived at the gate, Freya was waiting. She held her hand out for Kenzi to join her. "Kenzi, I have enjoyed watching you grow during your time here, you are worthy of this place and I do not hesitate to say that I believe I will see you here once again. You have the heart of a warrior as strong, if not stronger, than most Fae, don't ever doubt that….even once." She smiled as Kenzi hugged her.

Freya looked to Bo, "You have a little more time here, if you wish, but I see a very anxious Valkyrie standing just through this gate." Naomi rushed over to hug Kenzi once again as Bo asked, "Shouldn't I have to go with Kenzi? She is what I came for, after all." She looked to Cara and said, "the rest has been a bonus".

Freya answered, "Tamsin paid the price for Kenzi. Her sacrifice was all that was required." Freya gestured to the necklace, "You are here to recover that which was lost." Bo held the pendant up confusedly as she looked at it. Freya put her hand over Bo's and instructed her, "Before you step through the gate, hold the pendant in your hand, and all will be revealed." She started to turn, then looked back up at her "Even I do not know what it will be."

Kenzi broke from Freya and hugged Cara. Before Cara could protest, she reached up and kissed her cheek, "you are more than I could ever have imagined, thank you…" she stepped back and looked straight into her eyes "….for everything." Cara simply nodded as Kenzi returned to Freya, she wiggled her fingers in a wave to Naomi. Kenzi took a deep breath as Freya guided her with her through the gate, and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

Bo stood there a little stunned when Naomi piped up, she had tears in her eyes, "I will give you two some privacy, I am just going to wait over there.." pointing to the treeline, "….for you Cara." She reached out and hugged Bo before she added, "between Kenz and the talk of the PREVIOUSLY unaligned Succubus, I feel like I know you. But, you should know that their descriptions did NOT do you justice, especially Acacia's. But yeah… I am so glad to have met you in person." She smiled awkwardly at her before finally turning and walking to the treeline.

Cara and Bo stood there in silence for a moment. Cara raised her eyebrows, lowering them before saying, "So…" she wasn't quite sure what to say at this moment. Emotion was not her thing. She reached out to pat Bo's arm when Bo grabbed hers instead and again pulled her into a hug. Cara finally brought her hands up to pat Bo's sides, awkwardly.

* * *

_***Authors warning here...if you expect a Succubus (literally a sex demon), a Mord'Sith (experts in pain and pleasure) to behave like "normal" people (in Valhalla at that) then please just forgive my self professed depravity, skip the next part, and enjoy the next chapter (coming soon) ;)**_

* * *

Bo smiled as she leaned her head against Cara's shoulders, she got a whiff of the jasmine and leather and she could now understand the other scent Tamsin had tried to describe. It was the scent of Cara, herself. It wasn't something she couldn't put into words either. Her eyes flashed blue, remaining that way as the scent reminded her of Tamsin. A devious smile curved her lips, remembering what Tamsin had whispered into her ear, '_I love you….more than you will ever know….but it won't hurt my feelings, if I tasted her on your lips when you come back. I actually insist on it_', just before she had stepped through the gate.

Bo leaned over against Cara's ear, her lips only a warm breath away from Cara's skin, and whispered, "Tamsin, told me she expected…", she leaned in, her lips gently caressing the sensitive flesh of her ears as she spoke "to taste you on my lips."

Cara's hands firmly gripped Bo's sides. She remained in her embrace as she leaned back to look directly into Bo's face, expecting Bo to be toying with her. When she saw the intense blue of her eyes, she remembered how Tamsin's vibrant green eyes would appear blue in just the right light.

Cara smirked as she raised an eyebrow as Bo leaned back in. She whispered again, "care to show me what all the fuss is about?" before reaching the tip of her tongue out to her ear, tracing it along its curves,

Cara pushed her against the wall close by, as she undid her belt. She grabbed Bo's hand pulling it to lay flat on her stomach. She inhaled and held it, pulling her stomach in, as she guided her hand to the top of her pants. The corner of Bo's mouth curled up into Cara's neck as she wriggled her fingers between the tight leather and Cara's smooth skin.

Cara moved her hands up, grasping the sides of Bo's face. Pulling her away from her neck, and turning her to face her. As Bo worked her way down, Cara pulled her lips to where they were almost touching, and said seductively, "I'd do anything for Tamsin, but Succubus... I like it rough." before leaning in to passionately kiss Bo. She imagined herself kissing Tamsin, her lips moving slowly, enjoying the softness.

Bo had finally reached her destination, she slid her fingers around in the heat of Cara's arousal, before quickly thrusting her fingers into her. Cara bit her lip at the harshness of it. The vigor Bo's was using as she thrust her fingers into her in the confined space, her thumb pushed against her clit, caused Cara to whimper slightly into Bo's mouth, as their kiss turned more feral.

The Succubus had taken over, and she swiftly and expertly, brought Cara to her peak. Bo had pulled away from Cara's lips and had begun kissing and biting at her neck. She bit down hard and with one final deep, hard thrust Cara's orgasm flooded through her as she came all over Bo's hand. Cara bit into her shoulder as the Succubus, continued her thrusts allowing Cara to ride out the waves of her orgasm. When Cara finally stilled Bo rolled her fingers into a fist as she withdrew it slowly from the confines of Cara's leather. She smiled at Cara, her eyes still flaming blue as she pulled her fingers to her mouth and sucked all of Cara's juices off of them.

Cara shook off the daze that her orgasm had created, She watched Bo, her eyes hooded as she began to step away. Her eyes never leaving Bo as she tightened her belt back. She raised her finger pointing at Bo, "you take care of our girl, because one day….you will be back and I will kick your ass every day for eternity if you do not."

Bo laughed as she nodded her head, "I would give my very life for her, Cara. You needn't worry about that." Cara nodded her head to her as she turned and headed towards where Naomi was. Bo pulled herself off of the wall she had been leaning on and moved towards the gate. When she stopped in front of it, she removed the necklace.

She turned to see Cara smacking Naomi upside her head saying, "I should have known you'd have watched". Naomi smiled broadly, "And miss you getting finger fucked by your wifes girlfriend? That's insanity! Are you crazy?! I wouldn't have missed THAT for the world!" Cara pushed her shoulders towards the path back to the Tavern, as she turned and met Bo's eyes.

Bo took a breath and as soon as she broke Cara's eye contact, she stepped back through the gate.

* * *

**So Cara and Bo at the end..yeah?...well, here's hoping I don't piss too many people off with that but...this story has grown in ways I couldn't have expected at the beginning and I like it the way it is. :)**

**I have NEVER been a poet, so here's the "prophecy" in its entirety. Don't judge my lack of poetic skill! ;)**

_**The harbinger of death will be cast from the halls, **_  
_**awaiting the day to rise from a great fall. **_  
_** She will rise from the ashes alone and afraid.**_  
_**Her path seems unsure, but the way has been laid**_  
_** A mother will come to her, with a heart pure as gold.**_  
_**And her loss will bring together, the new and the old**_  
_** From a noble choice she can begin to seek what she lost.**_  
_**The way was inside her buried down deep and at a great cost.**_  
_** It is not the wings that will lead her to where she will rest,**_  
_**but the courage found again, to live for the best.**_  
_**To the place where a piece of her went before**_  
_**with the help of her new heart, her soul will once again soar**_


	37. Destiny

**Kaladkarenpo, 123a456e, unexpected sabotaoge, Traci and guests. Thank you again for the reviews. To the guest who was disappointed with the end of the last chapter, I hope the next one (Chapter 38) makes it up to you. It really is a important factor in Tamsin and Bo's dynamic. It's one of trust, acceptance and honesty. **

**Hope you all enjoy this one! There was a great deal of research to get this right!**

**Please review, follow and favorite! :)**

* * *

_For a seed to achieve its greatest expression, it must come completely undone. The shell cracks, its insides come out and everything changes. To someone who doesn't understand growth, it would look like complete destruction. -Cynthia Occelli_

Tamsin had stood on the shore, contemplating what Freya had told her. Wondering how she was going to keep Bo safe from a man as powerful as Odin. She still struggled with the images of the ones she had sent to him. There were so many things to atone for. She wondered if being with Bo would help or hurt her. She wondered if she would ever believe in the goodness that Bo believed she had. She became keenly aware of how much she missed her.

In frustration, she had laid on the rocks, that she and Freya had sat upon, and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds around her. The gentle lapping of water against the shore and the breaking of the waves off in the distance. They lulled her busy mind into much needed sleep.

She awoke with a start, hearing the water lap against the shore. She looked at her phone, thankful she had not slept long. She stood and looked out once more. A smile came over her face as she realized she wanted Bo to see this place. The place of her childhood. She wanted to share it with her and she knew exactly how to do that.

She closed her eyes as she rolled her shoulders. Her wings extended from her body and quivered in the wind. She gazed across the ocean as her features darkened. She thought of Bo as her eyes closed again and when she opened them she found herself standing back at the gates of Valhalla.

It wasn't long before she felt the energy of the gate opening and when she looked to it, her heart leapt as she saw Kenzi.

She could barely contain herself as she ran over to meet her. She practically picked her up she was so happy to see her. Kenzi was just as excited. They squeezed one another tightly in a hug.

Kenzi pulled away from her and put her hands on each of Tamsin's cheeks as she searched her eyes. Kenzi was smiling broadly and proudly as she shook her head from side to side, tears falling from her eyes, "my silly, brave, noble little Valkyrie!" Kenzi laughed out as Tamsin's eyes shyly looked down, "what am I going to do with you?!" before hugging Tamsin again.

"For one thing, never leave us again." Tamsin said as she tightened her own grip before pulling back to look at her, and said with a smirk on her face "and then I won't have to save your stupid ass". She pushed at Kenzi's shoulder before hugging her again. "It's good to have you back Momz."

Kenzi backed away this time to survey the grey leather she had seen her wearing. She pushed at Tamsin shoulder so she would turn around. "Look at you in your Valkyrie leather and MY boots!" It's a good look for you Tam-Tam, a little slutty what with all the tight leather and all..." Kenzi couldn't keep her straight face as she started to laugh, "...but seriously, I have recently learned a great appreciation for what a Valkyrie is and seeing you in this? It makes me even more proud to have my very own baby Valkyrie."

Tamsin blushed a little and said, "ok stop right now, I am NOT a baby.." she leaned in close to her as she raised and lowered her eyebrows in a lewd manner, she lowered her voice as she said "because a baby would NOT be doing the things I've done to your best fr…"  
Kenzi stopped her from finishing as she shoved at her shoulder and said with an appalled tone, "What is it with you people and your inability to understand what is TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Tamsin laughed as she said "fine, have it your way. You are missing out, I don't mind telling you!" Kenzi hit her shoulder again.

After Tamsin stopped laughing she asked as she looked around, "so, where is Bo?".

Kenzi just chuckled, "last I saw her she was standing right about there," pointing behind Tamsin at the wall, "talking to Cara. " Tamsin's eyes went wide as her eyes followed the direction of Kenzi's finger. She realized Bo and Cara were just a mere distance of feet from her.

Freya finally spoke and Tamsin and Kenzi turned towards her, "Bo, will be along soon."

Tamsin studied her for a moment before saying, "Ok. What is it you aren't telling me this time, Freya?"

Freya smiled, "Ah Tamsin, you know me so well." She shook her head, "would you believe me if I told you I wish I could tell you everything I know?"

Tamsin replied with a chuckle, "No, Freya, I wouldn't."

Freya continued to smile, "well that is too bad, because I would and I will. The time is very close, Tamsin."

Tamsin looked at her questioningly as Freya put her hand on Kenzi's shoulder, "So, Warrior. Are you ready to return? Where would you like to go?"

Kenzi looked at Tamsin, who suggested the Dahl. "They won't be expecting you, Momz. They had no idea what I had planned on doing, so you should thoroughly enjoy being able to shock the shit outta TricK!"

That sealed it for Kenzi, "The Dahl it is!" she said to Freya. Tamsin reminded her to go easy on the alcohol. She wouldn't have the same tolerance she was accustomed to in Valhalla or even before everything.

"Tamsin,' said Freya "we still have more to discuss and the rest includes Bo. But, I will allow you to choose the time. We will see you soon?" Tamsin nodded at her as Kenzi wiggled her fingers in a small wave before she and Freya disappeared.

Tamsin sighed as she looked back at the wall behind her. She walked over to it, leaned against it and closed her eyes. She thought of Bo and Cara. Her mind wandered, trying to imagine Bo's visit, wishing she could have shown her around the place she had spent so many years.

She couldn't have said how long she had stayed there before she felt the energy change again. She stood up just in time to see Bo walk through the gate. She was looking down at her hand and the dagger that was gripped there. Bo shook her head at it. As soon as she looked up, she immediately caught Tamsin's gaze, as they moved towards one another.

They stood there, frozen in an embrace, staring into one another's eyes until Tamsin lunged forward, kissing her with every ounce of her being. She had missed Bo so much and she could tell by the intensity that Bo returned the kiss, that she had missed her as well. Then she noticed. Bo tasted differently, but familiar somehow. Her eyes opened wide as she pulled back to look at Bo. Bo had a smirk on her face that would rival her own. Tamsin just shook her head knowingly, smiling devilishly, as she said, "NAUGHTY, naughty Succubus!" Before claiming her lips again.

Bo was only faintly aware that Tamsin had released her wings, she felt the difference in Tamsin's energy. The kiss became even more passionate as she felt Tamsin's full self, her Valkyrie and all, embracing her.

It wasn't until she heard a male clear his throat loudly and Kenzi's voice saying, "Yeah the Succu-face, I did NOT miss that at all!", that she realized where she was. The Dahl.

Bo and Tamsin pulled away from their kiss, glancing around with their eyes as they realized everyone in the Dahl was staring at them. They brought their eyes back to one another as Tamsin kissed her again and then leaned her forehead against Bo's whispering, "we can totally disappear and continue this somewhere more private. " Her eyebrows raised in hopefulness.

Bo's smile was evidenced even in her eyes as she pecked Tamsin on the lips "don't you worry, Valkyrie, you will be screaming my name in no time."

Kenzi screamed out, "Oh my GODS seriously, Bo? I'm right here!" as she put her hands between them and pried them apart with her arms. She shouted over her shoulder, "Freya, you may see me sooner than you think! Because living with all of this….." motioning to Bo and Tamsin as she turned to face the others, "is going to give me a heart attack!"

Everyone laughed as Bo finally remembered what she had in her hand. She held it up between them and Tamsin grabbed it, inspecting it. "Where did this come from, Bo? It's very old, probably as old as…." Her eyes moved to Freya, whose eyes squinted in a dare. A dare that Tamsin was not willing to accept at this moment. Instead, she looked back to Bo who had started to speak. "when I walked through the gate, the pendant was replaced by that." She motioned to the dagger in Tamsin's hand.

Trick had moved closer to see what they were talking about and his eyes went wide when he saw it. He looked to Freya, almost frightened and then back to Bo. Freya, seeing the look on the Blood Kings face stepped closer. Trick held his hand out and asked, "May I?" Tamsin looked to see Bo nod at her before placing it in his hand. He turned it over in his hands, his expression looking more and more solemn, as he did.

He laid the dagger down on a nearby table and sat down in front of it. He rubbed his forehead as he asked Bo, "What do you mean it replaced the pendant?"

Freya spoke up now, she however did not look frightened but, there was a look of relief and hope in her face as she studied the Blood King. She said, "The purpose of the pendant was to restore what was lost."

Bo spoke up, "I didn't lose this, I would definitely have remember this." No one but Freya noticed when Trick shook his head as he closed his eyes.

Freya studied Trick and she breathed in before saying, "If this is what I believe it to be" she looked at Trick, "then Tamsin if you are ready, I believe it is time for that talk." Tamsin again looked to Bo, who nodded at her. Tamsin looked back to Freya as she sighed, "ready when you are."

Freya clasped her hands together and announced, "Then, I believe we should adjourn to a more private setting." Trick nodded in agreement as he rose.

Tamsin was looking intently at Freya before glancing around the Dahl. No doubt Trick had emptied it when Freya had appeared with Kenzi. It's not every day the Queen of the Valkyries just shows up in a bar with a previously dead human. Tamsin met the faces of everyone standing in the bar. Bo, Kenzi, Dyson, Trick, and Lauren. She took a deep breath and looked at Freya, "every one of these people are my family, Freya. I hold no secrets from them and I trust them with my life. Anything you have to tell me, you can tell them." Bo smiled as she grabbed her hand and squeezed. That Tamsin had grown to think of the others so fondly warmed her heart.

Freya looked at Trick, "I trust that you have all of the proper protections in place for this establishment?" Trick looked at Dyson and motioned for the door, Dyson went over and put down the cross beam and looked back to Trick. He then looked at Freya and nodded.

Freya rose and gracefully motioned her hand, suggesting they all sit. She told them all the same story she had told to Tamsin and then to Bo. But, instead of stopping where she had stopped before she continued this time. "After Frigg expended her powers, exiling Odin into the Underworld, she was weakened greatly, her health deteriorated. She no longer had control over the fabric of destiny, but could still use her powers of foresight, and to feel the thoughts and feelings of others."

"For centuries she has exiled herself, safely away from his minions." She stopped to catch Bo's gaze, "Weakened so much by the entire experience, Frigg will die. And when she finally passes, Odin will be free once again. Free to unleash destruction and chaos that this world has never seen." Bo lowered her eyes. She felt ashamed of the man, ashamed that his blood now coursed through her veins. She also felt, responsible somehow.

But, as I told you before, just as with the Blood King, there is a cost to using such a power….."

Freya stopped as Bo stood abruptly. She was unable to sit any longer. Hearing about the cruelty and the evil of man whose blood she shared was overwhelming. Tamsin grabbed her hand and pulled her to her, trying to show Bo that it wasn't as bad as it sounded she tried to bring about a conclusion. Tamsin looked at Freya, "It's obvious that the cost of using her power was her immortality and now when she dies Odin will be released. But, that's what Bo is supposed to do, stop him. Right? That is the prophecy."

Freya walked over to Tamsin and put her hand on her cheek as she shook her head. She smiled at her. Her hesitation was evident. She finally said, "Tamsin, no. It wasn't. The price Frigg had to pay...was you. Her immortality was lost when she decided to put the rest of her energy into allowing you to grow and then giving birth to you. Your first breath was the beginning of her end." Freya looked down, hiding the tears that threatened to burst forth.

Tamsin furrowed her brow, unable to comprehend what she was being told. Yesterday, was the first she had ever heard of Frigg and now this? She remained still, trying to stay the nervous energy that was threatening to burst out of her. She grabbed Bo's hand and pulled it into her lap, focusing on her fingers as she tried to process what she was being told.

Freya pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. A secret that had stayed inside of her for so long, and now she didn't know how to let it out. She looked back at Tamsin and met her eyes, forcing the words out. "Right before my sister's lover, Fenrir the Warrior, was killed by Odin. He and Frigg conceived a child. A daughter that she named after the two of us, Frigg and Freya. The twins" Tears were welling up in her eyes as Tamsin dropped into her seat "You. Tamsin." She put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder, who shook it off abruptly. Freya nodded her head a little in acceptance of Tamsin's reaction. "Frigg did not know of this until the Norn came to her. The Norn told her that the child had been marked by destiny and that if Frigg chose to have you it would lead to her eventual demise and Odin would be released. But, should the child be born, it would be separated from Frigg with a promise that this child would forever be tied to that day. She would be wise, just, courageous, and noble and would set right what he will try to undo."

Tamsin was breathing slowly as she took it all in. She was staring into her lap where her fingers where intertwined with Bo's. Bo was rubbing circles into her skin trying to soothe her. Freya reached down and grabbed their intertwined hands and pulled them up. "Tamsin since the moment you were born, your destiny was intertwined with Bo's just as sure as your fingers are now."

Bo and Tamsin looked at one another before looking back to Freya. She asked Trick if he was familiar with the prophecy of Destiny's Child. Trick nodded as his eyes opened wide, realizing what that meant. "Destiny's child you mean Tamsin is….." Freya nodded at him as he stared in awe of Tamsin and Bo. Freya asked him to recite it.

Trick stood as he continued looking at Tamsin and Bo, "From the ashes of regret, destiny's child will rise by proving to be worthy of the mantle. In her noblest sacrifice, the origin forged by the hand of evil, will be returned to her rightful Queen. Fate will bind the two together to bring to an end that which began at the creation of destiny's child."

Freya spoke to them again, "Tamsin you are Destiny's child and Bo is YOUR rightful Queen and mate. It's why I needed to be sure when I spoke to each of you and from what each of you told me. I know this to be true."

Tamsin and Bo looked at one another, their hands squeezed tighter. Bo looked at the dagger and held it in front of her. Unable to absorb or process any of the other information she looked to Freya and Trick. "Am I to understand this is the origin forged by the hand of evil?" When Freya nodded, Bo dropped it onto the table again, in disgust.

Freya looked to Trick, "I believe the Blood King has more information on that than I do". Trick closed his eyes, knowing that Bo was going to be unhappy with him for keeping this from her.

Trick reached across the table grabbing Bo's hand. "Bo before I tell you this, I want you to understand that I didn't mention this to you because the information was of no use. That dagger you now have was believed to be back in the hands of Odin. Irretrievable." Bo was staring at him, blankly. So use to him keeping things from her by now, that she would have been surprised if it had been any other way.

He took a deep breath and asked, "Bo, do you remember Lou Ann?"

Kenzi asked, "Do you mean death row Lou Ann? Lou Ann who was executed because of Vex? Lou Ann who helped steal baby Bo?"

He sighed out the words, "Yes, Kenzi. That Lou Ann." He looked back to Bo, he started to reach over and grab her hand but thought better of it and withdrew. "She was a type of Phoenix. She can arise from death." Kenzi started to speak and Trick stopped her, "No Kenzi it's not like the bird in Harry Potter." Kenzi rolled her eyes and sat back. Trick's eyes began moving between Bo and Tamsin as he spoke. "I waited until after her execution and went to collect her body. She awoke in the morgue but I was able to get her out in exchange for information. "

"She did not know the identity of the man…..of your father. She had said about him only that there was great magic involved in his presence. She told me that Aife had managed to steal a dagger…..and by Lou Ann's description, it is indeed the dagger you now have."

"The dagger was kept with Aife's captor at all times. Lou Ann did not know how Aife had managed to switch this dagger with a duplicate, but knew that the duplicate had come from Aife thralling a servant to have it commissioned for her. She killed the servant after the task had been completed. The night Aife came to Lou Ann to have her take you away, she made sure that the dagger was with you. She was adamant about it"

Trick sat back as he sighed, his thoughts going for a moment to his own daughter, "Lou Ann said that people who worked for your…..father came after the dagger, when you were in a hotel in the city the day your parents adopted you. They thought the men were demons. They somehow managed to get you away safely, blending in to the small time life away from other Faes who could alert him to your presence. They essentially hid you from him, without ever even knowing what they had avoided."

Bo was glaring at Trick. He looked down to his lap, before looking back up at her. Freya spoke instead, "This dagger Bo, is Odin's Origin. I have seen it with him before, although then he did not carry it with him at all times. This is the only thing that can kill him and you lost it without ever even know that you had."

Bo stood, she looked at Tamsin. She spoke as she kept her eyes on her Valkyrie. "I am used to all of this. The secrets and prophecies. The doom and gloom. But what I want to know is…" she looked directly at Freya, "…why didn't you tell her this before?"

Freya looked at Tamsin, "Because I couldn't." Tamsin rolled her eyes. "It is the truth Tamsin, Your mother….Frigg was adamant that you be allowed to choose your own path. When she was told that she would have to give you up, we decided that I would take you. You were born of a warrior. There is no other like you in all of the Valkyries, Tamsin, because, the blood that flows through your veins is the strongest of the Vanir, combined with the greatest of Norse warriors and the very powerful Loki. Your call to the Valkyrie was intrinsic. But, Frigg would only agree to allow me to do so, if I swore an oath to not interfere. To not tell you what I have until the day you would sacrifice yourself at the gates of Valhalla, for another. Up until this day, only Myself, Frigg, the Norn, and Acacia knew of your birthright."

Tamsin asked, her voice dripping with anger, "Acacia knew of this? What about the day I died on the battlefield with Cara? Acacia said that was you who struck life back into me!"

Freya bowed her head as she shook it, "That was Frigg, she had foreseen every possible future that you would go through and when that day came, she protected you. She has always protected you. She sent the prophecies meant to guide you. But, that moment." Freya's breathe hitched, "she paid for that moment with her prophetic power, her very essence, in a deal with the Norn. I sent Acacia there, to stop you from trying again. I did not know, at the time, that Odin was involved in your suffering."

Tamsin stood so forcefully that her chair crashed to the floor. She yelled at her, "You mean someone could have stopped all of this? Cara could have lived, I could have known about Bo before everything that I did to her? And this didn't happen because the woman who gave birth to me wanted ME to choose my own path? Look what I did with that choice, Freya! Look at the people I hurt! Did she not foresee that too? I am worthy of none of this!" Tamsin's voice was hoarse as she finished through gritted teeth, "She could have avoided all of this simply by ending my life before it even began."

Tamsin stood there defiantly, her chest heaving. So, much pain. So much anguish. And it could all have been avoided. She wished at that moment she had never been born.

Freya replied, "don't you see Tamsin? Every single step you have taken in your life has led you to THIS." She picked up the dagger and held it out to her. "Cara had to wish for that pendant and you had to pass it on to Bo. To Bo, Tamsin! The ONLY person on this earth who lost this." She slammed the point into the table. "Do you think Frigg wanted to live out her life in a small hut away from everyone she loved? Do you think she wanted to give away the only child she had, never to be seen again? Do you think she wanted to lose almost everything that she was, reducing her to a frail old woman who can feel the emotions of those she loves and do nothing about it? Do you THINK Tamsin that she wanted to see the only man she ever loved, struck down in front of her? And WHY Tamsin, Why do you think this happened to her? Because she chose to put the good of the world above herself! So, Do NOT speak of my sister as if she did nothing for you. She gave everything so that YOU could have a life. So that YOU could live your life. Everything YOU did with that life was YOUR choice."

Freya's chest was heaving as she sat heavily into the chair. In an uncharacteristic moment of weakness, she leaned forward and put her face in her hands. Kenzi walked over and put her hand on her shoulder, Freya sat up and put her hand on top of hers and said "Thank you, child". Kenzi said "you spend so much of your life calming others, it's the least I can do." As she smiled at her.

Freya stood. Her voice lower as she walked towards Tamsin. "Wishing away your whole existence was the last thing that she would consider. Not for herself, but for you. You are truly the product of love, and hope. I wish Tamsin, that you could empathize for the pain my sister has gone through, wishing that this burden was not placed on your shoulders, wishing that she could have ended Odin's life rather than only exiling him. But, if she had you wouldn't be here, Bo wouldn't be here. Tamsin, The violence, the pain, the anger. It was all necessary for you to be the woman who stands before me now. A woman who has seen the unjust, who can now right it. A woman who has felt the pain, and can now soothe it. A woman who hated, but can now love with abundance. You have been purified by the trials of darkness. It was far more than your stubbornness that held you to your previous lives, it was your destiny. It was Bo's destiny that drew you forth." She reached up and put her hand on Tamsin's cheek, caressing it with her thumb, "From the day you were born, I knew you would be extraordinary and Tamsin, you are." She moved her hand to Bo's cheek, "and you have found your match. Your equal. The two of you will stop the enemy of all that are living. The two of you will save this world, just as my sister did so long ago."

Freya stepped away from them, her voice now completely calm. "Go home, Tamsin be with the one you love. Rest. And when you have had time to think, call on me if it is your wish, and we will talk again. I will tell you and Bo everything I can to aid you on this quest."

Bo nudged Tamsin, before wrapping both of her arms around Tamsin's and leaning her head on her shoulder. She stretched up and whispered, "let's go home" Tamsin nodded absentmindedly as she allowed Bo to guide her to the door. She mumbled "bye" as Bo turned to wave and blow a kiss at Kenzi, before walking out the door.

In honor of Kenzi's returned Trick had offered up his top shelf for the night. He had poured them all a drink after Tamsin and Bo had left. Even Kenzi was at a loss for words, as they all sat silently at the table. Kenzi finally offered up her glass and the others followed, "To Bo and Tamsin…..who's lives would just be super boring if there wasn't peril and prophecies involved!" That lightened the mood as they all clinked their glasses together.  
After some time of Kenzi retelling her adventures in Valhalla, Freya and Trick had gone to his den to talk. Kenzi, Dyson and Lauren where left at the bar.

Kenzi was busy trying to focus her eyes on the screen of her phone, trying to catch up with the world she had missed as she listened to the drunken conversation between Dyson and Lauren.

Dyson was eyeing his glass when he said, "I thought Fenrir was a wolf." Lauren nodded her head and said, "and I thought Loki was Odin's son". Dyson nodded his head, before stopping abruptly. Their eyes went wide as they looked at each other. Lauren said "but that would mean that Bo is…." Kenzi slammed her hand down on the bar loudly, stopping what they where saying. "Stop it right now! Don't even suggest such an icky thing! I am SURE that Freya would have mentioned if Bo was T's aunt or cousin or…..whatever!" She stood shakily exclaiming, "Whoa!" as she grabbed the bar for balance mumbling to herself, "now I have to build up a stupid tolerance again", knowing she had not drank half as much as she normally did at the Dahl.

She started to walk in the direction of Trick's den before stopping abruptly and turning around, "Well come on! I am way more drunk than I thought I was and I'm not going in there by myself!" As she stumbled to the stairs, she shivered as she kept mumbling "That's just….icky! ICKY!"

They all walked in as Trick and Freya looked up from their seats. Kenzi spoke for them, because , it looked like Lauren and Dyson were a little intimidated by her. "So, Queenie…." Seeing the look on Freya's face change Kenzi corrected herself, with a smile, "….I mean Freya. We have a disagreement here. These two here…" as she motions with her thumbs to them… "say that Fenrir, Tamsin's dad and all, was a wolf and his dad was Odin's son." She grimaced as she mumbled the rest almost unintelligibly, "making Bo and Tamsin closely related".

Freya laughed as she looked at them all as she stood, "You are partially correct." Seeing the terrified look grow on Kenzi's face she assured her, "No, child! They are not related". She motioned for them to all sit down as she gracefully sat back in her seat.

"Humans through time have had very little grasp over the world of the Fae. Their lack of understanding and knowledge is reflected in the legends. The lore and the myths. They tried to explain away what they did not understand. Fenrir was a great warrior, from a line of great human warriors. Before the Fae even became involved in his family they ruled justly and wisely. They were loved and respected by all. And for those who opposed them they dealt with them swiftly and humanely. Loki however is similar to the myths that you may have heard. He was not a particularly moral person, he was conniving and manipulative but he had his strengths and he was very powerful. His relationship to Odin was what you may call an adoptive one, that began before Odin married my sister. There is no blood relationship to him."

She looked at Dyson, "You are a shapeshifter are you not?" Dyson reverently lowered his eyes in affirmation. "The shapeshifters come from many realms. I can tell by your features that your blood is from the Vanir. From the blood of my people. Your form is that of a wolf isn't it?" Dyson lowered his eyes again. Freya clasped her hands together and nodded. "Loki was a shapeshifter as well. But, he could change in to many forms. Any life form he chose. He was rather unique in his powers. He tricked Fenrir's mother, making her believe he was something he was not. But from that union, they begat Fenrir. In adulthood, he was a handsome man. Blonde with green eyes. Tamsin looks very much like him. He, too was a shapeshifter. His form was a wolf. The people of his kingdom would see a large benevolent but imposing wolf patrolling through the kingdom and eventually it was discovered that the wolf was indeed Fenrir. Passed down through the ages, as legends often do, his human form was forgotten and that of the wolf is how the legend now reads. Odin had ruled all of this realm and he was a harsh ruler. And when it was discovered that Fenrir was dead but that Odin was no more, the legend grew that Fenrir himself had struck him down." She chuckled lightly as she added "by eating him if you can believe such a thing!"

She looked at the four in front of her as she sighed, "Now, have I answered all of your questions?" Seeing them all satisfied she stood, smoothing out her dress as she smiled. "I believe it is time for me to take my leave." Dyson and Trick had stood along with her, each of them knowledgeable on proper etiquette. She looked at Trick as she grabbed his hand. "Patrick, if you should think of anything more, please do not hesitate to call on me, you are familiar with the procedure?" Trick nodded affirmatively.

"As for the rest of you, I am sure that we will see one another again." She paused to put her hand on Kenzi's cheek and simply smiled at her before clasping her hands in front of her and bowing her head to them all and then she was gone.

**Kaladkarenpo, Good job figuring out about Frigg being Tamsin's mother! :)**


	38. Mind, Body, and Soul

**Smut and Fluff follows, there's some actual important dialog here, too.**

**Just a suggestion since Cara has become a bigger part of my story than I originally intended, I found a short little video to give you an idea of her awesomeness. I encourage everyone to take a minute to check it out on youtube. _**EnZKWUA-NOk**_**

**Kaladkarenpo (Predict away! the"naughty, naughty Succubus" line was just for you!) Unexpected sabotage (stop making me laugh), 123a456e (is this soon enough?(: ), TraciLGlover (congrats on the new ff account, i'm touched!), and guests.(Cara &amp;T are pretty awesome together. I can't believe I was the first to come up w it! and emoticon guest...oh you..)THANK YOU! The reviews continue to inspire me. I love that you guys enjoy it so much and the lengthy reviews pretty much tickle me. :) **

**3 updates in 1 week. BooM!**

* * *

Tamsin and Bo were beat. Physically and emotionally.

Each of them had only had a few hours of sleep and while Freya had replenished Bo's Chi, the trip from Valhalla had depleted more of it than she realized. They walked to the clubhouse, hand in hand, in silence. It was a comfortable silence.

More so than her body, Tamsin's very soul was in turmoil. Destiny. The child of Destiny at that. This new burden felt so heavy, so impossible. She couldn't reconcile her life before and the life she must now lead. The task seemed difficult before, but now, for some reason, it felt insurmountable. It was all made bearable by only one factor. The woman now holding her hand as they walked up to the clubhouse.

Bo was actually grateful, for once, that information was kept from her. Grateful to know that what she felt for the owner of the warm, soft hand intertwined with hers was natural. It came about on its own. It's one thing to be told you have to do something, or be a certain way. But, its entirely another to be free to live the life she chooses. She knows without a doubt she chose this. She chose Tamsin. It wasn't chosen for her. That's why it felt so right. So perfect. They had both been sure about their feelings for one another before this eventful day, but there was something liberating about being told that those feelings were a thread in the fabric of their destiny. Intertwining both of them into one. Being in love with one another was as right and as finite as two plus two equals four. With such certainty, at this moment, all they had to do was…..be.

At the door stoop, Tamsin pulled Bo's hand to her lips. Kissing it gently. She smiled a tired smile at her before she turned to unlock the door. Right as she was about to turn the handle. Bo placed her hand atop hers. She had stepped up next to her, close to her. Tamsin turned into her, her hand still on the doorknob. They stood that way for a moment as they gazed into one another's eyes. Everything was in their eyes. A wordless confession. A silent proclamation. They both wanted to leave all their concerns, all their thoughts here. On this stoop. Even if it was only temporary. Even if it was only for tonight.

Bo put her free hand on Tamsin's shoulder, sliding it over to her neck, as she glanced down to those perfect lips. The tip of her own tongue, involuntarily glided across her own. Moistening the lips that ached to touch her Valkyrie's. She pulled her in as she leaned forward letting her lips lightly brush against Tamsin's. She sighed at the tender contact. She moved closer, slowly kissing her, their lips gently moving against the others.

With each surge of their lips, every thought process Tamsin had before was eroded away. She relaxed, as a sign of compliance. A sign of release. She put her hand on Bo's cheek as she swiped her tongue across her lips. The world around no longer existed to either of them.

Tamsin turned the handle, and Bo pushed the door open, leading her inside.

Bo led Tamsin, silently through the house. Keeping constant contact with her. They stopped several times, briefly, along the way to tenderly kiss.

When they finally reached the bedroom, Bo took control immediately. Closing the door and locking it behind her, she kept her Valkyrie under her spell with only the look in her eyes. She slowly walked her back to the bed. All that could be heard was their breathing. Their heartbeats. As their eyes roamed the body of the other.

Bo put her hand to the left side of Tamsin's face. She caressed her cheek as she studied her eyes before finally, pulling her towards her. She kissed her lips gently before moving her lips along her jawline. She raised her other hand to press against Tamsin's back as she slowly kissed her way to her right ear. She whispered, "just let me take care of you."

Tamsin knew what Bo wanted and she willingly gave it. Bo smiled into her ear as she felt her relax into her. Silently relaying her submittal.

Bo had been wanting to undress her since she first caught a glimpse of her on the rooftop, the day before. She had admired her the entire time at the Dahl. The tight grey leather, clinging to her body. She began slowly moving her hands all along the second skin, tenderly massaging her, as she continued to lavish her with kisses. As she worked her hands all along Tamsin's body she felt any residual tension leave her as she began swaying with each stroke of Bo's hands.

Bo fully intended to worship every inch of her.

Bo guided Tamsin to sit on the edge of the bed before stepping back away from her, finally releasing the contact they had maintained since they had left the Dahl. She kept her eyes fixed on Tamsin's gorgeous green eyes. She began to slowly undress herself. Watching as Tamsin's level of desire rose with each of her movements. Her eyes would dart from Bo's hands back to her eyes as she ran her hands along her body….slowly, as Bo moved to the next article of clothing.

She could hear Tamsin's breathing become more and more pronounced into quick audible exhales as she continued moving her hands along her own body. Her shirt and bra removed, Bo clutched at each of her breasts, squeezing for a moment as her thumbs ran across her nipples. She moaned as she saw the intensity burn in Tamsin's eyes and the speed of her breathing intensify. She bit her own bottom lip with a slight smile as she slowly slid her hands down on each side of her abdomen, she dipped her fingers beneath her waistband when Tamsin jerked slightly as if to stand.

Bo quickly pulled her fingers out as she caught Tamsin's gaze again. She smiled as she shook her head, slightly willing her to stay still.

Tamsin took in a deep breath and let it out in a shaky sigh as she relaxed, yet again.

Bo resumed undressing. She unbuttoned her pants with one hand as she squeezed her nipple with the other. Continuing to knead it as she slowly unzipped them. She slid both hands down her sides, bending over to slide them down. In the process, she leaned over enough to meet Tamsin's lips in a quick and greedy kiss.

She reluctantly broke away, earning a slight whimper from Tamsin, as she stood to step out of her leather pants. She stepped out of them to stand directly in front of Tamsin. Wearing only her panties now.

Tamsin looked up at her, as if seeking permission to touch her again. Bo nodded slightly as she closed her eyes, silently giving it to her. When Tamsin's hands touched her, splayed out on the small of her back, Bo moaned slightly. Tamsin pulled Bo into her, as her lips met the soft flesh of one breast, each were within eye level. She lavished each of them with kisses. Sliding her tongue along the skin as she moved to cover every inch of both.

Bo moaned in pleasure as Tamsin continued to assault her chest. Her hands moving through Tamsin's hair, her nails occasionally scraping at her scalp.

Tamsin slid her hand from her back towards Bo's waist, slowly sliding her panties down. She leaned towards her as she moved them down to her ankles lavishing each inch of skin along her stomach, that she came in contact with. She ran her tongue along the top of her hips as she brought her hands from the floor, up the length of Bo's legs.

Bo groaned as Tamsin's thumbs drug along the flesh of her inner thighs. She reluctantly grabbed Tamsin's hands and pushed her away as she settled down to her knees in front of her. Bo met her lips with her own ,once again, as her fingers worked on the laces to each side of Tamsin's leather shirt.

When she had loosened it sufficiently, she leaned back, pulling it over her head. Bo wasn't surprised in the least, that Tamsin had no bra underneath. She had already noticed the tailoring of the leather that aided support and the faint shape of her nipples, at many points during the course of the night.

Her nipples were hard and erect and Bo wanted so badly to devour the blonde, inch by glorious inch. But, instead she focused on the task at hand and leaned further back to remove Tamsin's boots. Her hands continuously moving along Tamsin's second skin.

When each boot was removed, she leaned forward again, moving close enough for Tamsin to run her fingers through her hair. She began working on the laces on the sides of her pants.

When they were loose she leaned into Tamsin, anchoring her fingers along the waist band, she stole a moment to take one of her nipples into her mouth. Tamsin moaned into it. Bo slowly guided Tamsin backwards as she rose to her feet, until Tamsin was laying with her back flat on the bed. She began pulling her pants down as she kissed her skin along the way. Stopping sporadically, to pull her flesh between her teeth, before kissing the spot and continuing the descent. She paused briefly as she caught the scent of Tamsin's arousal. Wanting so much to taste her, but instead, she hovered close as she breathed heavily, bathing her core in her own hot breath, before reluctantly continuing her descent without, earning a thrust upward of Tamsin's hips and husky moan.

Bo tossed her pants aside, as she again dropped to her knees. She massaged one leg with her hand as she pulled the other to her shoulder. She kissed and nipped at the skin from her ankle up along the inside length of her leg. Her tongue peeking out to drag along the skin as she did.

Tamsin was becoming more vocal as she became consumed in Bo's seduction. Every noise, every movement came from her without thought, without inhibition.

Bo finally reached her center again. She hovered above as she blew onto the heat she could feel radiating from her. She became intoxicated by the scent. Her bright blue eyes looked up to see Tamsin up on her elbows, watching her. The look on her face was one of love, need and desire. Bo would not tease tonight. She wanted her Valkyrie to relax, to succumb, to release. As a smirk crossed her lips she leaned down to graze her lips over her clit. Tamsin threw her head back, falling down to the bed. Her hips rose, while she moaned out. Tamsin's hands were drawn to Bo's head as she swiped her tongue along the edges, feeling Tamsin's body shudder beneath her hands and her lips.

Tamsin was almost completely lost in the feelings moving through her body as Bo continued to explore with her tongue and lips, but as much as she wanted to let go, she knew Bo needed to feed. She also knew that as exhausted as she was, the kind of orgasm Bo was intent on giving her, would completely wipe her out.

She let out a sigh as she grabbed Bo's shoulders. Bo continued to circle around her opening, dipping the tip inside causing such intense pleasure she finally managed to voice what she was thinking, albeit through broken breathy words, "Bo….I…want…..you to…ahhhh BO!….to…..feed", as she used all of her strength to pull her away from her delicious ministrations.

Bo followed Tamsin to the head of the bed as she changed her battle plan. She slid her body on top of Tamsin's pressing their full lengths together. Their legs entangled. Bo quickly moved her hand down between them to continue what she started. It took only a touch before Tamsin was back to the level where she had stopped her.

Bo leaned down, meeting Tamsin's lips as she circled her opening with her fingers. Simultaneously she dipped her fingers inside her as she swiped her tongue inside Tamsin's mouth. Tamsin's throat vibrated as she moaned. Bo quickened her thrust as their kiss deepened. Tamsin's hips rose in rhythm to her thrusts.

In Tamsin's highly aroused state, Bo began to withdraw her potent Chi, in small amounts at first. She would slow her pace slightly as she fed. Using her feeding as part of the seduction. As soon as she stopped the feeding she would increase her pace and depth, again, raising Tamsin's arousal even higher.

This was the kind of teasing only a succubus could do. Arousing her to just below her peak, only to take her chi allowing her to take her to that precipice over and over again.

Bo finally took Tamsin to her peak, thrusting into her furiously as Tamsin came in waves of pleasure, releasing everything to Bo. She kept her there as she continued to thrust into her, curling her fingers and sending her charm through her fingertips as she drug them along inside her. Tamsin would come down only slightly before Bo would push her back up again. Bo fed from her, again. As Tamsin writhed beneath her, her Chi electrifying every nerve Bo climaxed, her moans serving to lengthen Tamsin's orgasm as they cried out to one another.

They each were completely spent as Bo collapsed on top of her. Her body may have been completely renewed but her mind was spent and Tamsin was completely and deliciously wiped out. Just as Bo had intended. Bo kissed her gently, whispering "I love you, Tamsin" into her lips. Tamsin smiled as she lazily wrapped her arms around the woman on top of her, rolling her over to the side with her. Bo nuzzled into her neck as Tamsin said "I love you, too, Bo". She kissed the top of her head, as her eyes closed for the night. This day was over and on the most perfect of notes. They both slept, long and hard.

* * *

Bo awoke the next morning, expecting to feel her Valkyrie next to her, but instead finding only any empty place, and the smell of her on the pillow. She sat up as she looked around. She immediately felt the draft from the door to the roof. She stood, sliding on her kimono as she headed toward the roof.

She found Tamsin sitting there, gazing into the horizon. She turned and smiled at Bo as she began walking towards her. Bo asked "what are you doing up so early?"

Tamsin smiled as she grabbed Bo's hand and pulled her into her lap as she replied, "Well, your wiles can only distract me from this huge amount of information swimming through my head for so long, you know."

Bo's smile broadened as she leaned in kissing her, then leaned back, meeting her eyes, "But, it's sooo much fun trying!" Tamsin chuckled as her eyes were drawn back to the horizon.

Bo's smile faded as she saw the serious look move across her face. She began stroking Tamsin's hair as she pulled her chin towards her, then moving her finger to trace Tamsin's jaw. "Right now. What are you thinking about."

Tamsin's averted her eyes for a moment before she looked back at Bo and sighed. "Bo, I saw her. I saw Cara at the gate." She struggled with keeping eye contact with Bo. Part of her feeling guilt for what she had felt at that moment, or truthfully for what she didn't. "Freya opened a window of sorts, through the gate. We could only see one another, and when I saw her…. I didn't think about you, Bo. I didn't think about anything. I'm sorry I…"

"shhhh" Bo had lifted her finger to her lips, "you don't have to tell me. Tam, I know that you still love her and it's ok."

Tamsin furrowed her brow, "but I want to tell you, I don't want to keep anything from you."

"Tamsin you aren't like everyone else. We live, we love, we die. But, you? You live, you serve, you die and then you do it all over again. How sad would it be that for all of your many lifetimes you were only allowed one person to truly love. And it would truly make me sad, to know that you thought you had to give that love up to love me. I love all of you, Tamsin and that includes the pieces of her that makes you part of who you are. How could I not love Cara? How could I not understand that you still love her? That is the type of love that should never go away. It's the kind that proves to me that you love deeply and with all that you are. That it means something to you and can't just be tossed away. That's a good thing."

Tamsin closed her eyes as she thought. Bo put her fingers under her chin and pulled her to look at her. When their eyes were locked together, Bo asked, "Tamsin, do you love me?"

Without a shred of hesitancy, Tamsin looked deep into her eyes and proclaimed, "I love every ounce of you, Bo. With all that I am."

Bo smiled as she saw what she expected to, not that she had any doubt. "Tamsin, looking into your eyes just now, seeing the truth in them. That's all the proof that I need and if Cara is a part of that look in your eye? Then I am thankful for her being in your life, in any way."

Tamsin kissed Bo. The kiss was an extension of the love she felt and Bo melted into it.

After some time, Bo smiled into the kiss. Tamsin pulled away, the smile was infectious as she too began smiling and said, "what?" Bo said with a jovial voice, "it just occurred to me that Cara is quite the kisser, as well! Did she teach you that thing you do with your tongue?"

Tamsin just leaned her head back and laughed, exclaiming "Oh the Gods! How did I get so lucky?!"

Bo pulled her back to look at her, kissing her quickly before laughing as she said, "don't forget! Luck had nothing to do with it! We were destined to find one another!" She pecked at her lips again, "Besides I have a confession, too." Tamsin raised her eyebrow as Bo pulled her hand to her mouth and kissed it as she continued playing with her fingers, she said innocently, "so, mine is about Cara, too."

"Oh really? Do tell!" Tamsin chuckled

Bo kept looking to her fingers and then back to her as she explained, "well….there were several times, where she kind of turned me on." Bo met Tamsin's eyes as Tamsin smiled at her. "You know that's kind of her thing, right? Especially if she figures it can be used as a distraction. Plus….well, you saw her…" Bo's eyes flashed blue at the memory. Tamsin laughed out loud and said, "Woah there Succubus!"

Bo, bit the inside of her cheek, as she kissed "Seriously though Tamsin, It takes confidence to be with a Succubus. Not only your own confidence but your confidence in me, and how much I love you. That's why I'm glad we are talking about this. I've done it before and I can suppress it, my hunger and desires, if that's what you want…." Tamsin shook her head profusely then said, "what? So you can feel guilty for being who you are? No thanks. I love you just the way you are. Slutty Succubus and all."

Bo slapped at her shoulder as she smiled "..But, the truth is, you know that I feed off of sexual energy. Even as technically a spirit, Cara gave off a whole lotta sexual energy and I can't help but notice the sexuality of the human form and yes it arouses me, but Tamsin, it's you who satisfies me." She kissed Tamsin again

"Bo, you are a Succubus. I know what that means and I can handle it. Ok? I told you, before. You know how I feel about it. I'm secure enough to know the difference between sex..." she pulled Bo into her as she kissed her deeply, before pulling back slightly "...and making love" she smiled "have sex if you have to, but don't make love to anyone but me, and I will be fine." Bo nodded as she pulled her hand up to kiss it again as Tamsin added, "besides, I like to look, too" Bo playfully slapped her shoulder before Tamsin wrapped her arms around her and leaned up to kiss her.

Tamsin pulled away slightly from her lips, "so I guess that means that we were made for each other. Mind…" she reached up placing a kiss on Bo's forehead. She drug her hands slowly down Bo's sides as she said "Body" placing an opened mouthed kiss on her neck. Then she kissed Bo's lips again and Bo pulled away and said "and Soul" as she drew out Tamsin's Chi. Tamsin smiled at the sensation but more so at the implications.

Tamsin finally pulled away, and looked Bo in the eye, "so what exactly did you and Cara do?"

Bo's eyebrow raised as she wrapped one arm around her neck. She drug her finger across Tamsin's lips and leaned forward, "Well….. at first there was fighting. We actually made a huge mess of the bar. I hesitate to say she may have kicked my ass." Tamsin raised her eyebrow at that, Bo smiled as she pulled her finger from Tamsin's lips, holding it up inches away from her them as she looked at Tamsin's tongue moving along her lips. As she watched Tamsin's tongue, she said "But, I told her how much I loved you before she could actually do that."

She put her finger back on her lips as she watched Tamsin's tongue sweep around it, pulling it into her mouth. Bo breathed in shakily, as Tamsin swirled her tongue around it, she could feel the pull as she continued to suck on it. Bo moaned softly as she tilted her head. Her eyes still watching Tamsin's mouth. She said with a distracted tone, "then we talked about you, some embarrassing stories, were told by each of us." Tamsin stopped her movements and Bo was able to look back into Tamsin's eyes as she smiled.

Bo pulled her finger out and began caressing her lips again. "For example, she told me that when she first woke up in Valhalla with you, she thought that the two of you had died during intercourse." Bo looked at Tamsin "She said the word intercourse, I didn't…but is that how it happened?" Tamsin laughed, "That's exactly how it happened, and then I reminded her that Richard….you met Richard didn't you?" Bo nodded and Tamsin continued, "he was too perfect not to wind up in Valhalla. Anyway, I reminded her that Richard HAD always told us we were going to kill one another during our extreme love making." Bo raised her eyebrows and Tamsin added, "You met Cara, she's pretty intense and well we were pretty rough…well really rough."

Bo tapped Tamsin's lips, "Speaking of which you are going to have to show me what you are talking about sometime" she smiled a devilish smile as she began caressing her lips again. "Ok Back to Valhalla. Ummm. We…..well I… drank too much, I came in possession of a surprise that you will get much later and then well…." She slid three of her fingers into Tamsin's mouth, letting her tongue glide over them before pulling them out and looking at how they now glistened.

As she began lowering them, she said "….the rest, I will just have to show you" she curled her wet fingers into her fist as she slid them down into the waist band of Tamsins loose pajama bottoms. She dove forward capturing Tamsin's lips as she moved her fingers around in the slippery wetness pooled between her legs. Tamsin moaned, as Bo slid her tongue into Tamsin's mouth, she matched the movement with her fingers, smiling as Tamsin continued moaning into her mouth.

Tamsin positioned herself a little better as Bo continued sliding into her, slowly at first. Then she quickened her thrusts, deepened them. It was much harsher than Tamsin had come to expect from Bo but, it was delicious.

Bo grabbed Tamsin's hand and pulled it to her face, and Tamsin moved her other hand to Bo's other cheek. Allowing herself to control the depth of the kiss. As Tamsin dominated Bo's mouth, Bo worked her magical fingers bringing her quickly to the precipice of release. Bo pulled away, as she panted, looking deeply into Tamsin's eyes as she thrust hard into her, curling her fingers. Bo was riveted to Tamsin's face as she came. She continued massaging out the waves of Tamsin's orgasm as she watched her expressions.

When Tamsin's breathing slowed down, she smiled at Bo as she watched her bring her fingers to her lips. She watched her tongue glide over each finger before she pulled them all into her mouth. Bo smiled evilly at her before she leaned close to Tamsin, whispering "I think you know the rest" and then crashed her lips back into Tamsin's mouth.

Tamsin kept their lips locked as she lifted Bo off of the small settee and laid her onto the carpet of the covered patio. She settled down between her legs onto her knees, pulling away only long enough to pull open her kimono. She admired her Succubus for a moment before she leaned over her, reconnecting with her lips, her hands ravenously, roaming over Bo's naked front. They entangled in one another, lust coursing through each of them.

Tamsin bit at Bo's neck as she circled her clit and then entered her. Bo moaned. Tamsin slid her other arm behind the small of Bo's back, lifting her up so that she could lean her head back. Her back now arched as Tamsin worked her way down to Bo's nipples. She pulled and tugged at her skin with her teeth before sucking hard enough to leave mark. She would kiss the spot before moving further, leaving a trail of marks as she went.

As Tamsin continued to thrust into her she pulled Bo up to sit on her lap as she settled back sitting on her feet. Bo's breasts were at eye level and Tamsin continued lavishing her with bites and kisses. Bo leaned over, putting her hands on Tamsin's cheeks and pulled her into a deep kiss. She moaned into Tamsin's mouth as she steadily brought her to the edge of her orgasm. When she was close Tamsin allowed her to lean back. Bo tossed her head back and rode Tamsin's fingers until she was screaming. When Tamsin leaned over and bit into the flesh on the side of her breast, Bo went over the edge. She shouted Tamsin's name, the rest of her words garbled by gasps and moans as Tamsin continued to pump into her. AS Bo leaned back letting her orgasm wash over her Tamsin added a fourth finger and used her thumb to push above her clit. Bo began grinding into her hand again, moaning as her arousal began to rise again.

Tamsin laid her back down onto the ground. She licked at the sweat on Bo's neck as Bo purred before raising herself up with one arm. Bo's hips rose to meet every thrust Tamsin made. Bo thrashed about underneath her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, their bodies now moving as one. Tamsin was using her own hips to thrust into Bo even harder, encouraged by Bo's vocality. The friction on her own clit was bringer her close to the edge, as well. When Bo finally let loose with a blood curdling scream, Tamsin quickly followed. Both of them moved against each other as they rode out their orgasm.

As Tamsin finally collapsed beside Bo, their limbs entangled, under the warmth of the new morning sun, Bo asked, "so that is rougher, huh? Mmmmm I likey!" Tamsin smiled as she pulled her close and whispered, "whenever you want, Succubus, just say the word."

They laid there a while in the quiet. The distant sound of the city coming to life. Tamsin sighed as she nuzzled into Bo's hair. "How do you do it, Bo?"

Bo leaned her head back and met Tamsin's lazy gaze. "Do what?"

Tamsin lifted herself up onto her elbow as her finger began tracing Bo's jawline. She watched her finger before her eyes turned to meet Bo's, "even with everything we've heard. Everything we are expected to do. With everything we know now. With you in my arms right now, I just feel at peace. So, how do you do that?"

Bo grabbed her hand and kissed it then said, "well, I would have to say that you and I have the same skill, then. Because I feel the same way." She pulled Tamsin's arm back around her and said, "as a matter of fact, I could stay right here, wrapped up in you all day."

Tamsin smiled as she squeezed her settling back down into their comfortable position.

They laid there for a while, enjoying the morning, and each other until finally Tamsin sighed. "Kenzi will be awake soon, we should probably get back down there. You can surprise her and cook her some breakfast!"

Bo sat up and Tamsin's eyes got wide. "What?" Bo asked. Tamsin started laughing as her eyes went down to Bo's bare breasts and she said, "umm well" as she looked back up to Bo's eyes and motioned for her look down. Bo did and she started laughing as she saw the markings all over her chest. Tamsin added as she grimaced, "your neck pretty much looks the same….sorry?"

Bo stood as she pulled her kimono on, "well I'm not. I would say it was totally worth it!" as she tied her kimono back up.

Tamsin stood and asked, "so you don't want to heal it?"

Bo smiled, kissed her gently as she raised her eyebrows, "definitely later, but now? I think I will just enjoy wearing your marks." She glanced around at the toppled furniture and looked back at Tamsin, "hmm I was wondering what your elbow kept hitting…so how about you take care of the mess YOU made and I will see you, in the shower?"

Tamsin smacked her ass and said, "yeah, I will get right on that."

Bo turned and walked towards the stairs, making sure to swing her hips extra hard, feeling Tamsin's gaze hard on her.

When Bo was out of sight, Tamsin rushed to right everything she had inadvertently knocked over and hurried downstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

**Hopefully this soothes the frustration the end of Chapter 36 may have caused. It was really a set up for me to write the dialog up above. That's why I went there. :)**


	39. Rest for the Wicked

**unexpected sabotage (bahahaha), RSkarFr (Thank you), 123a456e :), TraciLGlover (I agree completely), kaladkarenpo (oh you! and your predictions!), 2BDee (Thank you!), angelsgir (you are not alone in your twistedness), Valkubusbluey(welcome back!), and guests (one of whom may have given me an anxiety attack)...THANK YOU for your continued support. I look forward to your comments!**

**This chapter had its own challenges (it has many of my weaknesses in it), so sorry it took so long.**

**This is all fluffy-ish. (with a little action...NOT the smutty kind sorry... thrown in for good measure)**

* * *

Kenzi was sitting in the kitchen when Tamsin and Bo descended the stairs. Kenzi's face lit up when she saw them. Bo was grinning from ear to ear at seeing her best friend back where she belongs.

Kenzi looked at Tamsin and Bo's hands clasped together with an adoring smile. As her gaze lifted, her eyes widened when she noticed the dark marks on Bo's neck and said, "Holy Hoover T! That's some serious suckage you got goin on! I figured you two would have been going at it all night like bunny rabbits after that kiss I was forced to witness at the Dahl." She had turned mumbling to herself ..."_an image burned in my skull_"... as she walk towards the couch, theN continued to talk to them, " And there's DEFINITELY some evidence. But huh….not a peep. So thanks for sparing my sensitive ears!"

Tamsin was about to say something snarky but Bo squeezed her hand before she had a chance. Tamsin just chuckled silently as she quickly kissed her knuckles before releasing her hand and went toward the coffee pot. Kenzi had flipped the TV on and was now on her knees on the couch, staring at the two women.

"But, for the noises that DID bother me I think we may have to call an exterminator….AND probably the Fae kind"

Tamsin stopped what she was doing and turned, leaning against the counter, and asked, "What noises where those, half pint."

Kenzi got up and walked towards them. "Well I was rudely awoken at the butt crack of dawn by the sound of what could have only been some underfae, doing unspeakable things on the roof. Right above my head! It sounded WAY too big to be a normal size icky pest, but from all the noises it was making I could swear it was killing something up there. So we definitely need to have that shiz checked out ASAP!"

Bo had turned her back to Kenzi and was now facing Tamsin. She grimaced at Tamsin who was gripping the counter tightly trying hard not to burst out laughing. Both of them knowing full well what Kenzi had actually been hearing. When Kenzi turned her back to them with her arms out as she surveyed the home, Tamsin doubled over laughing. Bo reached over and smacked her arm and Tamsin shot up straight, just in time, as Kenzi twirled back around to face them, saying, "And I LOVE what you have done to the place! Tamsin's nest egg? And why are you two acting so weird?" as she looked at Tamsin and then to Bo before her attention was distracted again, "And whose motorcycle is this? It's sooooo sexxxy!" as she moved over to it, her eyes wide as she let her hand glide over the surface.

"Well, Hello? Have you met me?! Who else would have such a sexy bike than me? I couldn't just leave it out to be stolen while we were gone to save your little ass. As for the repairs." A devious smirk came across her face as she reveled in the opportunity to make Kenzi squirm, "well it was necessary because a very large portion of the ceiling fell after Bo and I had a rather vigorous night of…" Kenzi threw her hand up and shouted "Uh NO! No descriptions, no innuendo. Just no, no, NO Tam-Tam! Ewwww! I don't care why you did all this just that you did." She fell back on to the couch with a giant smile on her face, "Now, I can eat my cereal without having to worry about the dust falling in it and I won't have to blow the plaster off my controller before I start killing robot hookers!" She leaned back up over the couch, "However! I notice my room is untouched." her fingers now tapping, one by one as she waited for an explanation.

Tamsin quickly offered "Well actually it's OUR room…." which earned her a look from both Bo and Kenzi. She looked at the two warily as she finished her thought slower"….and we thought it best that you get a say in its renovation?"

Before Kenzi could say anything, Bo crossed her arms over her chest as she asked, "what do you mean, that room is 'our' room?" Kenzi had jumped off the couch and had sidled up next to Bo, crossing her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot. "yeah, missy what do you mean?"

Tamsin suddenly wished she had kept her mouth shut as she stammered, "Well I….uh ….I mean that…." She rubbed the back of her head trying to explain her hesitation, " Well…. You see… it's just that I didn't want to assume…..you know, that it was ok for us to move….." Tamsin put her head back and rolled her eyes as Bo and Kenzi just stared at her, "Ugh!..OK!.Uhaul lesbians! I know you two have heard of them! It's totally a thing and I just didn't want to jump into the moving in together thing because I want this..." she motioned between herself and Bo, "...to last!"

Bo laughed as she walked towards her wrapping an arm around Tamsin's waist, "come on Tamsin, we are well past the second date zone"

Tamsin backed away, "That's just it Bo. We haven't even been on a first date yet…..well except that awkward thing at the diner and that was totally NOT a date because there was that really weird thing with Lauren." She pointed at Bo "and you agreed that that would NOT have happened on a real date!"

Kenzi opened her mouth to say something and Bo guessed it was to inquire about what Tamsin was talking about, so Bo just shook her head at her, "not now Kenz" as Kenzi closed her mouth.

Bo looked back to Tamsin, "Ok so what does any of that have to do with the fact that you have spent nearly every night since….." she looked at Kenzi and bit the inside of her cheek, trying to figure out what to call that first night. "...since the first intimate night we spent together, in MY bed?" She raised her hands to Tamsin's shoulders, and a sincere look on her face, "what's mine is yours, Tamsin."

"Bo, and everything I have, everything I am, is yours. But, I want to do this right. I mean, I still have a great deal of things left all over but the thought of putting it in one place without laying the proper foundation is hard for me." She put her hands on Bo's face, "You are a baby Fae Bo, what if you get tired of me? What if all this destiny stuff is bullshit. What if you do find out you want something else? And then what do I do? I have always had the promise of more lives and now this is it for me, I live like you do. I just want you to be sure."

Bo tilted her head to catch Tamsin's gaze, "But Tamsin, I am sure."

"Bo, I know you believe that…..and I want that but…..we have only been a…." she rolled her eyes as she forced herself to use the word,"…a...couple for mere weeks and before that, you had several relationships. A triangle even, while I steadily loved you all along. And let's face it, before that we…..we actively hated one another. Don't you think that actually moving in together is moving too fast? I don't want to be a stereotype, Bo."

Kenzi started laughing, "A stereotype? Is my Baby T getting relationship anxiety already? Are you really that afraid to commit, Tam-tam?"

Tamsin sighed, "NO! Of course not, I know exactly what I want." She looked at Bo and saw the hurt look on her face and she sighed again as she put her hand back on Bo's cheek. "Bo, I just want to do everything right. I want you to have everything you ever wanted out of a relationship. My prior experience with this was….well it was a totally different time. We didn't have the same rules back then. The same expectations. So, i'm out of my element. But, I know that I want to be everything you need of me."

Bo smiled, understanding. She put her hand on top of Tamsin's and leaned into her hand. "Ok I get that. So, how would you like to proceed then?"

Tamsin looked nervously over at Kenzi who shrugged at her before meeting Bo's gaze, "Well first..." she looked down for a moment before looking back into her eyes, "Bo…will you go out with me…..on a real date?"

Bo smiled at the timid look on Tamsin's face, her smile broadened as she leaned forward and kissed Tamsin. Her eyes darted around her face as she drew back, "of course I will, I would love nothing more."

Tamsin smiled proudly and quickly shook off the nervousness as she looked at Kenzi, "Now that, that's settled. Come on Bo lets show her around the new digs. I especially can't wait to show her my special patio."

* * *

Standing on the rooftop patio with a churning feeling in her stomach at the realization of what she had actually been awoken by that morning, Kenzi had thoroughly enjoyed the look of panic that spread on Tamsin's face when she told them that she had invited everyone over tonight to celebrate her return with a movie night.

They had decided to go grab supplies. Tamsin still didn't like the idea. She had wanted some quiet. Just the three of them. She knew it wouldn't be long before their world was all turmoil again. Bo tried to warm Tamsin up to it, succubus style. With her arms wrapped around her she was whispering in to her ear, and Tamsin was all but melting as she moaned at the suggestions and rewards Bo was offering her. Kenzi quickly grew uncomfortable and even though neither of them was listening, she said "Ok then…umm…I'm going to leave you two to your thing and I'm gonna wait at the car."

When Bo had finally gotten Tamsin to reluctantly agree, they opened the door to find Kenzi with her arms held tight to her sides by a very large man and two other burly men standing behind them. Tamsin and Bo froze as the man holding Kenzi said. "We know that you have the dagger and you know who it belongs to. So, just hand it over and I won't rip your little pet in two!"

As Bo tried to reason with the man, Kenzi caught Tamsin's attention. With her eyes only, Kenzi looked down at the ground a couple of times until Tamsin followed her eyes down to Kenzi's right hand. She was crossing her thumb across her open palm. Tamsin understood immediately. It was an old Valkyrie combat hand symbol for being unarmed. Tamsin was impressed, she nodded slightly as Kenzi looked down with her eyes again. She pointed to her own boot then to Bo. Tamsin leaned over to whisper to Bo and as she did, she grabbed the dagger from Bo's boot. She whispered for Bo to create a diversion. Bo, smiled at the man as she unzipped her vest a little. Walking slowly forward a couple of steps. As she held her hands out in front of her, she made sure to squeeze her breasts from the sizes, accentuating her cleavage. Tamsin smirked at Bo's tactic as she used the mans obvious distraction to expertly toss the dagger to Kenzi's open hand.

In one fluid motion Kenzi caught it and immediately turned it, stabbing the man behind her in the leg. As he bent over to grab his leg, he loosened his hold enough for Kenzi to step off and turn quickly, slashing his throat with the dagger. Before the man even hit the ground, She quickly turned back towards Bo and Tamsin. Her fingers were wrapped around the hilt of the dagger but she unwrapped her forefinger, holding it up in front of them and said "I'll be just a minute" before turning to the other two who are advancing on her at the same time. She kicked one back as she dealt with the other. Bo starts to rush forward but Tamsin grabbed her arm and said, "I think she's got this". They both watched in awe as Kenzi fought off both men at the same time, slashing at one, wounding him as she turned to the other. They are much stronger than Kenzi, but she is faster. Much more precise.

Tamsin grimaced as Kenzi kneed one man in the nuts, "ohhhh...well that had to hurt!"

One man wrapped his arms around her from behind and picked her up. But Kenzi managed to push up with her legs, forcing him backwards. As they fell down to the ground Kenzi twisted slightly enabling her to grab her other fist and use the strength in both arms to elbow the man crushing his windpipe. She stood up kicking him in the head as she threw the dagger, with pinpoint accuracy, piercing the mans heart. The man who was on the ground had managed to get to his knees. He was attempting to get to his feet. Kenzi raised her eyebrow and smiled at Bo and Tamsin, who are standing there with their mouths open. She watched their reactions as she kicked her leg around. Without even watching, her foot had connected in just the right spot on his head to snap his neck. Before he even crumples to the ground, Kenzi had already started walking toward the door. Dusting her hands off and glancing at her nails.

Bo said, "who are you and what have you done with my sweet little innocent Kenzi?"

Kenzi laughed but before she had a chance to speak, Tamsin says. "I saw a bunch of Cara's moves and the knife skills where definitely Kahlan's handiwork, but there was more. Who else trained you?"

Kenzi tilted her head, "Thanks to Ciara, you should see me with a bow and Naomi taught me the hand signals and more importantly how to make the most of my size. They all trained me. Even Acacia. She said I needed to be able to pull my own weight." She turned to look at the 3 dead men. Then turned back to look at Tamsin and Bo again with a satisfied smile. "Weight sufficiently pulled, I'd say".

Tamsin was nodding proudly at Kenzi as Bo looked between them, "what are you two talking about?"

Kenzi said, as she grabbed their hands pulling them to the car. "Oh just T's whacked out Valhalla familt's way of torturing me daily. For months they had me training from sun up to sundown, in high heeled boots no less. It was agonizing." She glanced back at the crumpled bodies, "but well worth it, after all." She looked up into the sky and silently thanked her new friends before hopping into the yellow beast. "Let's go get the booze and snacks! Mama has a tolerance to build back up!"

Trick and Dyson were the first to arrive. Tamsin's eyes lit up when she saw the old oak barrel Dyson was carrying in. She asked, hopeful, "is that mead?" Trick nodded and said "a little something for those of us who remember what a real drink is" and held up rare a bottle from his top shelf, "and a little something for those who don't". Kenzi's eyes lit up as she held out her hands, grabbing the bottle "ooooh! The good stuff! Thanks Trickster!"

As Trick poured some of the Mead for himself, Tamsin and Dyson, Dyson grabbed Kenzi and squeezed her. Kenzi squealed "whoa Wolfman! Hands off I'm trying to pour here!"

Dyson stepped back and smiled, "I can't help it! I just didn't realize how much I missed you!"

Kenzi rolled her eyes before finally smiling and sliding back into his arms. Enjoying his embrace.

Bo took a sip of Tamsin's drink and grimaced as she coughed "wow that's….something else right there! Strong! I think I will let you have all the fun, I'll have what Kenzi is having."

Tamsin shrugged "more for me" as she drained the mug with a satisfied sigh and sat it down for Trick to refill.

Once they were all there, they began to decide on what movie to watch. Lauren suggested _Resident Evil_ "you know Alice in the red dress..." She stood there with a dreamy look on her face, then snapped out of it quickly looking around, "...and zombies. It has zombies in it."

Tamsin nodded with her bottom lip out in agreement "I could totally go for some zombies, dude."

Kenzi yelled out "Nope! Too bad, not on Netflix. Next suggestion?"

Dyson said, "I could go for a cartoon. They are quite amazing now a days. Very realistic graphics. Maybe _Ice Age._ Or _Nut Job_?"

Kenzi laughed as she looked at Dyson strangely, "I would have totally figured you for a horror movie type, D-Man!" Then she shuddered, "besides, if it has anything close to a chipmunk in it, I want nothing to do with it." She stared off at nothing in particular, reliving images of Cara's inquisitive trained chipmunks. She shivered as she shook it off, "no small rodents or chipmunks ever." Tamsin almost snorted as she laughed knowingly at her.

Trick interjected, "well I could go for a little romance, maybe some comedy?"

Kenzi laughs out, "Trickster likes the rom-com, who would have thunk it!"

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she grabbed the remote and said, "No…" she looked at Trick again and shook her head, "just no!"

Bo smiled said "How about _Star Trek Into Darkness_?"

Tamsin agreed quickly as she tried to que it up as she said in an excited voice, "OMG it has…."

Bo nodded excitedly "I know! and he's so.."

Tamsin finished, "dreamy and his accent…"

Bo squealed "I know!"

Tamsin said, "and when he does that….",

Bo grabbed her arms and leaned her head back "...I Know!"

Everyone else stopped what they were doing to watch the two incoherent women as they kept making strange noises along with their incomplete sentences. Dyson finally asked Kenzi, "what's wrong with them and what are they talking about?"

Kenzi replied without taking her eyes off of them, "Oh they have this weird, unnatural obsession for the dude that plays the villan". Then she looked at Dyson with her eyebrows up, offering a half-hearted explanation, "the family that fangirls together, stays together?" then she shrugged as she shook her head, " Yeah I know, it doesn't really make it better for me either…" she watched them for a moment longer and then pretended to gag before grabbing the remote from Tamsin and announced "OK. NO! We are not listening to you two like this all night…so, NO Star Trek and no…..what ever his name is, in any other movie either. I'm freshly reborn so I'M going to choose and I choose…" She stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth, concentrating as she flipped through the screens.

When Tamsin sees the title screen she high fives Kenzi, "White Chicks! Excellent choice Momz!"

Right as they all settled down, there was a knock on the door. Kenzi paused the movie. Realizing everyone was there, they all tensed up, expecting more of Odins minions. Kenzi says, "they wouldn't knock would they?"

Lauren had a huge smile and says "ummm, that's probably for me. Hope you don't mind. I invited a…uh..friend" she goes to the door and there stands Evony. Who, sparing no worries, kissed Lauren and patted her bottom as she walked by her to stare down the others. She rolled her eyes when she realizes everyone in the room is staring at her in shock. "oh relax! I brought beer" as she turns back to the door, her driver brings in several cases of her homebrew, Dark Belch. She added in her self-righteous tone, "Vex sends his apologies but, he's….a little tied up at the moment."

But, to everyone's suprise, Evony's demeanor changes when she looks back at Lauren, as they walk over to the chair near the couch.

During the movie, Dyson, quietly at first, began singing along to the song '_A Thousand Miles'_. As his voice got louder, they all started to watch him before erupting in laughter. He stopped abruptly and looks around, innocently, "What? It's a good song!" Tamsin punches his arm as she shakes her head vigourosly at him. "Dude, that is just so wrong, on SO many levels. Don't ever do that again, around me. Ever!"

She continues shaking her head as she throws back the rest of her mead and mumbles, "_this night just gets weirder and weirder._" She eyes Lauren sitting in Evony's lap. Seeing the soft look on The Morrigan is far too unnerving for her. She grabs Bo's hand and they go into the kitchen. Bo asks, "who wants more popcorn?" Hands go up and there are some requests for another beer as they walk into the kitchen.

Bo leans back against the counter as she watches them all, her family. She even looks at the gentleness between Evony and Lauren as she leans over to Tamsin. "it's kind of cute isn't it?" as she nods over to them. Tamsin looks up at them before shuddering, "I don't think I would ever use the word 'cute' and The Morrigan in the same sentence." Before going back to her task of making more popcorn.

Bo insists, "haven't you watched them? I think Lauren is good for her. Sure Evony can still shoot daggers with her eyes, but when she's looking at Lauren, she's like a different person. Softer. Happier!"

Tamsin glanced up again and rolled her eyes, then she stepped over in front of Bo, wrapping her arms around her, "well the right person CAN bring out the best in just about anyone, ya know…" she leaned over and gently kissed Bo. Pulling away she smirked as she teased smugly "…after all look how much more awesome YOU are thanks to me!"

Bo slapped her shoulder and Tamsin laughed as she added, "but seriously, Bo. Humanity, when love is involved, a Fae can't help but be affected by it. Lauren wasn't right for you, but by the looks of it, she is exactly what Evony needs."

Bo glanced at her eyes as she smiled and said half joking, "such a wise Valkyrie... what did I do to deserve your wisdom? " before her eyes fell to her lips and she pulled Tamsin back in for another kiss.

Bo hummed as she pulled away to lean her forehead on Tamsin's. She glanced over at the gang, again. She smiled and asked, "it's kind of nice though, isn't it? After everything, all of us here, a family. Laughing?" Tamsin laughed and said sarcastically, "sure Bo! In a very dysfunctional kind of way."

Tamsin leaned next to Bo and watched them with the same smile on her face. She took a pull from her beer as her eyes fell on Dyson and Kenzi. Without taking her eyes off of them she asked Bo, "Have you noticed the way he has been looking at her? It's different than before." Bo glanced over at them. Kenzi was sitting in Dyson's lap and she saw him glance sideways at Kenzi. A look of awe in his eyes. "Huh, would you look at that." As she smiled, the timer went off and Tamsin pecked Bo's lips before attending to her task.

After the movie, they all sat around, laughing. Poking fun. Even Evony had loosened up, and the rest of the gang had warmed up to the idea of her with Lauren. All of them were surprised that Evony had such a great sense of humor, even though she reverted frequently, between The Morrigan persona, as well.

All in all it had been a fun evening.

When the booze was all gone and everyone was fully satisfied, there was a place for everyone to sleep. Evony stood and glanced around and with her normal dry sarcastic tone, "I must admit, this dump you call a home, is much more refined than before and as exciting as the idea of sleeping under the same roof as you all sounds, I have some silk sheets calling my name," She looked down lovingly at Lauren and held out her hand, "darling? Will you join me?" Lauren's eyes darted around nervously until her eyes landed on Bo, who was sitting comfortably in Tamsin's lap. Bo leaned her head against Tamsin, who kissed her temple lightly, as Bo smiled and nodded at her. Lauren returned the smile as she reached up and grabbed Evony's hand and replied, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She turned to everyone else as she thanked the, all for a lovely evening. She elbowed Evony who reluctantly yet sincerely replied. "Yes, it has been a rare treat…..even the toilet humor thanks to that dread..." Lauren squeezed Evony's hand, "...I mean...delightful movie was rather amusing."

With everyone settled down comfortably, Bo and Tamsin' headed to Bo's room. They stopped at the door and Bo jokingly asked, "so I guess you are going to want to sleep in YOUR room?" Tamsin furrowed her brow as she pulled Bo close, "and miss out on your wondrous soundproofing? Not a chance, Succubus! Besides there were some promises made for me to suffer through this crap fest and I fully intend to collect! Not to mention, it's probably a good idea to heal those hickeys...i'm loving them mind you...but they did get a few stares..."

Bo laughed as she moved her finger to Tamsin's lips, "You know...I know things won't always be smooth sailing, there will be ups and downs. And i'm okay with that because all of this. Tonight. Family. Laughing. And especially you. This is everything that I ever wanted."

Tamsin kissed her and said with a smirk "and then some" before guiding her into the bedroom and closing the door.

* * *

**First off dialogue, humor, and tenses. They are hard for me to write. Not that i'm not one funny bitch...cuz oh hell yeah I am! ;) But still, I want to capture the characters properly so it is nerve wracking since there are so many personalities in this one. **

**Secondly, Thanks Valkubusbluey for the "movie night" prompt. Hope I did your idea justice. :)**

**And finally, I read a fic ,Resistance is Futile by shipallllltheships (which I am sure you have all read, as well, because it's awesome... If you haven't...READ It! It's one of the many stories that inspired me to write my own.), specifically in chapter 40 the relationship between Evony and Lauren struck me. I can't think of them any other way now, actually. You will see them again later, but I have to give credit where credit is due. I proudly have come up with all of the ideas for my story on my own but the basis for what I wrote about them is thanks to shipallllltheships' idea and I thank her again for graciously allowing me to use it. **


	40. Worth More than a Thousand Words

**123a456e (TY!), TraciLGlover (maybe, maybe not), kaladkarenpo (i'm thinking a falsetto and I have now dubbed Kenzi -the Goth Ninja.), wasp16 (always happy to introdue Cara to new people! Yay!) NerdsbianW13 (I'm glad u think so, it was a goal of mine), unexpected sabotage (deal with it! LOL!), Emoticon Guest (chipmunk), Valkubusbluey (TY and date will be soon!), Guest (glad to see another LotS fan enjoying it!), and zigfiction (Thank you! I think the best storytelling is in the detail.). Thanks, as always, for the reviews, follows and favorites! **

**This was originally MUCH (8K) longer but I cut it in half. So, this part is mostly fluff. I will post the rest tomorrow. **

Morning was steadily becoming Tamsin's favorite time of the day. She knew she had sounded wary of this exact thing, just the day before, but she wasn't. She wanted to wake up this way, every day, for the rest of her life. She smiled into the pillow as Bo mumbled unintelligibly while steadily kissing a trail along her spine. Tamsin kept her eyes closed as she enjoyed the gentle motion and the heat of her lips against her skin.

When Bo made her way to her shoulders, she pushed Tamsin's hair away from her ear. After lavishing her earlobe with kisses, she finally whispered, "I love you". Tamsin shuddered as she sighed at the feeling expressed behind those three little words. Words that, not so very long ago, would have caused her to mock Bo and recoil from her quickly. Yet now, they filled her soul with an indescribable warmth.

In one continuous movement, Tamsin rolled over pulling Bo's body on top of her, as she raised to capture her lips. She pulled away only enough to whisper, "and I love you" her lips caressing Bo's with each syllable, before capturing her lips again. Bo purred into her mouth as she sank down on top of her. Content in Tamsin's arms.

The kiss had begun heating up when there was a muffled knock on the door, barely audible. As they both reluctantly, sat up, Tamsin said, "You might want to consider a doorbell, under different circumstances, I don't think we would have heard that." Bo nodded and smiled as she met her lips but only for a moment until she pulled away again. There was a small whimper in Bo's throat as she slid off of Tamsin and grabbed her Kimono. She leaned over and kissed Tamsin's stomach, which quivered at the touch. She trailed kisses up between her breasts as she raised the blanket to cover her. After one final kiss on her lips, she smiled while she shook her head slightly in awe, "the things you do to me, Valkyrie!" before turning and walking to the door.

As soon as Bo opened the door, Kenzi headed straight for the bed, throwing herself next to Tamsin. Her hand went over her eyes, blocking out the offensive light pouring through the windows, as she groaned. Tamsin laughed at her hung-over surrogate mother as she shifted to sit up, the blanket falling back to her waist as she did. Kenzi turned her head to leer at Tamsin's mocking laughter but her eyes went wide when she noticed her state of undress, and she quickly put her hand back to her eyes. "T! Come on! It's bad enough I'm still having flashbacks of seeing Cara in the buff constantly, and against my will just so you know! And NOW with a headache that feels like she shoved that stupid screaming pain stick into my skull, NOW I have to purge the image of you and all your perkiness too?!" She flung a pillow at her, "COVER UP for the love of all that is Fae!"

Bo laughed as she grabbed the tank top that had been flung on the dresser the previous night and handed it to Tamsin. Kenzi heard Bo laughing and while averting her eyes from Tamsin, with her hand, she squinted and pointed at Bo, "et tu, Bo? Et Tu? I expect the mockery from Valkyriebitch over here but you are the reason I am even awake! You took too long coming back downstairs and I was about to fall asleep again, so both of you get your asses up and lets go do this shit, already!"

Tamsin was, obviously, confused. She sat on the edge of the bed as she pulled her pants on. It was when she stood to pull them up, that Kenzi had unfortunately chosen that moment to glance over. She was expecting Tamsin to be dressed, but instead she cried out, "That's what was missing! It wasn't complete before but NOW there will be a full moon haunting my nightmares, too!" Tamsin glanced back to realize Kenzi had a full on view of her bare ass. She couldn't help but laugh even harder stopping only when Bo smacked her arm. "She's right, I made her get up, so be nice!" but winked at her, all the same.

Tamsin chuckled quietly as she finished pulling up her pants and went to grab a sweatshirt out of Bo's dresser. The action caused Bo to smile a little at Tamsin's comfort and familiarity in doing so. She was snapped out of her internal musings by Tamsin putting a hand around her waist, "So what are you two plotting that forced the grumpy human up?"

Bo pulled her in front of her wrapping her arms around her, "you'll see..." she pecked her on her cheek and grabbed her hand "...come on." She slapped the side of Kenzi's foot as they walked by, eliciting a begrudging groan from her hung-over friend. Kenzi reluctantly got up and followed them downstairs.

Bo pulled Tamsin over to the couch and pushed her to sit down. Kenzi flopped down on the arm and grabbed the remote. Bo asked who wanted coffee as she went to the kitchen. She poured three cups of the coffee she had made before going to wake Tamsin up. Hearing Kenzi grumble some more she hurriedly finished the coffees and went over to sit between Kenzi and Tamsin. After a big gulp of hers, Tamsin asked "Ok so what's all this about?"

Bo sat their cups down on the coffee table. She was smiling brightly. "Well, I have a surprise for you, and I think you are going to like it." she glanced back at Kenzi who pressed play. Tamsin immediately looked at the TV. At first, she wasn't sure what she was looking at, as pictures slowly morphed into another. It all seemed familiar, then she saw Hale. She heard Kenzi sigh sadly as she jumped a little, leaning forward as her eyes went wide. She was thankful she was no longer holding her hot coffee because she was certain she would have spilled it all over herself. Bo's smile grew wider as she watched Tamsin's reactions to the pictures on the TV.

She hadn't seen Valhalla in so long. She didn't realize until right that moment, how much she had missed the place. Her home for so many years.

Tamsin's heart had begun to race when she realized these pictures were in Valhalla. She uttered incredulously, " How did you...?" but she couldn't finish her sentence because she saw the small flash of red leather and honey blond hair in the back ground of a picture. Her heart all but stopped, her mind racing. Then she saw her. Bo didn't even have to look at the TV to know what had caused Tamsin to freeze. Bo hit the button slowing down the slideshow. She heard Tamsin say quietly, under her breath, "Cara".

Tamsin watched with rapt attention, her heart was surging in her chest. She reached out and grabbed Bo's hand beside her. Squeezing it tightly. Bo was just as attentive to watching her now as she had been when she watched Cara's reactions in Valhalla. They were almost identical. Her own heart was overflowing, seeing that she had indeed done something that would make Tamsin happy. She could see that small amount of sadness in the way her brow furrowed slightly but overall she could see that a great weight was lifted off of her while she watched the progression of expressions cross Cara's face as the pictures slowed changed. Then suddenly a large smile overtook her lips, an audible sound coming from her throat as she pulled Bo towards her. She quickly kissed her cheek and said, "I want that one in a frame. I think it's my favorite." Bo nodded before glancing at the TV. On the screen was a selfie of herself and a smiling Cara. She continued to nod her head. She was wholly satisfied and even more surprising to herself, content.

When the slideshow was over, Tamsin looked at Bo. There was a tear in her eye as she pulled her in to a hug. "I can't believe you did that for me." Bo relished the moment and sank into the hug, when she finally pulled away, she reached her hand up to Tamsin's cheek and wiped away the tear, there. "She reacted the same way you did...well she didn't hold my hand or look at me like you just did, but I saw her face go through so many emotions. Most of which were happy and knew I had to give the same thing to you. It's been so long and I know that it bothers you that your memories of her aren't as vivid so...' she nodded towards the TV, '...now you have this. But there's more." She turned the volume up and queued up the videos.

Bo watched as Tamsin's breath hitched when Cara spoke. How long had it been since she had heard that voice. Cara was ranting at Kenzi over what she called "her prudish ways" when she heard Bo say Cara's name. Cara turned straight toward Bo, and subsequently, the camera. She put her hand on her hip and looked back toward the drunken giggling Kenzi, who then said, "Look! It's the infamous action pose of the Mord'Sith!" Cara rolled her eyes before looking back to Bo. Curiosity and confusion etched across her face as Tamsin listened while Bo explained to Cara that she was taking a video like the ones she had watched earlier. But, when Bo told her she was doing it for Tamsin, Cara's expression morphed into a small smile. She looked directly at the camera. The video ended there. Freezing that image.

Tamsin stood and walked closer to the video screen. She paused a moment and turned back to Bo who only nodded and smiled. Tamsin turned back and put her hand up to the screen. She brushed her finger along the screen where Cara's hair was. There was emotion in her voice when she spoke without taking her eyes off the screen, "Thank you, Bo. You didn't have to do this, but you did. Thank you so much for this." Bo got up and put her arms around Tamsin. She leaned her head against her back. "She is amazing Tamsin and I couldn't imagine not sharing the time I spent with her, with you." Bo sniffled a little, she had been almost overcome with an empathic joy. "I have one more". Tamsin lowered her hand and stepped away, pulling Bo back to the couch with her.

The last video was filled with laughter. Tamsin burned every bit of Cara's smile and the sound of her laughing into her memories. She took a deep breath when it was over, before turning to Bo. She leaned back into the couch pulling Bo into her lap, to lay across her chest. They sat there, quietly for a while.

Kenzi got up and sat on the other side of Tamsin, putting her head on her shoulder. She was still reeling from her hangover, but she had been moved not only by Tamsin's reaction, but of that of her best friend. She was ecstatic that in her absence Bo and Tamsin had gotten so close to be able to share such a moment without jealousy or hurt. But instead with love and understanding. She had noticed that, since returning, Bo was different in the best of ways. She was complete. Confident. She was visibly and undeniably in love.

"So Kenz, you haven't told us the whole story. How was Valhalla?" Said Tamsin, finally.

"Well! If you make me some pancakes, I will tell you all about it." Kenzi replied with a smile,

For the rest of the morning the three of them talked about Valhalla. Kenzi had ignored her hangover and was animated through her descriptions of her training, Cara's pain sticks, and every moment of her time spent there. When it came time in her story for when Bo arrived, Bo joined in adding pieces she had not already told Tamsin about. Tamsin laughed through most of it. She admitted to herself, truth be told, it was hard not to laugh with Kenzi's colorful description of events.

When the stories were all done, Kenzi asked Bo and Tamsin, who had settled back on to the couch and where now cuddling. "So when's this first date? Because, by the looks of it, you two better hurry up with it or T's gonna have you pregnant before you even HAVE your first date!"

Bo laughed as she sat up and answered. "We are going tonight, but I'm not allowed to know anything about it", she looked at Tamsin with a pout. Tamsin replied, "All you need to know is to wear something comfortable and to be your usual gorgeous self" and followed it with kisses along Bo's neck eliciting several giggles from Bo.

Kenzi rolled her eyes at the couple, "well now that I have several cavities, I'm going to get some much needed pillow time. So! Peace out bitches!" and she turned and went to her room.

Bo settled back in to Tamsin with a sigh as she looked at the deep thought etched into her features. She stroked her fingers along the side of her jaw as she asked her, "so what are you thinking?"

Tamsin chuckled, "I'm thinking that it's a pretty long time till our date and I still have a little frustration to work off. But, mostly I'm thinking that I'm going to beat you back to your room." she gave Bo a wicked smirk as she pushed her aside and jumped off the couch, heading up the stairs. It only took Bo a moment to jump up and follow her.

They stayed in Bo's room for hours, oblivious to the rest of the world. When Tamsin finally made her way downstairs, she stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the last step. She had left Bo's door open so she knew she would hear her when she called for her, "Bo?! Kenzi! Come downstairs, will ya?"

Bo had quickly grabbed her kimono and stood beside Tamsin. Surveying their living room she said "Wow, talk about déjà vu!"

Just then Kenzi, rubbing her eyes sleepily, joined them, "So now that tragedy has been averted and I finally get back to sleep you two decide to pry yourselves off of one another and come out? I tried to get your attention a buncha times, but NoOOO! So…" she shrugged, "….I took care of it myself." She walked out into the center of the room and kicked the side of a dead man before pointing to the broken pieces of a table as she rubbed her back, "it was VERY sturdy...trust me.. but we are probably going to need to replace that. Sorry."

Bo was finally able to speak as she counted four large dead men in her living room. "Kenz, what the hell happened?"

Kenzi laughed "well ya see I was hung-over...still am in case you were wondering, so Pu-lease keep your voices down...I was laying in my bed willing the world to stop spinning when I heard noises. At first I thought it was you two doing...well...ya know...so I threw my pillow over my head. Then I heard a mans voice, which for obvious reasons sounded terribly out of place in the scenario I tried very hard not to imagine. So, I went to investigate and that led me here." She motioned around herself "Apparently these creepers came looking for that dagger and well I had to pull my weight...AGAIN...and took care of it. I can't believe you two didn't hear any of that!"

Bo and Tamsin looked at one another. They had decided not to tell Kenzi about the soundproofing in her room. Bo figured it would just make her uncomfortable but initially, Tamsin had been fine with Kenzi being uncomfortable. But damn if that succubus wasn't convincing and Tamsin finally agreed it wasn't necessary to tell her.

However, It now seemed very necessary.

Kenzi was rather relieved when they told her, everything made perfect sense to her then. She didn't like to think about it but her instincts had told her that these two together would be a sexual nightmare for the best friend living in a room across the hall.

A soundproofed room certainly had it's positive aspects, especially with regards to Kenzi's sanity. But, the obvious drawbacks were now a blaring concern.

Tamsin finished pulling one of the bodies over to the door and stood. She got Bo's attention. There was concern in her eyes. "This isn't going to stop any time soon, you know that, right? I mean, Odin obviously figured out that his dagger was gone and now he knows you have it AND where you live, Bo. I think I need to go and talk to Freya. Find out more about what we need to do and how we can get this over with."

Bo nodded, she didn't like it but she knew she was right, she replied. "I will go with you."

Tamsin paused a moment then sighed, "Bo, you should stay here..." Bo was about to object but Tamsin stopped her "...I know you are perfectly capable of handling yourself, and that's just my point. Between you and our little Goth ninja over there, you two can keep that dagger safe. That's what's most important right now. You also need to get your little Brownie Contractor over here and tell him we need a stronger door to replace the one laying on the floor right now. Maybe you can even get Trick to put some type of protection over the weapons safe, too." She walked over to Bo and put her hands alongside her cheeks. "I will be back in time to pick you up for our date AND I will tell you everything Freya says, I promise."

Bo leaned on the back of the couch and just nodded. She knew Tamsin was right. Tamsin kissed her forehead. Then she looked at Kenzi and pointed, "and YOU! Come on, I have something for you." Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand and pulled her toward the basement door. Kenzi followed.

In the gym, Tamsin walked over to the wall where all the many weapons hung. She drug her hand across the hilts of each resting on a twin pair of daggers. She grabbed them, turned to Kenzi and flipped them around in each of her hands. The hilts now facing Kenzi, who reached up and took them. Tamsin looked at her with a warm smile. "Momz, I know you are partial to Geraldine, but..." she nodded at the daggers, "these will serve you well, they were Kahlan's." Kenzi looked at the daggers and then to Tamsin, a questioning look in her eye. Tamsin said, "Kahlan traded these for a set of Valkyrie steel daggers. She passed the Valkyrie daggers along to her kin. These were the daggers she carried during the quest Cara told you about." she nodded over to the closet, "there's two leather sheaths for these in the closet. If you are gonna be a warrior, you need to arm yourself like one. I know she would be okay with you having these. From what I understand, she doesn't train anyone in Valhalla. So she must have known you were special."

Kenzi didn't really know what to say. She had enjoyed her time with Kahlan. In far too many ways, she had reminded her of Bo and she looked to Kahlan on those days when even Valhalla's magic couldn't calm the loss of her best friend in her life. She had no idea what to say, so instead she slid the daggers through her belt and wrapped her arms around Tamsin. She patted Kenzi's back and said, "I'm proud of you, Momz. I hope you know that." Kenzi's eyes were glistening as she just nodded her head.

To break the tension, and to keep her mascara from running any more, Kenzi pushed at Tamsin's shoulder, then grabbed one of the daggers and flicked it over Tamsin's shoulder, toward the target on the far wall. When it sank in the bull's-eye, Bo turned to look at Kenzi, who just winked at her.

Bo laughed out and asked Tamsin, "I don't suppose you have a dress like Kahlan's packed away somewhere, because I could totally wear that!" Kenzi joined in, "Oh Bo! You are right! I could totally see you rocking that leather bodice, splits up the front side of your thighs!" They looked at Tamsin, hopeful. "So do you have it T?"

Imagining it, Tamsin was in her own world, her tongue moved across her lips as she stared at Bo's legs.

Kenzi yelled a little louder. "TAMSIN!?"

Tamsin shook her head, shocked out of her daze. "sorry I was just…distracted."

"Yeah distracted by images of Bo in a sexy dress!" Kenzi said.

Tamsin had been staring at Bo's legs again, but whipped her head to look at Kenzi. "No...Ok Maybe, but no! I don't have one of her dresses packed away anywhere." She added in her head '_unfortunately_' then out loud again she said curtly, "What do I look like a department store?"

She turned and walked upstairs, really just to hide the flushed look on her face. Bo and Kenzi looked at one another and laughed then followed her. They had work to do.

When Trick and Dyson arrived to help rid them of the bodies, Tamsin extended her wings, waved at Bo and disappeared in a shimmering cloud of gold. Dyson shook his head. "I don't think I will ever get used to her doing that!" and turned back to Kenzi and Bo. "So you are saying, Kenzi did all of this…by herself?"

Kenzi started to speak but Bo spoke up first, proudly, "she sure did. And it wasn't the first time either. She took out three at our front door yesterday….right in front of us!"

Dyson walked up to Kenzi and hugged her, "you just surprise me more and more every day." Kenzi hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, then patted his back, "Well ya know D-man, I have to keep up with Bo somehow!"

Dyson released his hold on her and stepped back, laughing. Then he said with admiration and a hint of something else, "Oh, I don't think you need to keep up with her, because you are in a league of your own." Kenzi's breath reflexively hitched as she smiled at him, before she quickly tried to busy herself. "Yeah well, we have to clean this mess up and it's not going to happen with all of this talking!"


	41. Birthright

**Since these updates are close together, check out Chapter 40 it is new, too.**

**Have I mentioned how much I hate commas? Well, I do. Very much. And I don't think they like me either. **

**Emoticon Guest :), RSkarFr ("Et tu, Brute" is a line from William Shakespere's, 'Julius Ceaser', it's Latin. My French (and Russian) is horribly rusty, so i'd never try and use it without embarrassing myself :) in front of my awesome French readers. ), Valkubusbluey (I had a feeling you would like that one!). 123a456e (TY!).**

**A little later than I expected but here it is. Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers. I am extremely thankful for each and every one of you who read and enjoy my story. ;)**

When Tamsin opened her eyes she was standing in front of the gates of Valhalla. A quick look at the guard and she groaned to herself and rolled her eyes, when she realized the guard was not very fond of her. Her features were still slightly darkened as she walked proudly over to her. With a commanding voice she announced. "I wish to speak to Freya, she is expecting me." The guard didn't move. Tamsin stepped even closer as her fists clenched. She stared at her with fire in her eyes as she lowered her voice "I said she was expecting me, now hurry or you'll be limping for the rest of your existence!."

The guard sensed the great energy now emanating from Tamsin and finally acquiesced. She lowered her gaze from Tamsin in submittal and nodded, then stepped through the gate. She was only gone a moment before she stepped back through, and announced to her, "They are requesting her appearance now." Tamsin's nose twitched as she continued glaring at the guard. When the guard, again, broke the eye contact first, Tamsin finally turned away. She walked over and leaned against the wall on the other side of the gate.

It was not very long before the energy change was palpable. Freya stepped through, smiling as soon as she saw Tamsin. She nodded politely to the bowing guard before walking over to Tamsin. Tamsin saluted her briefly and started to descend to her knee, when Freya caught her arm. Tamsin saw the guard stiffen before Freya moved into her line of sight and said, "Let's walk Tamsin."

They began walking away from the gate and Freya glanced at Tamsin, "I'm glad you came."

"It is only out of necessity, Freya, or I would not be here otherwise. I still don't buy everything you've told me but, we have been attacked twice already, by his minions. We both know it is only a matter of time before there are more. I want to know how to take care of this. How to keep the people I care about safe and be done with him." Tamsin replied

"Very well", Freya acquiesced. "Unfortunately, you cannot confront Odin…" she glanced back at Tamsin ".. just yet. He still resides in a realm neither you nor Bo, can cross into."

Tamsin rolled her eyes wondering why everything always had to be so difficult, "So what, we just sit around and wait? And how did he know about the dagger so fast?"

Freya inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before looking back to Tamsin. "He knew about it, because our Origins are a part of us, he sensed it was gone, and then where it was. The same as he did when Bo's mother took it. As for the rest? Patience is a necessity. Several things must happen, in order for you and Bo to confront him and end that part of your journey and it is imperative that you heed me. None of this can come to pass unless your moth…..Frigg releases him. She….."

"….well then let's go speak to her! She put us all in this mess, so she should release him. And then Bo and I can rectify the problem!" Interrupted Tamsin.

Freya stopped walking as she shook her head. She now seemed slightly angry, "First off, if you go anywhere near Frigg, she will die. That was the price she had to pay, Tamsin. She cannot be near you and live. If in your haste to speed this along you would wish for her to do so, I am certain that she would gladly grant your request. She has held out in her….condition far longer than anyone could have imagined. However, it would be a moot point under those circumstances and you would not receive what you require to face him."

Freya started walking again, until Tamsin said her name and she stopped, turning to face her again.

"Freya! What does that even mean? Why must you always speak in riddles? Odin's death is the end of our journey and yet you say it is only part. And as for Frigg? I'm sorry. I don't have an opinion over whether she lives or dies. I know nothing of her! I feel no connection to her. Of course it is not something I wish…. to see her die, but Freya the people I DO have a connection to are in danger. If Frigg can help give us control over when this will happen, then have her do so! If she were as noble as you say, that wouldn't be a difficult request. "

"Oh Tamsin, you don't understand. To defeat Odin, you and Bo must cross into his realm when he is weakened from opening a rift into the earthly realm. He will not have the power to do that until Frigg is dead…"

"I understand that Freya, so where is the problem?" asked Tamsin

Freya was beyond frustrated as her voice raised a little, "the problem is your egocentric attitude, Tamsin. The problem is your indifference over the life of another. You cannot inherit your birthright at her passing, unless you are truly worthy. You cannot succeed her unless your heart is in the right place."

Freya calmed herself and spoke in a more gentle tone. "I understand that your focus is on the ones that you love, Tamsin, I truly do. But what you must accept. What you must face. That this is more than you. Your destiny is far more than simply defeating a tyrant. It is a great responsibility. You must understand that, and more importantly, you must embrace that."

Tamsin leaned her head back and sighed, "Egocentric? How am I egocentric if I wish to keep others safe?"

Freya sighed before answering, "Fulfilling your destiny encompasses, not only, the safety of your loved ones, but the entire world as you know it! If Odin is allowed to reach his full power, many realms would suffer. He has not forgotten what he has lost. He will seek vengeance from all. You are driven only by the welfare of those you care for. But, it is so much more. YOU must be so much more. It's more than the loss you would personally feel if something should happen to the ones you love."

Tamsin was becoming frustrated and it could be heard in her voice. It felt as if they were talking in circles. "Of course my immediate concern is those I love. I never agreed to have the fate of the world on my shoulders Freya! And I certainly don't deserve that mantle! What has the world done for me other than break me down? My indifference, Freya, comes from not knowing the truth. My indifference comes from lifetimes of lies. I blame you more than I blame Frigg. You should have told me! Acacia should have told me."

"Tamsin, we have been over this, I was forbidden from telling you, as was Acacia and this burden became yours, the day you were born."

"Ah yes, the day I was born… and we are back to where we started in this circle of madness. If Frigg had just terminated me then, then none of this would be happening. The people I love have to suffer for her weakness. I never CHOSE….."

Tamsin was unable to continue because of a blinding pain across her face, it took her a few moments to register that Freya had slapped her. Freya was standing before her, her chest heaving in anger, as s she spoke indignantly, "And as I told you before, the people you love would not exist now if Frigg had not spared you! You never CHOSE this destiny but it is the one that you have." Freya took a deep breath, trying to calm her anger but she couldn't. "You have already made the first steps Tamsin and if you would forgive yourself for your past. Embrace who you are and the task before you, you could then understand that your role is that of a Sovereign, and Bo is your Queen. Your role is to temper, her and her you. There is so much that you need to know and yet you cannot even try to listen!"

Tamsin had seen Freya angry, she had been in trouble for breaking the rules more times than she could count and she could only imagine the wrath the others had to endure when Tamsin was no longer in contact with Valhalla. But the ferocity in Freya's eye, the timbre of her voice made her pause and finally truly hear what the woman she had looked up to all of her lives, was saying. Tamsin lowered her head, "Then help me Freya, what do I need to hear? Why do you keep calling Bo a Queen and now me the Sovereign?"

"Because that is what you are. Frigg is the eldest of us, she is the Queen over all. That position fell to her when Odin was banished. It cannot be contested and upon her death, whether you are ready or not, that responsibility will fall to you. It won't matter whether you have proven yourself or not. It does not mean that you MUST sit upon that throne, only that you can. It only matters that you can sacrifice and be all that this realm and the others need you to be. As for Bo, Odin created her because he was told in prophecy that he would begat a daughter. One who had eyes that were both brown and blue. Whose heart is both strong and gentle, who is virtuous and yet lustful."

Tamsin's eyes widened at the familiar words as Freya continued, "He created Bo from the blood of the Blood King and the Succubus, for a purpose Tamsin. He didn't sire himself a daughter. Her purpose was to be HIS Queen. To allow HIM to rule again because in the prophecy he was told that his daughter would hold the heart of one who could see the future. He then believed that with Bo's help she could help him obtain the goal he had sought with Frigg. He seeks to poison her, to bring forth the darkness that you are all too familiar with. Make her exactly as himself. The ONLY advantages we have are that he does not know WHO you are. He does not know that you are the child of Destiny and more importantly that YOU, Tamsin, are the tempering force to the darkness that is already within her. But, just as with all things Tamsin, everything must happen in its own order. If we even begin to change that order the rest falls apart. The end becomes impossible."

Tamsin's voice was now shaky. The implication was too much for her to bear. "I can't see the future, Freya, so now you are telling me that there is someone else that Bo will love? And how can I temper her darkness when I so completely gave in to mine?"

"Tamsin…you will. Frigg was a seer, and she sacrificed that power of foresight to the Norn in return for your restoring your life, when you used the Agiel to forfeit it. After losing you, that power was all that she held dear to her, simply because she could still keep you safe with it. When she dies, her deal with the Norn is concluded and it will go to its rightful heir. You. But Tamsin, you must be righteous, to receive it."

Freya watched as Tamsin tried to understand, so she tried to explain further.

"You know that the Council of the Aesir takes whatever Fae powers a child has when the calling to the Valkyrie is accepted. Just as they did yours. You have no ability to shift and none of the attributes of being born of a woman as powerful as Frigg. But, your inheritance from Frigg cannot be taken away, it cannot be preempted. There is a reason her power and Odin's are so great and so varied. As the eldest of their Clans, they inherited much of the magnitude of their power that they possess, as well."

Tamsin stopped and leaned against the wall, she put her hand over her eyes as she thought. It was all too much for her to understand. To accept and then it occurred to her, "If I have this birthright then so does Bo? What happens to her when Odin is dead?" She pulled herself off the wall. "And why must my heart must be righteous to receive this power, when Odin's could not possibly have been, to receive his?"

A small smile crossed Freya's lips, as she saw Tamsin begin to understand, if only part. "The very life you have lived, Tamsin. Every good and bad decision. Your time living in darkness and ultimately the moment you embraced the light. That is the experience that will keep you from the path of darkness again. That is the temperance that Bo will need when she does receive her birthright. It's as I told you before. The sum of all of your lifetimes, have led you to this task. They have shaped you, but they do not define you."

She urged Tamsin to continue walking with her, "Odin's power is infused with darkness. There are no boundaries in place for such a dark power. It's very intent is to infect whomever possesses it. Bo will face that moment, and you must be there. You must ground her. There is a reason she must hold your heart, because you will in turn hold hers. In contrast, the power your mother possesses can only be laid upon the soul of the just because it is seated in good intention, in love, and in safety. There are far worse consequences if it falls on the head of the unjust. It would disrupt the delicate balance of life."

Tamsin was beginning to understand, but that burden felt so heavy. She stopped. Closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Willing herself to fully understand. She finally stepped back over to the wall and slumped against it. Freya studied her.

In a position that would look unfitting for the Queen of the Valkyries, to anyone else observing, Freya leaned against the wall next to her. "I know everything I am telling you seems like too much, Tamsin. It seems impossible to have your entire life changed in a matter of days. But, you ARE worthy of this, Tamsin. You have a heart as loud as lions and the light to fight the shadows. You are but a breath away from embracing your true self, and you cannot choose this time to falter."

"And how exactly do I take that breath Freya? When I don't even believe that I can do all that you say I can and all I feel is anger that I even have to." asked Tamsin

"Just because you are angry, doesn't mean that you can't. Righteous anger can be an extraordinary thing to behold. Do you think, Tamsin, that I don't know what it's like to doubt yourself at every turn? I have. Many times. Many of which had to do with you. But, I realized that if I stop and question every decision I make, that I will never get anywhere. All we can do, is make the best choices we can and keep putting one foot in front of the other. And of course there will be mistakes along the way. But, we learn from them. We become greater because of them. You have to recognize your past for what it is, a chance to know all of your boundaries. To understand yourself. To learn and to grow. Truly let go of the burden of your past, Tamsin. Believe in yourself. Believe in what the people who love you already know. Trust in the lessons that your past taught you. Trust that when the time comes you will know what to do and you will be able to stop it. Trust that when that time comes that all your wrongs will be made right. Stop punishing yourself, it serves no purpose. It distracts you from the truth. I know you want to believe that there can be another way, but the further you get from your path the more impossible the task will become. You have Bo and she has you. "

Freya stood and motioned for Tamsin to follow her back toward the gate. "When Frigg passes, you will be the first to know. I have never experienced such a thing so, I cannot tell you what it will entail. Two things will happen at that time. One, You will inherit her abilities ONLY if your heart is righteous and your soul is able to receive them. For that to happen you have to cast away your doubt and your guilt and embrace what you have been since birth. You must believe it, you must find the confidence in yourself that you once had. It cannot be faked."

"Secondly, Odin will immediately regain strength when Frigg passes, it is most important that you act fast. Once he fully regains his powers, you will not be able to stop him without destroying the very world your loved ones live upon. He must first rip a hole in the veil between the earthly realm and the underworld. It will take much of his newly recovered power to do so, weakening him. That is when you must strike. He will undoubtedly protect himself at such a time, and upon the world will be released all manner of evil. You must fight through that Tamsin. You and Bo, and your friends."

Tamsin looked at her, her eyes wide. "if this is something that Bo and I must do, then so be it. But, not them too."

Freya smiled at her, "Your friends, Tamsin, they are significant in this. Everyone has their part to play and it is accordance with who they are. Even the smallest gesture can make a huge impact and" she laughed "those you hold close to you, do not make small gestures! That Kenzi is something, special indeed! Trust that one, she will not fail you."

Tamsin smiled, nodding her head as they walked along.

Freya cleared her throat and continued, "with the power you will inherit, you will be able to step into the realm of the underworld. No one else, save Bo, can follow you. Its effects would quickly ebb away at their very essence until they simply withered away and died. Once inside, you and Bo must let your heart and your instinct guide you. You will know what to do, when the time comes. Of that, I have no doubt."

As they walked, Freya studied the Valkyrie. She could see the turmoil in her face. She stopped again and put her hand on Tamsin's arm. "I know it is a great deal to comprehend. To accept." She stood in front of her and tugged up on her chin. The look on Tamsin's face reminded her of the girl she was, so long ago. She placed her hand above Tamsin's heart and looked down at her hand. She stared at it for a moment, trying not to tear up. When she was finally sure of her voice she looked back up at Tamsin, "But, if anyone can. It will be you. I have faith in you Tamsin. I always have."

Tamsin sighed and put her hand on top of Freya's, "I wish I had the faith in myself that you all seem to." And she pulled Freya's hand away before continuing to walk towards the gate.

Freya was usually not at a loss for words, but this conversation was outside her realm of experience and she sighed at how helpless she felt. As she too, began walking, she smiled as the image of the young Tamsin that flashed through her mind. Then she called out, "Tamsin?"

When Tamsin stopped and turned around, Freya quickly caught up to her, "Perhaps the faith you need can be found by starting at the beginning? You were once full of faith and even hope. So, perhaps you should remember the girl who had nothing but the hero's heart to guide her?"

Tamsin considered the words, and only nodded as she turned again to walk Freya back to the gate.

When they reached the gate. Freya walked over to the guard and whispered to her. The guard nodded and planted her fist above her heart before disappearing through the gate. She returned quickly bearing a sheathed sword. She knelt in front of Freya as she held out in both hands. Freya took it and turned to Tamsin, offering it to her. "This belongs to you."

Tamsin took the sword. It made a sharp sound as she pulled it from its sheath. She recognized it immediately. It was the sword Richard Rahl, the Seeker had carried with him when she first met him. It had disappeared from his body, the day he was laid to rest. She looked up at Freya.

"Yes, Tamsin. It is the Sword of Truth. The Sword of Destiny. It is your Mother's origin and she wills her own fate to now be in your hands. You can use that sword right now, and go to her, allow her to die. She will do so willingly, for you. If that be your choice OR you can choose to be patient. Train with your friends. Prepare them and when the time comes clear your mind, embrace all that you are and fight."

Tamsin stared at the sword, she felt strengthened by it. Not because of what it was but because of the man she once knew who held it. What he had taught her and Cara. '_faith and hope in the face of impossible odds'_, she thought to herself. She nodded at the memory as she sheathed the sword and looked at Freya. "Perhaps you were right…..about where it began. I haven't remembered that time in many lifetimes. Perhaps it is time." She looked down at the sword, once more and gripped it tighter before looking back to Freya, "and now I have a request of you." Freya simply smiled and nodded at her.


	42. Some Enchanted Evening

**Fluffiness abounds in this LONG aas chapter. I couldn't split this one up. Sorry, not sorry. This ones for you Valkubusbluey, thanks for the prompt. :) Fluff**

**123a456e (TY!), RSkarFr (your help could never be useless;), enjoy!) kaladkarenpo (TY and hmm..we shall see!), Valkubusbluey (:D TY TY), unexpected sabotage (X2 TY! glad It was inspiring and not preachy and I love the long ass reviews!)**

**Not much more now, 4 more chapters (5 if I stay as long winded as I have been). Enjoy. Thanks for the follows and faves but please review!**

Kenzi jumped at the voice she suddenly heard over her shoulder, "What are you lookin' at Kenz?"

"Damnit Tamsin! Warn a girl will ya? You almost sent me back to Valhalla!" Protested Kenzi.

Tamsin grabbed the decorating magazine Kenzi had been looking at. She glanced at the pictures then looked up at Kenzi, tilting her head to the side with a smirk, "if you died from something as ridiculous as fright, you definitely wouldn't go to Valhalla. I thought you had toughened up, short stack!"

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she lifted up off the bed and swung the pillow she had been leaning on at Tamsin. Before contact was made, Tamsin jumped back, laughing at her the entire time.

Trying not to laugh along with her, Kenzi asked, "So, when did you get back anyway?"

"Just now. Is Bo ready yet?"

Kenzi checked her wrist pretending to tell the time. "Well no! You insisted she be ready at four and she has a little time still. Why so early anyway?"

Answering her question with a shrug, Tamsin said, "That's perfect, because I have a quick errand." Then she grabbed the blanket off her own bed and headed toward the door.

Kenzi jumped up, grabbed and her arm "Whoa there little miss! Where are you going?" When Tamsin turned around, Kenzi finally took in her outfit, "and look at you! I'm glad you took my suggestion and went for something purple, but a lilac leather jacket? Seems a lil girlie for you?"

Tamsin threw the blanket over her arm, tugged at her lapel and looked down at her new leather jacket. "Lilac? That's a flower not a color, isn't it?" She finally released her jacket, shrugged and looked back up at Kenzi. "And if there's one shred of 'girlie' in me, I blame you!" before sticking her tongue out at Kenzi. She then promptly turned and head towards the door, before being stopped, yet again, by Kenzi pulling on her arm.

"Hold up already, it's your first date and it's my right as a parent to approve your outfit, so hold still!" Tamsin fidgeted as Kenzi walked around her a couple of times. She brushed her hand across her head shaking her head. "No this won't do. Your hair pulled back all tight like that reminds me of those uptight Valkyries in Valhalla. Tamsin reluctantly sat down as Kenzi pulled her hair out of the bun and quickly braided strands on each side of her face and pulled them all back into a looser bun. Kenzi then stepped back and said, "Perfect! Much softer for the girlie jacked."

Tamsin stood, annoyed, "FINE! I have to go. She glanced in the mirror in passing and stopped abruptly before stepping back to the mirror and inspecting the new hairstyle. "Not bad, Kenz!"

Kenzi just waved her hand and went back to her magazine. Before Tamsin was out of sight, she yelled out, "Don't be late!"

* * *

A little while later, Tamsin was anxiously standing near the bottom of the stairs, pacing. Kenzi jumped off the couch, her camera in hand, when they heard Bo's bedroom door open and close. When Bo finally came into view. Her brunette locks pulled back loosely, with soft curls drifting from her temples. She was in a casual, yet elegant, low cut, form fitting, deep purple dress. Tamsin's mouth fell open.

Kenzi was busy snapping pictures, when Bo came to a stop in front of Tamsin. Tamsin blurted out, "You totally just gave me a lady boner."

Kenzi gagged loudly right before her hand went upside the back of Tamsin's head. She internally chastised herself for picking up too many bad habits from Acacia. She admonished Tamsin, who was shrugging her shoulders, yet not taking her eyes off of Bo. "Tams, that is so NOT what you should say on a first date!"

Neither Bo nor Tamsin heard Kenzi. Their eyes were glued to the other. Kenzi watched silently for some time as they merely stood there. Their eyes would momentarily float along the form of the other before settling, once again to gaze into the others eyes. Kenzi snapped a couple more pictures, trying….and failing to get their attention for them to pose for her. She finally threw up her hands and said "fine you freaks, go already, before you make babies with your eyes right here in front of me!" After no acknowledgement from the pair, Kenzi finally returned to the couch and her magazine.

Tamsin's eyes never left Bo as she shouted over her shoulder at Kenzi, "Don't wait up!" Stepping closer to Bo, she slowly took off her jacket and folded it over her arm while rolling her neck. As her wings unfurled behind her, she held out her hand for Bo, "shall we?"

Bo never took her eyes off of the piercing green eyes, as she smiled, "We shall." She grasped Tamsin's outstretched hand and Tamsin quickly pulled her close to her. Her wings wrapped themselves around them and Tamsin whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful. Now, hold on tight". Bo wrapped her arms around her and leaned into the crook of her neck, whispering her thanks against her skin as her eyes closed. She took in a deep breath, savoring the scent that was uniquely Tamsin.

Bo felt the energy around them rise and fall, when Tamsin spoke into her ear again. "You know, I did research…." Bo leaned back slightly to look into her eyes, questioningly. Her wings were still wrapped around her and all she could see were those brilliant green eyes. "….I was trying to figure out what the requisites were for a first date. But one thing was for certain, flowers should be involved." Tamsin's wings released Bo from their embrace and stood proudly behind the Valkyrie. The first thing Bo noticed was the fragrance and she looked around them in awe. They were standing in a meadow and all around them were flowers. Beautiful, fragrant flowers of every color. Tamsin plucked a blossom from the air that was floating by and held it out for Bo, "I couldn't decide what type of flower to bring you…." As Bo lifted the blossom to her nose, breathing in its fragrance, Tamsin swung her arm out as she looked around them, then looked back at Bo with a gentle smile on her face, "….so I decided to give you them all."

Bo couldn't help the smile that shined bright on her face as she jumped forward and kissed her. As she pulled away to look back into Tamsin's eyes, Tamsin knew she had chosen right and Bo confirmed the thought by saying "it's perfect", and kissing her again. She smiled at her once more before stepping away and turning around to take it all in and when she turned back to Tamsin, standing there with her bright white wings rippling in the light breeze behind her, she was struck by her magnificence surrounded by the meadow of flowers and the brilliant blue sky above. The green of her eyes shown bright with the lush green grass and trees behind her.

Tamsin tilted her head, feeling Bo's intense gaze on her. She reached out and Bo grabbed her hand and then Tamsin offered, "Of course none of this holds a candle to you." The blush appeared on Bo's cheeks quickly as she dipped her head and leaned onto Tamsin's neck. Tamsin chuckled as she put her hand under Bo's chin and pulled her to look at her. She took in a deep breath and said, "come on, there's so much more."

Tamsin pulled Bo to walk with her as her wings receded back into herself. She quickly donned her new leather jacket and grasped Bo's hand, pulling it around the crook of her arm. When Bo grasped onto her upper arm and leaned into her, Tamsin laid her hand on top of Bo's, guiding her towards a distant cobblestone road.

Bo's eyes darted around taking in every piece of the beauty around them as Tamsin said, "I will admit, this wasn't my first plan for our date."

Bo looked up at her, "oh?"

Tamsin shook her head, "at first, I had planned to take you around the world. To places you had only dreamed of seeing, and then while I spoke to Freya today, it occurred to me, what you would want more than that." Bo leaned on her shoulder and she asked, "And what would that be?"

"Well Bo, you make it no secret who you are, your time spent in the small town, being the beauty queen. Every moment of your life is shared easily with anyone who wants to know, but me? Well I prefer to remain mysterious." They both laughed, "I can't say it comes easy for me to share, but for you….I want to. So, today I am going to share a part of me. A part of me that only other Valkyries know. A part, I myself, have not remembered in many lifetimes." When Tamsin turned to look at Bo, she was met with joy filled eyes, rimmed with yet, unshed tears. A blush came across Tamsin's face this time as she smiled and nodded her head ahead of them. Bo turned in the direction Tamsin was pointing. Coming into view through the trees, was a small village. It was something she would have imagined being, only in a storybook.

The closer they came, the stronger she could smell wonderful scents of wood fire and baked goods, intermingled with the sweetness of the blossoms and flowers. She saw the homes and buildings built from stone. Thatched roofs and wooden signs lined the cobblestone streets. "Where are we? What is this place? It looks so familiar."

"The name of this place is unimportant. It would be hard to pronounce, much less remember anyway….trust me. We just call it the Kamp. But, what it is….is a place hidden from time, from humans, and Fae. It is the only part of Valhalla on the soil of this realm. It probably reminds you of Valhalla"

Bo nodded and asked, "This realm? We are still on….our Earth right?"

Tamsin laughed, "We call it the realm of Midgard but yes we are still on Earth. Technically we are standing in the country of Norway, but this land belongs to Valhalla. It is surrounded by natural barriers, protected by the winds, but men and Fae, sometimes do find their way here. To them this place is just an oddity. A village that time forgot."

Bo took in everything around her as Tamsin guided her down an alleyway. At the end was a wooden and stone wall. A small door set in the middle. They walked towards the door and stopped in front of it. She knocked and looked back at Bo, "The true purpose of this village, is hidden. I had to get Freya's permission just to bring you here." She raised her eyebrows and smiled at Bo as a small window was opened in the door. Tamsin pulled at an envelope and thrust it in the window at the woman on the other side as she announced, "I have the seal of the Queen", the other woman inspected the seal before breaking it. She took a moment to read the enclosed order then looked back at Tamsin, and then to Bo. She announced, "Well come on then", as they heard the sounds of the locks being disengaged.

Tamsin pulled Bo back as the door swung out. Ahead of them was a long stone corridor. Bo was hesitant until Tamsin squeezed her hand. She immediately relaxed when she looked up into Tamsin's eyes. She trusted this woman implicitly and knew that whatever this place was, she was in no danger.

Just inside the door, Tamsin put her hand on the massive doorframe. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. A smile spread across her face as her eyes fluttered open and she looked back at Bo, who had a questioning look on her face. "After so many lifetimes, certain memories stay locked away. They are still there…" she tapped on her own temple, "….. just not readily accessible. The things I learned here are ingrained in me, they are the first instincts I feel when I awaken from a rebirth but the hows and whys of the experience are locked away. I knew this place but I didn't remember myself being here, until just now."

Bo asked "just now?"

Tamsin nodded, "Touch, smells, words. All manner of things can bring to the front memories. When I touched the doorframe, I just…remembered." She nodded down the hallway. "Come on, I'll show you."

After a few steps, the walls gave way to great windows on each side of them, and through the windows, children could be seen. Bo looked back at Tamsin and she answered her un-asked question, "Yep, those tiny Fae that you see in there are Valkyrie."

Bo asked, "So this is what?"

"I guess you can call it a school of sorts. This is where it all begins for a Valkyrie, Bo. Once the call of the Valkyrie is accepted, the child is brought here and the training begins."

"They're so young, surely they don't give those little kids sharp objects!" Bo questioned.

Tamsin laughed, "Well not at first. You have to learn the meaning behind it before you ever hold a weapon."

Tamsin pointed towards the center where the babies were placed. "Even the babies are undergoing some type of training based on simple basic, natural instincts that we are all born with. They can already swim and they take in everything around them. The only difference with a Valkyrie is that we are more in tuned to those natural instincts because of the gifts the Aesir bestow upon us and here they help to tune them further."

They watched on both sides as the tiny Fae did various tasks. The children ranged from babies up to the age of 9. Tamsin explained that once a child completed their trial, alone in the woods, that they would be sent to Valhalla to begin more specialized training.

"So, all of the women in there. That is what you meant when you told me that children were raised by a group?"

Tamsin nodded "but most of them are a mother to at least one of those children."

"I thought you said that a child wouldn't know their mother."

"They don't. When a Valkyrie has a daughter, she becomes a teacher to many, not just the one. She loves and cares for them all, just the same. They don't just drop them here and then walk away from their child. They live in this village and help in their training, until they are sent to Valhalla."

"soooo, if you had a daughter. Would you send her here? To be like you, a trained Valkyrie, I mean?"

Tamsin's smile faded momentarily, "I honestly have never even considered it. Children are not something I've ever planned on."

Before Bo could ask anything further, from the end of the hall they heard someone call Tamsin's name. She and Bo turned to look at the approaching woman. Tamsin had a look of surprise as she called out, "Inga?!"

A flushed Tamsin quickly wiggled out of the woman's embrace and said "Bo this is Ingegard. She was in charge when I came through here as a child and apparently still is."

A huge smile covered Inga's face as she nodded at Bo before looking back at Tamsin, "I couldn't believe when Freya told me you would be coming here and bringing Bo. It's been far too long, Tamsin."

Tamsin looked down, "I know." Then looked back into the woman's eyes. "I can't believe you are still here! I would think all of these tiny Fae would have driven you mad or exhausted all of your lifetimes by now."

"Ah well, who knows, I may be slightly mad!" She laughed heartily then nudged Tamsin's elbow and teased. "After you left, no one else managed to kill me so, it's a fairly safe occupation for a Valkyrie, and I still have plenty of lifetimes. Many more than you, I understand! Besides, Tamsin, you know I love this."

Bo looked at Tamsin in shock, "So she taught you and you killed her?"

Tamsin looked between them, "it's not what you think. It was an accident!"

Inga laughed, "An accident? That's what you call your temper, now?"

Tamsin's mouth opened in disbelief. She crossed her arms in front of her, rolling her eyes then studying the ceiling. She mumbled, "That's not EVEN how it happened!"

Inga laughed more and looked at Bo, "It was the week before her final trial on the eve of her birth year and she and I were sparring. I knocked her down because she allowed herself to be distracted by unnecessary worry and doubt. When I teased her about it, she was so angry that she jumped up and came at me in a fury that unfortunately ended with a pike though my heart."

Tamsin grimaced at the vivid memory, then she defensively said, "If I remember correctly, you should have blocked me!"

Inga nodded her head, "perhaps, but how would you have learned if it had ended any other way? I recall that by the time I saw you in Valhalla, you had learned how to control your temper and your anger." Tamsin rolled her eyes and mumbled "whatever" as Inga turned her attention to Bo. "Tamsin was such a stubborn precocious child, but she had so much spirit, so much determination. We had to be quite creative to guide her along."

Bo laughed as she ran her hand down the arm of her brooding Valkyrie and teasingly said, "I see you never figured out how to break her of her stubbornness!"

Tamsin grumpily replied, "Like you should talk, Succubus!"

Bo laughed as she turned to peer through the window behind her. She leaned her forehead against the glass, watching as the adults interacted with the children. She tried to picture the small version of Tamsin that had been brought into her home, being here.

She watched as two small children climbed into the lap of one of the women. She laughed as the children wrapped their arms around her neck. "But, they are so kind and loving. It's not at all what I expected."

Tamsin stepped up next to her. Her eyebrow raised, "You mean you expected them to be cold and callous? Maybe whips and chains?"

"Oh hush Tamsin!" said Inga as she stepped on the other side of Bo and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Death, Bo, is a huge part of a Valkyries life. Without the proper foundation, it could consume them. Even bring about a blood lust, if the proper reverence is not established. Here the children are taught compassion, empathy and even love, so that they can respect the job that they must one day do. You see, we are delicate combination of duty and desire. The heart and the head are constantly keeping the other in balance. It keeps us whole. One side of that balance is learned here. The cold uncaring nature of the Valkyrie is not one they have because they are inherently bad, but because of quite the opposite. They must learn to separate themselves from the jobs they must do…."

Inga was interrupted by the sounds of several children coming through a door further down the hall. They were carrying several types of game. Ducks, Pheasant, Fish, Rabbits and even a deer.

"Ah you see! A perfect example." said Inga. "As soon as the children are taught to wield their weapon, they begin to hunt. All that we eat here is caught in the area by the children. It's done this way so that they will understand that the taking of life is something to always be respected and it can even be a necessity."

Bo was in awe. It was nothing like she had imagined. It gave her a new respect and understanding for the woman she loved.

Inga walked over to Tamsin and put her arm around her shoulders while she continued to look at Bo, "Our Valkyries have a great capacity for love and it is unfortunate but necessary, that they are taught later in their training how to lock that away." She smiled at Bo, "and it always takes someone very special to unlock that secret place."

Bo breathed in proudly as Tamsin smiled at her.

Inga pulled Tamsin over to where Bo was standing and put her other arm around Bo, pulling them towards one of the doors, "Come meet some of the children!"

Tamsin pulled away, "Ohhh No! You know tiny Fae creep me out! Besides we need to get going, I…"

"Oh nonsense! You have plenty of time. Come!" She grabbed Tamsin, who rolled her eyes but followed anyway while mumbling, "yes, ma'am".

All of the children turned their attention to the strangers when they walked into the room, Inga introduced Bo and Tamsin. Most of the girls ran over to Tamsin, grabbing her hands and pulling her further into the room. One of the older girls asked "are you really her? The Valkyrie of Legend?" Tamsin looked up at Bo with the closest thing to fear she had ever seen in the Valkyries face.

Inga laughed, "I can't believe you haven't gotten over this aversion to children!" Then she focused on the children and proudly announced, "She is indeed one and the same! Now, let's get back to our lessons." Groans were heard as she herded them back to their teachers.

When Inga returned, Tamsin asked, "So what? You use my story as a cautionary tale?"

Inga frowned as she shook her head, "No, Tamsin we tell them your story as an inspiration! It has always been one of the most requested tales, for millennia! Even when….you were lost to us. Even then, it was a lesson in faith. And now, that faith has been rewarded. I do believe, however, had you failed to return to the Valkyrie, there are many generations of Valkyrie who would have suffered the loss as well. But, thankfully that is a fate we do not have to suffer!"

Tamsin sighed as she eyed some of the children who were excitedly speaking to one another and looking her way. Then she turned to look at Inga, "I think you are right. You have gone mad."

Inga shook her head and huffed as she looked at Bo. "You were so right, Bo. She's still so mule headed!" She looked back at Tamsin "and I see you have added cynical to your repertoire as well!" She shook her head in frustration at Tamsin, "Freya was right, you are too consumed by your own guilt to see things as they are. I can see it in your eyes. Such a shame!"

Tamsin growled, "Oh no! Not you too! Come on Bo, we really have to get going."

Inga grabbed her arm, "Tamsin, I say it is a tale of inspiration because that is exactly what it is. You are not a Legend because you are perfect. It's because you aren't. It means that what you have accomplished is obtainable, and something that each girl who is touched by your adventures and triumphs can strive to accomplish. You aren't a Legend because you made no mistakes, but it's because you have! And those girls see, because of you, that they may falter but it can be overcome. My child, you are a Legend because of who you are inside, who you have always been." She shook her head. "This is one time where you should allow your infamous pride to guide you away from your guilt and embrace who you are. You study it too close, making you incapable of seeing the big picture. So, trust those around you" she nodded to Bo, "who can see you for who you really are."

Inga gestured her hand out towards the children. "Don't you remember, Tamsin? When you were here? You struggled with so much and yet you were inspired by the deeds of the great ones before you. Inspired to overcome whatever you faced, whatever threatened to beat you. Now Tamsin, YOU are one of the greats. You ARE the Valkyrie of Legend. My child, I knew even then. You have been all along."

Bo wrapped her arm around Tamsin's waist and leaned her head on her shoulder. Tamsin looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

Tamsin felt a tug on her sleeve and she glanced down at the little girl who was visibly fighting back tears with a small knife in one hand. "Tamsin?" the little girl asked. She reluctantly kneeled down and forced out a smile as the little girl placed something into her hand, "I knew you would find your way back. I just knew it. That's what a hero does. That's why you are my hero, Tamsin." Tamsin smiled wider and looked down at her hand. Her breath hitched as she opened her hand to reveal a small lock of the red headed child's hair.

Tamsin squeezed her hand tightly around the sacred gift. Her heart melted as a tear formed in her eye. She put her hand on the top of the child's head and stroked it. "Then little one, I promise, I won't disappoint you." The little girl jumped into her arms and squeezed her neck as Tamsin brought one hand up to her back and patted it.

Bo's breath hitched as tears flowed from her eyes.

* * *

They walked down the alleyway back toward the street, arm in arm with Bo's head on Tamsin's shoulder. She looked up at her as they turned the corner. "Tamsin? Thank you for sharing that with me."

Tamsin smiled and nodded her head at her, before looking down at the small lock of hair in her hand. "Thanks to that freak Massimo, you know that a young Valkyries hair is very valuable, but did you know why?"

Bo shook her head as she too looked at the gift in her hand. Tamsin said softly, "It's because it is excruciatingly painful to cut it at such a young age. She will feel that pain for days. To us, a gift such as this, from one so young. Who hasn't yet learned to overcompensate for the pain? It's sacred."

Bo put her hand over Tamsin's and closed it. "It just goes to prove that some things are worth the pain."

Tamsin nodded as they walked down the street in comfortable silence.

They stopped in front of a building and Tamsin reached to pull the door open. Bo stopped her and grabbed both of Tamsin's hands. She looked into Tamsin's glistening eyes and Bo's lips twitched as she smiled at her. She finally steadied her own voice enough to speak, "I am so proud to call you mine." Tamsin's eyes filled with tears as her breath hitched, Bo pulled her into an embrace as she murmured, "so very proud."

Tamsin squeezed her eyes tight to stay the tears before she backed away, taking in a shaky deep breath. She shook her head and smiled as she held out her arm, "Shall we?"

Bo looped her arm through hers and nodded, "we shall!"

As soon as she stepped into the building she was yet again, in awe. She looked around at the dimly lit restaurant. It was illuminated only by candle light. Wrought iron candelabrum lined the walls. A globed candle on each table. There were large roughly hewn wooded pillars throughout the place. Not one single trace of modern times existed in this place.

They walked over to the massive bar and the self-proclaimed proprietor was a man, not much taller than Trick, who smiled wildly and said, "Tamsin!" There you are!" He shook Bo's hand vigorously, "I am Austri, my brothers and I own this fine establishment." He shook his finger at Tamsin, "I was wondering when you were going to get here! I have the table you requested! Come! Follow me."

They followed him back to a small room in the back. The room opened into the evening air, overlooking the lush forest they had seen when they walked into the village. Bo heard the sound of rushing water and stepped over to the table to see a magnificent stream dotted with rapids. She looked along the tree line in awe of the thousands of tiny flickering lights. She looked at Tamsin who explained, "They're fireflies. They are quiet the rarity in this area but all during the warm months you can always find them out there." She nodded at the man standing behind them and whispered loudly so he could hear, "He thinks they're fairies….but he's crazy because he knows fairies are bigger than he is."

The man laughed heartily as he pulled Bo's chair out for her, "Don't listen to the grumpy one. Tamsin, always so grumpy!" He leaned closer to Bo, "she mistakes wisdom for madness. And belittles me for my age…." He put his hand up to shield his words from Tamsin and lowered his voice, "but I am only a few centuries older than the old grouch." He winked at Bo before rushing off through the door, only to quickly return with the bottle of wine Tamsin had requested earlier that day.

Tamsin nodded and said, "I heard you old man, don't be filling her head with your crazy musings!"

Bo interrupted, "so, Austri. How do you know Tamsin?"

"Oh I have known her since she was just a small little, wild thing. She even teased me then, but I returned the favor many, many times!"

Tamsin interrupted, "Returned the favor? More like tried to kill me, using your wind to blow me from the treetops or collapse my sails leaving me stranded on the ocean."

She shook her head at him as he poured her a small amount of the freshly uncorked wine. She swirled it around, sniffing it. Her eyes closed at the familiar, delicious scent. She sipped a small amount and nodded her head up at Austri who began filling the glasses in front of them.

Tamsin turned her attention back to Bo, "Austri and his brothers are the caretakers of the village. They can control the wind and tend to turn away most who come this way. It is fitting because they are all just glorified blowhards as you can see."

Austri laughed as he shook his head, ignoring her teasing, "You should not stay away so long next time. I do so miss that acerbic wit of yours." He looked over at Bo and handed her a menu before bowing "ladies if you will excuse me".

Bo chuckled as she glanced over the menu. She laid it on the table and reached over grabbing Tamsin's hands. "There is just so much more to you than I ever imagined. I wouldn't have thought it possible, but I think I fall in love with you a little more each day."

Tamsin grabbed her wine glass as she stared into Bo's eyes. Her expression went from surprise to admiration before replying, "I know what you mean." She held up the glass and Bo did the same. Tamsin toasted, "Here's to all the many days that will follow." Their glasses clinked together and they imbibed their wine.

Bo softly hummed into her glass. "This is delicious!" Tamsin smiled proudly, "It's the finest Valhalla has to offer. Grapes are grown and processed in the vineyards of Valhalla then fermented for centuries. Trick can't even get his hands on this stuff. As a matter of fact, outside of Valhalla, THIS is the only place in the world you can find it." She leaned over the table and said in a whisper, "Personally, I think it's just because Freya is sweet on the half-pint foursome"

"I heard that!" said Austri as he reappeared "Whispers travel on the wind you know!"

Bo laughed at the two of them as Tamsin ordered another bottle and their dinner. After Austri returned a while later with their order, Tamsin yelled to him as he turned to leave, "A little privacy old man!" He looked at Bo and said, "If you can ignore the attitude, she really is a good soul." Then he nodded before closing the door to the room behind him as he left

They sat and enjoyed their food and wine as Tamsin told Bo stories of the magical place they were in. They laughed and shared loving glances, most of the evening.

After some time, Tamsin looked up at Bo seriously. "So, in an effort to be more open to you and work on my ability to share…." She rolled her eyes, "….my thoughts and feelings. In honor of our first date I have decided to let you ask me any questions you wish and I promise to answer them."

Bo's eyes went wide, "really? Anything?"

Tamsin nodded and sighed, "I know, shocking right? So, be gentle on me Succubus it's my first time." She said with a wink.

Bo decided to test the waters, "so, how old are you?"

Tamsin slapped her forehead, "seriously?!" She sighed. "Okay let me add an addendum. You cannot judge me or think poorly of me for my answers PLUS, this conversation is between us, ONLY. Agreed?"

Bo laughed and agreed.

"So will you take a rounded off number?" Bo shook her head. Tamsin sighed out "Fine" and closed her eyes for a moment. Her lips moved silently. Then she opened her eyes and reluctantly answered "3,462 and I only lived 3 of my lifetimes to their fullest extent. That includes the last."

Bo, noticed the worried look on her face so she grabbed her hand, pulled it to her lips and kissed her knuckle before smiling and with a sultry voice said, "mmm…I always did adore older women." before winking at her relieved date.

Bo leaned across the table, "Brazenwood. Why did you go with me, really?"

Tamsin leaned over the table as well, "Because, even though I knew you were more than capable of taking care of yourself. I honestly couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you in Dark territory with a stranger."

Bo leaned forward a little more, "Why did you kiss me?"

Tamsin looked up, thinking, and then looked back into Bo's eyes. "I can't explain why, other than to say that I felt compelled to do it. Like I was physically being pushed. BUT, when my lips touched yours, for those moments I thought my heart had stopped. I had never felt anything that felt as good as your lips. Until, the mysterious force was no longer pushing me and reality came crashing back in on me and I realized I was enjoying, very much, kissing my 'enemy'. But, truth be told, that kiss stayed on my mind pretty much until the day I kissed you again at Yule."

Bo leaned a little further over the table, "The day we met, in the police station, when you threw me up against the wall, what were you thinking." Bo raised her brows in anticipation of the answer.

Tamsin leaned over, to where they were breathing the same air. She inhaled and a soft growl vibrated her throat as she exhaled, "It was purely physical at the time, as I was intent to hate you, but you were so incredibly gorgeous and I wished for us to be alone and you to be…" She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Bo's lips, and pulled away. Her eyes darting around Bo's face and then to her lips and breathed out across them, "…naked" before meeting her lips again in a searing kiss.

When Tamsin leaned back, Bo was humming. Her eyes were still closed.

When Bo lazily opened her eyes, Tamsin nodded towards the door, "Any more pressing questions, or are you ready to get out of here?"

Tamsin had grabbed another bottle of wine as they walked hand in hand out of the village, in the opposite direction they had arrived from.

As they walked along, Tamsin said, "You asked me earlier, if I had a daughter if I would send her here so she could be like me." She turned her head to glance at Bo, "If I had answered you then I would have told you, no, I wouldn't want anyone to be like me. But somehow, tonight that's changed. I had forgotten what a Valkyrie truly is. I had lost my pride in who I am. But, after taking a step back…..I think yes, I would. If I were to have a daughter who received the call, I would send her here. I would go through this period with her and I would be proud to see her grow to be like me. A Valkyrie." She glanced at Bo again and saw the gigantic smile on her face. It made Tamsin smile, too. Bo playfully bumped into her shoulder and let the implications of Tamsin's words go for the moment. After all, a first date, wasn't the place for future plans of family. So, she wouldn't bring it up this time.

Bo smelled the salt air and heard the crashing waves before she could even see it. She had never seen the ocean before and she grabbed Tamsin's hand, pulling her along in anticipation of seeing it now. When the ocean finally came into view. She stopped in her tracks. She heard a faint noise behind her but still remained in awe of the sun almost touching the furthest part of the sea on the horizon.

Then she felt a hand go behind her knees and on her back, collapsing her into Tamsin's chest as they lifted off the ground. Bo wrapped her arm around her neck and kissed her cheek before turning her attention back to the view. "Tamsin, what time is it? I would have figured the sun would be down by now." Tamsin smiled as she replied, "It should be close to midnight."

Bo looked back to her confused, and Tamsin nodded back in the direction of the sun. "We are so far north that at certain times of the year, the sun doesn't set. It travels along the horizon. They call it the midnight sun."

Bo just murmured, "It's so beautiful."

They touched down gently and Tamsin kneeled down on one knee, leaving Bo to sit on her upright leg. She reached down and pulled off each of her shoes, gently caressing the soles of her feet before placing them down on the soft sand. She released Bo, who dug her toes in the sand as Tamsin pulled off her own boots and rolled her pants leg up. She walked over to a close by out cropping of rocks and pulled a blanket and two glasses out of a pack that she had left there earlier. She placed their shoes on the ground and laid the blanket out. Then ran down the beach to catch up with Bo.

Bo enjoyed the surf for a while as the two of them lost themselves in the moment. Forgetting all the troubles and burdens.

They finally came to settle on the blanket. Bo poured them each a glass of wine before settling back into her warmth. They stayed that way, wrapped up in one another. The rest of the night was intermingled moments of comfortable silence, meaningful words and passionate kissing.

It was the most perfect first date that Bo could have ever imagined.


	43. The Breath Between

**Some slightly violent smut between the asterisks below, so skip that part, if that's not your thing.**

* * *

After returning home, Bo and Tamsin had gotten very little sleep. When they finally made their way out of Bo's room, later in the evening, they were met by a very anxious Russian Goth. Kenzi demanded to hear each and every detail and Bo was happy to oblige. Tamsin remained in the background, rolling her eyes occasionally when the other two would squeal over some small detail.

Bo, in truth, was still walking on clouds and so was Tamsin.

When they had finally finished critiquing the date, Tamsin recounted her visit with Freya. They, all three, agreed that there was no time like the present for them to hone their skills, together. Later that evening they brought Trick, Dyson and Lauren into the loop.

For the next several weeks, the whole group trained. Teaching one another new skills and honing their old ones.

Tamsin had not been particularly satisfied with her own skills since her rebirth. She had felt much clumsier. Inadequate. Certainly not up to the standards she had held herself to after every other rebirth. Of course, that was one of the few true negatives she had found with having Kenzi raise her this time around.

In response to her own doubts, she worked even harder.

She spent many hours a day, in addition to their group training, acclimating herself to the balance of her mother's sword and after several more weeks she felt as confident as she ever had.

With the confidence came anticipation of the impending battle. Tamsin had felt differently since her first date with Bo. She felt more focused. She felt like she was capable of doing what she had been burdened to do. That knowledge only raised her anxiety. She wanted to protect not only her family but everyone. She wanted to keep her promise to that little girl. She wanted to be who they all believe her to be. She was ready for action. Patience was not a virtue Tamsin had an abundance of. She found herself frequently battling her own temper and an even darker mood. Just as Freya had told her Bo always managed to temper it. But still, it lurked.

She had finally forgiven herself by committing herself to be the change. But, there was still a small part she held back and she had no idea how to let it go.

Acacia, ever present during Kenzi's time in Valhalla had been absent since the argument she and Tamsin had had while Bo was in Valhalla. Lifetimes of knowing and not being able to share and she had no idea what to say to her once Tamsin finally knew it all. Acacia had her own demons to fight now that it was all out and after some time spent on her own, Acacia had finally joined them, as well. She told Tamsin that she had devoted her whole life to keeping her safe and she wasn't about to let her do this without her. She and Tamsin had worked through their differences, in the true Valkyrie way. With fists and swords.

Dyson had taken a temporary leave from the police station. They had no idea when or where the rift would occur and he wanted to be readily available when it happened.

One day, like many others, they were all in the large gym Dyson lived at.

Acacia was working with Lauren and Tamsin and Bo were taking a water break as they watched Kenzi and Dyson sparring. Dyson was going easy on her and Tamsin had an idea why.

There was something different in his attitude since Kenzi returned. If she was being honest, she had noticed it even before that. But, what she was seeing now had even deeper meaning than simply his attitude.

The warrior in her knew, that by going easy on Kenzi, he wasn't helping her.

Tamsin nodded towards the two and told Bo, "He's going too easy on her. I'm going to take him out for a ride." Bo understood. She had noticed their interactions, too and she knew how protective Tamsin was over her Momz.

Tamsin herself had been holding back, as well, but for entirely different reasons and it prevented herself and Bo from finding their groove with one another as a team, in combat. But by now, they could practically read one another's thoughts and they were one in almost every other regard.

Tamsin convinced Dyson to take a ride with her on their motorcycles. Their competitive natures turned it into a race. That ended in a stalemate at a biker bar right outside of town.

Tamsin wasted no time, after their beers had arrived. "So spill it D. What's up with you? You know you aren't doing her any favors by going easy on her. You've seen what that bastard has sent after us and what we are gonna face? It's going to be much worse and Kenz needs to feel that intensity now."

Dyson studied her. Tamsin had grown so much over the past month. She had turned into a leader. She was exhibiting much more wisdom than he had even thought she possessed. She was so much more focused and balanced and yet their interactions were much more comfortable and relaxed than before. He knew this conversation was coming. So, he sighed silently as he now fiddled with the label on his beer.

Without looking at her he said, "You're right, I know. I would just rather protect her than hurt her."

Tamsin smiled without looking at him, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a crush on my Momz, Wolf." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Her tone was now teasing, "But, now. That wouldn't be possible, right? Cuz you mate for life, isn't that right?"

Dyson chuckled silently but remained quiet.

Tamsin turned towards him as she ordered them two more beers. "Okay, dude. Spill it or I will get it out of you right here and now. And trust me when I say, you aren't going to like how I pull it out of you."

Dyson rapped on the bar with his knuckles as his eyes darted around the bar. He finally settled his attention back on Tamsin. "I don't really know how to explain it. Trick said that Fate has a way of correcting its mistakes. Giving my wolf to Bo….it was a mistake. I know that now." He looked away but quickly turned back to meet Tamsin's eyes. "I did love her…..I do. But, seeing you two together, I realized what I thought of as love was something entirely different altogether and the more I am around Kenzi….the more I understand what it really feels like."

He was silent again and they both sat there quietly, drinking their beers.

Tamsin finally broke the silence, "I get it dude. I'm not blind. I see it when you look at her." She laughed to herself, remembering Kenzi telling her the same things about the way she had looked at Bo. She turned to look at him. "But, if what I see is true, then you need to help her by not protecting her. I get that that's your instinct, but you have to go beyond that. You have to trust her, too. Trust who she's become. Because dude she is fierce!" They both laughed as Dyson nodded his head in affirmation.

"So, does she know how you feel, D?"

"I think she does. But, I know she is still getting over Hale and you know how I feel about him. SO, right now it doesn't matter how I feel. I have too much respect for him and for her. It's up to her to decide if there's something there she wants to discover. She's worth it to be patient."

Tamsin smiled, then teased "So, do I really need to give you the speech? Because I will cut you if you hurt her and what I cut off dude? You won't like it."

Dyson laughed out loud, "Oh, I didn't doubt that for a second, you are, after all, much more like me than I originally thought…." He glanced over at her and smiled broadly, "…..you're a wolf just like me!"

Tamsin punched his arm, "Dude don't even go there!"

Dyson rubbed his arm, "Well it's the truth. They may have taken the form of the wolf out of you….but they can't take it's ferocious spirit." He paused for a moment. "I mean, seriously. Fenrir?! He is a legend in his own right among my clans and you Tamsin. Especially lately? You do his legacy well….even if no one can know, for now. You are indeed my true sister in battle and in life. I hope that you know that."

Tamsin's eyes had misted up and she forced it down before looking back at him. "You have no idea what that means to me. Thank you." She finished off her beer, and he did the same as they both stood. She grasped his forearm. And he grasped hers. "My brother. Always." She nodded towards the door. "I'll race you back."

When she and Dyson arrived back at the gym that he called home, they saw a large group of Fae, with menacing looks on their faces, weapons in hand and they were headed towards the front door.

It only took a glance between them for them to understand the others intent. Rather than stopping, their bikes fell to the ground as they continued their forward momentum into the group. Dyson shifted to his wolf, mid run. Tamsin didn't have the sword that she was now so tuned too, but she did have a short sword she pulled from a scabbard strapped across her back. They each launched into the group of men.

The very ferociousness that Dyson had only just referenced was alive and angry. Just beyond that door the men had been so close to, stood the very reasons for their existence and the two of them unleashed their protective natures and decimated the large group of men in minutes.

As she looked around at the dead bodies around her, Tamsin found clarity. Her heart was pumping, violently. The adrenaline rushing. In that moment, Tamsin knew, what she wanted. What she had held back. She had darkness inside, and she had only suppressed it. Afraid to let it out, allowing it to control her. It was time to take that control back. The darkness was as much a part of her as everything else. She could be both. She ached for the symphony of movement in battle that she had once known. At that moment she knew why it had eluded her thus far with Bo.

In that instant, she knew and she was ready to give it all to her, every last piece of her. Even the darkness.

With her adrenaline still rushing from her thoughts and the battle, she didn't even speak when she saw her. She just headed towards her. Bo only had moments to notice the blood spattered on her mate as she crossed the gym, towards her. Tamsin dropped the bloody short sword on the floor and shed her jacket as her wings unfurled. She pulled Bo into a passionate kiss as they disappeared from the view of the rest.

Tamsin released her and Bo only had a moment to glance around and notice the rock walls all around her as Tamsin lit the torches, before Tamsin was wrapped around her again. Bo didn't feel fear. When she saw the fiery look in Tamsin's eyes, what she felt was arousal. A basic primal need. Tamsin was feral in her attentions on Bo. It only took moments for Bo to acclimate and reciprocate. She could see the unencumbered desire in Tamsin's eyes. The need. Without a thought Bo willingly submitted to bend to her every whim.

Tamsin's rough kisses moved along her jaw. Her teeth roughly nipping at her skin as she turned Bo's body around. Her hands were hungry as they moved about her body. Grabbing and pinching. All Bo could do was moan and allow herself to be pulled into Tamsin's world. Her body swayed with each movement of Tamsin's hand. As Tamsin continued to bite and lick at her neck. She roughly pulled away Bo's shirt her bra. She moved her hands over Bo's now exposed breasts and pinched and pulled at her nipples until they were swollen and erect. Bo guided one of her hands down between her legs and she moaned when Tamsin latched on and cupped it tightly. Massaging her through her jeans.

Bo ground her ass into Tamsin's hips as Tamsin played her body like a fine instrument. Coaxing all manner of sounds from her as Tamsin brought her completely under her spell. In moments. Tamsin was stripping her of her jeans and she pushed her forcefully down onto the rock outcropping.

Bo's ass was in the air, her palms on the cold surface of the stone as Tamsin ground her hips into her backside. She raked her nails harshly from Bo's neck down towards the small of her back, leaving four trails of blood. Bo moaned in pleasure at the intense sensation and her smile as she leaned her head back, was a wicked reflection of the hunger she now felt.

Tamsin wrapped her arm round Bo's waist roughly and from behind she thumbed Bo's clit. She released her waist as Bo's hips continued to writhe under the attention Tamsin's fingers were giving her. She reached over and opened the box sitting by Bo's breasts. A faint hum could now be heard. Tamsin leaned over, her body now flush. Bo had no longer had any control over her own body as it continued moving and arching into the frantic rhythm Tamsin had set.

As she ground hard into her clit, Tamsin finally growled into Bo's ear. The pure desire dripping from her rough voice, caused Bo to moan loudly. "Do you want me to be rough, Bo?" Bo moaned out, "Oh yes Tamsin….please…whatever you want, I can take it…..I need it…"

Tamsin smiled as she bit down hard on her neck and thrust her fingers into Bo's dripping wet entrance. She plunged into her deeply as she reached over and wrapped her fingers around one of the Agiels that were in the box. The pitch of the hum increased. Tamsin continued to thrust into her, her chest still pressed against Bo's back. When Bo was close to her peak, she slowed her thrusts as she spoke again. "The Agiel was used as a weapon, Bo, to harness pain and anger. Pulling its strength and intensity from the wielder." She thrust once more into Bo deeply then pulled her fingers out of her.

She moved that hand around to the front and began circling her clit. Bo panted and whined as Tamsin licked and bit around her ear before speaking again. "But, Its makers. The tormentors. In their confidence never fathomed that the women they had broken to be weapons, would ever be able to show passion…." She trailed ravenous kisses around her shoulders over to her other ear as she quickly circled her clit and plunged her fingers into her once, twice and then removed them, "….to feel love. They didn't realize that in the hands of such a woman, that the pain the Agiel inflicted in that instance, would be Sooo much more than pain."

Bo cried out in ecstasy as Tamsin plunged her fingers back into her coinciding with the delicious brief sting on her backside. To Bo it felt like Tamsin had struck her with an open palm, repetitively. The sweat on their bodies was glistening as Tamsin growled into her ear again. "Walk with me Bo. Walk that line between pain and pleasure. Find that breath between the two."

Bo screamed out a prolonged, "Yes" as Tamsin removed her fingers from inside her and reached up to grab her nipple pulling her hard into her body while she drug the agiel up along her inner thighs. Bo inhaled. Her eyes rolled back as she breathed out harshly and came in the intense sensation. Tamsin rewarded her with more hungry kisses along her back.

She didn't even let her catch her breath before she, once again, plunged her fingers back inside her with such force that Bo was on her tiptoes, and her backside was driven into Tamsin's hips. Tamsin moaned as she slid the Agiel where their flesh pounded together with such brutal force and slid it along Bo's ass. This time as she brought Bo to the precipice of another orgasm, they both screamed out as the release exploded from them both.

As they both collapsed, panting onto the rock beneath Bo. Tamsin put the Agiel back in the box. She slid off of her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into her. The kisses she placed on Bo's face as she recovered were now gentler, yet still just intense. Bo shivered as aftershocks continued to move through her body.

Tamsin's inner beast had been quelled. She had kept it locked inside for too long. She laid the blankets, furs and hides on the floor. She stripped her clothing and in stark contrast to just moments before, she made love to Bo. Whispering in her ear as she brought her to another climax in the middle of the cave that had been so much a part of her life once. That had been the place of so much joy and the reminder of so much pain.

Tamsin had finally, completely reclaimed herself. Every single part of her. She made peace with the demons inside and set them free.

In the coming days. The difference was noticeable. To everyone.

Evony recognized the implications of what needed to be done. She sent her trained guards to help the group hone their skills. But, Tamsin and Bo? They could have cleared the field alone. Many times they did. Many times the rest of the group just stood back and watched in awe as the Valkyrie and the Succubus became one in combat.

It was a magnificent site to behold.


	44. The Torch is Passed

**This chapter puts me over 150K! WOW! **

**There's a lil bit of Smut down there somewhere. **

**SOOOO...apparently I spoke too soon about the updates. I wrote much of my last few chapters about 20 chapters ago and when I sat down to finish them, I realized I had veered off a bit from where I thought I would be. So, I had to rethink some things.**

**Only 2 more chapters to go after this one. **

**In addition to my awesome, indispensable co-conspirator, Valkubusbluey also provided me with some extra ideas and help with this chapter, SO I thank the both of them and everyone who has reviewed. Your reviews are honestly integral to the writing of this story!**

**kaladkarenpo (eh, Bo can handle it.) emoticon guest, (glad you liked it!), unexpected sabotage (soon. very soon), Valkubusbluey (definitely, the agiel was bound to find Bo), 123a456e (I've been pretty long winded so, at least there's that), TraciLGlover (wow! Thank you! You are pretty spot on to my intent!), Noel (Thanks for catching the symbolism. I'm not much of an abstract person, so i'm glad I managed to get that across)**

* * *

As the weeks passed by, the small group grew. Both the Light and the Dark knew what was at stake and sent reinforcements to aid in the coming fight.

Tamsin tapped into her previous experience on the battlefield and pulled together and coordinated all the many aspects of their preparedness, in addition to their training.

Thanks to some digging Lauren had done in the Dark Archives, they decided the most likely place the rift would occur was at the Spiritual Center, where the previous portal had opened and closed. Patrols were set up there, just in case.

Acacia had spoken to Kahlan, Richard and Cara about what they had faced the last time a rift had been opened.

Tamsin had even devised a plan with Evony, to try and prevent Odin from bringing the dead back to life.

During this time, not only had Tamsin and Bo become even closer than before. After the afternoon they spent in the cave, Tamsin finally took Bo's room as her own and began, for the first time in any lifetime, bringing everything she owned, to a singular place that she called home.

Things were coming together. Just like Freya had said they would.

Odin kept sending his minions. Each time there was more and their skills more varied. The group welcomed the freedom to practice their lethal skills. But, none more so than Tamsin and Bo. The twosome had become somewhat a legend in itself.

At one such battle, Acacia had disappeared, only to appear seconds later with Freya.

Freya leaned over to Acacia, "You were right, the light and dark within each of them has synced with the other." They watched as Tamsin and Bo dispatched each and every one of Odin's minions.

When the battle was over, Tamsin looked up to see Freya staring at her. She nodded proudly at her. But, Tamsin could see the sadness hidden in her smile. Before she could decide if she would go speak with her, Freya disappeared.

Tamsin stared at the spot where they were until Bo came up behind her and said, "let's go get washed up. I need a drink!" Tamsin nodded as she headed for the Dahl. She couldn't shake the feeling she had gotten when she had seen Freya. If only she could figure out what everything she had been told, all meant. It felt like pieces of a puzzle put together one by one, but the last piece was missing, and with its absence, she just couldn't understand what the big picture was.

Once inside, she absently followed Bo to the washroom. She leaned against the sink, pensive. Bo kept looking at her, but she knew by now, that Tamsin would talk when she was ready. She helped clean Tamsin up and kissed each cut she came across. The warmth of her lips and her presence was the only thing keeping Tamsin from disappearing to find some solitude to think.

* * *

Tamsin sat, leaning back against the bar. She silently watched as the others….her family, laughed and celebrated another successful coup. She wanted to join them, but she just couldn't get her mind out of the rut it was in. She sighed as she turned back to the bar.

Acacia walked into the Dahl. Her eyes immediately fell on the blonde sitting at the bar, alone. She glanced over to see Dyson, Kenzi, and Bo near the pool tables. Dyson nodded at her, Bo smiled and Kenzi started to walk towards her. Acacia glared at her and shook her head ever so slightly. She was in no mood for the talkative human, tonight. Kenzi must have gotten the hint. She halted in her tracks and huffed out a sigh before turning back to her companions.

"That was some show your ragtag band of misfits put on today, Tams." Teased Acacia as she came to a stop behind Tamsin.

Tamsin remained facing the bar as she laughed softly without saying a word. She had too many things on her mind to mentally joust with Acacia.

Acacia said to herself, "_well then_" and stepped forward to clasp down one hand on Tamsin's shoulder as she sat. Acacia was glancing at Tamsin when Trick came over and sat a glass in front of her. As he poured her usually whiskey, Acacia looked at him and asked how his research was going on the possible combatants they would be facing would be. Trick responded, "I have a book downstairs we can go over it when you are ready." Acacia simply nodded.

Trick nodded towards Tamsin as he spoke to Acacia, "Tamsin has already set up countermeasures for the creatures your friends have warned us about and the possible foes I discovered during my research. Hopefully, we will have everything covered." Acacia brought her glass to her lips and nodded. She said more to herself than anyone else, "Hopefully, indeed" before downing her glass of whiskey. Trick filled it again, nodded and went about checking on his other customers.

Acacia sighed loudly as Tamsin sat silently. She finally turned towards, Tamsin. "So, Freya tells me you and Bo went to the Kamp." Tamsin nodded and finally looked at Acacia. With her eyes she glanced around, "So, where is Freya, anyway?" asked Tamsin as her eyes finally met Acacia's.

"She had some things to take care of." Replied Acacia.

Tamsin pursed her lips as she nodded, "MORE secrets." She studied Acacia, who was silent and uncharacteristically uncomfortable. She glanced around to see if anyone was in earshot before leaning over and saying. "You know.. I actually thought, for so long, that because you were there with me at the beginning, and ALL through my life that just maybe, YOU were my mother."

Acacia laughed, "Are you crazy, unfortunately for you! You look nothing like me!" She glanced up to see the real hurt in Tamsin's eyes. She had hated having to keep so much from her all of these years and she knew Tamsin was suffering from trying to force everything to make sense. She rolled her eyes and leaned over, "Well, between you and I. I did go to the Kamp, in your first years, for you…" she rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her whiskey, and in a much quieter voice added, "…and for Naomi."

Tamsin looked at Acacia surprised before slapping her own forehead. There was laughter in her voice as she spoke, "That explains absolutely everything! Naomi? Does she know?"

Acacia rolled her eyes, "of course she doesn't know!…..well, maybe she suspects…." She shook her head, "….I don't know. You know the rules, Tamsin. Parentage holds no importance."

Tamsin leaned back and crossed her arms as she studied Acacia. She finally said, "Yeah, parentage. It's the best kept secret around! Isn't it?" before turning back to the bar.

Acacia sighed as she turned around to watch Bo, Kenzi and Dyson. After watching for a few minutes she elbowed Tamsin and nodded towards them, "the wolf has a thing for the human."

Tamsin nodded as she turned to glance at them, "human? I think you should know her name by now. Which, by the way, thanks for working with her while she was in Valhalla."

"Of course, I know her name. But, she's still a human." Replied Acacia.

Just then, Bo looked up and her eyes met Tamsin's. Acacia glanced over at her to see the tension visibly melt away as Tamsin looked at Bo. She nodded her head to herself. "I have to admit. I was wrong about her."

Bo had turned back to her pool game and Tamsin turned back to the bar, She brought her glass to her lips and sarcastically said, "I could have told you that. As a matter of fact, I did!" before finishing off her drink.

Acacia turned to look at Tamsin, there was a fierceness in her eyes. "You know, none of this was easy for me, either. Knowing everything I did. Keeping it from you. I had to walk away from our kind, too. You had a choice. I did not. And Cara….I have spent far more time with her in Valhalla than you got to here and I am sorry if I could not accept that there would ever be anyone as worthy of you as that woman and I am trying to tell you now. That I was wrong."

Tamsin sighed as she leaned her forehead against her hand. "I'm sorry Cace. I just…. I have a lot on my mind."

Acacia patted her back as she stood. "I know you do….." She looked up and got Tricks attention who nodded, finished up and headed towards his den. "for what it's worth. I'm proud of you…..and just like always, when the shit hits the fan….." she leaned over and kissed the top of Tamsin's head, "….I will be right there with you…in a raincoat, of course." She smirked at Tamsin as she looked up to see Bo looking at them again. She forced herself to smile and nod at Bo before turning and following Trick to his den.

Bo made her way over to Tamsin, who was leaned over the bar staring at her glass. She laid her hand on Tamsin's bare shoulder and slid it slowly down her arm as she leaned over and whispered "you are really sexy when you're brooding." Tamsin perked up as she smiled at her glass before turning her head to kiss Bo's cheek, "is that so, succu-slut?"

Bo laughed out "absolutely" as she brought both of her hands up to the two slits near Tamsin's shoulder blades. "They don't even bleed anymore."

Tamsin shrugged as Bo kissed her shoulder and sat beside her. "You know, that faraway look on your face….. in that tanktop, the dagger at your hip, and your hair up that way. It reminds me of that drunken Valkyrie that wandered into my bathtub." she hummed as she rubbed her hand up and down Tamsin's bare arm. "Combine that memory with how incredible you were with your wings out and that sword blazing red in your hands…." She leaned over to whisper in Tamsin's ear. "it's gotten me really hungry."

Tamsin smirked as she turned to Bo. She was met with two brilliant blue eyes. Her smiled turned devious as she wrapped her arms around Bo and pulled her to stand between her legs. She kissed her collar-bone before looking up at her, "Well, then we really must do something about that!"

Bo grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand, "I just need to let Trick know, we will be gone a bit."

Bo went over and yelled out to Trick, "Hey! Trick! Tamsin and I have a few things to take care of, we will be back."

She could hear the frustration in his voice as he was coming towards the door, "Bo, we have things we have to do t…." His words stopped when he finally appeared in the doorway to see his grand-daughters eyes burning bright blue. He rolled his eyes as he said under his breath, "succbi!" then rolled his eyes as he said to Bo, "Fine, you two just hurry up! When Lauren and Evony get here, we have to get started with our meeting!"

Tamsin was pulling Bo towards the door as Bo answered, "Sure thing, gramps."

Outside the door, Bo yanked Tamsin's hand and pulled her back to her. Without a word, she brought their lips together. They could hear people coming from the parking lot so, Tamsin broke the kiss to pull Bo deeper down the alleyway.

When they were hidden in the shadows. Bo forced Tamsin up against the wall, hard. Tamsin slammed her head back against the wall as Bo kissed her along her jawline, while Bo's hands moved along her body. She pulled up on the hem of Tamsin's tank as she mumbled unintelligibly between kisses.

The pensive mood Tamsin had been in since she had seen Freya vanished and the feeling of the adrenaline rushing through her during battle overcame her. In one quick move, she leaned back into the wall as she grabbed Bo's hair and spun her around. She pulled her back flush against her as she brought her hand around to Bo's neck. She bit her pulse point as she ground her hips, hard, into Bo's ass. Bo moaned as Tamsin continued biting and kissing her neck.

Tamsin released Bo's neck and moved both of her hands down to her stomach. She splayed them out against her skin and slid them down into Bo's waist band. All the while continuing to grind against her. The pressure from her hands pushing Bo into her even harder.

Bo reached one arm down to grab Tamsin's forearm and reached the other back to grasp at Tamsin's hair. She turned her head to the side and met Tamsin's mouth in an explosive kiss. When Tamsin finally reached her destination, she immediately thrust inside of Bo.

Bo gripped her forearm hard as she moaned into Tamsin's mouth. Tamsin moved her other hand up, under Bo's shirt and bra. She grabbed her breast. Kneading it in time with the motion of her hips and other hand.

They moved against one another, enraptured, as Bo fed from Tamsin. The feed only added to the intensity of Tamsin's arousal. She had needed this release so badly.

When Bo had finally reached her peak, Tamsin devoured her mouth, swallowing her screams as Bo came. The very intensity of it all. The residual adrenaline from battle, the feed and the way Bo was grinding her ass into Tamsin's hips in the throes of her release, pushed Tamsin over the edge as well. She shuddered against Bo as she too, released while chanting in Bo's ear "I love you. I love you..."

They continued to kiss as their breathing slowed down. Finally, Bo turned to face Tamsin. She leaned her forehead against hers as Tamsin's hands continued to caress her body. They stayed that way for a few moments, breathing one another's air. When their breathing finally slowed Bo whispered, "I love you" as she nuzzled Tamsin's face with her nose. Tamsin leaned into her caresses as a genuine smile formed on her lips.

They enjoyed being in one another's arms, alone, for a little while longer before reluctantly heading back toward the door.

When they walked into the Dahl they had satisfied smiles on their faces. Kenzi was rolling her eyes as she walked towards them while Tamsin reached up and smoothed down some stray hairs on Bo's head. Bo turned to look at her and smiled as she started to speak, but was lost in her throat as she watched in horror as Tamsin's eyes changed, there was a flash something akin to fear in her eyes before they rolled upwards. Her lids lazily closed as she crumpled to the floor.

Darkness. All Tamsin saw was darkness. Then she heard her name called by a familiar voice and she asked, "Freya?"

"No child. I'm not Freya. Open your eyes." Was the reply.

Tamsin didn't know her eyes had even been closed. When she opened them, she looked around confusedly. "How did I get here?" Anxiously she looked at the woman, "Where's Bo?" The woman looked very much like Freya, but there was something different about her. Her hair was different and her eyes. "and if you aren't Freya who are you?"

The woman smiled as she nodded in greeting. "My name is Frigg and do not worry, you are exactly where you were. You are safe, as are those you were with."

"I was at the Dahl…" she looked around. She may not have known how she got there but she knew exactly where she was. "….and this isn't the Dahl."

Frigg nodded at her. "I wish that I could be, but I am not really there with you in body, just as you are not really here in this place…." She looked around as she walked nearer to Tamsin. "I have seen this cave many times through you." She looked directly at Tamsin now, "This is the place your mind always goes when it needs to feel safe. Very much like now, I'd guess."

"What do you mean, you have seen this place? Freya said you were hidden away and that you couldn't even see me." Queried Tamsin.

"That is all true to an extent. I have never been to this place other than through your feelings." Replied Frigg.

"Feelings?" Tamsin asked.

Frigg nodded, "Feelings, Tamsin, are capable of painting the most intricate of pictures if you know how to look." Frigg sat on an exposed rock. "I have experienced so much of your lifetimes with you. I couldn't be there by your side, but I was always with you."

Tamsin tilted her head trying to understand. She sat down next to her. "I don't understand any of this, Frigg. I just don't understand."

Frigg patted her knee, "I don't expect that you would, how could you? But, you will, my child. You will. All in time. That's part of why I am here. I wish that I could explain everything to you. To completely prepare you for what will come. If I had been able to raise you, you would know exactly what was in store for you…."

She stared at Tamsin, silently for a moment then looked down at Tamsin's hands and grabbed one, pulling it to her own cheek, "I'm sorry for staring, and touching you. I have just waited so long to speak to you, to come to you as I am now."

Tamsin was surprised that she did not recoil at her touch, but she could not explain the rightness of her touch or the comfort of it.

Frigg was still smiling but Tamsin could see the sadness in her eyes as she watched as her eyes closed briefly. She shook her head minutely from side to side as she inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "Tamsin, our time is short. Too short. I can feel my soul already letting go. There are things that I must tell you now. Because once I let go of this bond, there will be very little time for talking."

"Why now, Frigg? Doesn't your being here…..with me, doesn't that mean you will die? Freya said you would die if you were near me." Asked Tamsin.

"Will I die? Yes. All living beings die, child. I have held on for such a long time so that you could be ready…. and now? You are. I can feel it. I chose to be here, with you. To know that my last moments will be spent with you, after so long away from you? The price is worth it to me, to finally allow you to feel that I am with you."

"Tamsin, I know Freya tried to explain everything to you, but she only understands parts of it and the rest was just not her place to tell. Do not hold my sins against her. The mantle I must place on you, is a heavy one. For that I am so very sorry, my daughter. My powers, to see the many futures, to empathize, these are only tools for the greater purpose. I am the keeper of Destiny, Tamsin and now I must pass that task on to you."

"My place in this world has been to guide those destined to greatness and to augment the natural instinct of the Valkyrie to find the souls of the worthy."

Tamsin looked at Frigg incredulously, "You? You are the one who leads the Valkyries? I thought it was the Aesir."

Frigg nodded, "Knowledge is power my child, and some knowledge is not meant to be shared. If it was known, then there would be attempts to sway me."

She sighed as she stood. "In return for guiding these worthy warriors, I am able to feed from their strength. It is a glorious thing, Tamsin, to feel the strength, the nobility coursing through your veins." Her voice softened. "It is how I have stayed alive this long to be here now, for you."

Frigg stood, her back was proudly straight but her face betrayed her own guilt. "I heed to no one, but all need me to maintain balance. Through the years I have used what little power I have left to maintain that balance, but without foresight I have had to go by feeling alone. I have made many mistakes since then. Valued souls have been lost."

Tamsin looked away, the guilt of her own actions in helping Odin to garner those souls was crushing.

Frigg felt Tamsin's guilt and quickly knelt in front of her, cupping her cheeks. "No, Tamsin. Do not feel that way. It was all part of your destiny. Look back over your past and then to who you now are, who you will be. Look into your heart, Tamsin and tell me…. if you knew that any deviation would take that away…. Would you change anything?"

Tamsin thought of Bo, wondering if her own happiness now was worth the price of the souls it had cost. She looked at Frigg, "How can I say that who I am is worth all that was lost? That anyone is better because of my presence now?"

Frigg smiled proudly, "Ah and that is just it! It is not for you to say and that is why you are worthy of this now, my child. Because you can see all that you have, all that you are and know that one person's happiness is not worth the life of another. It is your heart, that makes you worthy."

Frigg studied Tamsin for a moment, feeling the turmoil in her soul. "I know you have doubts my child, how can you not? But soon, you will understand so much more. It will not always be easy, and you will have to draw from your many experiences to make the right choices, but above all you must listen to your instincts. They will guide you with more surety than what you feel. The Aesir may have taken the power you possessed in your blood to replace it with the spirit of the Valkyrie, but they could not change the make up of who you are. The pathways of thought and logic that were born into your soul before birth. The same as I. The same as your father. True power comes from within, my child and you excelled at all you did because of how unique you are."

Frigg stumbled a moment and sat down beside Tamsin.

She steadied herself before looking at her again, "The time is drawing near. But what I tell you now is perhaps the most important part. The burden that I have and now you is that you will know what can happen and you must recognize that sometimes you must do nothing. Even the tiniest moment can have a great impact on our lives. That is why I had to make Freya allow you to choose your own path. Because, it is yours, alone."

"There are simply some things that are not ours to tamper with. They are not ours to understand, or to decide. I failed to keep Odin from using you to pre-empt the lives of others because of the sacrifices I had already made. The sacrifices I made for you. There will come a time in your future, and you will see it….the things you don't want to see. But, you must remember, that we all have a time Tamsin and that is by far the most difficult of tasks. To see the death of a loved one and to stand by and do nothing."

Tamsin looked at her and said, "But, you saved me. When Cara died and I…." she looked down unable to finish the thought out of her own shame for forcing Frigg to act.

Frigg nodded. "I did. I did it because I followed my instincts. It was not your time then, I just knew that it wasn't. If it had been, death would have still found you. That is how fate is. And that is part of my point. If I were to pre-empt one death in honor, there is no guarantee that when death knocks again that it will be under the same circumstances. For a moment of compassion, a soul could be sentenced to an eternity of torment."

Tamsin sat considering all of the possibilities, feeling the genuine fear rise at her ability in the past to make such bad choices.  
Frigg pulled Tamsin's hands into her own. "What you are thinking now? That is why Bo is your queen. She is your anchor. She will stay your hand because she is your reminder of the beauty that can come from pain. She will remind you that it is not the destination but the journey that makes us who we are. That the balance of light is dark. She will remind you of who you are. She will help you to be so much more than I ever was."

Frigg stood, pulling Tamsin with her. "Odin is but the beginning. It's but a step. You will right your wrongs and mine and you will be victorious."

She leaned over and kissed Tamsin on her cheek. When she pulled away she put her hands on Tamsin's cheeks and shook her head as she looked into her eyes. "I have no right to ask you for anything further but if I may ask one more thing?

Tamsin could only nod.

"When you hear the call. Let it be you, who answers. I want it to be you."

Tamsin stood there in the landscape of her mind, trying to comprehend who this woman was, what she meant and she felt it. It was faint, but she felt it. The grief, the sorrow, and the joy for her mother to finally be able to speak to her, herself. She said it without any thought, "of course, I will."

Frigg smiled and closed her eyes a moment… before opening them and looking, again, into Tamsin's eyes, "Such beautiful eyes…." She smiled at Tamsin, "…eyes that made me smile even when I didn't want to. You look so much like your father. I am so very proud of the woman you've grown to be." She nodded at Tamsin and then there was darkness.

Tamsin sat upright with a bloodcurdling scream as she opened her eyes. She could hear frantic voices around her but all she could focus on was what felt like liquid fire in her veins. She could feel it coursing through her, reaching out to every cell, until it she was engulfed by it. And all at once, it stopped and she let out a hard, relieved breath as she became aware of Bo's voice, her lips against her skin as she frantically tried to get Tamsin to look at her.

Tamsin met her eyes and smiled that smile that was only for Bo. That was all it took for Bo to calm down. With tears in her eyes, Bo pulled her into her arms. "I was so worried. You wouldn't wake up and then…"

Bringing her in for a kiss as she stroked her hair, Tamsin stopped Bo in mid sentence. She tried to focus on Bo and ignore the tightness she began to feel in her chest. The pressure. It radiated throughout her body. She held Bo out at arm's length. She was stunned as she held her. She could see flashes of futures to come, but that smile. That smile Bo was giving her now, it never changed in any of those futures.

She inhaled sharply willing back the tears that were forming in her eyes, there would be time for this exploration but that time was not now. She could feel the extraordinarily powerful pull of the call of a powerful warrior. "You have to get everyone to the Spiritual Center." She shakily stood. She shook of the uneasiness and rolled her neck, "It's time, Bo. Frigg…she's gone and now I must take her to Valhalla." Her wings spread out, "I will meet you there. I promise I won't be long. But, I have to do this. "

Bo wanted to ask questions, everything was happening so fast, but she could see it in Tamsin's eyes. Now was not the time. She blinked and then nodded. As Tamsin's features began darkening Bo leaned in and kissed her lips, brushing them lightly as she whispered, "I love you". She kissed her lightly again and pulled away, their eyes locked together, "Do what you need to do, and I will too."

There was a perceptible curl of her lips even under the shadow of her power, as she nodded and disappeared.

When Tamsin opened her eyes, she saw several other Valkyries filling the small room. They all looked at her and immediately lowered their eyes. She could feel the death in that room, but it was unlike anything she was used to. A peaceful death of a warrior called to Valhalla was not a common occurrence and yet there she sat. A white haired, frail old woman. Sitting in her rocking chair. Her hands clasped in her lap. She did not look like the woman she had just spoken to. But, she still knew that this was Frigg. Her mother.

There was a smile on Frigg's face and her expression was peaceful. Tamsin inhaled as she recalled her last moments speaking to this woman.

Tamsin glanced around at the faces around her. She was surprised to see that many of them were sisters who had once despised her. And yet they all bowed in reverence and allowed Tamsin to walk over to her. They could feel the power in this room just as Tamsin could. This is something that had never happened in any of their lifetimes. She knelt down beside the woman and put her hand on her forehead.

In a flash, Tamsin saw her life, flowing in reverse. She could pick out images of her own life, and she felt the genuine joy Frigg had felt when Tamsin was with Bo. Happy and complete. She couldn't help the tear that fell as she saw that what Frigg had told her had been true. She had been there with Tamsin her entire life. She had felt the happiness and contentment, when she had been with Cara. She had felt the pain when Tamsin lost Cara and when she herself had died. The isolation and loneliness when she threw herself to the darkness. The helpless pain she felt when there was nothing she could do but watch. She had been there, by her side, all along. Suffering just as Tamsin had.

Even further back were the memories of a man. Tamsin could see how much she resembled the man. "Fenrir" she said out loud as she watched the images fly by. Images of the happiness and love between Frigg and Fenrir. In those memories she could feel Frigg's feelings and they were identical to what she now felt for Bo. This knowledge caused her to let out a breath. She couldn't imagine loosing Bo as Frigg had lost Fenrir.

As the memories faded away, Tamsin smoothed over Frigg's hair as her wings expanded. She leaned over and pressed her lips to her forehead and whispered the only words she could think to say, "thank you for all of your sacrifices… Warrior.", as she pulled her body into hers. Tamsin bowed her head as they disappeared.

When she opened her eyes, she saw more Valkyrie than she had seen in any one time since her banishment from Valhalla. She looked into the eyes of the now young woman, she was cradling in her arms. Frigg smiled broadly as her hands went to Tamsin's cheeks. With tears of joy in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck.

Freya walked over to them. She held her hand out and Tamsin and Frigg stood. With tears in her eyes, Freya walked over and kissed her sister on the cheek. When she pulled back to look into her eyes, Frigg nodded to her. Freya glanced over at Tamsin with a smile as she turned to face the gathered Valkyrie. She placed a hand on Tamsin's forearm as she said "My children! Kneel!" Other than the three, all fell to one knee.

The corner of Freya's lip turned up when Tamsin, too started to lower. Freya squeezed her arm, urging her to remain standing. " All of you here, are among my most trusted. My most honorable of daughters. Hear me now. In all of the history of the Valkyrie, there has never been a day such as this. You all feel the significance. You can all feel the power. What you don't know is that it is this woman…..my sister… the Keeper of Destiny that guides us to take the souls of the true warrior. And now, the torch is passed and one of our own sisters, Tamsin, has been called to accept it. With our bond and our blood, we will guard this knowledge with our lives. We will honor and serve this new Keeper of Destiny just as before. Now, WHAT SAY YOU?" With that every Valkyrie on a knee hit their chest with their fist as an affirmation that it would be so.

"A great evil has been released. An evil that threatens us all. Which of you will join her? Which of you will stand beside her as she rights his trespasses?"

Over thirty of the Valkyrie immediately stepped forward and dropped to their knees. Their heads bowed and their fist on their hearts.

Freya walked in front of them, touching each of their heads before turning to Tamsin. She glanced at Frigg and nodded as her smile grew. Frigg turned back to Tamsin. She hesitated and looked as if she was going to speak but instead pulled Tamsin in for another hug. She whispered to her, "Remember to trust your instincts above all else. They will show you the way. This is what you were born to be."

Frigg stepped away from Tamsin as Freya finished her rounds and stood before Tamsin and said in a calm, proud voice. "Child of Destiny, Daughter of Frigg and Fenrir. Guide us." And she too knelt as she bowed her head.

Tamsin's heart raced as she glanced around, dazed. She closed her eyes for only a moment before she felt what Frigg had described to her before. The knowledge. The strength of the brave and the courageous coursing through her veins. She could feel the warriors among her. Their strength fed into her own. She opened her eyes and again looked at Frigg who nodded as she smiled at her knowingly.

The final piece was now in place. The puzzle was complete and Tamsin saw it all and she understood.

Tamsin's instinct told her that it was time to go. She looked at the Valkyrie ready to join her and then to Freya. In a voice she had not used in millennia. She commanded, "Destiny awaits no one! Follow me!." As one, Tamsin and her new platoon of Valkyrie disappeared.


	45. Showdown

**Updat A/N 4/12/2015- do you guys hate me yet? Ugh! Who knew this last chapter would be so hard! I have written it several times and while I like parts of what I write, it's STILL not what I want! It will be worth the wait. I will make sure! Thanks to the new readers and you awesome re-readers!**

**Updated A/N 3/1/2015 :( I am sorry the last chapter STILL isn't where I want it to be. I've re-written several times now and it still isn't what I want. Feeling more confident about several new ideas, so hopefully soon. :) **

**Update A/N 2/7/2015- I know, I know I still haven't finished chapter 46...it is written, but I just am not happy with it yet. I haven't forgotten I just want it to be a worthy conclusion for all of you incredible readers Incidentally. I have heard I am in some kind of poll on a primarily doccubus site. I personally would prefer you not vote for me. It isn't worth your hassle. I just thank you all for just reading. That means more to me than any poll ever could. :)**

** Happy Boxing Day! I tried to get this ready for Christmas (or just the 25th of December, for those of you who don't celebrate it) But, man was this one a long one! I couldn't imagine breaking it into two chapters, so hopefully you can all relax, settle in and read the whole thing in one sitting. Enjoy!**

**emoticon guest (hope you enjoyed this one, too!), 123a456e (did I leave you speechless?!), Valkubusbluey (Thank you immensely for your help and suggestions!),TraciLGlover (TY!), S.O.S (hopefully you will LOVE this chapter, plenty of LotS references!), guest (I like that word..EPIC), RSkarFr (maybe you get this one when you wake up, too!), kaladkarenpo (TY!)**

* * *

It had not taken long after Tamsin's departure, for them to all head that way. The rift was not yet opened, but Evony was already getting reports from her guards that his minions were arriving from outside the building.

On the way to the Spiritual Center, they could feel the strong tremors even from miles out. Upon arrival, they were thankful that the fighting, so far, was contained in the enclosed area. No one wanted the Fae to be exposed this way. What they expected to happen, could not be as easily smoothed over, in this generation, as it had been in the past.

Their hearts were racing as they came to a stop, in front of the building. It took very little time for the fight to be brought to them.

As Bo dispatched one after the other, her eyes constantly searched for her rock. Her anchor. It wasn't until she had made it inside that she felt it, that familiar energy. She turned to see Tamsin. Her wings were black, standing proudly behind her. Her sword was drawn. She looked so incredibly fierce. Just as astounding were the thirty or so Valkyrie, surrounding her. Bo couldn't help but shake her head in awe of the woman as she continued to strike out with her daggers.

Immediately upon opening her eyes, Tamsin had drawn her sword. She could smell death. A sneer crossed her lips. The battle was upon them.

In only a manner of seconds, she quickly took in the scene. She saw flames erupting from several areas. She watched proudly as each group they had trained stayed in their tight formations, moving about the newly arrived lackeys.

She looked around to her sisters and she said, "no foe will be left standing, and none will fall with their head." After giving them a few hand gestures, they nodded. Feral grins were on their faces as they quickly fanned out. This was what Valkyrie were made for. Battle.

As soon as she had arrived, she had known where Bo was without even seeing her. She could feel her heartbeat. After dispatching her Valkyrie, she quickly made her way to her, dropping every opponent in her wake. She put her back to Bo's and said over her shoulder as she ran another underfae through with her sword, before taking off its head, "Well at least you saved some for me?"

Bo laughed as she used both of her daggers, pulling them across the neck of the large man in front of her. Severing his head. "Well ya know, I'm giving like that. It took you long enough" Tamsin laughed as she and Bo moved through the army of underfae and fae underlings of Odin.

Tamsin glanced over to see Evony's fire fae burning the bodies of the dead. She and Cara had almost been overwhelmed once before by Banelings and she knew how important it was that the bodies were destroyed. Banelings were far worse than Revenants. Banelings were not mindless. Taking off the heads or burning the bodies had been a contingency against having to revisit the same dead foe, brought back to life by Darken Rahl. Banelings were a favorite tool of his and once the rift was fully formed, she had no doubt that he would use it.

The number of Odin's underlings had swollen well past the bodies that were there to stop them, but the training they had received quickly evened the odds. The independent, angry chaos that each of their foes possessed was no match for the refined discipline Tamsin had instilled. Odin's lackeys fought out of fear and selfishness. Their souls already promised away. It was no match for the freedom from Odin's rule, that Tamsin and the rest fought for.

As the ground continued to rumble beneath their feet, Tamsin shook her head as she began seeing things that weren't there. Bo could feel her distraction in the way her body tightened against her back. She asked over her shoulder, "are you okay? Have you been hit?" Tamsin shook her head again and managed to say "I'm good." as she began to understand. The premonition. Her mother's power. Tamsin took in a deep breath, relaxed herself and let her instincts guide her. She broke away from Bo as the rift finally began to open.

Bo glanced around to see Tamsin moving with such speed that she could barely comprehend what she was seeing. She struck out with her sword, without even looking, and her opponent would fall. The blade always knowing exactly where to land. It only took one blow, before she had moved to the next.

Part of the building fell as the eerie green light began erupting through the tear in the floor. They could vaguely hear the sirens that were already blaring toward them. Another contingency set in place. Upon their hopeful victory, to the outside world, this would all be handled as an explosion. Keeping onlookers at a safe distance. That was Evony and Lauren's part in all of this. Keeping their secret.

Erupting from the newly formed cavern in the floor was what Tamsin had dreaded the most. She still didn't know how they were going to accomplish their goal. She glanced around to see that the majority of the minions were dead and she sighed in relief as her guards all rushed in their squads to dispatch, one by one, the creatures of Hel that leapt forth.

She looked at Bo as they watched, "are you ready, sweetcheeks?" Bo nodded. But, before they turned to head toward the opening, Tamsin huffed out a breath as if the wind had been knocked out of her, she grabbed a dagger from her boot and with perfect precision launched it as she turned, her eyes not even falling on its intended target until the dagger was sinking itself into the back of the large man's skull.

Kenzi had whipped her head around, too late, to see a large man with a short sword in his hand raised and swinging it towards her head. Before she even had time to squint her eyes and brace herself, the man froze in mid swing, the short sword dropping from his hand. Kenzi watched as he slumped down. There was a dagger protruding from the back of his head. Kenzi looked up to the place he had been standing to meet Tamsin's eyes.

From the look of relief on Tamsin's face, she knew she had the Valkyrie to thank for the fact that she still had a head. She smiled at Tamsin, sticking her thumb up before nodding towards the rift. Tamsin nodded in affirmation as she grabbed the stunned succubus's hand.

"It's time to meet daddy, Bo. Let's go." Bo nodded as she reluctantly followed, making a mental note to ask about what the hell she had just seen.

Before taking the first step down into the glowing green cavern, Tamsin and Bo glanced around behind them. The fight was much more brutal. The beasts of hell used no swords. They used claws and teeth. But, their ferocity was met equally and Tamsin could not help but feel proud. She hated leaving things unfinished but knew that the best way to stop it was to get to Odin.

Bo and Tamsin looked at one another before they stepped forward. Most of the beasts had already ascended on the outside world but there were those left as sentinels. Less than Tamsin had expected.

Of course, Odin was prideful. He had no cause to expect anyone could enter, except for Bo. She was of his blood, travelling through his realm would not hurt her, and knew of no cause to fear her. Odin thought it was only a matter of time before the darkness he knew was already inside her, would unleash itself and they would rule together. He certainly didn't expect Tamsin. As she and Bo moved down the rocky slope Tamsin knew that his pride would be his undoing. But, how? That, she just didn't know yet.

The sentinels that had been left, needed little effort until they came up to a corner. Out of instinct Tamsin pushed Bo back, hard enough to throw her to the floor. She rounded the corner and rushed into them. Bo shakily stood before hesitantly stepping around the corner. At first, she couldn't see what was going on because of Tamsin's wings. She had never noticed before that her wings were almost like armor, as they didn't even quiver when they were struck by a clawed hand. Yet another thing she took note of, to ask her later. She watched as Tamsin, again seemed to be in the right place to kill each of her attackers. She wanted to help but she was mesmerized by her Valkyrie.

The last demon was finally down and Tamsin turned to Bo. She was smiling at her but Bo could still faintly see the shadows on her face before they finally disappeared. It was surreal seeing a smile amid her steely, lethal presence. Bo shook her head trying to stay the arousal that was threatening her. "You really are quite incredible, Tamsin. There is a stunning beauty in the way you fight." She took the few steps towards Tamsin as her wings receded back out of sight. "So, what the hell happened to you?" She put her hand on Tamsin's chest. She could still feel the increase in its normal rhythm and could hear the quickness of her breath. "That thing with Kenzi. How did you know?"

Tamsin wrapped her arms around her, kissing the top of her head and then laying her cheek against her hair. She was glad to have her in her arms. She had seen a glimpse of what had awaited them around the corner and Bo wouldn't have stood a chance against the claws. Tamsin had known that her wings would protect her. She pulled away to look at Bo. "I knew because I could see it before it happened. It's still jumbled, but…" She stopped speaking and looked around, warily. "I have so much to tell you. But, it's really going to have to wait. You just have to trust me."

"You know that I do Tamsin."

Tamsin nodded, "Good. Now, Feed. I want you to be fully charged. We aren't far away from him, now."

Bo stroked Tamsin's cheek. She tried to ignore the scratches she saw on her skin. She knew she would just shrug them off, if she mentioned it. Instead she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Bo, you'll see. Now kiss me before I change my mind!" She added with a cocked eyebrow.

Bo didn't wait for further permission. She put a hand behind Tamsin head and met her lips in a deep kiss before leaning back slightly, pulling her chi. It took only moments for Bo to fully fill and when she pulled away, she was gasping. Her eyes wide open. She flexed her fingers, feeling the energy tingling there. "Whoa! That's new! It was outstanding before but THAT was the most incredible thing I have ever tasted! Tamsin?"

Tamsin smirked at her "I promise, if we make it out of here. There's plenty more where that came from and I will explain everything to you. But, right now you need to put your game face on and….." she twirled her hand around Bo's face "…..stop that whole thing you are doing with looking at me like that. NOW is not the time to get me turned on, Seriously Succubus!" She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed her before grabbing her hand and pulling her further down the passageway, lit only by the light of the eerie green torches that lined it.

"So, you know where we're going?" Bo asked as they continued on.

Tamsin nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. It's been a really long time. But, I have been here before. I never saw Odin, or the Keeper or even Darken Rahl. But, occasionally I had to bring people here personally." Tamsin looked away when she finished.

Bo stopped and pulled on Tamsin's hand. "Tamsin, what if I can't do it? I know we talked about this and that there is no reasoning with him. But….he is my father."

Tamsin grabbed her elbows and pulled her close. "Bo, I know you want to believe there is good in everyone. But, sometimes there just isn't." Her face was sad as she finished.

Bo nodded, "At least I was right about you. That's enough."

"The jury's still out on that one, now come on. The quicker this is done. The safer our family and friends will be."

Bo nodded resolutely as the continued on down the hallway. They came up on an ornate door and Tamsin stopped in front of it. Bo looked at Tamsin and didn't even have to ask, even she knew this was it. She could feel him. She could feel the power coursing through her own veins, waken. Her eyes flickered blue as she grabbed Tamsin's arm causing her eyes to change back to their warm brown. She sighed, "Strong stuff in there, Tamsin."

Tamsin could see her struggling. "Bo, we are doing this together. You aren't alone. If it gets to be too much...just remember what's at stake. Remember how much I love you. I won't let you leave me, in any way."

Bo took a deep breath and nodded. She laid her hands, hesitantly on the huge doors, ready to push them open, when Tamsin stopped her.

Tamsin had a strange look on her face. Her eyes were closed. Freya had told her, that she would know what to do when the time came, and now? She did. She let out the breath she had been holding, opened her eyes and said "Bo give me your daggers. All of them."

Bo looked at her in confusion, "but I have to be the one to..."

"I know Bo. Just... trust me. Okay?"

Bo looked in her eyes as she handed Odin's dagger to her.

Tamsin held his dagger up between them, making eye contact with Bo. She looked at it then looked back into Bo's eyes before tucking it into her inside jacket pocket. It was now resting, right next to the sheath that held her mother's sword. She hoped that she was right, that the power of the sword of truth would mask the daggers location. Bo handed her, her other two daggers. Tamsin put them in one hand. "Bo, no matter what happens, remember that I love you." As she nodded to the door.

As soon as the door was opened, Tamsin said under her breath, "I'm sorry, Bo". Bo gasped at hearing those words while simultaneously feeling Tamsin grab her around the neck. Tamsin pushed her inside the room. Odin was standing just inside the door, he was about to step towards Bo when Tamsin tossed Bo's daggers at his feet and pushed Bo harshly to the floor away from him. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at Odin. His mouth turned into a sneer.

He looked exactly as Tamsin had remembered but now she could see how much Bo looked very much like the man.

When he walked over to them, Tamsin put her foot on Bo's back and pushed her back down to the floor forcefully and coldly said, "stay down Succubus!"

Bo turned around and looked at her, "What the hell Tamsin?"

Tamsin smirked at her, and said coldly, "sorry Bo, but he paid me to deliver you, and I had to get you here. This was the best way to do that. I have never failed a mission and I don't intend to start now." Tamsin cocked her head as she looked at Bo, "Nothing personal, you understand. Yeah?"

Tears were beginning to fill Bo's eyes. "Nothing Personal?! How could you do this?! You said you loved me!"

Tamsin laughed and clicked her tongue. "Well, yeah about that." she grimaced. "You see, Succubus, you aren't the only one who has that effect on people." Tamsin couldn't stand the look on Bo's face anymore so she looked away as she continued to speak with the coldest tone she could muster. "I'm not a good person. I told you so. But you wouldn't believe me. Besides, it was only a matter of time before you found someone else, it's your nature. So...at least this way, I've done what I was tasked to do and you get to know daddy dearest here, better."

She looked at Odin. "So, is there anything else, dude? Cuz it's hotter than hell in here and I need a shower after spilling your lackey's blood all over the place. Speaking of which, you really should get better help."

He looked at Bo, who was visibly upset as she rubbed her bruised knees. Then, he turned to study Tamsin. "I must say, Valkyrie. I thought you were quite taken with my daughter and even more confusing to me is the matter of all of my dead men. I am quite certain many of them were sent back to me with your indelible mark on them. I don't believe that this was your plan."

Irritation could plainly be heard in Tamsin's voice. "Seriously? Taken with her? I'm a Valkyrie. We don't usually do love and you made sure I learned my lesson the first time, now didn't you? You have never complained before about how I do my job. So, why would you complain now? Maybe I didn't plan on turning her over, at first, but your little errand boy, Rahl, painted a pretty good picture for me of what would happen if I didn't." She looked at Bo again, "and while it was a pretty good time, Succubus. Even THAT isn't worth my soul. I know you understand that." She shrugged as she looked back at Odin. "So, basically, Keeper. I don't really have much of a choice. Now do I?"

Odin laughed as he walked around Bo. He looked up at Tamsin, "and the dagger?" Tamsin nodded her head behind them. "Still stuck in some asshole out in the hall would be my guess." She nodded back towards Bo. "She said she didn't want it near you until we found out why you wanted it and that she'd grab it on our way out."

He squatted down next to Bo as he put his hand on her chin. "So, you thought you would be leaving, Bo?" Odin asked.

Bo looked irritated as she scowled at Tamsin before looking back at Odin. Her chin quivered a little. "I did think that we would leave." She looked at Tamsin, there was anger and sadness in her voice, "But, that was before YOU betrayed me."

Tamsin avoided looking at Bo and settled her glare on Odin, who had reached over to put his hand on her shoulder. Bo flinched but did not move away. He began to pat her. In a patronizing tone he said, "There, there daughter. She will be punished."

He walked over to one of the doors of the room and opened it and out stepped, a sneering Darken Rahl.

"Well, well, well! What a pleasant surprise!" said Darken in his condescending tone. He lecherously looked Tamsin up and down before looking to Odin, "Sire, what do you require of me?"

Tamsin spoke up, "We had a deal Odin!" I have delivered her. What is this snake doing here?"

Odin laughed. "Our business is concluded, Tamsin. That is true. However, you have hurt my daughter and I simply cannot allow that." He looked at Bo, "Would you like the honor, my dear? If you cannot. Rahl here is more than capable."

Bo looked at Tamsin, whose eyes softened for only a moment. Bo saw the barely imperceptible nod of her head and turned back to Odin but remained silent.

Odin studied Bo, "Very well. Rome wasn't built in a day! I can't expect you to turn from your upbringing so quickly." He turned to Rahl, "Take care of her."

Rahl rubbed his hands together and said, "Gladly."

Tamsin laughed at Rahl as he walked around her. "You may not be mortal, Rahl, but you are corporeal here, are you not?" Darken only rolled his eyes in boredom as he stepped in front of Tamsin. She smiled and like a vipers strike, she brought her backhand across his face. She stepped closer to him, grabbing his collar, forcing him to look at her. When she spoke they could hear the anger rising in her tone. "You believe you can best me? How very sad of you to have forgotten our first meeting! I believe it is you who owes me a debt." She twisted his collar as she pulled him so close he could feel the heat from her breath, "you may awaken in the morning, but today you will pay that debt."

She threw him backwards as she pulled off her jacket. She turned and walked towards where Bo was. She threw her jacket at her. "Make yourself useful, Succubus, and keep this off the dirty floor. I like that jacket and I don't want to ruin it." She met Bo's eyes for only a moment, but it was enough for Bo to understand. She could already feel the weight of the dagger hidden inside.

There was a smirk on her face as she rolled her shoulders and looked over at Odin. She stared at him, briefly, before turning back to Rahl. Her black wings expanded behind her as she moved. She tilted her head as she walked towards him. "Do you know why a Valkyries wings are black in battle, Rahl?" He didn't wait for her explanation, instead he held up his hands and sent a great burst of searing fire towards her. Tamsin's wings reacted. They enshrouded her. The fire flaring back, causing no damage.

Tamsin laughed as she continued walking towards him. Rahl lowered his hand interrupting the steady stream. Tamsin taunted him, "You didn't let me finish! I was going to tell you, the black wings are like an armor. It protects us. Even from your tricks." She was now standing in front of him, she sneered as she reached up and grabbed his neck. "How does it feel to be powerless, Darken? I should have snapped your neck that day in your palace."

Bo stood, Tamsin's jacket laying over her arm. Odin's laughter caught her attention, and she looked at him. "Daughter!" He laughed as he met Bo's gaze, "You and I are in for a treat! Did you know, dear, that Rahl here, kept the Valkyries lover captive? He had all of the pain and agony she had inflicted on others, infused into an Agiel. He used it to break her… again. It was glorious! Such agony it caused her. Why I almost teared up at the sheer beauty of it all! Everything Cara had known was forgotten. Rahl's job was so thorough that when the Great Valkyrie of Legend, her lover, went to her? Why poor Cara didn't even flinch when she shoved her agiel into Tamsin's heart. Incredulously, Tamsin wouldn't even fight back! Imagine that! A Valkyrie, weakened so, by love that she would prefer to die rather than fight back. And die, she did! Oh the lovely torture that must have been for Tamsin to be killed by the one she loved!"

Odin laughed as Tamsin turned to sneer at him before turning back to Rahl. Remembering that painful moment, looking into Cara's crazed eyes as she felt her own life leave her. It had been by far the most painful of her many deaths. Cara may not have remembered it, thanks to Zedd. But, Tamsin had never forgotten. She had felt none of the Agiels pain, only the pain that seared her very soul from seeing that detached, unfeeling look in Cara's eyes. It had haunted her worse than any form of torture. She focused all of her anger against Rahl as she unleashed a flurry of punches.

Rahl finally slumped forward, feigning exhaustion as Tamsin pushed him away from her. She gripped the hilt of her sword as Rahl perked up suddenly, taking the opportunity and raising his hand, engulfing Tamsin in flames.

Bo cried out for her. Her fears quieted only by the roar of Tamsin's taunting laughter. She saw the look on Rahl's face when Tamsin plunged the sword in his chest. "Oh, did I forget to mention? Even without my wings as a shield, your fire is as impotent as you were as a man. There's no pain you could ever inflict upon me that life has not already put me through." She shoved the sword further in as she pushed him back towards the wall. She then backed away, leaving him slouching against the wall. His eyes grew wide and he stepped away from the wall, when he saw the sword she was pulling from him. He clutched his chest, "That sword, where did you get that?"

Tamsin looked at his blood dripping from it before she looked back at him and smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know! But sadly, for you, of course. I am done with you." He quickly raised his hand and fire surrounded her again as she drew the sword back. Tamsin smiled broadly, "and by the way 'Lord' Rahl…Cara Mason sends her regards from Valhalla" and she swung. The blade sliced cleanly through his neck. Tamsin continued the arc stopping the point in front of Odin. The wet sound and thud of Darken's head and body hitting the floor was all that could be heard as she stood there, staring Odin down.

She made a step closer to Odin as she stared him down. Odin only laughed at her.

"Yes Tamsin, I'm curious as well. Where did you get that lovely sword? It looks so very familiar!" He asked as he reached out and touched the tip. His lips curled up into a sneer as a drop of his blood fell from its point.

Tamsin stepped closer to him. Her arm still rigid as she held it out in front of him. She sucked on her teeth as she looked at the ceiling, then settled her eyes back on Odin. She scrunched her nose, "Yeah, I guess I should have mentioned that, Huh? You see there's a great deal you don't know about me."

Odin tilted his head, "Is that so? I admit, your theatrics with my daughter had me for a second. As entertaining as it was, I don't see what you have to gain from it. There is nothing you can do to stop me and I will kill you, in front of Bo, and then she WILL serve by my side. All I see before me, is the shell of a great warrior. A fallen, disgraced Valkyrie and my daughters whore."

Tamsin smiled, "A whore? Indeed. If that is what she wants, she is a Succubus after all." She winked at Odin. Do you realize that you, yourself, stood in front of me and told me to find the one with eyes of both brown and blue, do you remember? And yet you had no idea who I was." She shook her head. "Such a pity, Odin."

There was a fire beginning to burn in Odin's eyes as Tamsin teased him. His voice was filled with anger, "I tire of this. You are nothing to me."

Tamsin laughed, "Oh but I am. I am the daughter of Frigg, Odin. Do you know what that means? Of course you do. You have heard the prophecies. I am Destiny's Child…"

Odin momentarily lost his calm demeanor as Tamsin continued "….And since you are obviously free from this hell hole, that can only mean Frigg died. So what do you think that meant to her power, Odin?" With the sword still held still held rigidly straight towards him, she stepped closer. He glanced down at the sword, beginning to understand its significance. "It means, Odin, that I can see the future. I am the seer whose heart Bo holds. But, I also hold hers. I can also feel what others feel. Like right now, while your face doesn't show it, you are afraid." Tamsin cocked her head, "and of little old me?"

Odin met her eyes now. There was rage building in the whites of his eyes as she continued, "There are so many variables in seeing the future, Odin. Did you know that? One small change and the time line changes. I wonder…. Do you think I will choose the right one? No. You don't care about that. What you are really wondering is: what can you do to change your fate. Aren't you? Well, the thing is, when it's your time to go. Fate finds you, no matter where you may hide and Odin….. your time has run out."

His face softened in fright, for only a blink of an eye before his sharp mind came up with a retort, "It matters not what you think you can do. So, you are my wife's bastard child. I do not fear you. My dear wife didn't have the power nor the metal to kill me. Even if you now have her power, neither will you."

Tamsin stepped closer, "Oh, Odin. I'm not going to kill you." She nodded towards Bo who had used Odin's distraction to stand slightly behind him. "She is."

Odin turned to look at Bo as he laughed. "It matters not what you two believe, you cannot harm me. You do not have the dagger."

Bo dropped Tamsin's jacket to the floor as Bo held up the dagger, "you mean this one?" the dagger flashed in the light, as she used his surprise to quickly step forward plunging it into his chest. "The pity is, Odin. That you don't understand that love IS true power." As she thrust it deeper into his chest.

As the life flowed from Odin's body, his power surged through the dagger into Bo. She screamed as her body was flooded with it, but she held fast. As it reached its apex and Odin took his last breath, Bo fell. Tamsin had been right there to catch her. Only the sounds of Bo panting and the dull thud of Odin's lifeless body hit the ground, could be heard.

Bo's eyes, a violet tinted blue, opened and met Tamsin's. The voice she spoke with was not her own. She began violently drawing Tamsin's chi. The power inside of her screaming to consume all of the available power.

Tamsin leaned closer, using every muscle in her body to fight the powerful, paralyzing draw. She crashed her lips into Bo's, the words on her lips were a whisper, "I trust you with my life", before plunging her tongue into BO's mouth. It took only a second for Bo to come back to herself. Her eyes widened as she looked at Tamsin. She reached up and grabbed her face, "I'm so sorry, Tamsin! And after what he told me about Cara. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you!"

Tamsin smiled at her, "Relax, you couldn't hurt me if you tried." She pushed at Bo's shoulder in jest, "You know you are just a softie anyway." Bo smiled as Tamsin leaned back in to kiss her.

They were pulled from their moment when Tamsin sat up straight. She looked around. She felt something she could not describe. She and Bo stood as Bo watched Tamsin, trying to figure out what was wrong. Tamsin didn't look distressed, only confused. She finally asked, "Tamsin, what's going.." Tamsin put her finger to Bo's lip stopping her from talking. She took that same finger and pointed at thousands of small bright lights beginning to twirl and dart through the air towards them. Bo and Tamsin stared in wonder. In a great wave, the lights flew through Tamsin and out the door. Tamsin heaved out a breathy sigh and she watched them floating away. Bo turned back to look at Tamsin and saw on her face the most serene expression she had ever seen on her.

Bo put her hand on Tamsin's arm and she looked Bo, "did you feel that?" There was laughter in Tamsin's voice. A joyous laughter. "did you feel that, Bo? It was glorious!"

Bo couldn't help but smile at Tamsin's infectious expression, "Tamsin, what was it?"

Tears began to rim Tamsin's eyes as she fell to her knees. When she spoke, it came out broken and filled with emotion, "Souls, Bo. It was the souls of those I brought to Odin. They are free. Frigg said I would right my wrongs, AND hers and now they are free. Now, I am free." Bo smiled and fell to her knees in front of Tamsin, wrapping her arms around her as Tamsin wept while she said over and over "It was so beautiful, Bo. So beautiful!"

They had sat there probably for much longer than they needed to, but this was a guilt she had carried with her for so long that she was glad Bo had let her enjoy it. Tamsin felt re-energized when she finally looked at Bo, "are you ok? I mean his power, does it hurt or anything?"

Bo shook her head. "It definitely feels different, but it's ok. It doesn't hurt, anymore."

Tamsin sighed in relief as she looked at Odin's lifeless body. Feeling her mother's powers move through her body had not been a benign feeling, she had feared that the very darkness of Odin's power would have been unbearable. She was glad to know Bo was not suffering. "We have one more task before we go. We have to go find, Hel."

Bo looked at her with a confused expression. "Umm, we are in hell Tamsin. SO Uh.. I found it!" and she laughed

Tamsin laughed, "No Bo, Hel. She once ruled this underworld. Trick and Freya suspect that Odin imprisoned her. He was not one for sharing power, you know."

Bo nodded her head, "someone else to rescue? I'm in! Well? Let's go!"

Tamsin laughed and shook her head. She loved this crazy woman so much.

It was Bo's instinct they followed, this time, as they made their way through the underworlds palace, to the dungeons. It wasn't long before they found her. Tamsin used her sword to break the lock and Hel reluctantly watched them as they helped her out of her cell. She couldn't take her eyes off of Bo.

Bo finally said, "If I look like him, I'm sorry. I had nothing to do with him keeping you here."

Hel took in a deep breath that seemed to rejuvenate her before she looked deep into Bo's eyes. "I know, I just can't believe YOU are here, again."

Bo cocked her eyebrow. "Again?"

Hel nodded as she grabbed Bo's hand and turned her around. Tamsin held up the torch. They were facing another cell. "Your mother. I see her in you, as well. She was held in there. For a very long time. We only had one another to talk to for most of the time." She pointed to the other side of the room and Tamsin carried the lit torch over to it. Bo's breath hitched when she saw it. The bassinet from her dawning. "He kept you here, until one day, he took you and your mother away. To the surface. I suppose. He only had the ability to go to the living world for short periods of time, then. When he returned, he was so angry that Aife sent you away. I feared for her. I feared for you! and yet now. Here you are." She sighed, "So, Odin. What of him?

Bo simply replied, "he's dead." She nodded and reached out and grabbed Bo and Tamsin's hands. "Over 3000 years, I have been here. For saving me, and giving back my kingdom, whatever you want of mine, is yours."

Bo and Tamsin looked at one another until Bo nodded to Tamsin. Tamsin looked at Hel, "There is but one thing. There is a man here by the name of Darken Rahl. He should suffer for all of the evil he perpetrated while living and dead. He was Odin's right hand and he was sadistic in his thoroughness. I separated him from his head a short time ago, but come tomorrow he will do his best to convince you that he is useful. I assure you, he is not."

Hel nodded, "In my realm only the worst receive that treatment and I assure you, so will he. It will be done."

As they made their way back to the surface Bo finally asked, "So. Tamsin, with my…with Odin, was all of that really necessary?"

"Actually, unfortunately, it was. I hoped that my sword would mask the presence of the dagger. He would have taken it from you as soon as he came into the room. He was waiting for us. I saw a glimpse of that in my head before we walked in. I knew we needed to take him off guard. I had to form a distraction. That it was Rahl was rather advantageous for me. And besides. We have been over this! You know you can't act and you needed to be convincing." She studied Bo for a moment as they walked. She saw a little sadness in her features. She stopped her. "Wait! You didn't really think I meant any of that, did you?"

Bo didn't say anything.

Tamsin grabbed her arm, "whoa, whoa, there Bo. You shouldn't have truly believed any of that. I meant to throw you off balance, not hurt you!"

Bo closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, as she exhaled she opened her eyes to meet Tamsin's. "I didn't believe it that you really felt that way. It was more like… it made sense that I wouldn't be enough for you or anyone. It's in my nature." Bo looked down.

Tamsin was shaking her head, "Bo, No! Don't say that." She sank to her knees in front of her, grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, "I want you to understand right here and now, that there is no one! Nothing! That will ever make me betray my love for you. You are everything to me! You believed in me, even when I didn't and if I have to do the same thing for you I will." She kissed her hands again, "Bo…" she started but was stopped abruptly by a growl off to the side.

Tamsin stood and looked around her where the bloody bodies of the creatures lay. She mentally scolded herself for letting her emotions get away with herself. Now was not the time to be emotional. They still didn't know what lay at the entrance and the rift needed to be closed. Bo needed to focus, and Tamsin was definitely distracting her. "Come on, we will talk about this later. I am ready for a shower." Bo nodded and allowed Tamsin to guide her.

When they were close to the opening, Tamsin laughed out and said, "you know, I'm not really sure how to feel about the two people I've loved in my life having killed their own fathers". She looks over at Bo, who is now glaring at her, and adds "What? Too soon?" Bo swiftly punched her in the arm as the lights from ahead grew brighter.

When they emerged from the rift, they were met with all types of activity. Injuries were being tended to and others were milling about. The plan was to burn this place to the ground after everyone was safely outside. But, what Tamsin couldn't help but notice was that there were no sides. No light and Dark. Only Fae, working together. Side by side.

Tamsin elbowed Bo. "do you see that? Seems you were the chosen one for a reason!"

Bo looked at her in disbelief. "and how do you figure that?"

Tamsin waved her hand in front of them. Sweeping it across the hall. "Just look at that Bo. They all came here because they believed you would save them. They were willing to sacrifice their lives to allow you to do it. Light and Dark, together."

Bo looked around her and she did see it. She looked back at Tamsin, "but it was you, too."

Tamsin smiled as she wrapped her hand around her waist and pulled her side into hers as they started walking, again. "I'm just your spear Bo. Your weapon. They aren't here because they have faith in me. It's because they have faith in you. And i'm ok with that…." She leaned her head over to rest against Bo's.

Kenzi and Dyson met up with them soon after they had reappeared. Slowly as they walked to the door. Tamsin squeezed Bo's hand as she nodded her head towards the Valkyries who were standing just outside. "I have to release them and you need to talk with Trick so we can get this closed before they burn it down. I will be back before you have to do anything about it, though. Okay?

Bo nodded and said, "Go ahead." She was still trying to process this new surge of power she felt. She was hesitant to let Tamsin go. What if she lost control?

Tamsin smiled as she stopped walking, she could feel Bo's doubt as if it were her own. She turned around. "Bo, you won't lose control. You are the strongest person, I know. I will be back, in a moment. Just revel in your victory, yeah? You saved the world today, succu-slut!" she finished with a wink.

It had been an extremely long day. On the way home, they had talked about what had happened to each of them. Their new powers. What they now felt. Their future was going to be a very different one than they had expected but there was one thing for certain. They would explore this new reality, together.

When Bo and Tamsin were finally home. They both found themselves standing in the hot shower, silently wrapped in one another's arms. Silence could be so perfect.

Bo's need to feed was overwhelmed by her desire to just be. She had no intention of feeding the beast. She wanted to feel this exhaustion. She wanted to let it all soak in. So many things culminating to this point. And now it was done. She was afraid to wonder what could be next. So, instead Bo just appreciated being in Tamsin's arms. They had made love, slowly, with the hot water from the shower washing away the events of the day. Stripping them down until it was only them.

* * *

They were laying on their sides, facing one another. Moonlight was streaming in the window and Tamsin couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way the moonlight danced across Bo's features. The way it accentuated the highs and lows of her body.

Tamsin reached forward and traced her fingers across her collar bone, into the small dip of a shadow. As her eyes met Bo's she felt not only her love for this woman with the beautiful deep brown eyes, but she felt Bo's love for her as well. Her heart swelled as she looked at her and she knew, this is how she wanted it to be. Always.

She leaned forward and leaned her forehead against Bo's. Bo reached up and pulled her hand into hers. They both watched as their fingers intertwined. Tamsin took a deep breath and pulled them up to their knees on the bed. She caressed Bo's face as she spoke, barely above a whisper. "Bo, this is my last life….." she could feel the tears well up in her eyes, "and I don't want to live it without you." She pulled Bo's hands to her lips and kissed them. She looked back at Bo, closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Bo, will you share your life with me?" Bo's eyes opened wide. Tamsin swallowed deeply and could see the moisture well up around the rim of her eyes. And with all that she was, she met Bo's eyes, "Will you Marry me Bo?"

Bo's breathing came out erratic as the tears did flow, before she could even speak she leaned forward and kissed Tamsin. The touch of her lips encouraging her to speak, "Yes, yes, yes, Tamsin, yes!"

* * *

**Well, here we are. The next chapter will be an epilogue.**

**There were tons of Legend of the Seeker references in this chapter and when the souls were released, I based Tamsin's experience, on one of my favorite episodes of LotS, when Cara met the Night Wisps.**

**Some of you may recognize the line, "this is my last life and I don't want to live it without you." I had to use it! I just had to!**


	46. Legends Aren't Born, They Are Made

**A few warnings to start with. This chapter is meant to wrap up this epic journey of Tamsin's on her road to redemption. It is set hundreds of years in the future, for a reason. That reason being, Tamsin's moment of truth. Does she redeem herself? Does she earn her reward in Valhalla or was her past too great to overcome? So, if all that comes with that question, including the death of beloved major characters, is not something that you want to read….stick with the last chapter being the end. This isn't to say that this chapter is gloomy, I don't believe that it is. It chronicles quite a bit of the journey that Bo and Tamsin began together at the end of the last chapter and most importantly it shows the great love, the epic romance, and the respect and admiration that they have for one another. With that said, Cara does make an appearance, I believe she has earned that, but that appearance does not negate that Valkubus is and will always be my one true pairing. BUT, if you would rather not see Cara's place in the grand scheme of things, stop reading when I tell you to. ***Seriously*** :)**

**Please let me know what you all think of this final chapter!**

**Now, since I have written a story longer than most novels, I am going to take a minute here to put credit where credit is due, because while my name is on it, I didn't do it all alone. THIS chapter could not be possible without the help of Valkubusbluey and RskarFr. They listened to my unending ramblings and rants and read endless amounts of drafts to help me get this chapter to where I was satisfied and could post it. For their input and help, I am very grateful. Also! Pinkmoon did some incredible art for the cover! **

**Then, there is my co-conspirator, my very mighty chipmunk. I insisted that this last chapter be a surprise to her. Since she was my sounding board throughout, none of the other chapters were. I wouldn't even let her help me with this one (except several days where we tried to decide birth order) and I have severely missed her input. She helped make this story what it is and I literally would not have made it this far without her so… I dedicate this entire story to the woman behind the incredibly amazing weirdo of a Valkyrie, Naomi, and wish her every good thing possible.**

**Finally, thanks to all of you who encouraged me along the way with your consistent reviews, the faves, the follows and the messages here, on twitter, and on Facebook and especially to those who have encouraged me since the first couple of weeks. I have gotten to get to know all types of amazing people from all over the world and it has enriched my experience of writing, for the first time, infinitely.**

**Theme song for this chapter is "Read All About It" by Kelly Rida.**

**So, without further ado, enjoy the conclusion to my story about the Valkyrie of Legend.**

* * *

Tamsin quietly watched her family, from the head of the large wooden table. Bo had insisted that they buy the table when Tamsin had been pregnant with their first child, Isabel. She absentmindedly rubbed her hand across the grain of the wood and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she watched Isabel laughing with her own daughter, sitting in her lap.

It had been a horrible experience for Tamsin, pregnancy. She could write volumes on the horrors of pregnancy and she cursed Freya daily for her "gift" to them at their fifth anniversary party. Freya had insisted that Tamsin, most of all, needed an heir and since she was gifted with power over fertility she was intent to make it a reality for the couple.

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh as she remembered the moment Lauren had told them that Tamsin was with child. She thought, at the time, it was some horrible joke they were playing on her while Bo, not knowing what was to come in her immediate future, was on the other end of the spectrum. She was the happiest of all her life, at the news. By the time Isabel was born, the entire gang was as relieved as Tamsin, especially Bo. She more than anyone lived to tell the tale of the rampant bipolar Valkyrie hormones. Barely.

All was forgotten, however, the moment Tamsin looked into those beautiful brown eyes of tiny Isabel's she was irrevocably changed. To everyone else, Tamsin was the same sarcastic, hard ass they all had come to love, but she was wrapped around that beautiful little brunette girl's finger, as was Bo. Tamsin audibly laughed as she remembered that moment. Her eyes almost twinkled as she continued to watch Isabel and her little McKenzie.

At the sound of her mother's laugh, Isabel looked up at Tamsin and stared at her curiously as their eyes met. Not used to seeing her so melancholy, as she had seen her that night, she was about to ask about the deep thought etched into her mother's face, but could only smile at her before her attention was once again taken by the insistent little girl in her lap.

Tamsin had dreaded the moment Isabel had been born as much as she had anticipated it. She feared the call of the Valkyrie, of having to do what she had told Bo she could do long before. Send her child away. After all, Tamsin and Bo were considered, even then, to be the most powerful warriors on Earth, so it was assumed that she would be a Valkyrie. But, to Tamsin's delight and confusion. That call never came.

It wasn't until eight years later, when Bo gave birth to their second child, Cari, that Tamsin saw in a vision why Isabel had never received the call. It was Cari who was meant to follow in the Valkyrie footsteps, not Isabel. Cari was destined to be the protector of her older sister, the heir to Tamsin's power as the keeper of Destinies. Isabel would also retain all of her powers born to her.

It was that strong sisterly bond Cari and Isabel had with one another that brought about the first change to the Valkyrie training since the first group of Valkyrie. With Tamsin as the example of what Valkyrie born of a warrior, could do, there was no longer any stigma that they were somehow lesser. It was no longer necessary to keep lineage a secret.

Tamsin had insisted upon the change and Freya had supported her, completely.

Tamsin, Bo, and Isabel lived there in that tiny hidden village and were a part of Cari's everyday life and training.

Isabel even participated in much of the training while her powers evolved into something no one had ever seen before and much younger than was usual. Isabel had the gift of foresight, inherited from her grandmother Frigg and began to manifest a minimal ability to shift her appearance, changing her hair, eye color and to an extent her features. An ability inherited from her grandfather, Fenrir and his father Loki. It was unheard of that such different abilities would be passed down from Tamsin as Valkyries are stripped of their birth powers when they accept the call. But, as Freya and Acacia would frequently remind them, daughters of Valkyries become Valkyries. Isabel was unique from birth.

Shortly before Isabel's 18th birthday and the time when Cari would be sent to Valhalla, Isabel manifested her true dominant ability, that of a succubus with the same abilities as Bo, to thrall given from the Bloodking. Her brown eyes flared blue, just like her mothers. Before she would ever inherit her birthright from Tamsin, as the Keeper of Destiny, Isabel was to become one of the most powerful Fae known since the original Fae. She carried the blood of four of the most powerful bloodlines to exist. Odin, Frigg, Loki and the Blood King.

Cari was unique in her own right. Just like Tamsin, she quickly became the best of the young Valkyries. When she finally was sent to Valhalla to continue her training, she also received training by none other than her namesake, Cara. The first of the Valkyries to be trained in not only the way of the Valkyries but in the precision and the focus of the Mord'Sith.

When Tamsin first laid eyes on their new daughter, with bright green eyes and a tuft of blonde hair on her tiny head, as she placed her in Bo's exhausted arms, she suggested the name Cari, explaining it was the name Cara had been called when she was young, before being taken by the Mord'Sith. To her, the name meant innocence but strength and with a genuine smile, Bo had wholeheartedly insisted that would be her name.

At the thought of Cari, who was away at the time keeping some semblance of the peace in the surrounding area, Tamsin brought herself out of her memories and focused again on the activity around her.

Her eyes moved around the table. Settling upon Isabel's husband, Patrick, the son of Dyson and Kenzi. Even though he was half human, through more of Freya's "gifts" bestowed on Kenzi, Patrick was a shape shifter, just like his father. He looked a great deal like him as well, except for those piercing blue eyes. Just like his mothers. Tamsin felt the same tug at her heart that she always felt when she glimpsed her family in their progeny. Her only solace was that they were all together in Valhalla. They were true heroes, through and through.

Evony had used her power to increase Lauren's talent in science, and Lauren subsequently managed to increase the length of her own life as well as that of Kenzi's. But, Lauren abandoned her research after this advance, as Bo reminded her that even though we CAN do something doesn't mean that we should. Tamsin may have helped, too, by whispering the fate of the world, should she continue her manipulation of Fae and human genes.

But, eventually even science was not enough and with an incredibly heavy heart Tamsin had carried each of them, one by one, to Valhalla herself. It was made easier only by the fact that Tamsin knew, that in her family at least, their time on earth was only temporary in the scheme of life. Valhalla was eternal, even if breathing was not. And yet, each time she watched as her loved one walked through those gates, there was that burning fear inside her, that she would never be worthy enough to see them again. That she would never deserve their same fate, honored for eternity, in Valhalla. Even Tamsin could not see that part of her fate.

Again, bringing herself out of those stinging feelings of loss, she rolled her eyes at the brood Isabel and Patrick had managed to constantly enlarge. It seemed that every 50 years or so, they would bring one or two more into this world. Tamsin was not complaining, however. She loved being their GrandT and loved even more seeing the joy Bo had from being their BoNana. Being grandparents carried the same joys as parenthood and yet when they became too much, proved to be too irritating, she could just send them back to their parents. Preferably, in payment for the energy filled nights and chaos Isabel and Cari had caused, completely overfilled on sugar.

Tamsin chuckled, then breathed in deeply before leaning over and lacing her fingers together on the table, as she proudly considered her grandchildren before her, only vaguely aware that Isabel had been observing her all this time. All together there were seven. Two were adopted members. Mesmer's, just like their late father, Vex.

The eldest of Patrick and Isabel's brood, Dennis, a shape shifter, was away doing his duties as the leader of the Fae. The split between the Dark and the Light had been abolished long ago, Bo had made sure of that, fulfilling part of her destiny. But leading the Fae was a position Bo and Tamsin had turned down many times. Tamsin proudly recalled that every single person sitting before her now, was unaligned. Part of Bo's legacy.

Sitting near the end of the table, nursing her favored vodka, while laughing at one of Patrick's ever lame jokes, an attribute he inherited from his father, was Romane. She was Valkyrie still young in her years, even though she was nearing her 70th year of her first life.

Right next to Tamsin were the twins, William and Jess. Tamsin couldn't help but chuckle as the twin boy and girl, punched one another, laughing when the other would flinch. They were no doubt shape shifters. And then there was little Mackenzie, with the blue eyes of her namesake, whom Tamsin was certain would be a succubus, the only one of the grandchildren.

Out of the grandchildren, 3 were shape shifters and even though Dyson liked to take credit, saying it was his own strong bloodline, they all knew it came from both sides.

Tamsin's eyes finally made it to the other end of the table. Her smile faded as she breathed deeply, closing her eyes and leaning back into her chair with an inaudible groan. With her eyes closed she didn't see the empty chair, instead she saw Bo smiling at her from the end of the table. Words could not express how much she missed her wife, her love, her life.

In life, thanks to their destinies, darkness had constantly loomed over Bo and Tamsin. But, together, they had proved to be invincible. Cherishing the moments of joy that littered their lives. Raising their family in an atmosphere surrounded by the intense love they had for each other. They were a perfect match, in every way, made stronger by each passing day together. Bo's death had meant many things to Tamsin. It was the most humbling experience of her lives. She wielded so much power and yet she was powerless to thwart Bo's fate, powerless to change the inevitable. Tamsin had learned long before that she was no God.

"One day you will believe it, too" were Bo's words that echoed in her head as she leaned back in her chair, her head still tilted back. No matter her level of acceptance of fate, holding Bo's lifeless body in her arms had nearly broken her. She had known, all along, that the last part of her journey would be alone, without Bo to anchor her. But, she could never comprehend the actual loss. There was a disconnect between the reality of it happening and what she could accept.

The ordinary blade that had pierced Bo's heart, had come out of nowhere. It had been instantaneously fatal. No amount of chi could have saved her, even if Tamsin would have given her all of her own, and she had certainly tried. The fates must have known that if Tamsin could have stopped it in that final instance, she would have moved heaven and earth to do so. The finality of it all, saved Tamsin from making that impossible decision. Willingly letting go of the love of her life. Similar to the feeling Bo had described when she couldn't revive Hale so long before for Kenzi.

Tamsin had felt it the instant it happened and in that final moment it wasn't pain or regret she had felt from Bo but the pure love that flooded Bo's mind and soul. As she extended her wings, wrapping her arms around Bo, she felt Bo's soul at peace.

As they stood together at the gates of Valhalla, it was Bo who tried to comfort Tamsin as she stroked the tears from Tamsin's cheeks. "It occurred to me not long ago, Tamsin, that in a way, you are better than all of us because you lived in the darkness, you embraced it all, but you found your way back and since then I have seen you grow, I have seen you love, and I have seen you nurture. You are so much more than a Valkyrie. What lies before us and behind us are small matters compared to what lies within us, my love, and I WILL see you again. Because here, in Valhalla with me, is where your soul belongs. One day you will believe it, too."

When Bo had disappeared from her sight, Tamsin had dropped to her knees, releasing an anguished cry that could be heard like an eerie wind through many realms. She pleaded with the powers that be, to let her go too. But, there was no answer.

Tamsin mourned Bo. She had that right, as anyone would, of their loved one, but when that inevitable moment came for her to choose to go on or allow the darkness to once again reside on the surface, she chose to honor them. She chose to continue what they had all strove for, to guide her children, grandchildren and the children her family had entrusted to her. She chose to be who they believed her to be and she became a beacon for Fae and human, alike.

Tamsin reminisced about how far she had come. To sit here in the place reserved for the elder of the clan. Her clan. Tamsin had become the sole elder of their extended family, a role she held dear to her heart. A role that echoed in her head as the conversations around her at the table continued urging her back to the present.

She opened her eyes focusing on the ceiling through watery eyes, it was the site of her warm surroundings that fully focused her back to the present. Her eyes darted around at the Shack. Hundreds of years and not only was it mostly the same. It was still standing. It was her constant. Like the fire and moon….it was always here always consistent. It was her home. She felt Bo all around her when she was here. Tamsin was laughing to herself at all the names this place had been called when she felt a hand on her face.

She turned her head to meet Isabel's concerned eyes. "Moms, what is going on with you tonight?"

"Pffft…nothing's wrong with me, you all were talking and carrying on enough without my input, so I was just relishing the tavern ambiance."

Tamsin laughed to herself when Isabel rolled her eyes at her, knowing she saw through her excuse. 'That one is definitely mine' Tamsin thought to herself as she stood. She put her arm around Isabel's shoulder and squeezing as she looked back over the table. "Isn't it time for these little ones to get ready for bed?" Little Mackenzie was tugging at Tamsin's pant leg and Tamsin bent over to pick her up. She tapped her nose with her finger scrunching her nose up as she continued speaking without taking her eyes off her granddaughter, "I believe I should like to tuck them in tonight." Which elicited giggles from Mackenzie as she wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck. Tamsin looked at her daughter and said with more depth, "Tomorrow is a big day, after all."

It was then that Isabel really understood. She didn't have much control over her own foresight. She had certainly been trained enough by Tamsin and also, thanks to her bloodline could easily travel to Valhalla with Acacia and learned from her own grandmother Frigg. But, some things weren't immediately clear. Her eyes teared up at the revelation that she now understood.

Tamsin sat Mackenzie on the ground as Isabel continued to study her, trying to keep her tears from falling. She looked around before speaking, her voice was low and almost quivering, "Moms, I can see it and I…." Tamsin smiled a tired smile and shook her head at Isabel as she darted her eyes around at the children. "Everything happens for a reason, little one. Some things must happen to ensure the greater good.….." Tamsin kissed her daughters forehead and looked in her eyes with that soft look she reserved only for her family, "….But right now, I see that it is of the utmost importance that I get these ruffians ready for bed, yeah?"

Isabel nodded her head and picked Mackenzie back up, squeezing her a little tighter than normal as she herded her small children to clean up.

When they were all settled into bed, Tamsin began the process of tucking them in, but the excitement of the family day had not yet worn off for the twins as they continued wiggling out of the covers, which culminated into a tickle fight, Tamsin had one hand on each when William bolted away to stand on the bed and very dramatically began to recite…."It's said that legends aren't born. They are made." Little Jess used that opportunity to spring up from under the covers into her grandmothers lap.

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she kissed Jess on the forehead, standing with her under her arm before scooping William up under her other arm and flinging the two back into the bed. "There will be none of that, little pups." They both giggled until William piped up and said, "But that's how it starts, Gran-T….the movie….." Tamsin pecked a kiss on his forehead as she covered the twins up. "Sure, that's how it starts, but I lived it I don't need to see the movie!"

William furrowed his brow, "But, I was too little to remember much about Bo-Nana, except that she was really good at tickling…." Jess giggled and nodded her head, "…..and Mama said the movie was pretty close to real life. That makes you and BoNana superheroes!"

Tamsin laughed out "hardly, Pup".

Jess sat up, yet again undoing the covers Tamsin had been tucking around her, "Grand-T, do you miss her?"

Tamsin sat back and looked into her soulful eyes and replied, "Yes, I do. Every moment of every day."

Dyson's protective nature was evident in the twins when sensing the sadness in Tamsin, they lunged forward, protectively wrapped themselves around Tamsin. She could feel her eyes watering at the many emotions flowing through her, so she focused on the warmth and love flowing through the tiny arms wrapped around her.

When she finally laid them back down, she said "But, the good part is" She put her own hand on her chest. "BoNana is here…" and she then placed both of her hands above each of their hearts, "And here…..just as I will always be. You don't have to see us to know that we love you. You don't have to touch us to feel our love. Our essence is in your very blood and it always will be."

That seemed to calm the twins. The outpour of emotion had finally exhausted their energy. Tamsin had felt Isabel's presence from the doorway throughout the bedtime ordeal, even without her frequent giggles at her children's antics. Of course, she wasn't surprised. She knew Isabel, she wasn't going to let it go. She leaned over to kiss twins on the head. They each mumbled "love you, GrandT", their eyes almost immediately closing as she stood. She then walked over to kiss the sleeping Mackenzie. She breathed deeply and looking back at the sleeping angels and smiled a sad smile, before flipping the light switch off.

She met Isabel's eyes as she walked past her, beckoning her to follow. She led them to the rooftop. Tamsin's sanctuary.

Tamsin knew what was weighing on Isabel's mind so before she could even say it, as she sat down, Tamsin started. "Do you remember Zane?"

Isabel laughed out, "How could I forget my first love…." The laughter in her voice died away and sadness creeped across her features at the memory"…or seeing him die in front of me?"

Tamsin nodded as she motioned for Isabel to sit by her. "It wasn't supposed to happen that way, you know. With you there and in such a senseless way."

Isabel sat upright studying Tamsin as she continued, "I had not yet learned the lesson that has since been instilled in me, and hopefully for you, you can learn from my own mistakes. I knew that he was destined to die, Isabel. I watched horrified as it happened, over and over in my head and you…..I couldn't stand the hurt his loss brought to you. So I decided to change it. Your mother tried to talk me out of it. But, I wanted to protect you so I ignored your mother and that voice inside me, my instincts, and my own body screaming for me to allow it to pass."

Tamsin looked away as she felt the weight of the guilt for her decisions, renewed. She couldn't even look at her daughter at this moment because of it. "Zane was supposed to have been killed heroically saving some children from a group of underfae, but instead. Your mother and I intervened. You were in Valhalla with Frigg, when it should have happened."

Tamsin finally looked up at Isabel, needing her to understand. "But, as you have always been taught, Isabel, when it is truly our time. Death will find a way. Fate will prevail and we are helpless to stop it. That's why it happened that day. Why you witnessed it. Because of my pride, Zane was denied his place in Valhalla, where his shining moment of heroism would have granted him passage to. Instead, he was sent to Tartarus, the same place as ordinary beings." Tamsin looked down as she grabbed Isabel's hand. "I took that from him, Isabel, and it was a painful lesson for myself and for you. Even if you didn't know it at the time. As powerful is the urge to protect those we love, we are not Gods, little bug. Our power in this world IS finite. We must listen to the instincts that flow through our blood. We are only meant to guide. That is the burden that we carry. A burden that has never felt so heavy as when I had to look away, and do nothing…..for your mother" There were tears in her own eyes as she raised her other hand to Isabel's cheek and stroked it as their eyes met. "That's what you must do now. What you see? You must look past the pain you feel. Look past the loss and see the good that can come from it. You must listen to your instincts….." Isabel had looked away and Tamsin pulled her chin back to look at her "Isabel, does it feel wrong?"

Isabel hesitantly shook her head as she breathed out, "no", while lowering her eyes. Tamsin leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Leaving her lips there as Isabel wrapped her arms around her mother, clinging to her and began to cry. Tamsin rested her cheek to her daughter's head and as her eyes darted upwards toward the sky, she felt her daughter begin to sob in her arms. Tamsin's tears were staved only by her own uncertainty that she had not yet done enough to atone for her past.

After a while, Tamsin was finally left alone in her rooftop sanctuary. She walked over to the edge, extending her wings. They had been an almost constant black for well over a hundred years. Danger was a part of the everyday now, for Fae and human alike.

The world had changed drastically in the centuries that had passed, since they had defeated Odin. As civilizations often do, it had reached its epoch and shortly thereafter, its breaking point and ultimately collapsed. She and Bo had managed to thwart many catastrophes and many deadly forces. Sometimes at great cost to their family. Tamsin and Bo had become Legend to both Fae and human. But greed and the lust for power were impossible to combat. It was in the hearts and minds of too many. It left the Fae to watch over, as they had done many times throughout history, as the silent sentinels of old.

It was once again the time of legends and heroes. Of wars with courage and swords, instead of bombs and guns.

The wind rippled through her pitch black feathers as she focused on blazing bonfires in the distance on the edges of her protected land, her kingdom. The place of safety for her family. It was because of the intensity and efficiency in which she struck fear into those who would threaten the ones she loved and cared for that she feared she had not yet tipped the balance to be the woman Bo had always believed her to be. Bo had been right there beside her as they had asserted their dominance and desire to be left alone while the humans squabbled over territories and people.

Tamsin could not see that her fierce determination to protect her family was not her darkness but the light in her. She still believed that Bo's heart was so much better than hers.

Her eyes focused closer to the homes circled around hers. Homes inhabited mostly by Valkyrie and some trusted Fae. They were no doubt preparing for the battle to end all battles, the following day.

Tomorrow was indeed a very big day. After the downfall of civilization, survivors had been spread far and wide. However, for almost half a century, small groups had begun to gravitate towards one another, and now it had culminated into two factions, with two very different ideas. Tomorrow, the day would end with victory for one, and the field littered with the corpses of the others. There was no other way. They couldn't reason with madness. The foundation for a new era of civilization could hopefully and finally begin anew. For the fighting to finally cease and progress to be made and what Tamsin yearned for the most, the ultimate safety of her family.

Tamsin had chosen her side and all other Fae would follow her. Her grandson may be the leader of the Fae, but it was Tamsin they revered. It had always been Tamsin and Bo that all Fae looked to. She had decided battles once before and in this lifetime, with her new powers as well, she was more powerful than ever. However, their foes had little to no morality, no honor and were selfish in their desire. They held no remorse for attacking the children, for using immoral tactics. They were vicious to the very core.

The side she chose was a just one, led by a human woman who had risen through the ranks by her sheer will and profound intelligence. Bo had read her, decades ago and saw that she had been sincere in her morality and honor and in her belief that all should live the way they chose and in harmony with each other. Those who followed her were of the same character. They were not driven by greed or power, but by a sense of personal accountability and responsibility for the good of all, and Tamsin was willing to do all to ensure their success. Even if that meant accepting her fate.

She looked into the darkened sky as she thought of the coming hours, and her mind wandered to the human leader, known by all simply as The General. She, was a great warrior and Tamsin smiled to herself as it was only natural that the greatest Valkyrie, aside from herself would eventually fall for such a powerful, noble warrior. The General had become Cari's mate, a decade before Bo had been killed. Tamsin and Bo could not have been more proud, of their daughter's choice. What they could not have known, however…as it had been lost in an unwritten history, was that the General's lineage could be traced all the way back to a warrior of a woman who had lived millennia ago. A woman who had believed that her own son had died at childbirth, only for him to have been spirited away, never knowing where he came from. The name of one of the General's ancestors, was Cara Mason. Ironic as it was, fate always has a way of correcting itself.

Their relationship had certainly not happened quickly and very much like with Tamsin and Bo, they had been very adversarial to one another when they had first met. Tamsin laughed as she remembered Bo elbowing her as they watched them arguing with one another, yet again and said, "Cari is sooooo much like you!"

Tamsin rolled her eyes, raised an eyebrow and replied "you make it sound like that's a bad thing, Succubus."

Bo had laughed, "Oh it's not a bad thing at all, it just takes a very special person to deal with your type of…..ummm…" she coughed jokingly, "..charm!"

Tamsin rolled her eyes in mock offense and then looked back at the two women in front of them, "I think you are making this all up in your head, silly Succubus." As she nodded at them, "they clearly do NOT get along."

Bo laughed again as she shook her head from side to side, "the poor General, she doesn't even see it coming." Tamsin looked at Bo with a confused look on her face as Bo laughed at her and slapped her shoulder, "Seriously, Tamsin?! You mean to tell me that, Miss-I see-everything, really doesn't see history repeating itself right here in front of her eyes?" Bo's eyes widened as she turned to face Tamsin, "You really don't do you?" Bo leaned her head against Tamsin's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. "Tamsin, Look at them." as she pointed in their direction, "doesn't it remind you of anyone you know?" Tamsin tilted her head to look at Bo and Bo lifted her head to meet her glare, as she laughed beside her. "Mark my words, oh all seeing Valkyrie, history will repeat itself, Cari will win her over with her adorable nose scrunches and snarky comebacks and …" she poked Tamsin in the side and singsonged, "there's nothing the scary Valkyrie mom can do about it!"

Tamsin laughed heartily at the memory, until she sensed someone near. She turned her head to see Romane stepping onto the rooftop. "What's so funny, Gran-T? You do know only crazy people talk to themselves, right?" as she hopped up onto the ledge beside her grandmother.

Even though Romane had seen Tamsin's wings, and those of some of the other Valkyries in their last lives, time and again, she was always enamored by them and especially by the reaction when she touched them. She reached over to stroke the feathers as she smirked up at Tamsin.

No one outside of family was bold enough to ever touch Tamsin's wings, without permission. Romane looked back at her wings just in time to see them turn to the most pristine white at her touch. They stayed that way as long as Romane continued running her fingers along the deceivingly, delicate feathers.

Tamsin chuckled as she rolled her eyes at her granddaughter, she could tell the young Valkyrie wanted something. She was never so quiet. "You know, Romane..." Tamsin crossed her arms and looked sternly at her, "I'm not going to change my mind. You will not be on the battlefield. You are staying here."

Romane continued to rub the length of her grandmother's wing, sighed and stepped away watching silently for the moments it took for them to return to their defensive black. She finally looked off into the distance at the bonfires as she asked, "Why can't I go with you? I'm a Valkyrie, too Grand-T." She pointed off into the distance, "and YOU know that I am faster and stronger than any of those men, my place is by yours, Aunt Cari's and our other sister's side."

Tamsin stepped off the ledge and turned towards Romane. She put her hand on her shoulder, "I know that you are capable of extraordinary things, and that is why I want you here. You know our enemy, you know how they took your grandmothers life when all we had wanted was to be left alone and you know they will strike here, while we are away." Tamsin put both of her hands on her granddaughter's shoulders and dipped her head slightly to look her full in the face. "You have the most important duty. To protect our family. To protect the children of all of the others. They are the future and I can't entrust that task to anyone but you."

Romane rolled her eyes causing Tamsin to chuckle. "Fine, Grand-T. Since you put it that way, I will stay here. "Her face turned serious as she turned to face the fires, again "but mother isn't the only one who knows things, you know."

Tamsin's eyes went wide as Romane turned to face her again. "I may not be a seer, but I have ears, and I saw you tonight at dinner, I heard you with the twins. You aren't coming back are you?"

Tamsin closed her eyes for a moment as she inhaled deeply, she met her granddaughters eyes as she exhaled, shaking her head slightly. "Is that why you want to go with me tomorrow, Romane?"

She could only nod, at Tamsin.

Tamsin smiled at her, "You can't change anything, any more than I can, child. There are many possibilities, and yes I see them all. But, I will not sacrifice the lives or the souls of others to change my fate. We are Valkyrie. We are proud and noble. We are brave and courageous in all things, especially those that we fear."

Romane looked at her seriously, "You are afraid, Gran-T?"

Tamsin looked off in to the distance, "I am only afraid that my past will hurt those I love, and keep me from them."

Romane stroked Tamsin's wings, again, as she spoke, "Well, I don't believe you should worry about that. BoNana, always said that you were one of the good ones…." She fought back the smile "…..and she WAS always right"

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she allowed her wings to recede and put her arm tightly around Romane's shoulders. "Enough of your smart mouth, let's go have a drink. I am sure your mother could use one right about now, too."

Before they reached the stairs, Romane stopped and wrapped her grandmother in her arms. Her voice quivered as she spoke "It is an honor to die as you have lived, great Valkyrie of Legend."

Tamsin kissed her on the top of her head and laid her cheek against her hair. Tears welling in her eyes. "It is indeed, my child…..it is indeed."

* * *

The battle had begun early the following morning and brutally raged throughout the day. Their opponents were on the verge of victory, as the sun was getting ready to set. Their ruthless ways had been able to overcome the valiant efforts of Tamsin's army.

They were outnumbered 5 to 1 and Tamsin resisted using her powers as she knew she was not meant to do so. She fought several foes at the same time. Even after hundreds of years in this lifetime, she still fought with the grace and precision of a young warrior. Even before she had inherited her mother's foresight, Tamsin had been a formidable warrior. Her presence alone had swayed the course of countless battles. It could be said that the only reason their opponents had not completely wiped them out by now was because of Tamsin's presence now. Those who followed her and the General were all willing to fight to their very last for them. No one would be giving up.

Using her mother's power, Tamsin had long ago mastered her ability to anticipate several opponents' strikes, effortlessly and it was because of this that she was able to allow her attention to drift towards her daughter, Cari. A formidable Valkyrie in her own right. She had the blood of two of the most powerful Fae coursing through her veins and was trained not only by the Valkyrie, but by a Mord'Sith, as well.

As Tamsin watched her daughter, she felt at peace. All of her trials, every dark moment had been worth it, bringing her one step closer to what she was meant for and in an epiphany she looked on in awe as she realized her daughter, an unaligned Valkyrie, represented that. More so than her good deeds or her failures it was those two brave, courageous women, her daughters Isabel and Cari, that she was destined to help create, love and teach. Tamsin shook off her ego and realized, it had never been about herself and Bo but what they left in this world. Their legacy.

Her thoughts were broken when she saw her daughter's face twist into fear as she yelled and pointed behind Tamsin. Reality came crashing back on Tamsin as she turned just in time to see a sword aimed at the back of the General. At Cari's mate. Tamsin knew in an instant, it was not the General's time and she threw herself between the two. The blade penetrated Tamsin's chest, instantly and deeply. Millimeters from her heart, a mortal wound.

Tamsin reached out and snapped the wielders neck as she fell to the ground. Her vision had already begun to blur as she looked in Cari's direction. Cari's features had already begun to darken and Tamsin watched in awe as men fell dead, all around her, while she rushed towards her mother. In those few seconds, Tamsin saw Cari's true power. She had turned the tide of the battle through her own power and strength. In those few seconds, she had nearly decimated the other side's numbers. Ensuring the victory of the just.

Cari ignored everything else, and dropped to the ground, frantically trying to slow the blood. Tamsin grabbed her hands and pushed them away while gently shaking her head. She moved her now bloodied hands, to Cari's face and stroked her cheeks. She felt her body begin to grow numb as she pulled Cari's eyes to face hers. She managed a smile as she managed to speak in a whisper, barely heard over the noises of the battlefield, "It is an honor to die, as I have lived." Cari shook her own head frantically as Tamsin's eyes became heavy, before they finally closed, Tamsin stroked Cari's cheek once more and said "love you, always. Tell them ALL…always." And her world went dark.

With a rush of air in her lungs and no pain at all, Tamsin opened her eyes to see Cari, the proud Valkyrie, standing before her, in front of the gates of Valhalla, smiling broadly. Tamsin didn't even try to hide the tears that had begun to fall from her own eyes. She had done it. She had turned the tide of her past and died a true noble warrior. A warrior soul worthy of Valhalla. Her eyes went wide as the realization hit her and Cari nodded at her, her own eyes stained with tears and the blood from Tamsin's hands on the battlefield still streaking her cheeks. When Tamsin saw the blood she remembered what they had left. "Cari, you have to get back." Cari only shook her head 'no'.

Tamsin smiled at her as she wiped at the blood on her cheeks, "Cari, your place is by your warrior's side. Besides….." Tamsin looked around and faced her again and with a smirk said, "You know where I'll be."

Even though her own heart was broken by what she had just witnessed, Cari huffed out a chuckle that was riddled with tears. She could only nod as she bowed her head slightly, "as you wish, warrior."

Tamsin rolled her eyes at her daughter but couldn't help the smile on her face as she grabbed her own sword loosely secured to Cari's side. She relished the sound of the sword singing as she pulled it from its sheath and laid it in both hands between them. "This sword is now yours, you know your place, Cari. Be there for your sister. The power she now has is what you both have trained for, and she needs you to temper her. I don't care how much she loves Dyson and Kenzi's wolf pup, she needs you, her sister, to ground her. You are the only one who knows what your lives now encompass. Remember what we taught you….." Cari accepted the sword with a nod and Tamsin pulled her into her arms, hugging her tightly and said "….I love you and I am so proud of you" before kissing her cheek. Cari stepped back and looked at her mother before glancing over Tamsin's shoulder to see the gate beginning to open. Cari nodded towards it with a smirk worthy of Tamsin's own, "There will probably be a ton of parties now that the great Valkyrie of Legend has finally come home." She tilted her head, scrunched her nose, winked as she said, " I MAY have to pop back in later"

Tamsin kissed her cheek, once more and stepped away. Cari's eyes where again filling with tears as she said, "I love you Moms" while bowing her head. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the battle and disappeared. Tamsin took a deep breath and turned to face the gate. Her eyes met Freya's and then her mothers.

A new warrior had come to Valhalla. Freya had felt it the moment Tamsin took her last breath, as she sat in a garden nearby the gate with Frigg. She felt Tamsin's thoughts and feelings, the doubt and the worry, as they instantly turned into relief, pride and finally, acceptance. As Freya closed her eyes, reveling in her own relief, she felt Tamsin's soul soar. A smile crossed her face as she looked over to her sister and called one of the guards over to her. Frigg watched her curiously as Freya whispered to the guard, who then rushed off. Before Frigg could even inquire, Freya had grabbed her hand and was pulling her from the garden they had been sitting in.

It took the two very little time to make their way to the front gate. Frigg studied her sister and Freya would only smile at her before nodding towards the gate. Frigg set her gaze on the seemingly solid surface of the gate and watched with rapt attention as the surface began to shift from its solid surface to a translucent one and then she found herself staring into green eyes. Green eyes she had yearned to see again, for centuries.

Frigg had maintained her link to Tamsin, through others. She discovered Tamsin's devotion, honor and spirit imbued in her daughters, while training Isabelle to take Tamsin's place and as she watched Cari train as a Valkyrie. Through the eyes of Cara and Bo she had seen the depth of her passion and love. Through Kenzi's unique surrogate perspective, Frigg was able to see the child Frigg was unable to care for and through Dyson and others, she saw that her daughter was respected and admired. Frigg cherished each and every story and conversation she had about Tamsin but she had still yearned to wrap her arms around her.

With tears in her eyes, Frigg's breath caught as she stared at her daughter. Neither of them moved until Tamsin nodded her head and they took the few steps forward and embraced. In hindsight, Frigg didn't even remember her feet moving only that she and her daughter were finally on the same plane. She mourned the loss of the life Tamsin had led, but she rejoiced that finally, she didn't have to say goodbye anymore and finally, she could see her daughter with those she loved and who loved her, around her. All that Frigg could say, as she gripped her daughter in her arms was, "welcome home, my child. Welcome home."

Over the centuries since they had first met, Tamsin, too had heard stories about her mother from Freya, Acacia and her daughters. They had not spoken since the day Tamsin had taken her to Valhalla, but she had learned to love and respect the woman who had once given everything for her. She admired her for her sacrifices.

Tamsin chuckled as she pulled away to look at her mother. She had begun to speak when she was stopped by an all too familiar voice, behind her. It was a voice she had ached to hear. "Tamsin!"

A smile curved her lips as Tamsin started to turn around but her body froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw a glimpse of her mother nod and smile as she and Freya stepped away, before Tamsin closed her eyes and covered Bo's hand on her shoulder, with her own. Bo stepped up behind her wife and teasingly whispered in her ear, "Admit it, Valkyrie". With her eyes still closed Tamsin smiled broader as she felt Bo's other hand move across her shoulder. She laughed as she pulled one of Bo's hands to her lips and asked, "admit what, Succubus?" before kissing her knuckles.

Bo continued trailing her hand along Tamsin's back as she stepped around to face her. Tamsin opened her eyes, and was greeted with the smile that had stayed in her mind, warming her heart on the days when she had missed her the most.

"Admit, I was right…." Bo said as her eyes wandered around her wife's face, taking in each and every feature. Her free hand moving along Tamsin's arm up to her face and she continued, "admit that you ARE one of the good ones."

Tamsin couldn't manage any sarcasm, she could only nod her head and laugh as she pulled Bo into her arms. Tamsin nuzzled and kissed Bo's neck, taking in the all too familiar scent as she brushed her lips along its length. Bo giggled as she pulled away but kept her eyes locked to Tamsin's. Tamsin could now see the tears behind Bo's bravado before Bo leaned forward and in between kisses she whispered, "We have so much time to catch up…..I have missed you…my warrior…..my champion…..my Valkyrie…my love…..my wife."

The kiss deepened. Lovers too long apart were now reunited, and the energy of their kiss filled the air. Bo pulled away, leaning her forehead against Tamsin's and taking in a deep breath as she stared into her eyes until she finally pulled away and put her hands on Tamsin's shoulders. She took another deep breath as she once again gazed at this woman, the love of her life.

*********Mord'Sith ahead...stop reading now! (Especially YOU, CG!)**********

Her eyes flashed blue as she leaned over to Tamsin's ear and whispered, "But, no matter how long I have missed you and waited for you…." She began pushing Tamsin to turn around. Tamsin obliged but kept her eyes intently on Bo as she continued "…..it is nowhere near as long as she has." Tamsin's brow furrowed as she heard Bo's words, not fully understanding. Bo smiled and nodded in front of them. Tamsin slowly turned her head to see Cara standing there in her red leather with her hand on her hip, her head cocked to the side and her eyebrow raised. The signature smirk on Cara's lips quickly changed into a full smile, mirrored on Tamsin's own face.

Tamsin was still unable to move and heard Bo laugh as she kissed her on the cheek before whispering to her wife who was frozen in place, "don't worry my love, I didn't touch. I don't have the craving of a succubus here, and YOU are all that I will ever need….." She kissed Tamsin once more, and as she made her way over to Cara, she added "she however is an ENTIRELY different story".

Tamsin watched as Bo turned around to face her. Her eyes were bright blue as she slid her hand across Cara's shoulders and wrapped her other hand around Cara's elbow. Tamsin shook her head at the sight before her, red leather and blue eyes, and as she started to walk towards them she muttered to herself, "welcome home, indeed."

* * *

**And there you have it. As, you can see. No room for a sequel. This story has always been about, first and foremost, Tamsin's redemption, for me. I had originally intended a Valkubus ONLY end, but as the story moved along, Cara's part grew and, well I like to think that true love is infinite, but not exclusive to only one, especially when you consider Tamsin's multiple lifetimes. I like to think that Tamsin and Bo's relationship, while similar to Tamsin and Cara's is very different in terms of what they need from one another. **

**While creating this reality, my mind has wandered into the Cara/Tamsin realm. As, I have mentioned before, I have come up with several ideas (some already written) for some one-shots between them that would exist within this storyline but just didn't fit into this story. I also have a one shot, that SHOULD embarrass me (and in some ways it does), but I will eventually post it anyway. It is set immediately after the end of this story. I had planned on posting it with this story, but since I had such difficulty with this one, I have talked myself out of posting it, for now. Be warned, if I ever should post it, it is probably the smuttiest thing I have ever written (or possibly imagined). There is absolutely no plot to it and its existence is nothing but gratuitous (something I tried hard not to do in this story, I hope that the smut scenes at least served a purpose, at least in my mind they did).**

**And again, thank you all, for making this a truly amazing experience for me. -Amy**


End file.
